


Life Goes On

by blackchaps



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Candles, Caning, Car Sex, Cheeseburgers, Cock Piercing, Coercion, Dom/sub, Dungeons, Fisting, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Puppy Play, Revenge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Therapy, Violence, bullwhips, not a guide to bdsm, role play, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 153,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in Xanthe's X-Files dom/sub universe with her permission. I use her OC's and settings. Skinner and Mulder are in a relationship, but life moves along at a clip and there are new problems to face and overcome. There is smut, angst, hurt/comfort, and a host of ouch mixed with schmoop, unmitigated schmoop. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mulder's Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Mulder wants is too watch baseball. Is that too much to ask?

Mulder's Very Bad, Awful, Terrible Day That He Thoroughly Enjoyed  
*********

"But it's Slave's Day!" Mulder knew his protestation would fall on deaf ears, but he had to say it.

Skinner shrugged. "I'll make it up to you next week. I'll be home in the morning." He pulled Mulder close and kissed him. "Yankees are on at six."

"I know." Mulder felt like pouting. "It's more fun when you're here."

"Enjoy your day." Skinner kissed him again, picked up a small bag, and was gone out the door without looking back. Mulder scooped up Wanda, snuggled her ears, and whispered sweet nothings. She made happy paws on him, and he slowly put her down. He wasn't happy, but he did have the evening to himself so he'd watch the game and relax. Beer and popcorn was the rule, and he settled down with Wanda in close attendance.

It was the bottom of the third and the Yankees were up by two runs. Game was over. Red Sox just didn't have it this year, or any other. Mulder laughed to himself, and at that moment, the door was pushed open hard, banging against the wall. He fell off the couch. As a former FBI agent, it was not his proudest moment. He was jerked to his feet, balancing on his tiptoes.

"What the hell?" he yelled. His master was oiled, gleaming, and he was in a leather harness and leather pants. He reeked of manliness, and Mulder's cock sprung to life.

"Your master must be very lax, slave." Skinner grinned in an evil way that was very sexy. "Leaving you alone. I'll have to claim you for my own."

Mulder nearly passed out from the lust that surged through his body. He opened his mouth, shut it, saw the dangerous gleam in his master's eyes, and found a few words, praying that he was playing into the scene.

"You're not my master!"

"I am now, boy." Skinner shook him. "And before I'm through with you, you'll say it. You'll call me master and beg for my big cock."

"No fucking way, you bastard!" Mulder knew exactly how to piss his master off. "He'll be back. He'll kill you!"

Skinner laughed and it wasn't a happy noise. "He doesn't care or he'd be here."

Mulder struggled. He loved a good tussle that he was sure to lose. "Let me go!"

"You don't want to be free," Skinner purred at him. "Just kiss my boots and get it over with."

"No!" Mulder had to look at them. They shined, of course, he made sure of it. He wanted to squeal from lust, but there was no way he was breaking out of this scene until he'd taken it up the ass. Managing a good punch to Skinner's slick chest, he panted but not from fear. Skinner looked very pleased with himself and that all by itself was a sign of bad things to come. Bad things that would feel so damn good.

"You're very pretty, all draped in gold." His master suddenly shoved him away, and Mulder fell on his butt. He scooted backwards, but his master followed him. "I can sell them. I need some cash."

Mulder's hand flew to his collar out of reflex. "Over my dead body!"

"Not dead, just thoroughly whipped." Skinner nonchalantly picked up the remote and flipped off the TV.

"I never get to finish a damn game!" Mulder truly resented that fact of his slavery. He jumped to his feet, but the door was blocked so he had to run the other direction. Unfortunately, the playroom was that way, and that was a terrible idea. He fumbled with the connecting door to the stairs, more panic than he'd have believed clawing at him.

"Run, my sweet slave, but you'll come to heel soon enough." Skinner was stalking him.

"It's locked!" Mulder wailed out his frustration. That door was never locked! He put his back to it and knew he was well and truly fucked. "He'll be back and he'll be pissed!"

"He'll thank me for taking you in hand. Laying around, watching the game, you'd think you didn't have laundry to do!"

Mulder's knees buckled but he refused to lose his head. "I finished it earlier."

"I doubt it." Skinner was right in front of him. "Drop to your knees, kiss my boots, call me master, and we're done here. I'll take you home and treat you right."

Mulder wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. That could be a bad choice. Giving in too quickly would surely show a lack of loyalty. His master, no doubt, had thought of that. "No. You're not him. He's handsome. You're just some ugly fuck!"

Skinner moved fast, pinning Mulder to the door and capturing his hands. Mulder fought like a wildcat, but his hands were slowly pushed together. He struggled in the tight grip, delivering a sharp kick to Skinner's leather clad shin. That'd teach him.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way," Skinner crooned in Mulder's ear. "Just the way I like it."

"Fuck you." Mulder fought, but when his hands were cuffed, the game was mostly over. All but the screaming - his screaming that was. He gasped in shock when Skinner threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

Skinner started opening doors. "Must be somewhere I can shove my cock up your ass."

Mulder started kicking as Skinner pushed open the playroom door. "No!"

"Ah, the perfect place. Your ex-master might not be that bad of a guy after all." Skinner tossed him down on some pillows that hadn't been there before. This entire scene had been carefully planned, and somehow, that made it scarier.

"Now for some fun."

"Asshole." Mulder fought to get up, but Skinner casually pushed him down with a sturdy boot. And again. And again. It was getting damn annoying. "Fucker!"

Skinner laughed in that way that made Mulder's spine tremble. "So many toys to choose from, but first let's deal with your clothes."

Mulder's eyes bulged when his master whipped out a knife that would have done Jim Bowie proud. Skinner straddled him, shoved his arms over his head and he held completely still as his shirt was cut to ribbons.

"I liked that shirt!" He had, and he'd make his master buy him a new one later, if he lived. "Get off me!"

"Now the pants." Skinner's eyes were very dark. "Move and I'll cut you."

Mulder wasn't sure he believed that, but he wasn't taking his chances. "Oh fuck," he whispered. His cock was so hard that it might burst before the first cut. He held his breath as Skinner sliced them off. Before Mulder could think, Skinner had hold of something very dear to him.

"I want the gold." Skinner grabbed Mulder's cuffed hands and put them on his cock. "Jack it."

"No! You sick pervert!" Mulder groaned. "My master doesn't let me touch it."

"His rules no longer apply." Skinner moved Mulder's hand up and down. "Jack. It."

Mulder didn't think he should. He shook his head. Unfortunately, the knife blade slid up to Mulder's nipples.

"Jack, or I slice."

Mulder stared up into those dark eyes. It had to be a lie, but, but-- "Oh, fuck!" He came all over his hand and stomach after one stroke. Skinner laughed like the monster he was, moving fast and stripping the cock ring off as Mulder's cock softened.

"Gold. I bet the guy at the pawn shop will give me good money for it."

"Give that back!" Mulder didn't understand this part of the scene, but he was willing to play along. He grabbed but was shoved flat. Skinner straddled him again and shoved his arms over his head.

"Now these pretty nipples." Skinner dipped his head and bit. Mulder didn't hold back. He screamed and arched his back.

"Nice."

Mulder tried to hit him with his hands, but Skinner laughed, shoving him away. This was edge play at its best and Mulder found he could barely take a deep breath. "Back off!"

"Why? We're having so much fun." Skinner grabbed him by the nipples and pulled. "Feel good?"

Mulder could barely hear the words over his anguished cry. "No! No! No!"

Skinner licked the side of Mulder's face. "Yes," he growled. "Call me master and we're done. Are you ready to quit?"

Mulder saw that his master was giving him a way out, but he sure as hell didn't want that. "Get off me!"

"Hold still and I won't rip them out." Skinner looked perfectly serious. "I mean it."

"Oh fuck," Mulder whispered. He could only watch as the blunt fingers pinched, squeezed, and tugged, and the rings were gone, along with the little foxes and the dragon that he'd earned. Anger, pure and simple, surged through him. He used his hands like a club and caught him across the face. Skinner fell to the side, and Mulder got up fast. "Give me those back!"

Skinner surged up, and Mulder nearly dropped to his knees from honest fear. That had been a terrible decision. His master was furious. It shone in his eyes, and Mulder did nothing more than raise his hands and tremble. Running was a very bad idea at this point in the scene. Skinner grabbed him around the neck and yanked him so close. The smell of him was intoxicating. Mulder wished he were faking the tremors.

"You know you don't want to fight. You know you want me. Me. Your new master. I'll fuck you good. I'll make you feel great." Skinner petted him. "Just. Give. In."

Mulder wiggled. "But I love him. You're nothing but a bully. Now give me back my jewelry and run before he gets here." He glared into Skinner's dark eyes.

Skinner chewed Mulder's neck. "One last bauble for me."

"Oh, God, no. He'll kill me!" Mulder took the fight back to him, but it wasn't much later that he found himself hung up on the whipping post. Skinner went the extra step and shackled Mulder's legs down. There be no more kicking. Mulder collapsed. He was exhausted and he hadn't been whipped yet, but it was coming. Skinner's hands wrapped around his neck and the collar was gone.

"Now. I'll collar you. You're mine!"

Mulder snarled as a black leather collar was buckled onto his neck. Some part of him knew that Skinner had removed the golden collar to protect it from the game, but it still made him furious.

"You have no right!" Mulder meant that, and it worried him that he'd sunk so far into the scene.

Skinner nibbled Mulder's shoulder. "I took the right. You're mine now. Mine. Once you admit it, I'll take you home, but we have time to hurt you."

Mulder thought about that and nearly groaned. Skinner was in this for the long haul. At some point, his slave would have to give in, beg, and call him master. But when was the big question. Too soon and he'd look weak. Too late and he might be nothing but a pile of whipped skin. There was no one more capable than Skinner at reducing him to a whimpering mess.

"No," Mulder said firmly. He lifted his chin, refusing to look his master in the eye. "Never."

"Never is a very long time when your skin is on fire." Skinner bit his way across Mulder's shoulders. It hurt and it felt good, and Mulder felt his cock regain its full length. He shuddered, praying that nothing too bad happened before he gave up. Skinner blew in Mulder's ear. "One word makes it all stop. You know the word?"

Mulder bit his lower lip and looked back at him. "No. I don't think I do."

Skinner laughed, and Mulder realized it was genuine laughter. "Such a clever slave. I like you. Once you admit you're mine, I'm going to keep you."

"Not gonna happen." Mulder took a moment to try to loosen all his muscles. He leaned his head against the post and concentrated. By his calculations, he had about three minutes before his master, who was forcing him to admit that he was his master, which had several levels of insanity, found a whip, and got very busy. Usually the wait was the worst part, but he needed a minute to get ready. Shut off the brain. No more thinking. He breathed.

"It won't make it better." Skinner licked Mulder's ear. It made him shiver. That hot tongue traced its way down and down. "You taste good. Your old master didn't appreciate your charms."

Mulder gave up. He'd get in the mood after a lick or two from the whip. "Probably right about that, but I still sorta like him."

Skinner's big hand made a resounding sound on Mulder's ass and the pain hit him one second later. Mulder jumped. Two big hands squeezed his ass over and over again. He flinched when Skinner pressed his entire body into him, grinding him into the whipping post.

"So pretty, but I'm going to make some modifications that your old master was too much of a pussy to even consider."

"Fuck," Mulder breathed. Now he was scared. His balls actually tried to crawl back inside his body, but his damn cock was begging for it. This scene was the hottest yet and how his master came up with this stuff was beyond amazing. "Please. Don't. I might cry."

Skinner had been gone, but he was back now. "Oh, please do. I bet you look pretty when you cry."

Mulder arched his back when a big hand grasped his balls firmly. "So damn funny." The last word straggled out of him and he tried desperately to see what was going on down there. Pain laced through him, sharp at first and then throbbing. "What the fuck?" he screamed.

"Ball weights." Skinner sounded pleased with himself. "I'm not sure I have enough weight on them."

"Yeah! You do!" Mulder's endorphins kicked in and actually that was a bad sign. It meant he was in for a long evening and a letdown that might kill him. "Please! No more!"

"And what do you call me?" Skinner asked sweetly.

Mulder let out every curse word he'd ever learned in every language he knew. When he finished, he didn't have to look to know that Skinner was going to torture him some more. "Yeee-ouch!" It was a flogger, dancing across his ass. The weights swung every time he moved, and he fought to stand still, but it was impossible, and his head swam with delicious pain.

"You like it." Skinner nuzzled Mulder's neck. "Tell me you like it, you pain slut."

"I hate you!" Mulder managed to get that out. He was drowning. The whip didn't resume, but his master's big hand played for far too long down there. When it was over, he was gasping for air, sweat running off his face.

"This is fun. More weight is definitely in order."

"My balls are going to be ruined!" Mulder screeched. He knew that his master wouldn't push him too far, but he hurt!

Skinner was gone and then back. "Who said anything about your balls?" His hands were busy on Mulder's chest, and Mulder gave in to the sensations. He put back his head and did a lot of screaming about God and fuck and assholes that needed to stop touching him. Skinner kissed him. 

"Yes, you're right. More weight. You are one slut for pain. It's my lucky day."

Mulder nearly banged his head into the pole, but that would make his master seriously pissed if they had to stop the scene to bandage him. His nipples screamed curses at him, and he gasped for air, trying desperately to escape and failing. The motion of his body set his balls to crying and he nearly quit. Almost. Gentle lips touched his and a slippery tongue shoved its way inside his gaping mouth.

"So pretty."

"Please." Mulder leaned into another kiss, yelping when his chest hit the pole. But the words had soothed him, forcing him to realize that he'd withstood more and enjoyed it. He sucked his master's tongue and began to drift into the zone.

"Who am I?"

Mulder almost said it. It was right at the tip of his tongue, but some kernel of stubbornness made him bite his lower lip instead. Before he could lick the blood away, his master did. It was a tiny spark of wonderfulness in a miasma of pain. Suddenly the cuffs were gone, but before he could do more than slump and pray his master had grown bored with the scene, he was cuffed on his back to the massage table. His arms were over his head and his legs spread.

"Let's make sure nothing is pinching. Wouldn't want that!" Skinner laughed again. He'd done way too much of that, and Mulder made a mental note to get some revenge on his birthday, if he survived tonight. The good news about this position was that the weight had been taken off his balls. The bad news was that his master had begun playing with his nipples.

"No! No!" Mulder tried not to writhe. It made the weights bounce against the sides of his chest. His nipples felt six inches longer than they had been before the baseball game. "Please!" His back came off the table. "M-m-m bastard!"

"Ah." Skinner stroked a gentle hand through Mulder's hair. "Almost there. Not far now."

Mulder pressed his lips together and shook his head. He wasn't there yet. Not yet. His master suddenly released one of Mulder's arms.

"Jack it."

"My master doesn't allow that!" Mulder tried again, but Skinner forced him to grab hold. His cock was thrilled to get the attention. He groaned and moaned as he stroked himself to a higher plane of pain and pleasure while Skinner played with tortured nipples. It roared out of him, splashing as far up as his chin.

"Impressive." Skinner kissed him. His head lolled and he made sure to squeeze out the last bit. He didn't remember the last time he'd been allowed two orgasms. Of course, in the scene, he was disobeying his true master. His mind spun. Skinner secured him down tightly to the table. It made him squeak. What could possibly be left?

His master ran his hand down Mulder's body. "I need you to be completely still. Can you do that?"

"Probably not," Mulder slurred, and he wasn't surprised when Skinner added more restraints. He wasn't going anywhere for sure now. Skinner was gone a long moment, but he came back, of course. Mulder tried to find a curse for him. "Give up. I'm too tough for you."

"Never. You're mine and you'll admit it soon." Skinner was running something cool over Mulder's belly button. "Hold still. This will hurt."

Mulder had to look. He wished he hadn't. This was all too familiar and it had hurt those times also. "Don't!" But he didn't even breathe deep. The clamp was tight and the pain swift and sure. He panted. This was above and beyond any scene. "He's gonna kill me!"

Skinner seemed too busy to answer. Mulder rolled his head back and forth. He took another look and groaned.

"It's my birthstone. Looks great." Skinner cleaned up fast and kissed him deeply. "All your friends have them."

"How the hell would you know?" Mulder was beyond angry, but he knew in his heart that his body was his master's to pierce or cane or brand as he saw fit.

Skinner shrugged. "Say it now." His voice was low and smooth and always made Mulder think of chocolate. "Say it!"

Mulder thumped his head back. "Fuck you." He was almost finished, but he trusted that his master knew it.

"No. I think I'll be fucking you." Skinner manhandled him up and against the St. Andrew's cross. Quicky, his master secured him, and it was a good thing or Mulder might have slumped to his knees.

"Not much further, pup." Skinner chewed the back of Mulder's neck. "Oh, look, your old master bought some new toys. I have to look at them."

Mulder tried to shake his head, but it didn't work any longer. He hung on the cross and groaned. When a tongue snaked its way into his ear, he could only moan. There weren't any words left inside him.

"Now this is a prize." Skinner showed it to him. "I may have to give your old master a call and thank him."

Mulder blinked the sweat from his eyes. It was a dildo - a long one - with a handle and shaped at the end like a small fist. "No!" The word tore out of him, but he knew he'd take it and love it.

"Yes." Skinner put it to Mulder's lips. "Suck."

"Oh God," Mulder mumbled and opened his mouth. The fist wasn't full-sized, thank you Master, but it was big enough to make him stretch his jaw. Skinner shoved it back and forth until he was satisfied.

"Ass time. I know you were looking forward to this." Skinner pulled Mulder's hips back and spread his ass cheeks. The ball weight swung, and Mulder stopped thinking. He was floating. He was flying. He was higher than the glass. Higher than the clouds. The pleasure built and built until he was gasping for each painful breath.

"If you want my cock, you know what you have to say." Skinner spun the fist in Mulder's ass, banging into his special spot mercilessly. "Say it!"

It was time to quit. Mulder knew that, but one last remaining piece of rebellion made him ask, "What was it again?"

The dildo fist slammed deeper and then out and then back. "Call me master and beg for my cock. Now!"

Mulder licked his lips. "Please fuck me, Master. Please!"

"Good boy."

"Aw, fuck!" Mulder nearly lost consciousness as his master plowed deep into his ass with one shove. It was a rough one. Back and forth, pain and incredible pleasure battled for space in his body, and he yowled when his nipples pressed into the cross. Suddenly, his hands were free.

"Jack it!"

Mulder grabbed his cock and hoped his master held him up. It swept over him in a rush and shook him like a rag doll. Sparkles were all he could see, and post hard fucking bliss was all he could feel. When his body was put back on the pillows, all he could do was quiver and try not to fall asleep. The weights were stripped off him. He struggled to think. There was something he needed.

"My collar," he whispered. "Please."

"You got my collar!" Skinner knelt down and snapped on a leash. "Heel, now!"

Mulder had a moment of shock. After a scene, they always bathed and cuddled. His brain struggled with the concept that they weren't finished. He fumbled up to his hands and knees, but he couldn't stand. Skinner pulled him towards the front door.

"Time to take you home."

Mulder balked. "No, please. Let me rest."

"Who am I?" Skinner demanded, pushing his boot under Mulder's face.

"Master. My master." Mulder kissed the boot. "Please, Master." He was so far gone he could barely crawl.

"Come now, slave." His master's hand was firmly on the leash, and Mulder almost fought it. He didn't want to go out the door, but he would, and he crawled after him. They got in the elevator and went down to the 17th floor. Mulder could barely keep his head off the carpet as his master pulled him from the elevator and in their apartment door.

"I think you'll like your new home. Your old master never treated you right."

Mulder managed to glance up at him. "I liked him fine."

His new master swatted him on the ass. "Your loyalty serves you well, but you're mine now!"

"Yes, Master." But Mulder bared his teeth at him in a final display of defiance. His master laughed and unclipped the leash.

"Don't worry, pup. You'll get a good night's sleep in here."

Mulder wanted to argue, but he was beaten, literally and figuratively, and he knew it. The chain was clipped on his collar, and he crawled inside his kennel. His master laughed. Mulder curled up and his eyes shut of their own volition. He'd fought and fought, but he'd lost, and it had been so good. So hot. He may never need sex again. This had been the best and the worst Slave's Day ever. Sleep dropped on him like a ton of bricks.

A door slammed. The sound penetrated but he didn't understand it. He took several deep breaths, trying to find his brains and failing as his master nudged the chain.

"I was only gone one night. You found it necessary to chain yourself to the kennel?"

"I didn't!" Mulder protested, but he could the spark of something very naughty in his master's eyes and he knew he was doomed. This was a complete set up, and if he confessed all, he'd be spanked within an inch of his life, and his master was hoping for that.

Skinner, perfectly dressed and shaved, leaned and picked up something from the top of the kennel that flashed gold. "You removed your collar?"

"No! God no!" Mulder was so far beyond panic that he might never breathe again. His hands flew up to the thick, leather collar around his neck. The one that had been strapped on him yesterday. "I - I -"

"Yes, that's usually the problem. It's all about you." His master looked very displeased. "And your nipple rings? I suppose you didn't take those out either?"

Mulder wrapped his hands in his chain and considered bolting out the door. He'd just drag the kennel with him to safety. "I didn't! I wouldn't!"

"I won't even ask about the cock ring." Skinner's voice was nothing but a growl. "I can only assume that you punished yourself by spending the night in the kennel."

"Please. Listen to me!" Mulder scrabbled out the kennel door and knelt in front of him. The chain wasn't going to let him go very far. He glanced up and knew that any explanation was beyond him. The ache in his belly suddenly caught his attention and he stared helplessly at his new belly ring. Deep shit didn't cover this situation, and his master had planned it all.

"It aches, Master." He went with that.

"You knew it would." Skinner sighed. "I was against it, but you asked so prettily. I'll get the cleanser, but you're keeping it. It was your idea."

Mulder was sure his jaw hit his chest. It was his fault? He put his head in his hands and squeezed, trying to force his brains into shape. Thirsty. God, he was thirsty. His bowl was full of water, and he drank it shamelessly. He'd thank his master for leaving him water later. He groaned and stared at the small pile of gold. What he'd have to do to get it all back frightened his ass. It was like he was trapped in a scene of his master's making and while that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it wasn't all that good either.

"How many times did you jack off last night?"

Mulder cringed. The cleverness of his master was diabolical. He counted twice to be sure. Lying was never a good option. "Three times," he muttered. "I didn't want to."

Skinner laughed. He knelt down, forced Mulder onto his back, and cleaned the belly ring efficiently. "I think I like it. Yes, you'll definitely keep it."

"No!" Mulder didn't make the mistake of trying to get up, but his master's glare nearly peeled his skin off. "I mean, I'm yours to decorate as you see fit."

"Exactly." Skinner stood, staring down at him. Dark, brown eyes seemed to pierce through him. "Do you have any explanations for your actions yesterday?"

Mulder flushed. He was washed out, exhausted, and he was sure he smelled bad. The minor ache in his belly button was the least of it. "I was drunk?" On his master's power, but that was beside the point.

Skinner managed to look meaner. "Try again."

"Master, I, um, honestly don't remember." He did, very clearly, but he was going to try to forget. "You left, and I was watching the game on the sofa. The Yankees were up by two runs, and then, and then, it's all a blank until you nudged my chain." He prayed that even though it was a huge lie, his master would let it slide. It had been a scene. It was over. Wasn't it?

His master wrapped his hand in Mulder's hair and yanked him up to his knees. "And my jewelry?"

Mulder whimpered. "Please, Master."

"First logical thing you've said this morning." Skinner gave him a small shake. "You're in the kennel today. Unclip yourself if you have to use the bathroom. Otherwise, you're here."

"Thank you, Master." Mulder meant that. He hugged his master's leg. Skinner eased his hand away, patting him gently. Mulder didn't even dare smile up at him.

"The trouble you'll find when left alone never ceases to amaze me." Skinner chuckled softly and strode up the stairs. Mulder stared after him before going to flop down in his kennel. He'd pee later. He'd think later. He had to sleep now. One thing for sure, his ass was getting it later, and his master would be smiling.

The morning eased away with him in his kennel, occasionally going to piss, and then going back to lie down. He didn't ask what his master was doing or for some coffee. It was hard, but he was too tired. He was sure that it was an after effect of having too many orgasms. Usually, he had none. Well, that wasn't completely fair but close enough. He drank the last of his water from his dish and started to mindlessly play with it, ending up with it on his head.

"That's not a hat." His master took it off and sighed. "I'll fill it up. Don't spill it."

Mulder would never. He sat patiently and waited. Maybe it was time to talk about the pile of gold on the coffee table. He crowded in close and nuzzled at his master, hoping to get the message across. Talking while he was in puppy mode was not good for his ass. Skinner stroked his hand through Mulder's hair.

"Lunch?"

Mulder smiled up at him. Food would be good, even if he had to eat it on the floor. His master was still close so Mulder rubbed against strong legs, trying his best and enjoying the touch.

"No offense, but you smell. Go shower and get back on your chain, pup."

Mulder whined, but did as he was told. The water felt good, and he didn't rush. He wanted to be clean for his master. After drying off, he lubed himself carefully. If he were lucky, his master would use him. Unfortunately, it would probably come after a hard spanking. Not an erotic one, but the kind that made him howl. He grinned. They all made him howl. He brushed his hair, put on some deodorant, and went back to his chain.

"Nothing worse than wet leather." His master was on the sofa, watching TV. "Right, pup?"

Mulder wasn't sure what to say. He clipped the chain on his collar and sat down. His master got up, and hopes for his real collar were dashed as the doorbell rang. He went in his kennel quickly. There was no way he was facing anyone naked and on a chain, unless his master made him, and then it was fine.

"Elaine!"

Mulder breathed a small sigh of relief but stayed in his kennel. He did find a more comfortable spot to rest, not caring if part of him could be seen now that he knew who it was.

"Dog days, huh, Walter?" She laughed, and his master did too.

"And it's not even August." His master was so funny. "Stay for lunch?"

Elaine couldn't have found that funny, but she giggled. "Love to."

Mulder hoped they remembered to feed him. Other than that, he was happy to stay put. He was aware that usually he'd be fidgeting, worrying, and trying to help, but it had been fucked out of him last night. He did feel bad that it was Master's Day and he hadn't done any of his usual duties.

"It's been very quiet around here today. Kinda nice," his master said.

Mulder changed his mind. He didn't feel bad at all. His balls still ached and that was his master's doing.

"Was that a growl I heard from your kennel?" Elaine was enjoying this too much.

Skinner laughed softly. "I think so."

Mulder shut his eyes and tuned them out, not moving until he heard his master click his fingers. At that point, he emerged, saw the plate, and looked at his master.

"Eat up, pup." Skinner looked happy. Well, he would. His belly, balls, and nipples didn't ache like all hell.

A gentle whine was thanks enough, and Mulder bolted his food, got a big drink of water, and went to lie down again.

"Is that a new belly ring?" Trust Elaine to see it.

"Yes. He really wanted it." Skinner exaggerated wildly. "That reminds me. I need to clean it. You mind?"

"Of course not." Elaine loved a floor show. Mulder waited until he heard the click before getting out again.

"On your back, pup."

Mulder did it. He wasn't embarrassed. His master's eyes were kind, and he kissed him gently.

"Good boy." Skinner suddenly frowned down at him. "Your nipples are red. Do they hurt?"

Mulder whined. He knew he could have spoken, but a good whine said it all. His master doctored them next. "I'm sorry, sweet pup."

That made it better. Mulder eased up and kissed him. Skinner hugged him close and stroked his hand down him.

"Is he okay?" Elaine was kind and caring and nosy. She peered at him. "Leave his rings out for a couple of days. He'll heal. Walter, you have to go easier on him."

Mulder didn't want that. He shook his head and kissed his master again. Skinner sighed and got to his feet. Mulder went back inside his kennel. He turned around and lay down.

"His nipples have always been sensitive." Skinner went back to the sofa.

"Screaming isn't always a good thing." Elaine was piling on the guilt. As another top, she was allowed.

Mulder surprised himself with a yawn. A nap was a good idea. He wasn't worried about his nipples, but guilt never hurt anyone. With his eyes shut, he idly listened to them discuss every top on the scene and the recent influx of new subs. He drifted off.

"Fox?"

Mulder stretched, bumped into plastic walls, and crawled out. He raised his eyebrows.

"Enough. Come here." His master didn't sound happy. Mulder unclipped himself quickly and crawled to the sofa and his master's lap. He was so glad to feel the strong arms around him, and he groaned at the sweet kisses. Skinner stroked Mulder's hair back. "You have my apology."

"Love you, Master." Mulder didn't care about his nipples and apologizing for a great scene wasn't necessary. He snuggled closer, glad for the touch. Suddenly, he had a funny thought. "You need to talk about it?"

Skinner snorted. "You enjoyed that far too much."

"I did." Mulder laughed. "Walter, I'm fine. Well, exhausted and achy, but in a good way."

His master kissed him. "Let's get this ugly collar off." He unbuckled it and tossed it behind the sofa. Mulder breathed a small sigh of relief when his golden collar was back on safely. Skinner ignored the nipple rings, but picked up the cock ring. "Sore?"

Mulder swallowed hard. He was afraid his eyes were huge. The thought of being touched was an awful one. "I get punished for lying, don't I, Master?"

"Yes, you do." Skinner put it back down by the nipple rings. "Have you been worried about a spanking all day?"

"No. Yes." Mulder flushed. "Well, I've been too tired to worry. I just assumed I'd be punished."

His master sighed and kissed him again. "You did nothing wrong. I removed your collar. It's my right to do so."

"Well, yes, Master, but, well, I wasn't sure we were done with the scene yet. You're evil. A hundred percent." Mulder flashed him a grin at the end of that statement. "I mean that in a good way."

Skinner laughed and hugged him tight. "We weren't. You're a smart pup."

Mulder bit him very gently on the neck. "I knew you were aching to spank me."

"Every minute of every day." Skinner held him close. "But not today. I was too rough."

"Arguing with you is a no-win situation, but I don't agree." Mulder relaxed. This was where he wanted to be. He wrapped Skinner's arm closer and loved the smell of him. "Is that a bruise on your cheekbone?"

Skinner rubbed his hand across his face. "Yes."

"Oh, good. I feel so much better about my balls now." Mulder couldn't help but laugh. They had played very rough, and he'd loved it, but he didn't want to do it again for at least a year. "Any other bruises?"

"Shin, chest, and I have several strained muscles." Skinner smiled. "Mostly, I've been resting with an ice pack all day."

Mulder laughed aloud again. "I'm sorry. I was really into it."

"I noticed." Skinner chuckled softly and rearranged them more comfortably. "When I can get up again, I'll give you a massage."

"And I'll return the favor." Mulder finally relaxed. "Just, don't touch my balls."

Skinner had his eyes shut. "You're mine."

Mulder never doubted that.

*********  
the end


	2. Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy time!

********

Mulder lay blinking at the ceiling. He knew he should be asleep, but it wasn't happening. The stress of this week had gotten to him and now, even though he was facing Saturday, he couldn't sleep. His master wasn't having that difficulty. Skinner was so asleep that Mulder doubted a nuclear explosion could have woken him.

"Crap," Mulder whispered and carefully slid out of bed. He'd go pace upstairs. He was tempted to go for a run, but he was too damn tired. The upstairs apartment was completely dark, and he threw on a few lights before collapsing on the sofa. He almost clicked on the TV, but he knew from years of experience that it wouldn't help. What he needed was a vacation, but the deadline for his book was in one week. Seven days! And he still had the last chapter to finish. Somehow, he had to find another fifteen thousand words and wrap it up in a fashion that didn't suck.

It was his own damn fault for selling the thing in advance. So much for structure and deadlines helping the process. He sighed dramatically and began to pace. It didn't help, especially when he bumped into the kennel and nearly broke his leg.

"Damn it!" He kicked the stupid thing and then regretted it. Convincing his master to move it up here had been a hard sell, but he'd managed it. Now the stupid thing was mostly out of sight, out of mind, and that was a good thing. He sat down next to it, rubbed his leg and toes, and glanced inside. A few crumpled, dirty towels stared back at him.

"Hammer's doghouse has a comfortable bed," he grumbled.

Of course, Hammer liked his doghouse. Mulder hated his and was grateful for every day that passed that he wasn't in it. How long had it been? He scooped up the towels and took them to the laundry. Mindlessly, he started a load. Why did Hammer like his doghouse? Mulder knew book avoidance when he saw it, but he went with it. Maybe if he didn't think about it for a day, he'd be able to get back at it and finish.

Pacing back and forth in the front room, he stopped again and stared down at the big, plastic kennel. At least it didn't have a steel door on the front. It was the open style, and he'd helped pick it out. He sat down again and stared inside it. Hammer was nuts. That was the answer here. 

Mulder chuckled to himself as he crawled inside it and stared out. This was ridiculous, but... he couldn't see the apartment from in here. It was like his own tiny oasis, and as sure as he'd be spanked again, this was one place his master would never show up. Skinner would never go in Mulder's doghouse. Hell would freeze over first.

Mulder smiled and it clicked. Hammer liked it because he could be submissive and yet have some alone time. A place that was just his. It made perfect sense. Sure, it was still slightly degrading, but they were into that as well. Mulder crawled out and smiled. Instead of thinking and worrying and pacing, he was going on a small vacation. Wanda would be so jealous when she investigated his new digs. He laughed and got busy.

*********

"Fox?"

Mulder blinked, blurry eyed, and rubbed his face before turning around and sticking his head out his kennel door.

"There you are!" Skinner strode over and frowned down at him. "What the hell were you thinking? I was worried!"

Mulder hadn't thought of that, and he hung his head in shame as he crawled out. He whined softly and put his head on Skinner's foot.

His master crouched down and touched him gently on the head. "What's going on in that crazy brain of yours?"

Mulder kissed his master's feet. He did feel guilty. He should've left him a note. Opening his mouth to answer, he snapped it shut. No. He was on vacation from his life. Today was Slave's Day after all, and he was going to be a dog. It was a crazy idea, but he was doing it, unless his master said no. A comforting hand skimmed through his hair.

"Feeling the stress from your deadline, I know." Skinner always knew what was going on. "This isn't going to solve the problem."

Mulder didn't want to hear that. It was true, but one day off when he had no will to write another word wasn't going to make any difference. He turned and went back in his kennel. Flopping down with a sigh, he hoped his master got the message. Today was his day off, damn it. He listened for his master's footsteps but heard nothing and then a quick click of fingers. His ass wasn't going to ignore that. He went back out to him, sat by his leg, and waited.

"Well, I'm willing to play along, but next time, tell me. I thought you'd gone out running and been mugged!" Skinner glared at his pup. Mulder licked Skinner's feet in apology. His master let him. Another click brought Mulder's attention back up. His master pointed at him. "Stay."

Mulder froze. His ass insisted on it. He wasn't all that obedient in puppy mode, but there was no reason to start the day off poorly. Skinner was back quickly, having only gone to the playroom. He wrapped a thick, leather collar around Mulder's neck and buckled it.

"You want to play so we'll play, but one word, just one, and I'm finished with the scene. Understand? Answer me." Skinner looked slightly disapproving.

Mulder thought it over. It was never good to rush into these scenarios. His master might immediately start spanking him in an attempt to get him to scream curse words, and it'd work. He loved a good spanking, but that wasn't what he wanted today. Well, not completely.

"No words, but I will only obey commands that are appropriate for my new position in life. Do you understand, Master?"

"My slave is cocky today," Skinner growled, and Mulder ducked his head. There was no reason to look insolent. He rubbed his face against his master's knee and waited. Skinner suddenly laughed. "Fine. We'll do it your way. This is going to be interesting. Life with you is never dull, Fox."

Mulder wasn't insulted. He gave him a playful nudge and rolled to his back to show how submissive he was. His master wouldn't be fooled, but it was worth a try. A strong hand skimmed down his body and he wiggled, loving it. A scratch behind the ears and he thumped his leg on the floor several times.

Skinner laughed. "Crazy mutt." He looked around, grabbed the chain, and clipped it on to Mulder's collar. "Good boy."

Mulder sat up and watched him walk away. His master would be back - no worries on that score. He gave a shake and went back in his kennel. Some more sleep wasn't a bad idea. He fluffed his pillow and got comfortable. This was the life.

"Come here, pup!"

Mulder opened his eyes groggily and fumbled about, nearly laughing at his own clumsiness. Wanda was part of the problem. She was asleep by the door on the padded blanket that he'd made. He growled in her ear, but she didn't look intimidated. She yawned at him. He glared and then barked. It wasn't a very manly bark. He sounded like a squeaky wheel. Her eyes laughed at him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Rorf!" He put his heart into it.

Wanda glared, twitched her tail, and suddenly dashed away. He chased her as far as his chain would let him go, feeling ridiculous and yet triumphant. It was his kennel. She could go somewhere else. Suddenly, he noticed his master staring at him and bounced over to him. Licking him on the hand was fun. Skinner looked somewhere between stunned and confused.

"I brought your breakfast, pup." Skinner pointed at a plate of food on the floor. Mulder went over and sniffed the eggs and toast. It was fine. He stared mournfully down at his water bowl, wishing there was coffee in it instead of a dead spider. His master picked it up.

"I get the message, but don't think I'm putting coffee in it."

Mulder didn't pout, but he did hope it was rinsed. He ate quickly, messily, and managed to scatter bits. This scene was incredibly stupid, but he was starting to feel better about everything, and he wasn't ready to quit. Piss on his damn book. He glanced at his dick. Shit. He had to piss. Skinner came back with a full water bowl and glared at him.

"You made a mess!" Skinner's big hand slapped down on Mulder's ass. "Bad dog."

Mulder whined and then whined some more. He wasn't entirely sure how to convey that he had to piss. Skinner seemed oblivious as he cleaned up the floor. Mulder paced and whined, took two more slaps to the ass, and then had an inspired idea. He rubbed up against his master and hiked his leg.

"No! Fox! No!"

Mulder nearly burst out laughing at the honest panic in his master's voice. Skinner unclipped the chain, wrapped his hand around Mulder's collar, and dragged him to the bathroom. Mulder eyed the toilet. He was a good dog, but that might be pushing it. Skinner lifted the lid, grabbed him by the leg, and positioned everything correctly.

"Do your job, pup."

Mulder obliged him. The porcelain was cold on his leg, but he had to go. When he was done, he shivered a little and glanced up at his master. Skinner rubbed his face.

"It's going to be a long day," he muttered. Mulder grabbed the end of the toilet paper with his mouth and crawled as fast as he could out the door. He was a dog moron, and he was enjoying every minute of it. That mess earned him three more swats. Back on his chain, he drank his water and caught sight of Wanda. She was going for his bed. He blocked her and growled.

"Be nice to Wanda, or I'll put you out on the balcony."

Mulder believed him, but there was no way a dog would understand all that. He pushed her away with his head, and she strutted off as if it were her idea. He sat down, glanced in his kennel and then back at his master. Skinner was sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. Mulder quietly, very quietly, went to him. There was just enough chain. He waited patiently until the mug was unattended. Sticking his tongue deep, he lapped it up. With a happy sigh, he lay down by his master's legs.

"What the hell?" Skinner slapped the paper shut, rolled it up, and swatted him with it. He whined and tried to look sad. His master wasn't amused. "You're worse than bad!"

Mulder cocked his head, put his paws in his master's lap, and licked him from chin to forehead. He was a good dog, and he was having more fun than he'd have thought was possible.

"I ought to put that tongue to use." Skinner wiped his face off and pushed him away. "Down!"

Mulder nudged his master's crotch and gave it a good sniff before obeying. He was willing to do some serious licking, if his master let him. Later, he was definitely humping his master's leg, but for right now, he'd behave. He got a drink of water and seriously considered slobbering all over his master, but Skinner was watching him.

"Go lie down."

With a short whine, Mulder did. He curled up on the comfort of his blankets and pillows and shut his eyes. Before long, he was dozing to the sound of the TV. Skinner was in and out, but he wasn't talking. Dimly, Mulder heard the phone ring, but he wouldn't be getting it. He stretched and yawned. Had he slept at all last night? He wasn't sure. It had been early morning before he'd finally crashed in his kennel. He rubbed his hands through his hair and stretched again.

"Fox," his master called, clicking his fingers. Mulder went with another jaw-cracking yawn. Skinner was sitting on the floor, and Mulder happily crawled in his master's lap. His master laughed. "Such a lap dog."

Mulder groaned with happiness when his master started brushing him. The brush looked vaguely familiar. It might've been the one from his pony days. He grunted and thought about it while his master cleaned him up. He'd rather be a dog. Skinner also had a wet rag with him, and he washed Mulder's face, hands, and penis. It was cold, and he was sure it wasn't an accident. Mulder knew better than to do more than shiver.

"There. You look good." Skinner stroked his hand through Mulder's hair. "Here's a treat."

Mulder nuzzled Skinner's hand and took it. It was a real dog treat. It was green, crunchy, and tasted like chicken bones. His master was having a good laugh now. Mulder swallowed hard and was glad that all dog food was made for human consumption. He wiggled his butt in thanks and snuffled at Skinner's pockets.

"You're scaring me." Skinner laughed and got to his feet. He unclipped the chain. "Now, be good or I'll bring you right back here."

Mulder made no promises. He leaned against Skinner's leg and followed him around the house like the faithful dog that he was. There were bills to pay, chores to do, and the vacuum cleaner to run: all things he usually helped with, but he did nothing but lie around. Once or twice, he barked at Wanda just to see her look confused. Finally, he worked up the energy to drool on his master's feet.

"That was disgusting!" Skinner pulled Mulder over his knee and delivered a healthy spanking. Mulder whined and wiggled but it didn't stop until his butt was red.

"Now behave!" Skinner put him back on the floor. He moved fast, straddled his master's leg, and humped. Felt good. His dick was hard, and his master's sweats were soft.

"I'm going to have to neuter you, boy!"

Mulder yelped when he was swatted again and pushed firmly away. He made his best sad doggy eyes and whined softly. Skinner glared. He wasn't impressed. "Kennel. Now!"

That was probably a command he'd better obey, but he wasn't going without something to chew on. He grabbed one of his master's slippers up off the floor with his mouth and scooted up the stairs. His kennel welcomed him home, and he couldn't help but laugh softly as he put his chin on the slipper. Chances were very good that his master would never want to play this game again. He rubbed his knees. Some pads were probably a good idea for next time.

The rest of the morning drifted away, and he didn't get up until he had to pee again. This time, he took care of it himself. Another drink from his bowl, and he sat by his kennel door, wondering where his master was and what he was doing. It wasn't a good idea to go looking for him. He sighed softly. This was fun, but he was horny. There had to be a way to get laid without asking for it directly. His knowledge of dogs failed him. If he were lucky, his master would think of something.

Skinner came around the corner as if horniness had conjured him, and Mulder panted at him. His master raised his eyebrows and stopped right over him.

"Have you been a good dog?"

Mulder leaned onto his elbows, wiggled his ass, and grinned up at his master. Skinner didn't look convinced. Mulder stuck his ass a little higher in the air and kept at it.

"Horn dog." Skinner rubbed his forehead. "We're going for a run, but you will not stop to hump any bitches you see along the way."

Mulder barked and bounced around. He was glad to hear most of that. Skinner dressed him in a T-shirt, shorts, and running shoes before leashing him. Mulder rubbed and licked but mostly cooperated. He wasn't sure about this, but he trusted his master.

"Heel!"

Mulder reacted instantly. He might have been high-spirited, but he was very well trained.

His master gave him a long look. "Better. Don't embarrass me or I'll tan your ass."

Mulder cocked his head and whined. He followed along eagerly enough, but on his feet this time. A run was a good idea, so he was a trifle disappointed when they headed for the Jeep. Of course he was stuffed in the back, but he wasn't above leaning over the seat and panting.

"Thank God you didn't want to be a horse today," Skinner mumbled. Mulder grinned and put his chin on his master's shoulder. The drive wasn't too long, and he was helped out by his master pulling on the leash. He had no idea where they were, but he followed along through a gate. A sign greeted them.

Dog Park. Please use the pooper scoopers.

Mulder looked at his master. Skinner unclipped the leash. "If I need to use the pooper scooper, I'm leaving you here."

There was a trail, and Mulder bounded off. It was a nice day. The sun was shining, and if someone saw his dog collar, he really didn't give a damn. He needed to run, and the trail wound through tall grasses and shady trees. A golden retriever ran with him until called away, and he kept a steady speed. Thirty minutes later, he was back at his master, who had found a bench and was reading a book. Mulder stopped near the water bottle, crouched down, and nosed it. Skinner gave him a good drink.

"Go play," Skinner said firmly. Mulder took the hint. He had plenty of energy to make another lap. This time he stopped to rough house with a german shepherd and a big mutt. Their owners didn't seem to mind. Maybe they thought he was nuts. Running again, he felt all his worries slip away. When he got back to his master again, he was worn out. Skinner clicked his fingers, and Mulder sat down on the ground next to him to drink his water. The leash went back on, but they continued to sit.

"Good boy," Skinner said and patted Mulder's head. Mulder leaned against him. They could do this more often as far as he was concerned. Skinner eased up. "A late lunch is in order. How about a big bowl of Alpo?"

Gently, Mulder bit his master on the leg. Skinner laughed and took him to the back seat and they were off. Mulder hung his head out the window for laughs. They went to a drive-thru and Skinner graciously shared the fries with him. Mulder loved cheeseburgers more than any food on Earth, and he was happy to carry the bag in his mouth as they went upstairs. Skinner made him sit and eat one bite at a time from his master's hand. No mess this time. Mulder enjoyed every morsel and wished he had a real tail to wag. He whined when it was all gone and stuck his face in the bag to breathe the wonderful greasy smell.

"I'm going to use cheeseburgers as a reward more often." Skinner rubbed Mulder's head affectionately. "Okay, you need a bath. No, don't argue. You smell."

Shaking his head, Mulder put on a small show of dragging his paws, but he crawled in the tub willingly enough after a couple of swats. Skinner stripped him naked and started the water. He splashed a little and made sure his master got wet. This was more fun than he'd had in weeks.

"Hold still!"

Mulder yelped as a finger was pushed inside him. He held still as he was cleaned thoroughly. He wasn't a dumb dog. Skinner's big hands washed him down and then rinsed him off. Mulder shook his head and grinned until he was spanked. Wrapped up in a big fluffy towel, he took the opportunity to bury his face in his master's groin. Skinner rubbed him dry and didn't stop him from rooting around. The towel became a game of tug-a-war, and Mulder lost miserably. He had his hair brushed again, and his teeth, and he sighed happily when his master smeared him with oil. Grunting with pleasure, he stayed on his hands and knees and loved the touch.

"Such a good boy." Skinner didn't miss a spot. "But you need a tail."

Whining wasn't going to help, but he did try to look pitiful. It didn't help. His master was back quickly with it. Mulder considered running, hiding, or growling, but in the end, he crawled over his master's lap when fingers clicked. He shuddered as it was pressed inside him. It wasn't the biggest butt plug, but it wasn't small. Whining softly, he waited for his body to adjust. His master brushed the tail out to make matters worse.

"Feel good?"

Another yelp was forced from him as his master's hand peppered small spanks down on him. The tail was pushed in and out several times during the spanking, and Mulder felt his eyes glaze over from the pain and pleasure. He panted in earnest as his butt began to burn up.

"Lovely red ass with a lovely tail." Skinner was just rubbing now but hard. Mulder quivered and shook, knowing that he couldn't come. Suddenly it hit him. He was a dog. They didn't hold back. He nearly laughed but he didn't want this day to end. Grinding his cock into his master's leg, he drooled and groaned.

Skinner pushed him away and released his cock. It was big and wet. Mulder went at it like a dog with a bone. His tail was pulled non-stop and he made sure that Skinner had access to it as he licked and sucked.

"My pup slut." His master leisurely spanked him and teased his tail. Finally, Skinner grabbed him tight, shoved the tail hard, and came down his throat. Mulder drank it and cleaned him up, but it was all too much. He shoved his dick into the towel, growled and came. Throwing back his head, he howled. When it was over, he fell over his master's legs.

"Finished?"

Mulder let out a doggy groan.

"Now I need a shower." Skinner sighed and struggled up. Mulder just lay there with his eyes shut until a foot nudged him. "Kennel."

With one last lick on his master's feet, he did just that. Falling on his face in his pillow, he curled up for maximum comfort. He didn't even care about the tail. It was nap time.

*********

"Yes, Fox is around here somewhere."

"Good! I thought maybe he'd run off again."

Mulder stretched and tried to figure out who was talking. He winced a little as his tail bumped into the side of his kennel.

"You look sleepy, pup," his master said as he emerged with another stretch. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

There was no good way to answer that, and Mulder rubbed his face against his master's leg. He had worn himself out last night with worrying, but today he wasn't doing that. Skinner leaned over and kissed him. As usual, Mulder sank into it until he was released. He sat very happily by his master's feet, aware that he was pretty far gone in subspace.

"Fox! There you are!"

Mulder snuck a peek around his master's legs. It was Murray and Hammer, and they were grinning. He looked up at his master. Skinner was waiting for him to stop, waiting for him to say the word and call quits to all this dog fun. Mulder, during his life, often wished he weren't quite so stubborn. This was one of those times. He looked up again, unwilling to give up his day, and then tucked his face behind his master's knee, embarrassed.

"Oh, look. He's shy. That's adorable, Walter," Murray said. "You were never shy, Hammer."

"I don't wear it well." Hammer grinned at Mulder. "Okay, what's for dinner?"

Skinner laughed. "Already ordered. Do you mind if we eat up here for a change?"

"Of course not!" Murray was doing much better after his heart attack, but Mulder knew that Hammer still worried every minute of every day. His master patted him on the head and went to the kitchen. Murray was settling himself on the couch, and Hammer shrugged before following after Skinner.

"Walter! Can I pet your pup?"

"Of course!" The reply came floating out of the kitchen, but Mulder pretended not to hear.

"Fox, come here, buddy." Murray grinned at him and clicked his fingers. Mulder decided not to worry about it. He crawled over and sat down in such a way that didn't irritate his tail. It was a surprise when a gentle hand stroked through his hair. No one but his master ever touched him. He was slightly shocked that Skinner would allow it. Strong fingers dug into his neck and massaged while occasionally stroking, and he found himself sinking deeper into subspace. It felt so good to not worry, just to let it all go and be at peace. It'd be nice if he could get here without pretending to be a dog, but it had worked today.

"I believe I'm jealous," Hammer said. He handed Murray a drink, sat down close by, and clicked on the TV. Mulder realized he was leaning heavily on Murray's leg and practically drooling.

"Murray, you always did have a way with pups." Skinner laughed and rubbed Mulder's head but didn't ask him to move. "Game's on soon. Do dogs drink beer?"

Hammer laughed. "We had one when I was a kid that loved beer. If he heard that hiss of a popped top, he'd come running."

Murray and Skinner both laughed, and Mulder smiled. He had some hope for a beer now, thanks to Hammer. He'd happily drink it out of his dog dish. The doorbell downstairs rang, and Skinner got up quickly. He clicked his fingers.

"Fox, come."

Mulder was moving before he had a chance to think about it, following his master downstairs and sitting right where he was told - behind the door. His master paid the bill, took the food, and stared down at him. Mulder suddenly felt hot and a little worried. He hoped he wasn't in trouble.

"I said 'pet,' but you don't have permission to fawn over him." Skinner's eyes were dark, but Mulder could see the spark of jealousy flaring in them. He ducked his head and kissed his master's shoes. Skinner wrapped his hand in Mulder's collar, pulled him up, and kissed him thoroughly. Mulder wiggled and loved it. His master pushed his tail a little deeper and he groaned.

"Carry this." Skinner handed him a bag, and Mulder took it with his mouth. They went back upstairs together. Mulder was careful not to slobber and followed his master to the kitchen. He wasn't much help, but he liked being close. The fridge door didn't shut quickly enough and he had to take a look. He spotted the beer and some dip that he liked, and he jumped when his ass was spanked.

"Down, boy."

Mulder wandered back and forth as the coffee table filled with food and drinks. Hammer came to help and Mulder was truly underfoot, but he didn't mind it at all.

"I think he's hungry," Hammer said, stepping around him again.

"He'd better hope I don't step on his tail," Skinner said. Mulder was more careful after that, but he kept close to his master. He didn't want to make his master jealous, not tonight. One scene at a time was enough. As soon as Skinner settled into a chair, Mulder was between those strong legs, staring up at him. His master sighed.

"Fox, do you want a beer?"

Mulder tilted his head. His master stared at him and then laughed. "You are a stubborn man."

"Rorf!" Mulder was so glad to see beer going in his water dish. He alternated between mooching food from any hand that offered it and drinking beer. The Yankees were playing, and he was careful not to act too interested. He was, but his master seemed to have some rule against him watching a full game. The conversation, he completely ignored until he heard his name.

"I think Fox was jealous of your beach kennel," Skinner said. "He recently spruced his up."

Hammer smiled at him. "It's nice to have a place."

Mulder wished someone had told him sooner. Hammer asked, "May I?"

"Go to him, Fox," his master said firmly.

Mulder went and settled down by him, keeping his eyes on the game. He was going to keep track of how many people his master would let touch him. So far, there were two, but he suspected Elaine was on that list, and Perry. Murray and Walter began a long conversation about something, but he didn't listen. Hammer stroked his hand through Mulder's hair a couple of times.

"How do you keep it so fluffy?" Hammer asked softly.

Mulder looked back at him and smiled. Answering would be easy, but his master had very sharp ears, and he didn't think it was the shampoo anyway. Softly, he whined and Hammer grinned.

"It's nice to have some time away. No worries." Hammer scritched behind Mulder's ears. "I am surprised you'd do it in front of company. You're such a shy boy."

That was true, in some weird way, and Mulder had a feeling that his master had called them over tonight just to test him, make him confront his shyness. He did love to put on a good show, but usually he had to be whipped or spanked first to get him in the mood. This time, he'd chosen to remain in the scene. It was the kind of thing his master loved. He kept his eyes on the game. It was a good one, and he was enjoying the company and the fact that he only had to participate in a small way. No worrying that he was going to say the wrong thing tonight.

"Fox, have you been out lately?"

Mulder looked at his master. Skinner got up, clicked his fingers, and Mulder followed him to the bathroom. After they both finished and washed, his master kissed him breathless.

"Mine. Do you hear me, Fox?" his master growled. "Mine."

Fox nudged, kissed, and licked. His master had just been pushed too far. It was really very sweet of him. They went back out to their guests, and Mulder wisely sat by his master. Hammer had his head in Murray's lap, and the game was winding down. Skinner's fingers never moved too far from Mulder's hair or shoulder. Mulder loved the touch. He needed it.

"Yankees win again!" Murray boomed. "One of these days, things will change."

Mulder hoped not. Murray and Hammer said their goodbyes, gave him one last scratch behind the ears, and were gone. Skinner shut the door behind them, turned, put his hands on his hips, and glared.

"You're an adorable pup. I invited them, testing your desire to do this, and I admit I'm impressed with your will power. You must have really needed a day off. So, I am partially to blame, but in the future, you will not be so damn cute!"

Mulder cringed and slowly backed towards his kennel. He might have to make a break for it. He'd just done what he was told, and he wasn't cute. His master was slightly irrational.

Skinner took two steps towards him and pointed at his feet. "Come here."

That stopped Mulder cold. He wasn't fool enough to cut and run when his master used that tone. With a soft whine, he threw himself at his master's feet. Skinner was on him so fast that he yelped from real surprise.

"Two can play at this game." Skinner bit down hard on Mulder's neck and ground his hips against him. The tail bumped back and forth and Mulder squirmed. His dick was rock hard instantly and he bucked underneath him. His master growled, snarled, and snapped at him. It was so damn sexy that Mulder nearly came on the floor. His tail was pulled hard and before he could take a deep breath, his ass was full of his master's cock.

"You're my bitch! Mine!"

Mulder howled as loud as possible and scrambled to get to his hands and knees. That didn't happen. His master pinned him down and fucked him hard. It felt better than good. He rocked with it, pleasure intense enough to send him rocketing back into subspace. His whole head felt light and he didn't know how long it lasted. It seemed like forever before his master roared and came inside him. His own cock burst immediately and he knew he was drooling on the floor but didn't have the strength to lift his head.

His master bit him on the neck again. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Master." Mulder knew that was something he'd better answer. His dog day was over.

"Damn right!" Skinner continued to bite and nibble at him, barely moving his hips. "My pup." He licked his way down Mulder's spine until they were separated. "Now clean us up and then work on this apartment. I'll lie on the couch and recover from dealing with a huge dog all day!"

"Yes, Master." Mulder groaned as he got up, but he wouldn't dream of disobeying. Skinner had indulged him, and it was time to pick up the slack. Mulder washed him carefully and was glad for the small touches and kisses that he received. That done, he started putting the food away and cleaning. It wasn't too big a mess. His master watched the news, completely naked, and Mulder found himself staring more than once. When he was finished, he knelt by the sofa in the submissive position and was so glad when his master pulled him up. They nestled together, and he sighed softly.

"Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, Fox." Skinner stroked him. "You were cute but mischievous."

Mulder relaxed on him. "Sorry I was high maintenance."

"You'll make it up to me." Skinner chuckled softly. "How about tomorrow, you work on your book all day and let me get some rest?"

"If you want, Master." Today had been just what he needed to get back at his book, and he would never complain about his kennel again. He had come to terms with his inner pup. Skinner gently removed the dog collar and tossed it. Mulder snuggled close and relaxed. In a minute, when he caught his breath, he was giving his master a good licking.

*********  
the end


	3. Stretched to the Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder gets in trouble. No one is surprised by this.

********

Mulder dropped his bags and fumbled for his keys to their 17th floor apartment. He was tired, more than tired, and so glad to be home.

"Fox!" His master yanked open the door and beamed at him.

"Yo, yo, big dog, wassup?" Mulder collapsed on him, breathing deep of his wonderful smell and almost falling asleep. Skinner half-carried him to the sofa and went back for the bags. Mulder smiled. He pushed off his shoes, stretched, and shut his eyes. Lips pressed into his and he hoped he'd brushed his teeth lately. "Love you, Walter."

"Tired, pup?"

Mulder fell asleep.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mulder grumbled as he tried to stretch and heard the clink of chain. He couldn't move more than an inch in any direction. Opening his eyes, he raised his head and looked for his master, his lover, his soulmate, and his tormentor. "Hello?"

"I missed you, Fox," his master purred, coming in from the bathroom. "All of you."

Mulder smiled. He loved him so much. "What's the occasion?"

"It's Master's Day, so I'm pampering myself." Skinner sat next to him and caressed his ass. "Look at this. So pale. Not a mark on it."

"It's hard to cane myself, Master." Mulder grinned and didn't fight his restraints. He hadn't been at his master's mercy for far too long and the last thing he wanted to do was struggle. At least, not right away.

Skinner leaned and kissed him on the ass. Followed by a long lick and another kiss and right when Mulder started to groan, the kiss became a gentle bite. Harder. Harder and then he caught his breath, trying not to move as his master marked him. It hurt but in a good way. The pain started in his ass, but soon was washing up and down.

"Master!" Mulder had to yell, but he wasn't quite ready to kick and scream. It lasted another very long minute.

"That's better." Skinner licked the spot over and over again. "For starters."

Mulder groaned. His ass was automatically rising to meet that wonderful tongue. He could guess he was in for a long day, and he wasn't complaining, but there was something he should mention before this went much further. "Master, I missed you terribly, but, uh, I should have a shower before you eat me alive."

Skinner ran his tongue up to Mulder's ear. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Master." Mulder didn't have to think about that answer. Well, he'd warned him. From here on out, it wasn't his fault if he smelled bad. He turned his face farther, hoping for a kiss, but Skinner bit him on the neck and sucked hard.

Tingles ran up and down his spine and almost against his will, he began to struggle in his chains. When his skin was turned loose, he heaved out a big breath of relief, but it was short-lived. His master had another hunk of skin in his teeth and was worrying at it. Mulder gasped but managed to stay still through another marking.

"Better, but we need more." Skinner had another go at Mulder's ass. Mulder began to breathe hard. His skin seemed to be getting more sensitive and he needed loose. He pulled once or twice mindlessly, trying to tell himself that it wasn't a problem.

"Not there!" Mulder wailed as Skinner latched his teeth onto his inner thigh. His head began to spin, and he could hear himself panting, but he didn't cry out again. His master was merciless, and it went on far longer than it should have. He felt coated with sweat and grime when his master finally pulled away.

Skinner ran his hand over Mulder's body, twisting each mark. "Are you starting to remember who you belong to?"

"You, Master!" Mulder wondered how many times he'd have to answer that question today. He tried to plead with his eyes. He didn't want loose. He wanted fucked and right now. His cock practically ached. It had been so long. Skinner pulled open Mulder's ass cheeks and pressed a finger inside him. It burned and Mulder's back arched. He wasn't ready by any measure, but he wanted it.

"We have a lot of work to do today." Skinner sighed and shook his head, removing his finger. "You have any plans I should know of?"

Mulder stared at him in bewilderment. "Letting you fuck me?" He tried to entice him back by moving his ass as much as he could. "Please?"

A big hand slapped down hard on his ass. "You'd scream in a bad way if I did. You're dry and tight."

"Shit." Mulder banged his head on his pillow. He quit trying. There was no negotiating with his master. He tugged the chains around his wrists. "So, you're just going to bite me all day?"

Skinner slid his hand down to cup Mulder's balls. "You need taken down, and hard."

"Oh, fuck," Mulder whispered. He might need it, but he didn't want it. What he wanted was some hot sex, a hot shower, and a hot meal - in any order. He stared back at his master. One word would make this all stop. He cleared his throat to say, 'Wanda,' when she jumped up on the bed and sat down on his back. She looked highly amused. "Hello, Madam, did you miss me?"

She yawned. That was a no. She'd loved having his master all to herself. He shifted his gaze to his master and caught the speculative look.

"Master, have some mercy." Mulder couldn't deny him anything, especially after he'd been gone so long. "This is supposed to be your day off."

Skinner's eyes glinted with what might have been amusement. "And I'd love to spend it marking every inch of you. I think it'd relax me. Work has been so tense lately, wondering if you're thinking about me. Wondering if people were touching my property. Wondering if you were ever coming home!"

Mulder cringed as his master worked up to a healthy volume that practically blew his hair back. "I'm sorry, Master." He was. The extra two weeks hadn't been his idea. "I thought about you constantly. I wanted to be here."

"Right," Skinner said, but he didn't sound convinced. "Tell me - how is Richard, your book agent?"

"He went home to his wife and three kids," Mulder said quickly. "He seemed fine. Not once did he touch me. In fact, he didn't even look at me!"

"You shared hotel rooms all over the country!" Skinner roared.

Mulder nearly fainted. He really hadn't anticipated this, and he should have. "He didn't like me. He thought I was weird."

Skinner didn't look amused. "What you are is mine. Tell me again why your publishing house sent along a babysitter?"

"To make sure I got everywhere on time? And didn't get lost!" Mulder heartily wished he weren't chained down. "They said it was SOP." He licked his lips. "Remember?"

"I remember," Skinner growled. "Do you remember who you belong to?"

"Fuck, yes!" Mulder didn't think yelling would help, but he had to try. He'd known his master was chafing at the restrictions that came from having Richard around all the time, but things must have gotten worse over the last two weeks. "I'm sorry," he said meekly. He had to do some damage control. "Please hurt me all day long, Master."

Skinner gave him a brisk nod. "Good idea. In the future, we will pay the extra cost for another room."

"I'm not writing any more books." Mulder had to say it. He wasn't. He hoped. "One was plenty."

"Hard. Taken down hard." Skinner moved decisively, removing the chains from Mulder's legs. Mulder breathed a small sigh of relief, but he took it back when his master put a shorter length of chain on his legs. He would be able to hobble, not walk. Skinner released Mulder's hands but then cuffed them behind his back. He went the extra step of securing Mulder's elbows together.

"Master, is that-" Mulder shut his mouth when he saw the glare. "Thank you, Master." He'd put up with the ache. Skinner pulled him to his feet.

"Stand very still, slave." Skinner began to inspect him from top to bottom. "You need a haircut."

Mulder shivered as his master's blunt fingers poked and prodded him. His cock was leaking pre-cum, but Skinner didn't seem to notice.

"When's the last time you jacked off?" Skinner demanded.

"I haven't since that time in the bathroom with you," Mulder said softly. "Master, Richard ran me ragged - more bookstores than I could count! I barely had time to eat."

Skinner looked him right in the eye. "You haven't been eating?"

Mulder nearly dropped to his knees. His mouth was getting him in more trouble than his ass could stand. He desperately searched for an answer that wouldn't hurt. "I tried very hard to take good care of your property."

His master didn't look convinced. He ran his big hands down Mulder's ribs. "You lost weight. Slave, don't even think about leaving this apartment for the next week!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Master." Mulder was glad to be home, but all this was overwhelming. He chewed his lower lip as his master went behind him.

"I thought I broke you of that habit," Skinner growled and forced him to quit. "You're a mess from head to toe!"

Mulder couldn't help but agree. "I know. I'm sorry."

Skinner came back around and glared. It was a daunting sight. "I expected you to stand up to him! Did your submissive side come out?"

"Well, I, gee, um, let me think." Mulder tried to think. It wasn't working. He was neck deep in shit and going down. "He just kept at me, all the time, and I started doing what he said!"

"And apparently he never told you to eat or sleep or take care of yourself!" Skinner took him by the arm and escorted him to the bathroom. "We are going to discuss this in depth, but first, you really need a bath."

Mulder was glad to hear that. He hoped his master was kind enough to take the restraints off, but he didn't ask. He merely knelt by the tub to wait. It wasn't as if he could help. Skinner ruffled his slave's hair and started the water. He added some oils and Mulder felt his brain sliding into subspace. It was easier when he was tired, and he was.

"I should be pampering you, Master," Mulder complained. He loved Master's Day.

"Who's your master?" Skinner growled in a very deep voice.

"You are." Mulder squirmed a little as he answered. Certain spots on his back and ass were throbbing, and his master was staring at his front. That couldn't be good, except that he loved it. It had been so long, and he'd missed him so much. He sighed forlornly.

Skinner leaned over and kissed him. "Will you indulge me this day, Fox?"

There was only answer to that gentle question. "Of course, Master. I was just thinking about how much I missed you." Any remaining feelings of resentment for being put in bondage drained away when faced with such love. His stomach took that inopportune moment to complain loudly at the lack of food. He blushed.

"How long?"

Mulder made a sad face. "I remember breakfast yesterday." He kept his face turned down, not wanting to see the disappointment. Strong hands stripped the restraints off him and encouraged him into the tub.

"Relax." Skinner pushed him back. Mulder looked up in surprise when his neck was collared and chained to the wall. He wasn't leaving the tub without some help. His master was always thinking of new ways to show his love. The water was hot and felt wonderful. He sighed and leaned back as his master kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Master." Mulder couldn't imagine what his master had in store for him today. Too many weeks left alone to plot - his guts quivered in anticipation. He knew his master wouldn't push him too far, but any distance might really hurt today. The water lulled him, and he dozed. Now this was living. His book tour had been fun, exciting, wonderful, and he'd hated it. It had been too long to go without seeing Skinner and the constant hotels and travel had worn him down. It had been rewarding, and he was glad he'd done it, but he was thrilled it was over.

"Open your mouth."

Mulder opened his mouth before his eyes. He might be out of practice, but he did remember his basic training. Food. Wonderful food, and he tried to stay relaxed as his master fed him. It was delicious, and he hoped his master had eaten enough also.

"I saw you on Regis and Kathy Lee," Skinner said. "You looked bewildered."

"I was." Mulder ran his wet hand down Skinner's strong arm, nearly orgasming from that simple touch. For a moment, raging need pounded in his skull and he saw it reflected back in his master's eyes. "Regis is really very short, but Kathy has great tits."

Skinner laughed. "Glad to know it. I wanted to pull you through the screen and fuck you for hours."

"That would've been nice. I was lonely." Mulder kissed Skinner's fingers. "Thank you for breakfast."

"More like lunch, but close enough." Skinner put the empty plate and glass aside and picked up the soap. "You're filthy."

Mulder nodded and groaned when wonderful hands soaped all over him. He rolled over when directed and tried not to fly through the roof. His master was right. He was tight, but hopefully, he'd still get fucked.

"You are mine." The words were soft and low and made Mulder's heart clench. He'd ached to hear them.

"Did you think I wasn't coming home?" Mulder asked softly, trying to catch his master's hands and being firmly rebuffed.

Skinner washed Mulder's face before replying. "It did cross my mind. I know you love me, but I'm not all that great a catch."

Mulder could only stare in disbelief at him. "Master, you just shut up with that shit. I know ten subs who'd kill me to be in this tub. Did you turn stupid while I was gone?"

Silence.

"Ouch!" Mulder yelled. His ass wasn't used to the abuse that he loved.

"Put that ass in the air."

Mulder scrambled to obey, trying not to chew his lip and bracing himself. His dick swung back and forth in the water as he absorbed blow after blow. This time, he refused to cry out. He'd take it. He deserved it, and he wouldn't complain. Ducking his head, he shuddered from the mix of pain and pleasure and the joy of knowing it was his master touching him.

"How far do you need to go?" his master asked.

Mulder thought it wasn't very far. His balls clenched up tight and he shook his head miserably, but there was no way to stop. "Shit!" he cried out and orgasmed. It shook him like Wanda with a catnip toy, and he got a face full of water before he realized that he was chained.

"Easy, easy." Skinner held him up. "Turn over."

"I'm so sorry, Master." Mulder quivered, rolling over and shaking from the spanking and the orgasm. "Punish me."

Skinner sighed deeply. He unbuckled the collar and helped Mulder to his feet. "Shower off."

Mulder snapped on the water and stood on quivering knees. He washed his hair when directed and felt as if he were floating. The soft towel that wrapped him up made him groan. "Permission to kiss you, Master?"

"Denied." Skinner made one last swipe with the towel before putting him back in bondage: ankles, wrists, elbows. Mulder knew he'd be caned for coming without permission. He hoped he was strong enough to take it today. Shit, he'd missed his master. He wanted to show him, but it all seemed too much. Skinner suddenly dipped his shoulder, and Mulder gasped when he was put in a fireman's carry. He hoped his head didn't get banged on the door. They went out and up the stairs to the connecting apartment. His master wasn't even breathing hard when he pushed open the playroom door.

"Cold?"

"No, Master." Just being in here made him hot. His master put him down carefully and he dropped onto the cushions. He was too tired to stand after that orgasm. Ending up on his side, he breathed deeply and hoped they spent all day in here. He knew he might die from it, but he wanted it, wanted it bad.

Skinner went around the room, lighting candles instead of opening the shades. Mulder shut his eyes and was surprised that he drifted. There was incense burning now, and he breathed deeply.

"Still with me?"

Mulder gasped as naked skin poured over him. Hot, naked skin, and he writhed from the heat of it. "Yes, Master."

Kisses and strong touches were all over him, and he tried not to scream from want.

"You're holding back on me." Skinner's voice was right in Mulder's ear. "You didn't even cry out when I spanked you. Give it all to me, Fox. All of it."

Mulder wasn't sure he had anything to give. It had all been sucked out of him or shoved aside in his rush around the United States. He hooked his leg around his master's and pulled. "Please." In that instant, his master was gone, and he opened his eyes to search frantically for him. Skinner was in the closet, getting something diabolical, and Mulder fought his way to his knees.

"Is it so hard?" Skinner asked softly as he grasped Mulder's head firmly and blindfolded him. "All I want is everything."

"Nothing in me," Mulder whispered. He needed his master to fill him up, not empty him out. "I need you."

Skinner's cock was rubbing alongside Mulder's face. "Dig deep. It's there. You've just covered it up with the veneer of normalcy."

Mulder opened his mouth and waited to be used, but it was his master's decision. He grunted when Skinner's balls were dropped in his mouth. Gently, he rolled and sucked them. Skinner's hand curled around Mulder's neck.

"Stay there, just like that." His master pulled away and Mulder nearly cried from frustration, but he held perfectly still. He'd wait. He could do that, but his lip took a beating, and when he tasted blood, he knew he was in more trouble.

"I can see this calls for drastic action." His master did not sound happy. Mulder wanted to duck his head, but he willed his muscles not to move. The gag was a gentle one. One that he'd never had in his mouth before and after it was secured tightly, his master smeared something on his lower lip. It stung for one second. There'd be no tasting it. He felt the whimper begin at the back of his throat, but he swallowed it. This was nothing. The shock of being pulled into his master's lap made him flinch. His ass was high in the air and his face pressed into the cushions.

"I bought this for you while you were gone."

That couldn't be good. Mulder chewed his gag. His ass cheeks were spread and he tried not to wiggle as lube was spread around and then inside him. He had to relax, but it was damn hard.

"You'd almost think I'd never fucked this sweet ass."

Mulder didn't clench his cheeks together, but it was close. He wanted this. He did. It was just that he was tired. The butt plug wasn't large and his master slid it inside him with one push. A blink and he put his head back and tried to scream around the gag.

"I knew you'd like it, and I think we're almost there." Skinner rubbed and twisted all over Mulder's back and thighs. Mulder clamped his teeth down on the gag. He didn't know where 'there' was, but he didn't want to bawl like a baby on the way.

"You see, I think, after four weeks away, you've forgotten. It's all balled up inside you. Richard and all his evangelical stuffed shirt real men don't have emotions crap has made you lose touch with who you are. What you are. You're mine. Mine. And I want all of you back."

Mulder found it very hard to think with buzzing in his ass. He'd never had a battery-operated dildo in his butt before, and it felt good. Very good. It had been a shock, but he liked it. He wasn't entirely sure what his master was talking about, but that description of Richard was spot on. The guy needed fucked - something to loosen him up.

"I think it's time we mark your front."

Mulder would have protested, but the gag put a stop to that. He tried to chew his gag in half as his arms were released only to be chained over his head. His shoulders screamed at him to start screaming, but he couldn't. He couldn't. It wasn't...

Crack!

He jerked in his chains, banging the dildo into the post and driving it deeper. Something began to wash over him. It started in his feet and headed north. His master and his bullwhip tormented him, licking and snapping, and he began to unravel. The gag was torn away and he gulped for air.

"I want it all!"

The storm hit him hard and he shook from it. He'd forgotten. He had. It had seemed far away. He'd pretended that he didn't even care - just to get through the day. With a scream loud enough to raise the roof, he surrendered to his want, his desires, and his master.

"Now we can begin."

Mulder nodded, trying to breathe. He knew who he was now. "Let me see you, please, Master!"

The blindfold was instantly gone, and Skinner kissed him, and kissed him, and then trailed his tongue down Mulder's body. The licking and biting made him cry out again and again. Skinner laughed softly and swallowed Mulder's cock. Mulder arched, desperate for it.

"God, yes, please, oh, fuck! Master!" Mulder hoped it would never end, but it was so good, and Skinner's was pressing that damn dildo hard. "Master!" It was the only word left in his vocabulary, and he gave all he had to his master. Before he could find a deep breath, he was released and he collapsed on the cushions. Skinner removed the dildo and bit the back of Mulder's neck.

"This may hurt. You're tight."

"Do it!" Mulder had to have him. It did burn and ache, and when he was full, he nearly passed out, but he loved it. "Master!"

For several deep breaths, his master didn't move, but when it happened, it was time to get serious about yelling.

"I missed you, Fox." Skinner stroked his hands through Mulder's hair and got a good grip. "All of you."

Mulder flexed his ass cheeks and floated on the wave his master made for him. It might have been days later when he was put in another hot tub of water. He lay back on his master's chest. Now he was home.

"Welcome home, Fox." His master laughed softly. Mulder drifted off, but woke up again when his master started drying him off. He shook himself awake and forced his brain to work. Finding another towel, he worked on getting Skinner dry, ending up on his knees and wondering if he could get up. His bones felt like jello.

Skinner pulled him up and hugged him. "Let's order some food."

"Master, how did you know?" Mulder didn't understand how it was possible. Skinner kept his arm wrapped tight around him and got them moving. They stopped at the sofa and he dropped on it. Skinner kissed him several times.

"Let me get dressed and order the food." Skinner kissed him again and left him there. Mulder finally got up the nerve to look down at his body. He stared in amazement. There were more marks than he could count, and that was just the front. He didn't want to look at his ass, but he could feel it. The clock said five, and he wondered where the day had gone. It hadn't felt like hours, but he had dozed off once or twice. He yawned and smiled when Wanda jumped up to join him. She preferred him in clothes, but was willing to settle down by his leg as he stroked her.

"Wanda missed you too," Skinner said. He was dressed casually, and he looked great. Mulder just enjoyed looking at him and being here.

"Master, I'm not criticizing or anything, but isn't this overkill?" He gestured at his body.

Skinner came over and looked at him - really looked - and then he had Mulder stand so he could look at the back of him. "I missed a few spots. I'll fix it after dinner."

Mulder groaned and laughed as his master went to order food. He didn't listen because he didn't care, as long as it was edible. Skinner came back, and Mulder went to his knees in front of him.

"I missed you," Mulder said. He figured it sounded stupid, but he wanted to say it.

Skinner brushed Mulder's hair back. "You told me every night. Let's cut your hair while we wait."

Mulder nodded and went to get the supplies. He sat perfectly still during the cut. His master always did a good job so he didn't worry.

"I heard it in your voice. I know you were lonely, but letting Richard take over your life wasn't wise." Skinner sounded slightly disapproving, but Mulder didn't turn to check.

"I'd tell you that didn't happen, but I'm punished for lying." Mulder sighed. He should've stood up for himself more, but after the first week, he'd discovered that doing what Richard said was much easier than being stubborn. "Stupid submissive streak."

Skinner kissed him on the back of the neck. "We both made mistakes. Next time, we'll arrange things differently."

Mulder hoped so. "I really got tired of watching him parade around our hotel room in his boxers."

The scissors stopped, and Mulder realized he'd said a very stupid thing. He opened his mouth to try to correct it.

"And you? What were you wearing?" That was his master's scary voice.

"My sweats and T-shirt like we agreed." Mulder tried to sound very honest, rushing out the words. "Richard wasn't shy, that's all it was."

The scissors started moving again. "Did he look at you?"

Mulder made sure not to shake his head. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't looking at him."

"Smart slave." Skinner gently bit the back of Mulder's neck. "So, how'd you know he had boxers on?"

"Lucky guess?" Mulder had kept his eyes to himself, but the rooms in some towns had been small. Richard was straight anyway - straight to the point of obnoxiousness. He'd kept pounding away at the wedding ring, wanting to know who the lucky girl was. Mulder had never been so glad to see the back of someone as they were walking away. "I didn't like him."

Skinner came around, trimmed Mulder's bangs and kissed him. "He bullied you all across the United States. I was understandably jealous. I'm your master."

"Yes, Master." Mulder did understand. Perfectly. Especially after being marked within an inch of his life. He shifted on his butt, wishing for a padded seat.

"Sore?"

Mulder looked up at him and slowly licked his lower lip. "In a good way, yes, Master."

"Excellent." Skinner grinned in that way that Mulder loved. Mulder cleaned up the mess from his hair and checked the cut in the bathroom mirror. Looked good, as usual. He almost put on some sweats, but decided not to push his luck. That was when he heard his master yell, "Don't even consider clothes!"

Mulder laughed, snatched up a pair of cuffs, put them in his mouth, and went down to his master. He knelt by him in the submissive position and waited. The cuffs were gently taken.

"Slave remembers who he is?"

"Slave does." Mulder didn't raise his eyes or move a single muscle. He still marveled that his master knew him so well. "Slave also apologizes for forgetting."

"You're forgiven." Skinner kissed him on the forehead and then cuffed his arms back. "That's not all you are, but it's a part that I cherish."

Mulder was glad to be reminded. It was easy to think of himself as twisted after being around straight, vanilla people for weeks on end.

The doorbell rang and Skinner got it, making sure that Mulder couldn't be seen. The food smelled wonderful and they ate together. Once or twice, his master used him as the plate and by the end of it, his cock was hard and throbbing again.

"Time to finish marking you." Mulder cleaned him up. "Go to the playroom, pick a cane, and wait in the submissive position for me. The cane should be in your mouth."

"Yes, Master." Mulder didn't bother cringing or whining. He was far enough in subspace that he'd expected it. He'd forgotten his place and that was definitely punishable. He nudged the door open with his shoulder and went to the closet. His ass wasn't cheering as he picked out a cane, but he owed it to his master. He settled in front of his master's chair in the submissive position and waited. There was plenty of time to worry or fuss, but after the day he'd had, all he did was relax. His master made the choices, and he was devoted to his master. It was really very simple. He didn't want it any other way. This was who he was.

"Look at me," his master commanded as he sat down in front of him on the throne.

Mulder looked up and nearly dropped the cane. His master was oiled, gleaming and in black leather pants. He was almost too good to look at directly without being blinded. Mulder breathed deeply through his nose and prayed that he got fucked again. He didn't even care if he got to come, as long as he was fucked into the floor.

"A dragon cane." His master took it and put it on his knees. "Slave is feeling guilty."

"Yes, Master." Mulder did feel guilty. He'd hurt his master's feelings. He knew it.

"Confession position." Skinner put his boot close to Mulder's face as he moved into position. "Tell me your mistakes."

Mulder made a short list. "I didn't take care of your property. I allowed Richard to bully me, and I pretended that I didn't need the bondage that we share."

"Why?"

"Because I was so lonely. It was easier to pretend than be miserable. I'm sorry." Mulder kissed his master's boot.

Skinner slid the cane the length of Mulder's back. "Is that why you refused to cry out?"

"No." Mulder frowned, trying to find words that made sense. "I wanted to suffer in silence because I deserved to suffer."

"That makes no sense. Must be something Richard said."

Mulder wished he could see his master's face. "He might have mentioned ten thousand times that men should shut up and take it. The problem with men today is that we're all a bunch of whiners. Too sensitive. We bitch and moan about every little thing. Where have all the real men gone?"

"You deserve a beating for believing him," Skinner growled. "You, Fox, have never been a whiner."

Mulder hoped not. He'd begun to wonder. All that screaming and yelling had felt right, but-- "I just don't want you to think I'm weak."

Skinner groaned. "I used my bullwhip on you earlier today! Use your brain, Fox!"

"Yes, Master!" Mulder wanted to hide his face in his hands. Maybe he hadn't thought it through. He stayed quiet and still, hoping that his master wasn't too disappointed in him. "I'm sorry."

"Enough. No more apologies." Skinner tapped him with the cane. "How many?"

"Three." Mulder hoped he could live through it. He felt a quiver in his guts. His master pulled him up by the armpit, released the cuffs, and waited. Mulder knew in that moment that it was his choice. He went to the massage table and leaned over it. "Please restrain me tightly."

Skinner raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I like it that way," Mulder said truthfully. He saw that his master appreciated that honest answer, and he was quickly cuffed into position. Then the leather protective shield went on his balls. He was already panting and it hadn't begun yet. For a long minute, he fought the restraints, making sure they wouldn't give and then he collapsed down. "Thank you."

Skinner smoothed his hand down Mulder's thigh and kissed the brand. "I had several fantasies about doing this to Richard."

"I'm not him. Please remember." Mulder felt a gentle hand on the small of his back and that was all it took to make him relax. He could do this and he would and his master would make sure he wasn't harmed. The sound of the dragon cane was something he hadn't forgotten and the impact drove every bit of air from his body. The pain was like a bolt of lightning. It hit hard and left a body stunned. If he made any noise, he couldn't hear it over the rushing in his ears. Endorphins burst through his body and he was instantly somewhere else. He heard his master talking to him and he knew there were two more blows, but it was all a haze.

"Fox?" Skinner's hands went to the cuffs, but Mulder didn't want that.

"Master, fuck me. Fuck me, please!" All he could hear was the pounding of blood in his brain and his body was on fire. "Now!" he roared. There was pressure and then more pain mixed with a wonderful dose of pleasure. He grunted and groaned as he was taken from behind. His master wasn't going easy, and he was glad. This was perfect.

"You can come," Skinner said with a grunt.

Mulder's cock reacted instantly to those words and it almost pushed him out of his body. He heard his master cry out, and not long after he was being held.

"With me?"

Mulder drooled on Skinner's thigh. He wasn't anywhere and he wanted to stay right where he was. Skinner held him.

"Fox?"

Mulder didn't know who that was and lying here was such a good idea. He grabbed hold of his master and let it all take him away.

*********

Mulder got up to piss, except that he didn't go anywhere. He thumped his head back down on his pillow and didn't bother to pull at his restraints. "Does my master have the day off?"

Skinner laughed. "Your master does."

"I guess I am home." Mulder laughed softly and shut his eyes. This was right where he wanted to be.

*********  
the end


	4. I'll be Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has a great idea. Or so he thinks.

I'll be Watching You On

Monday  
*******

It wasn't that Mulder was bored. That wasn't possible with the life he led. There was always something to do, investigate, and Skinner was more than satisfying, but... it had been a long time since they'd had a scene.

Mulder leaned back in his chair, shut his eyes, and tried to remember the last one. He loved the sex they had, but there was an element of edge play to a scene that made him groan from remembering.

"Am I interrupting?"

Mulder sat up fast, blushed, and stood to kiss his master. "Thinking of you. Ready for work?"

Skinner kissed him twice. "Yes. I'll be late tonight. I have a dinner meeting. What's on your agenda today?"

"Same old, same old." Mulder straightened Skinner's collar just a smidge and smoothed it down. "I'll be good."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Skinner was never fooled. Mulder laughed and followed him to the door. One more long kiss and he was gone. Mulder leaned against the door and smiled. He had the day and most of the evening to himself.

"Meow."

"Yes, Madam, I know I'm not alone." Mulder scooped her up and stroked her. While he was thinking about it, he made sure her cat box was clean. She supervised, of course, and when it was up to her specs, he went to take a shower. There were things he could do, but none of them appealed today, and he began to worry at the problem. His master was excellent at devising wonderful scenes. Mulder wasn't. He'd come up with a few, but usually he couldn't think of a thing.

He dressed in casual jeans and a T-shirt, padded down to the kitchen for another cup of coffee, and sat at the table to draw up a plan. There had to be a way to provoke his master into edge play without dropping to his knees and begging for it, even though that did work as a last resort. He just had to put his mind to it. Take it on as an assignment. Pretend the fate of the world was at stake if he didn't get a hard fucking that would make his eyeballs want to burst. He laughed at his stupidity, trotted up to his office, and got out a manila pad. The trick would be to prod but not enrage his master and make a scenario that was hotter than... he couldn't think of anything, but it'd be hot.

It'd taken all morning, but he thought he was ready. He was surprised that he was a little bit nervous. The best plans were simple ones, and this one wasn't. He grinned and put it into motion by hitting the send button. Three little words - I'm watching you - but it was enough to get them started.

Wanda jumped into his lap, and he patted her on the head. "Can't stay to talk." He went to gather up a few things and then caught a cab. He'd known it would be dull work interspersed with moments of panic, but thinking about it hadn't prepared him, and when his phone rang, he jumped. He answered it, making sure he was in a quiet place.

"Hello?"

"Fox, would you mind telling me where you are?"

Mulder cringed inwardly. He'd hoped to be more subtle. His master was no fool, and he'd have to be more careful. "I love that jealous tone. Why?"

There was more silence than was good for his ass. Skinner finally said, "It's Monday."

"First day of the week." Mulder smiled. "Have you been to dinner yet?"

"I'll see you at home later." Skinner clicked off, and Mulder grabbed a cab and beat it home. He hid all the evidence, took a shower, and crashed naked on the sofa. His master didn't demand he be naked any longer, but it wasn't a problem. It felt normal. He relaxed, drank a soda, and tried not to wait. Some suspicion was fine. However, he didn't want to push things too hard and screw up Friday.

When the door opened, he did his usual routine, helping with Skinner's coat and shoes and getting him a drink. "Did you have a good day?" he asked, and he was very glad he'd taken courses in looking innocent.

Skinner raised his eyebrows. "Different. You?"

"Dull. Tomorrow, I'm going over to the Lone Gunmen to see if they have any leads on that UFO sighting over the Detroit airport." Mulder never lied about things that were easy to check. He wasn't an idiot, not any longer.

Skinner pulled him close and caressed him from collar to cock ring. Mulder groaned and grew hard instantly. He was easy, and he wanted more.

"Did you meet the new security guard today?"

Mulder noted the casual question, but he was trying to get at his master's cock. "Um, what?" He hesitated another beat. "There's a new guy?"

Skinner held him up, and he moaned from frustration. Being on his knees would be nice, and he looked his master in the eye. Skinner licked Mulder's lower lip and his brains turned off.

"Permission to suck you?" Mulder begged.

"No. I've been neglecting you lately." Skinner checked his wristwatch. "But I have time before bed. Did you eat?"

"Yes, Master." Mulder's fingers spasmed as Skinner took him by the wrists and set him away.

Skinner reached and put a firm hand around Mulder's cock. "Your car is in a different stall."

Mulder nearly came, but he fought it back. He gasped and tried not to struggle as the grip tightened. "What? My car?" He tried to put his hands on his master's chest but Skinner immediately clicked his fingers. Mulder went to his knees gratefully. His cock was still on - that was important. He took several deep breaths. He didn't know what was happening, and that was good. His master was a hard man to fool. Tomorrow, he'd be oh, so careful.

"Yes, why was Fox Mulder's car moved?" Skinner was on the phone to the security team that ran the building. Mulder tucked his hands under his arms and tried to look miserable. Skinner shot him a look. "Ah, I see. Thank you."

Mulder was careful not to look at him, staying in the submissive position. Skinner ran his fingers through Mulder's hair and then took a good grip.

"My bed. Now. Spread eagle on your belly."

Mulder ran, taking the stairs two at a time. This was great, so good, and he hadn't even finished teasing him yet. He got himself into position and tried to relax. It might be an hour before he was touched, and then it might hurt. He hoped so. There was no denying that he liked pain with his pleasure so he didn't bother any longer, and his master knew it.

It was a surprise when his master showed up after a short wait. He wasn't surprised when his arms and legs were secured to the bed posts.

"Long day, but I think I have energy before bed." Skinner was undressing. Mulder couldn't quite see him, but the sounds were unmistakable. "Are you ready for me?"

"Always." Mulder's neck began to hurt so he stopped trying to look at him. His breath was coming quicker and nothing had happened. When a big hand slapped down on his ass, he jumped, but he was grateful for the touch. "Permission to come on the sheets?"

Skinner pushed a finger inside him. "Absolutely not."

Mulder bit his lower lip. That had sounded pretty firm. "At all?"

"Be quiet, slave!" Skinner roared. Mulder's mouth went dry. It had been a while since he'd seen Skinner in master mode. It was more than impressive. He gasped when one finger became three, but he was careful not to talk. His master removed his fingers, grabbed him tightly by the hips, and pulled. Mulder shouted when his arms were stretched tight so his ass could be up in the air.

"Stay right there, boy." Skinner's voice was very deep and Mulder nodded frantically. He struggled to keep his position as his master left the bed. The switch bit into his ass and all thought abandoned him. He fought to get away as he took four hard strokes. Skinner put his hand on the small of Mulder's back and purred, "One more for disobeying me and we're done."  


Mulder whimpered and dug his head into the bed as it was delivered. His ass was on fire and it would be a couple of days before it went out. He wiggled and groaned, wanting to scream curse words but afraid it would earn him more stripes.

"Don't forget what you are, Fox," Skinner said softly as he shoved his cock deep in Mulder's hot ass. Mulder tried to levitate off the bed, but he went nowhere and he cried out nonsense as he was fucked hard. Skinner punished him, and he shamelessly loved it. He hadn't lied, except by omission. He deserved this, but tomorrow, he was going ahead with his plan because this was nothing compared to what his master was truly capable of and he wanted it all. Come filled him and began to leak down his leg and his poor cock begged for a touch.

"You're so beautiful." Skinner's voice was husky and his fingers traced the marks he'd made. Mulder was frantic to come but he knew better than to grind his cock into the sheets. Skinner caressed him roughly and then drew away with a soft plop. He was back with a cold washcloth within moments.

"Master!" Mulder yelled. Now that was mean. He was glad the headboard was built tough because he tried to break it apart and run.

Skinner unhooked him after a long, cold cleanup. "I'm certain you haven't earned the privilege of sleeping with me tonight."

Mulder crawled off the bed and crouched at his master's feet. Looking up pitifully, he asked, "Permission to speak, Master?"

"Denied." Skinner's eyes narrowed and he didn't look as if he'd be lenient. "You will sleep in your kennel tonight."

Mulder nodded miserably. His cock hadn't given up, but he had. He scuttled out the door and went upstairs to his kennel. Teasing his master at work might not be a great plan, but the rewards could be fabulous. He straightened the pillows and blankets in his kennel before getting inside and making himself comfortable. It wasn't easy with a sore ass, but it could've been worse. Thinking back over the day, he realized the text message - even from a fake account - had been his mistake. He wouldn't do that again. He'd use snail mail, and at the restaurant, he might have been careless. Tomorrow, he'd lay low. No mistakes. It was too early in the week. One thing was certain - his master was on to him.

********  
Tuesday  
********

It was the sound of clicking that woke him up, and he practically bolted from his kennel to kneel at his master's leg. "Master?"

"I'm going to work now." Skinner frowned down at him. "I'll be checking up on you periodically."

"Good." Mulder smiled up at him. "I like it when you do that."

Skinner suddenly smiled back at him. "Wear this today. If you take it off, I'll know, and your butt will feel it." He leaned and strapped a black, studded leather collar around Mulder's neck. Mulder kept his smile firmly in place. He kissed his master's hands twice. Skinner pulled him up and kissed him deeply.

"The guys are going to laugh at me again." Mulder shrugged. He didn't care. They knew he was weird, like them. "Will you be home late?"

"We'll see." Skinner wasn't giving any information away today. His hands gripped Mulder's ass firmly as he kissed him hard. "Behave."

He leaned against him. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Skinner looked to the heavens and sighed. "I'll be calling." And with that, he was gone. Mulder looked back at his ass, winced, and made a mental checklist. He'd get it all done before lunch, just in case, but he wasn't rushing out the door. That would be a mistake. His master might be waiting for him. Instead, he slept another hour, took a long shower, and drank two cups of coffee. Only then did he go meet the new guy and get his car out.

Mulder's phone rang, and he got it. "Mulder."

"Where are you?" His master, of course.

"Going to the grocery store. Did you have breakfast? There weren't many dishes." Mulder knew how to play it.

Skinner hesitated. "Scully brought in muffins."

"That doesn't sound like her, but you never lie." Mulder laughed softly. "My ass hurts."

"Good." Skinner clicked off, and Mulder gave his ass a good rub when he got out of the car. The grocery store had a copy machine and a post office. He was set. They really only needed a few things, and he took them home before going out to finish his second task. This one was harder, but he knew the lay of the land, and he made it out and back without being seen. He was sharing a small lunch with Wanda when his phone rang again.

"Wanda's Hair Salon, can I help you?"

"Put her on."

Mulder held the phone in front of her face and tugged her ear. She complained loudly. He laughed and said, "Anything else, Walter?"

"Did you pull her ears?"

Mulder considered a lie, but it wasn't smart. "Of course. You know me too well. The good news is that I'm sitting firmly on my ass and it feels as if someone beat it."

"Slave is cheeky."

"Slave is horny," Mulder growled. "I'm going to see the guys in a few minutes. Do I have to wear this lovely collar? A lady at the grocery store hid her children from me."

Skinner didn't answer immediately. Finally, he said, "Yes. It reminds you."

"Fair enough, but my ass is keeping you in my mind and heart today." Mulder paused. "Did you eat?"

"Your butt can stand more." Skinner was gone on that note, and Mulder laughed. He cleaned up the kitchen, made sure Wanda had water, and even straightened the apartment before going to visit his friends. Today had gone very well, so far. It was hours later before he gave his master another thought. There was so much to talk about and chips to eat and people to laugh at besides him. Of course they laughed at him, but he didn't much care. When his phone rang, he was surprised it was so late.

"Hello?"

"Fox, I'm at home." His master sounded slightly dangerous. "You are?"

At that moment, all three of his friends contrived to grab him, steal the phone, and talk to Skinner about various conspiracy theories. Mulder finally managed to beat them off.

"I'm on my way home." He hoped he wouldn't be greeted with a caning.

"Have you been drinking?" Skinner snapped the question.

"Nope." Mulder waved goodbye and ran for his car. "They think I'm completely whipped."

"You are. Get home." Skinner disconnected, and Mulder shivered. He might be whipped before the night was over. His dick thought it would be fun. He rubbed himself and drove faster. Ignoring the elevator, he ran up the stairs. Gasping for air - he needed to jog more - he opened the door to their apartment and fell to his knees by Skinner's legs.

Skinner glared down at him. "The wayward pup comes home. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Can I go pee?" Mulder put his hands together and begged. He was determined to not only look innocent but keep this evening light-hearted. "My bladder is going to explode."

"Go. Strip naked and return with your strap in your mouth." Skinner didn't sound as if he found any of that amusing. Mulder went quickly, but he didn't run. He might cry his eyes out, but he trusted his master not to hurt him. It sounded stupid in his head, but it was true. He peed, washed up, stripped, and opened the case that held his strap. Carefully holding it in his mouth, he returned downstairs and knelt again where Skinner was sitting on the sofa.

"Wanda is not happy with you." Skinner stroked his cat but didn't reach for the strap. "She's asking that you receive ten of the best."

Mulder froze from shock. Wanda was not a nice cat. She switched her tail, and he hoped his master didn't listen to her. He trembled slightly and waited for the bad news.

"I told her that you'd pass out. She didn't seem to care. Cats are cruel creatures. They play with their prey. Toying with them. Letting them think they can escape and then throwing them in the air again." Skinner didn't touch him. Mulder knew now that his master was more suspicious than ever, but he had no proof. Skinner took the strap and slapped it on his palm. "If you were going to toy with someone, my Fox, would you pick a cat or a bear?"

"I'm not very good at games." Mulder tried to sigh sadly. "I think you've given up on me coming up with any scenes." He bit his lower lip, hoping he wasn't giving it all away. "I'm sorry. I'm just not creative."

Skinner stared at him the longest time, and Mulder knew his master was waiting for a twitch or a blink, but it wasn't going to happen. He forced his body to relax.

"Perhaps I can think of something. You seem to have energy to burn."

"Would you?" Mulder did his best to look hopeful. He shut up with that question. Pushing his luck was a terrible idea. Another long silence, trying to make him nervous, but he was fine. He settled into his submission and waited. It was after the news before he was pulled into his master's lap. The strap brushed over his ass, and he found balance points. His hard dick was between Skinner's legs and he hoped his master let him talk - scream - this time.

"No, Wanda, you may not laugh."

Mulder shot her a quick glare as the strap came down hard. He jerked and cursed, "Damn!" The next strike was gentle, teasing, and he began to rock his ass, trying to escape and get more at the same time. Skinner held him easily, alternating the hard ones with gentle taps and scrapes. Endorphins were crashing around inside him, and he wanted to come so badly.

"Master, Wanda is evil!"

Skinner laughed softly. "I agree. She also informed me that you shouldn't be allowed to come. I had to grant that request. It's such a small thing."

"Not to me!" Mulder wailed. He was going to dunk her head under the faucet the first chance he got. The strapping went on until tears were running down his face. Skinner laid the strap over Mulder's back and gently stroked his ass.

"Get up and blow me."

Mulder obeyed instantly. The pain and the pleasure had forced him into subspace and he was glad to be there. He didn't finesse it. He shoved his mouth down hard and greedily sucked. Skinner's hands wrapped into his hair, fucking Mulder's mouth. It might have been ten seconds or ten hours, Mulder couldn't know. His head was spinning like a top from lack of air, but he swallowed his master's come and didn't quit until he was forced away.

"Have you earned my bed?" Skinner demanded.

Mulder whimpered. He ached with need. "No, but Master is kind?" he asked in a small whisper.

Skinner got to his feet. "I think your kennel will do fine. Wanda and I need our rest." He left him there. "And, Fox, don't get eaten by the bear."

Mulder collapsed flat. He wanted to pound the floor, but he was shaking too hard to manage it. Slowly, he shut off all the lights and went up the stairs to his kennel. He brushed his teeth, got a drink of water, gave up on the concept of peeing, and crept inside his little house. The bear had definitely taken a chunk out of his hide. He pulled the blanket over his head.

********  
Wednesday  
********

"What are your plans today, Fox?"

Mulder was barely awake. His butt ached, his cock was angry, and he wanted to jack off on his master's shoes. When he woke up, he was really going to be unhappy. He struggled to find some words that might help this situation.

"Master, if I've made you angry, I'm sorry." Mulder rubbed his eyes and gave a small sniff, but he saw on Skinner's face that acting pitiful wasn't going to get him very far. "I should stay home? Naked? Cuffed? And near my kennel?"

Skinner stared down at him long enough to make him quiver. "Perhaps Wanda was too hard on you. She's like that." He stroked his hand through Mulder's hair. Mulder wanted to crawl inside his master's pant leg. He quivered and leaned. Skinner suddenly sighed. "I've been neglecting your morning discipline. That's part of the problem."

Mulder wasn't going to agree with that. "My ass is plenty hot," he said softly. He tried to wait patiently for whatever his master would come up with today.

"It's unfortunate this week is full of appointments. I'd like to take the day off and reacquaint you with my friend the bullwhip."

"Oh, fuck." Mulder quailed at the mere mention of it. He'd wanted to have a nice, hot scene, but he was being forced to pay for it every step of the way. Luckily, today was taken care of, and he could stay home to look innocent.

Skinner laughed in that evil way of his. "Go get dressed. You have three minutes. I'm taking you somewhere."

Mulder didn't stand around and argue. He ran. This was completely unexpected, and it might not be good, but he'd take that chance. Jeans, T-shirt, and shoes: but he skipped the details, and he was back.

"That was four minutes. I'll take it out of your hide later."

"Can you take it out of the front this time?" Mulder dodged the swat and got the door for him. Skinner drove the wrong direction for work, but asking why seemed silly. They'd get there. When they stopped, he took a long look and a deep breath.

Skinner put his hand on Mulder's knee. "Go on. She has her instructions."

Mulder found his trust stretched to the very limit. He lifted the hand on his knee and kissed it. "For you." He got out and waved. Skinner returned it and drove away. Mulder rang the doorbell. Friday night better be worth this. He smiled and David opened the door.

"Elaine said you were coming over!" David yanked him inside. "We're gonna have fun!"

"I'm not spending the day on the rack?" Mulder felt like pouting. He'd been sent to daycare. Of course, it was his own fault but it still wasn't nice.

David laughed hard. "As if your master would let anyone punish you but him." He dragged Mulder to the kitchen. "You probably need coffee."

Mulder did and lots of it. He would admit later that he spent a pleasant day even if he was restricted from the phone, computer, and all other pieces of modern technology. His master wasn't taking any chances, but it was too late, and he smiled about it more than once. Now tomorrow, he'd probably spend the day hanging by his wrists, but he wasn't named Fox for nothing.

"You and David go clean the pool." Elaine made a motion out the back door. "Don't get your clothes wet."

"Yes, ma'am," David said. He was already moving and gone.

Mulder gave her a long, steady look. "When is he getting here?" They both knew who he was talking about so she didn't have to pretend.

"Not long after I chain you to my St. Andrew's cross." She smirked. "So go have fun in the pool."

"Evil woman," Mulder muttered and went to help David. She was enough like Skinner that he knew it was true. His stubbornness reared its head. No one had the right to put him in bondage except his master. No one, damn it. Not even his master's keeper. He saw that David was already naked and did the same without a thought. They swam and dipped bugs and added chemicals, losing track of the time, but Mulder was only laughing on the outside. On the inside, he was simmering like a pot. 

Elaine came out, reclined in a deck chair, and sipped a drink. David went to her and fell over himself making her comfortable, but she shooed him away.

"Switch?" David suddenly asked.

"And the strap." Mulder pushed him in for asking. He was well-aware that his ass showed off his kinky side. David came up laughing, and Mulder dived in to do a few hundred laps. It might take the edge off.

"David, see to lunch out here." Elaine would have made a fine Cleopatra. Mulder put away the pool supplies since David had dashed off. Finished, he found a towel and dried himself. He had his jeans on when Elaine said, "I didn't say you could dress."

Mulder ignored that and finished putting his clothes on. He insolently flopped down in the chair opposite her when he was done. "Nice day."

"My, my, Walter has work to do." Elaine laughed and sipped her drink. "You know he gave me authority over you for the day."

"But I didn't." Mulder tried to sound pleasant but he may have growled the words. "Would you like authority over me?"

Elaine raised her eyebrows. "Not really. It'd be a tremendous amount of work, and keeping my boot on your neck isn't my style."

Mulder remembered her style quite well from the bad, old days before Skinner. "Confidentially, Elaine, do you know how difficult it is to set a scene when your master is Walter Skinner?"

"No, but I can well imagine." She smirked. "If I were you, I'd eat lightly."

Mulder glumly accepted that advice. He helped David with this and that, and Elaine was too smart to give him another order. She took the service as her due, and he knew better than to directly confront her. Anyway, he liked her. David ate at her feet. Mulder took his plate inside and sat at the kitchen table. He didn't want to watch. Waiting for punishment always made him surly. It didn't help that he hadn't come in more days than he could remember. He almost wished he were home so he could sulk in his kennel. It was good for that.

They cleaned up the kitchen, played some cards, and David made Mulder help organize Elaine's closet. Mulder didn't protest, but he did insist that they take a coffee break when they finished. Back in the kitchen, Elaine snapped her fingers at David, and they disappeared for a while. Mulder did nothing but stare glumly into his coffee.

"It's nearly six. Are you ready?" Elaine came sweeping in the door with a question and her slave at her heels.

"No." But Mulder got to his feet. "Where does he want me?"

She took him to her main dungeon. David lit the candles and fussed over the toys that were lying out. Mulder kept his eyes on her. She was waiting for him to make up his mind.

"Nice, sturdy cross." He opened with that.

"Walter helped me install it." She came right back at him. "You can put your clothes over there."

Mulder put his hands in his pockets. He wasn't doing this conscious and he didn't think David was tough enough to take him. "Are we doing this the hard way?"

Elaine gave him a typical woman shrug. "You're more stubborn than Walter knows."

"Oh, I know. Fox, strip and get your ass on that cross."

Mulder was naked before the last word faded away. He hurried into position; his dick already throbbing. His master fastened the cuffs and turned away to face her.

"Did he behave today?"

Elaine laughed softly. "Of course, but he obeys because he's a gentleman, not because he accepts my authority over him."

"He's a good boy." Skinner laughed with her. "Thank you for your indulgence, Elaine."

"Very nicely said." Elaine kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy your evening." She clicked her fingers and left with David. He threw Mulder a grin and shut the door. Mulder didn't resent Skinner his friends, but he was glad she was another top.

"Now, slave," Skinner said in soft, deep voice, "I believe you owe me a minute of your time."

Mulder had to lick his lips. He merely nodded as words were stuck in his throat. All plans for the next two days flew out of his head and he nearly confessed everything. He pressed his lips together, trying to stay calm as his master took off his jacket and tie. Skinner was moving slowly, deliberately. Once he stopped, poured himself a drink, and finished it before rolling up his sleeves.

"Did you have a good day?" Mulder asked tentatively.

"Another strange one, but I'm sure tomorrow will be quiet." Skinner opened his briefcase. Mulder had to close his eyes for a minute. He couldn't panic. He'd done this intentionally. He'd wanted to set up a scene. The enormity of his stupidity crashed over him and he groaned. He'd poked a bear with a stick. Skinner was Mulder's bear, but he was still going to be eaten alive.

"I, uh, cleaned the pool," Mulder said lamely. He searched Skinner's face for a trace of what was going on in that diabolical mind. "Are you still angry with me?"

Skinner hooked a gold chain to Mulder's nipples. The pull was delicious and achy at the same time. It made him want to yank at his restraints so he did.

"Kiss the whip."

Mulder's lips trembled as he kissed it. Sweat began to trace its way down his spine and forehead.

"Do you know why I'm whipping you, slave?"

Mulder had to swallow first. "Because you can," he said softly, "and I was late."

His master drew the coiled whip down the length of Mulder's body. "That's right. Are you bored with me, Fox? Is that the problem?"

"Oh, God, no." Mulder shook his head frantically as the whip slid over him again. "I am many things, but never bored."

Skinner let the whip uncoil and flicked it lazily back and forth. "Perhaps I'm misinterpreting certain recent events. What would you say?"

Mulder groaned softly. His master was too damn smart for convoluted plans. He only had one thing left to play - pity. "I - I - I don't know. I've tried to obey you. Maybe, Master, you don't like me anymore?" He had no trouble working up a shiver. The thought, even ridiculous, was horrifying.

"Would I do this if I didn't like you?"

Mulder started panting, groaning, and twisting and progressed right to screaming, twisting, and begging. The whip danced around him, making him want more and to run away. It never made any sense to love something with such deadly potential.

"Can you come from the whip?" His master was behind him now, and the whip was gripping him tightly. "Fox, answer me."

"Yes, yes, please!" Mulder had little idea what he was agreeing to because of the ache that was shaking him. "Please!"

Skinner moved to the front and teased him with it. "Fox! Come now!"

Mulder spasmed, feeling as if the come was being dragged out. He dimly felt it hitting his body. So good. "Oh, fuck," he whispered. His arms were released, and he clumsily dropped to his knees. He felt his master's hard flesh press against his lips, and he opened his mouth gratefully. The big cock powered its way down and he let his arms fall at his sides as he was face fucked. It went on forever but ended too soon, and he swallowed every drop, licking for more.

"Thank you, Master."

"My pleasure, Fox." Skinner coiled the whip. "Kiss the whip."

Mulder kissed it several times. "Thank you." He hoped he could walk out to the car. The state of his knees didn't bode well, but before he realized what was going on his master had him up and going. 

"I'm going to fall down."

"No, you won't." Skinner cracked the whip alongside him. "Pool. Right now."

"I'll drown," Mulder whispered because even his voice was tired.

"Going for a late night swim?" Elaine asked.  
"One of us is," Skinner replied and when Mulder hesitated, the whip cracked loudly before snipping at his ass. Mulder dived in and hoped he could swim.

"Fuck!" Mulder screamed as he surfaced. "Master, please!"

The whip cracked again. "Ten laps."

Mulder got moving. The cold water punished each mark from the whip, but he was awake now. Was he ever, and he was seriously re-thinking his plan. Tonight had really been enough. He was worn out. The whip tagged him twice more, and he swam faster. At ten, he pulled himself out and blearily looked for his master.

Skinner was reclined on a deck chair, whip in his lap, enjoying a drink with Elaine. It was wrong on so many levels. Mulder crawled to him and sat where Skinner pointed. Shivering, he gave up on thinking or plotting.

"David, get Fox a couple of towels. If he takes sick, I'll feel guilty."

"For you, Elaine, I'll allow it." Skinner twisted one of the marks hard enough to hurt. "Fox has a trick of looking pitiful, but he's far tougher than anyone I know."

Elaine made a sound of agreement. David delivered two big, white fluffy towels, and Mulder wrapped one around him and put the other on his legs. That was better. He may not die now. Skinner's hand slipped through Mulder's wet hair, combing it into place.

"It's unusual to see you out playing on a work night," Elaine said. "Or was this more in the way of punishment?"

"A bit of both. Fox has been restless lately, but I think I took the wind out of his sails."

Mulder had his eyes shut. He needed some sleep, and he wasn't choosy any longer about where. The post whipping glow was still coursing through his veins and part of him knew he was in deep submission. Their voices lulled him, and he dozed.

"Fox, we're leaving now."

"Yes, Master." Mulder saw his master's pointed look at Elaine and crawled to her. "Thank you, ma'am, for your time today."

"Come over whenever you like. David thoroughly enjoyed it." Elaine smiled, and he kissed her feet.

Skinner gave her a kiss on the cheek and started back through the house. Mulder did exactly what he was told. He didn't have a thought in his head that wasn't focused on his master. The drive didn't seem long enough, and he followed closely up to their apartment.  
"Kennel or bed tonight, slave?" Skinner didn't look as if there were any hope.

Mulder went to his knees. "Whichever pleases you, Master."

Skinner took him to bed. It was the best place on Earth.

********  
Thursday  
********

"Give me your schedule, Fox."

Mulder swallowed the piece of toast in his mouth. He was crouched on the floor by his master's leg, and they were eating breakfast together. A gold chain still draped between his nipples and the black collar rode his neck. At this rate, he was going to look like a cheap whore by Friday. He considered the day carefully before answering the question.

"I'd like to hide in my kennel, Master." Mulder looked up at him. "I know I should do some work, but I don't want to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, pup." Skinner gave him a slow smile. "You've had a long week. I'll chain you up there. No phone. No computer. No television."

"Yes, Master." Mulder shifted on his hot butt. His master had taken morning discipline seriously today. He finished his toast. "Should I clean up?"

Skinner shook his head. "Go upstairs and wait. I'll be there in a moment."

"Thank you." Mulder forced his body to walk upstairs, and he was glad to drop into the submissive position by his kennel. His master had used him twice last night and spanked him and left a few bite marks on his front to match the whip marks. He was exhausted. His eyes drifted shut without his permission.

Strong hands began to touch him, and he groggily opened his eyes. Chains. His master seemed to think more was better. They criss-crossed him, pulling at his nipples and balls. His wrists were cuffed, but loosely. He stole a few kisses from his master's hands.

"Your bowl is full of water. Unhook yourself to use the bathroom or if there is an emergency. Lunch will be provided by me." Skinner kissed him. Mulder groaned and dropped down when released. He tried to thank his master, but he wasn't sure he could be heard. Taking a moment, he straightened up his kennel, and then he collapsed inside it. He had to shift around to find a comfortable place between all the chains and his sore butt. Sleep grabbed at him, and he went.

"Mulder? Are you alive in there?"

Mulder banged his head on the side of the kennel, groaned, and tried to focus on who was talking to him. Hopefully, it was an hallucination and he was still asleep. "Ian?"

"I brought lunch." Ian's eyes were big. "You okay?"

"No," Mulder grumbled and tried to pull himself out. He gave up and just slithered. "I gotta piss."

Ian looked him over. "Here, I think." He unclipped it. Mulder grunted his thanks and went to the bathroom. He didn't look in the mirror as he took care of his business. After washing up, he went back out to Ian and the chain.

"Pizza?" Mulder tried to figure out where the chain had been and gave up. He hooked it to his collar, rubbed his face, and sat by the coffee table. "Am I awake?"

"You look like, um, your master ran over you and backed up to finish the job." Ian grinned. "You're so lucky."

Mulder wasn't sure he agreed. "Yeah, it was great. Can you get some drinks and napkins? I would, but I'm--"

"Not going to disobey your master. Got it." Ian went in the direction of the kitchenette. "Soda, okay?"

"Yes!" Mulder opened the pizza box and took a heady sniff. His master did love him. "Hey, thanks for coming over. I would've starved otherwise."

Ian laughed, put the sodas down, and sat across from him. "Skinner wouldn't allow that. Who would he whip if you were gone?"

"Oh, you'd volunteer." Mulder grinned and drank some soda before digging into the pizza. It was his favorite and he didn't want to chat, just eat. Ian wasn't quite so desperate.

"I thought you two had toned it down." Ian smiled. "I haven't seen you naked in months."

Mulder nodded, swallowed, and took a drink. "We had. It's really not who we are any longer. It's like a one facet of the whole. It took me a while to understand it."

Ian seemed to understand. "What brought this on?"

"Are you working for him?" Mulder was tired enough to be suspicious of anyone. "Did he send you here to lull me with pizza and get all the facts?"

Ian laughed at him. "He's got you running scared." He laughed some more, but Mulder wasn't joining him. That was true. Ian tilted his head to the side. "Bullwhip?"

"Oh, shut up," Mulder growled. He shivered at the word. Chewing more pizza, he went over his plan again. Today, he'd planned to do nothing because tomorrow would be busy. He groaned and wasn't sure he had the strength for another round with the whip.

"Seriously, you might consider lying low for a couple of days." Ian was made a motion at Mulder's body. "That would be enough to send me to bed for a week."

Mulder did ache, but he had to admit it had been what he wanted. He touched a red mark and sighed. "My own fault, but I hate to quit now just because of some admittedly great sex that totally exhausted me."

"Um, Mulder, there's a difference between making him horny and making him mad."

"No kidding." Mulder knew he was walking that fine line. It had been exciting at the first of the week. Now he was tired, well-fucked, and things looked different. "Ah, shit."

Ian grinned. "You can't quit, can you?"

"No. It's a great plan!" Mulder had to laugh. He was crazy. "My mistake was underestimating the enemy."

"Can I help?" Ian leaned forward a little. "To work a scene with Perry, I have to hand him a script."

Mulder rubbed his face and thought about it. "I've been too ham-handed. Skinner is smarter than your average bear." He laughed and finished his pizza. There had to be a way. "The trick was to make him think it might possibly not be me. That didn't work so well, but now he thinks we're finished so maybe tomorrow is salvageable."

"You sure you're up to it? Skinner plays hard." Ian wiped his mouth and sat back to drink his soda. "Everyone knows that."

"Good question. I'll know by the morning." Mulder suddenly had an idea. "What's your schedule for tomorrow?"

"Perry is going to a conference for the weekend, so I thought I might head to Boston."

Mulder frowned. "What for?"

"Clam chowder, the sights, fun town." Ian looked as if he meant it. "Think Skinner would let you off your leash long enough to go?"

"Maybe. I could ask. It'd make a great cover story for what I'll really be doing." Mulder's ass cringed at the idea, but he wanted his payoff, damn it. "Can I ask? And will you cover for me?"

"Of course!" Ian nodded. "Spy stuff, huh? You guys are crazy. I guess you play hard too."

"I'm a fool." Mulder nodded. His stomach was full and he needed more sleep. "You hanging out here this afternoon?"

Ian checked his watch. "I have ten more minutes and then I'm instructed to leave, reminding you of the rules."

Mulder wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan. "Okay, before you go, can you get my book on the nightstand in our bedroom downstairs and my sunflower seeds from my office?"

"You bet." Ian shut the pizza. "Full?"

"Yes. Thank you, and I mean that." Mulder finished his soda and wiped his mouth again. He would buy Ian something nice, like a new flogger. Ian was back fairly quickly and Mulder grinned up at him. "Skinner is smart enough to call you tomorrow and insist you hand me the phone."

"I'll think of something. Cell phones are so unreliable out of home area." Ian handed him the items and smiled. "Perry might tan my hide, but it'd be nice for a change."

Mulder got up and hugged him. "Thanks. I'll be calling."

"I want details later." Ian shook his head. "And, um, if you end up in the hospital, I'm going to laugh."

"Thanks." Mulder knew it wouldn't go that far, unless he got dehydrated from being fucked to death. He pointed at the clock. "Run."

Ian did just that, but Mulder heard the cell phone ring. Skinner was paying attention to details today. Mulder took his book and his seeds and crawled in his kennel. Not long after, Wanda joined him and they passed a quiet afternoon. She slept. He schemed, chewed, shifted on his sore butt, and read his book. It wasn't until late in the day that he took another bathroom break. He hooked the chain back on and crouched over his water dish to suck up a little.

When his master came home, he'd have to play it just right. No pitiful looks, just a tired acceptance that he'd failed. He could do that. Hopefully, Skinner would be gloating and that would help it all along.

"I'm home, pup. Did you miss me?" Skinner was suddenly behind him, and he nearly yelped in surprise. He turned with a dripping face and crawled to him. Skinner held him back. "No sloppy kisses."

Mulder whined and sat in front of him. "Permission to speak?"

"Denied." Skinner stroked Mulder's head. "Are you still in subspace?"

Mulder thought maybe so, and he nodded. Just the sight of his master made his cock throb and he'd do whatever he was told.

"Wanda."

Mulder turned instantly and spread his butt cheeks, waiting.

"What are you doing in Fox's kennel? You know he hates that." Skinner scooped her up. "You are still in subspace. Good."

Mulder groaned. He'd been hoping for it, but he'd been tricked. His master was full of it tonight. He didn't move.

"Go lie down, Fox. I need to pamper Wanda." Skinner walked off with her, and he scooted back in his kennel fast. He resented her getting all the love, but she was the mistress of this house. Maybe his master would save some affection for him. He picked up his book and stared mindlessly at the page. Nothing like a good whipping followed by a great fucking to reduce him to nothing but a begging slave. Tomorrow, he might not have the backbone to do anything. He turned the page and read, but he listened for his master.

When he heard his master clicking, he went right out to him. The chain was long enough to reach the sofa, and he sat down near him. The chain was removed and dropped, and he nudged Skinner's knees with his head in thanks.

"Hungry?"

Mulder had gorged on pizza so he told the truth and shook his head. Skinner pushed the coffee table out of the way, and Mulder wanted to bury his head between his master's thighs.

"You can be my coffee table. Hands and knees. Hold it." Skinner left him and came back with a plate of food and a drink. Mulder tried to freeze the muscles in his back while relaxing into it. He let his head droop. The glass was damn cold, but he didn't move. The TV was turned on. He didn't listen. His mind focused on nothing and he breathed. That was it.

"Stay there. I want to play," Skinner said softly before leaving with the plate and glass. Mulder groaned and began to breathe heavily. He wanted to play too.

Skinner slid his hand the length of Mulder's spine, tugging chains as he went. "You have permission to talk now."

Mulder noticed that he had to stay still. He lifted his head and cried out as an ice cube was pushed inside him. "Fuck!" He shivered as his master finished with a butt plug that he attached to one of the chains.

"You look good enough for dessert." Skinner's hands were all over him now, pinching and pulling, making him pant and sob. "Come into my lap."

Mulder crawled up him and sat as directed. His cock rubbed against Skinner's shirt. His master began to tease him, torture him, making him squirm.

"Would you like to sit on it?" Skinner asked in a silky tone.

"Please, Master!" Mulder wanted that more than anything. He felt like a puppet on his master's strings. "Please, please, please."

Skinner chuckled softly. "Lovely slave." He took Mulder by the wrists and pushed his arms back behind his back. Two loops of chain and he wasn't grabbing anything. Skinner tugged Mulder's nipples and whispered, "You need a punishment, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, oh God, yes." Mulder was going to come any moment. He bit his lower lip, hoping to make it go away. Skinner shoved his finger in Mulder's mouth and fucked him with it.

"Stop chewing your lip!" Skinner slapped Mulder's ass hard, making the butt plug jiggle. The spanking went on and on until Mulder couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't do anything but whimper over and over again. Skinner grabbed him by the face. "Come."

Mulder jerked and it shot all over his master. He saw sparkles, tried to find some air, and had the unusual thought that his master was being very generous with orgasms lately. Skinner turned him, put him on his hands and knees, and thrust inside. Mulder babbled nonsense about God and fuck and his balls found some more come.

"What are you planning for tomorrow?" his master whispered seductively.

"I gotta sleep," Mulder said softly. He swallowed hard and almost told the truth, but some small kernel of stubbornness wouldn't let him. "You've killed me this week."

Skinner laughed and slapped him on the ass. "You shouldn't have lied."

Mulder widened his eyes and turned enough to stare at him. "About what?" he demanded incredulously. He saw a brief flicker of doubt race across his master's face and pushed hard. "You did all this to me because you thought I lied? That's all it was?" He never did indignant very well, but he put his heart into it.

"Fox, I--" His master broke off.

Mulder brazenly pulled away. He made sure not to glare. "Obviously, I wasn't the one that was bored," he snapped. He wanted to stalk off, but he knew that would push it too far. Instead, he crawled to his kennel and curled up inside. Some tiny bit of guilt niggled at him. He pushed it away. His master had played dirty. Of course, he was the master.

"Get out here," Skinner growled.

Mulder hesitated long enough to make him think before crawling out and standing up. "I need a shower." Come was streaking down his leg.

Skinner pulled him close and hugged him. "I'm not bored. I love you."

"I love you, Walter." Mulder nuzzled his face into Skinner's neck. "My nipples ache."

"I bet they do." Skinner removed all the chains and the dog collar. "Let's go shower."

"Thank you." Mulder pampered him without groveling and didn't kneel again. Skinner pulled him into bed and they curled him together. Mulder remembered his plan with Ian too late and groaned to himself. He'd upped the stakes. His master may kill him for this. He sighed and shut his eyes. He'd think about it in the morning.

*********  
Friday  
********

"Fox, today is going to be crazy. I'm going to be all over Washington in different meetings. Please don't call unless it's an emergency." Skinner pulled him into a long hug. "I'll be home late."

Mulder sighed. He still didn't know what to do and that made it worse. "Walter, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes." Skinner kissed him gently. "And I love you. Nothing can change that."

"Good to know." Mulder laughed. "I do screw up sometimes."

Skinner smiled. "Might as well do it right."

Mulder walked him to the door. "Oh, and some day, I'm going to have an ice cube ready for you."

"Save it for my birthday." Skinner left on that note. Mulder shut the door and sagged against it. He had the feeling his master knew and was playing along, but to be wrong would be a very bad thing. Going upstairs to his office, he sat down heavily and stared at the dark screen of his computer. Perhaps, after being whipped, fucked, spanked, chained and fucked some more, they didn't need another scene. He booted up his computer, grabbed his phone, and started looking for a solution. Ian might have some ideas.

By lunch, he was ready, and he thought it would work. After making sure Wanda was set for the day, he dressed carefully and went down to catch a cab. He made sure everything was ready before he began to track his prey, his master.

Skinner left F.B.I. headquarters sharply at one, and Mulder followed him across town. Staying back, keeping his hat low, but with him every step of the way, and taking up position in a good spot. He opened his phone and dialed the number.

"Lone Gunmen."

"This is Mulder. Do it now." He slapped it shut. Relaxing back into the shadows, he waited, reading his book, and watching. When the door opened, he stayed perfectly still. Skinner stopped and took a hard look around, but he didn't pause long. Mulder followed at a very safe distance. He spent the next four hours criss-crossing town and patiently waiting outside every meeting. Skinner stopped more than once, rubbed the back of his neck, and searched for him.

Mulder timed it perfectly. All Skinner saw was the back of him. It would probably be enough. Thirty minutes later, Mulder's phone rang. He ignored it, letting it go to voicemail. Two minutes after that, a text message came though.

'Playing again, my Fox?'

He laughed, but refused to answer it. It was five now, and he knew there were more meetings ahead. There was time for dinner, as long as he worked it right. He found the deli they'd agreed on and waited. Parts of him still ached from everything that had happened this week, but he'd learned a valuable lesson. Getting eaten by the bear wasn't all that bad. Of course, he wasn't going to provoke his bear more than once a year, but it was good knowledge to have.

"Over here, Ian!" Mulder waved him over. "Food should be ready in a minute."

"Cool." 

Mulder had ordered for both of them. "He told me not to call."

"He didn't tell me." Ian grinned and dialed. "Walter! It's Ian, how are you?"

Mulder wished he could hear.

"Good, good. I'm meeting Fox for dinner at a deli. Can we get you anything?" Ian oozed concern. He was good at this. There was a long pause. "He said he was coming from the movies. Do you want me to have him call you? I bet his phone is off."

Mulder heard their number being called but he had to know the last of it.

"Yes, we were going out for a drink. Well, okay, if you're sure." Ian smiled. "Have a good weekend." He hung up. "He's totally confused."

Mulder went to get their food. He doubted his master was fooled, but it would keep him guessing. They ate and talked, and he called Skinner's secretary to get the rest of his itinerary. She was happy to help. He made notes and thanked her.

"I can't believe you have energy to do all this!" Ian was laughing his ass off.

"Anything for love." Mulder shrugged and finished his food. "Now, the tricky part will be getting him to follow me. What will you say if he calls you again?"

"I'll think of something." Ian didn't look worried. Mulder checked the schedule and said goodbye. He had to get in front of him now and stay there. Three meetings to go, and he managed to leave a note for his master at all of them.

Still here.

Not leaving.

Stop trying to find me. The last one would be the equivalent of throwing down the gauntlet. Mulder told the cabbie exactly where to wait, and he held his breath on the timing. It had to be perfect.

"Wait a damn minute!"

"Hit it." Mulder had picked a cab with dark windows for a reason. "Not too fast. Give him a chance."

"I better get a big tip for all this stupid crap," the cabbie grumbled.

Mulder flashed a hundred. "Do it right and the change is yours."

The cabbie took it without looking over his shoulder. "He's following."

"Good. Give me a lead." Mulder threw open the door as soon as the cab stopped and went in the hotel fast. He had every faith that his master was close. The elevator seemed the best choice, and he took it up to the suites. The other elevator was coming his way, and he waited for it. As soon as it stopped, he headed for their room without looking back, but he froze when the barrel of a gun was pressed into the back of his head.

"Open it," Skinner growled.

Mulder did exactly that and stepped into the dark room. He didn't hit the lights.

"Who the hell are you?" Skinner played into the scene.

"Nobody." Mulder waited for his master to do something. The gun definitely needed to be put away. It probably wasn't loaded and the safety was definitely on, but it was still scary.

Skinner was breathing hard. "Why were you following me?"

Mulder wanted to play the scene just right. Rough sex and bondage were great fun, but he'd had enough of that for one week. "You're sexy."

"So why didn't you stick around?" The gun was still there and Mulder was pushed against the wall and patted down.

"Didn't think you were my type, so I took a few pictures to masturbate to. Hey, no big deal. Don't arrest me, okay?" Mulder wheedled.

"You've committed a felony by stalking an agent of the F.B.I." Skinner wrapped his hand in Mulder's shirt collar, pulling him off the wall and propelling him further into the room.

Mulder groaned. "I'm sorry! I thought you were cute, but way out of my league."

"And the notes?"

"Just playing," Mulder said and laughed. "You were looking for me. I was going to leave you alone, I swear."

"You're a liar." Skinner shook him, but gently. "Get the lights."

Mulder had memorized them earlier. He hit the dim one in the corner, but that was all. Pulling out a lighter, he lit a few candles. "Since you're here, you could, um, stay, if you want."

Skinner put his gun away and pinned him against the wall. Mulder's hat hit the floor and his jacket was pushed down to tangle his arms.

"You played a dangerous game."

"I guess I didn't mind losing." Mulder didn't struggle. "Can you stay?"

"I was headed back to the office for an hour." Skinner glared. "What can you do to make my stay enjoyable?"

Mulder licked his lower lip. "Whatever you want. You have the gun. You're in charge."

"Glad you understand that." Skinner reached and unbuttoned Mulder's shirt. "You do this a lot?"

"You're the first that seemed worth the trouble." Mulder groaned as he was fondled. "You in to anything weird I should know about?"

Skinner cupped Mulder's chinos in the place where it counted. "Me? I'm a regular guy."

"Me too." Mulder wanted to sink to his knees, but it was early. He reached for a kiss, something he rarely did at home. Skinner let him have it, and he was gasping when it was over. Mulder smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Walter. And you are?"

Mulder laughed softly and tried to grind against him. "I'm easy, but you can call me Fox."

"Did your parents want a dog?"

"Not funny." Mulder glared. He wiggled his arms and freed himself from the coat. He'd have never dared do that at home. He hung it up and held out his hand. "Coat?"

Skinner handed it over. "Nice hotel room."

"No reason to go on the cheap." Mulder poured them each a drink. "So how's business in your line of work?"

"Busy." Skinner took a big drink. "I'm still going to need a reason or two not to arrest you."

Mulder eased his shirt off and flexed his muscles, showing off. "I'll think of something. Just keep your cuffs and gun put away."

Skinner raised his eyebrows and grinned. "For now. I might drag you to interrogation if this doesn't work out."

Mulder felt his dick give a serious twitch. He was such a pain slut. "Give me a chance, Walt."

"No promises." Skinner stepped very close and traced his hand down Mulder's chest. "You're a handsome guy, Fox. How do you look on your knees?"

"Even better." Mulder didn't drop to the floor. He didn't think normal guys did. "Get comfortable and maybe you'll find out."

A small smirk was Skinner's answer to that, and he began to remove his clothes, but he stopped when his shirt was gone. "Better?"

Mulder slid his hands over him. "I knew you were too good for me."

"Flattery won't get you out of trouble." Skinner took Mulder's hand and steered it to his cock. "I'm going to have to see some results."

"Damn, you're big." Mulder slowly unbuckled and unzipped him. "Not sure I can handle all that meat."

Skinner nudged Mulder backwards until his knees hit the bed and he sat. He stared up at him and took out his cock. Beautiful skin, lovely curve from the muscle to the bone, and Mulder wanted to lick it all.

"Give it a try," Skinner said with a soft grunt as his trousers were taken down. Mulder didn't bother to push them off. He lowered his head, wrapped his hands in master's ass, and started to tease him. Licking and sucking and squeezing, but not following his normal rhythms. He wanted this to be different. Several times he stopped and looked up adoringly at him.

"Good enough reason?" Mulder asked and licked Skinner's slit.

Skinner laughed softly. "It was good enough to keep you out of cuffs for a little longer." He pulled Mulder up. "Let's see what you have under the hood."

Mulder nearly came from the idea. He gasped softly when he was stripped naked.

"No jewelry down here. That's a shame." Skinner caressed all over him. Mulder groaned and tried to give as good as he was getting. He wasn't sure how they ended up on the bed, but he was glad to be there. Almost laughing, he remembered the days when he'd hated vanilla sex. Now, it was better than good and occasionally he preferred it to being hung upside down.

Skinner's hand slid into the crack of Mulder's ass. "You ever been fucked up the ass?"

Mulder's cock bucked and he couldn't think for a minute. "Not by a stud like you," he gasped out each word. "You'll kill me."

"It's the best chance you have for avoiding my cuffs," Skinner growled. He dipped the tip of his finger in Mulder's asshole.

Squirming, Mulder tried to play along. "You promise?"

Skinner licked Mulder's throat and then gently sucked. "You're tight."

Mulder knew that. He hadn't lubed himself all day, hoping to make the scene hotter and more realistic. "That a bad thing?" He pushed his cock at Skinner's thigh and groaned. "I'll get a reacharound, right?"

Skinner moved him to his belly. "Maybe." His tongue skipped and slipped down Mulder's back, and Mulder found himself holding his breath.

"Oh, fuck," he squeaked. Lust pounded through him as he was licked and stretched. No lube this time. Nothing but spit and time. It burned. It grabbed him and squeezed, and he begged for more. Skinner didn't rush, and they shifted positions several times as Mulder tried to suck and fuck at the same time.

"Desperate?"

"I watched you all week! Yes, I'm desperate for you!" Mulder squirmed on two fingers. He drove his head back down the length of Skinner's cock. Skinner's other hand worked up and down Mulder's cock. His balls tightened, and he pulled his mouth away. "I'm going to come."

Skinner moved enough to thrust his cock back down Mulder's throat. Mulder yelled around the shaft in his mouth as his own dick was sucked deep. Hot. Wet. Perfect. He thrust up and fucked himself at the same time, losing control was so easy. He came in Skinner's mouth and went somewhere else for a few seconds. Skinner took advantage of Mulder's grogginess, flipping and spreading him.

"Yes!" Mulder loved the big dick that burrowed inside him. It was tighter than ever, filling and stretching him, making him howl. Skinner gave him two seconds to adjust before pushing in and out, back and forth, trying to kill him with pleasure.

"You need an owner, boy," Skinner braced his arms on either side of Mulder's body.

Mulder shook his head but not in denial. "You're so fucking big!"

"And you haven't been fucked in far too long." Skinner wasn't rough. He barely moved at all, but it was more than enough to send Mulder into the atmosphere. Mulder bit the bedcovers, cocked his ass up higher, and let Skinner take him to another orgasm that left him half-asleep and giddy.

Skinner wrapped around him and held him tight. "I'm very glad you stalked me."

"I am too." Mulder grinned and didn't move. He wanted to stay here all night. They could do it again. Skinner nibbled at the back of Mulder's neck. The candles burned down, and they continued to kiss and pet each other.

"Go clean up." Skinner smacked him on the ass. Mulder kissed him again before going to the bathroom and getting him a washcloth. He went back to take care of himself. When he came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Skinner getting dressed.

"You have to go back to work?" he complained. He wanted to cuddle and spend the night. He'd paid for the room after all.

Skinner shrugged. "I have to get home. Feed the cat." He moved fast, pressing Mulder against the wall. "You're not going to follow me, right?"

"I, well, no!" Mulder struggled to stay in the scene he'd built for them since it seemed his master wanted it that way. "I'll leave you alone. I promise."

"With a tight ass like that, it'd be a shame." Skinner eased away, but not much. He narrowed his eyes. "I still have my cuffs."

Mulder groaned. "Please, no. I'm gone," he said, but he wanted it, and he thought his master knew it.

Skinner took him firmly by the nipple. "Get dressed."

"But you said you'd let me go!" Mulder made sure to sound whiny.

"Did I?" Skinner had played it right, never promising, but teasing. "I can take you naked - your choice."

"Shit," Mulder grumbled and dressed very quickly. "I never should have messed with you."

"Words to live by." Skinner tossed him his coat. Mulder slipped into it and groaned at the look on his master's face. It was time to pay for all the mischief he'd caused. He lifted his hands and backed away.

"Come on! I didn't do anything all that bad!"

Skinner cornered him, pressed him against the wall, and cuffed him with just enough force to make it real. "I disagree." He found Mulder's hat and put it on him. "Fox, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, I hope you don't. Anything you scream may be used against you. You have the right to an attorney but won't be appointed one. Do you understand these rights?"

Mulder could only stare in admiration, but he had to shove the laughter down before he could answer. "You mean lack of rights?"

"Do you understand?" Skinner got right in Mulder's face and ground out the question.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mulder opened his eyes wide. "I thought you were going to cut me some slack!"

"You thought wrong." Skinner took him by the arm and started for the door. Mulder dragged his feet, protested, and put up a fuss. He had to do it. It galled to be out-foxed. Skinner didn't listen or comment. He took him to the Blazer and shoved him in the back. Mulder grunted as he landed hard. His blood was racing and his mouth was dry, and he was more worried than he'd admit. His master seemed put out with him. There was probably a long session in the playroom ahead of him.

"Walter, I sucked your cock and everything!" Mulder kept with the scene. He was almost afraid of the punishment he'd get otherwise.

Skinner didn't even reply or look at him. Mulder slumped down and gave up. He was dead. He'd wanted a romantic night, and he'd gotten it, right up to the point he'd been thrown in cuffs and stuffed in a car. He just wasn't good at these scenes. Shutting his eyes, all he could do was trust his master wouldn't really send him to prison.

"Out." Skinner pulled and kept his hand wrapped firmly around Mulder's bicep. "Move it."

Mulder tried his puppy dog eyes. They were ignored. He gulped for air and managed, "Please. No harm, no foul."

Skinner waved a sergeant over and flashed his badge. "Put him in a holding cell until I come for him. Got it?"

"Will do." The sergeant took his own snug grip that almost hurt.

"Wait! Don't!" Mulder craned his neck, and his master left. He left! The sergeant put him firmly in a small cell with a toilet and a cot.

"Stay quiet. You don't want trouble." The sergeant glared and removed the cuffs.

Mulder rubbed his wrists and sat down with a thump. He felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him. "But--"

"No buts. Sit down and shut up. Mr. Skinner ain't someone to cross." The sergeant slammed the door, locked it, and walked away.

"Shit," Mulder breathed. He felt very stupid. If he'd had any brains, he'd have stayed in his kennel today. He groaned and told his cock to go down. It didn't work. A thought popped in his head and he fumbled in his coat pocket for his cell phone. It wasn't there. He put his face in his hands to hold the yell back. Skinner had frisked him, confiscating the phone. He'd planned this from the beginning!

Mulder flopped down flat and shut his eyes. He was fucked. Never, ever again was he trying a scene. He'd just politely ask his master to do it from his position on the floor where he'd be living because of this week.

********  
Saturday  
********

Mulder got up to piss and pace. The clock on the wall told him it was very early Saturday morning. He was tired, hungry, and more tired. It was impossible to sleep with people yelling, doors slamming, and cops laughing.

"Hey, I want my lawyer!" Mulder yelled at his keeper. The sergeant didn't even look at him. He grabbed the bars and squeezed. He'd learned his lesson, damn it. He wanted to go home. Groaning, he went back to his cot.

"Did he behave for you?"

"A little yelling, but he's tame."

"Good."

Mulder refused to look at them. He didn't find any of this amusing. Skinner didn't talk to him. No, it was time for the cuffs again, and Mulder was long past pouting. Now he was just mad.

"Thanks, Earl."

"Glad to help out the Guardian of the House."

Mulder glared at him now. Earl laughed and went back to his station. Skinner dragged him out and took him home. The cuffs stayed on. When the door shut behind him, he made his demands.

"You win. Game's over. I will never play with you again!"

Skinner crowded him back against the door and traced a finger down Mulder's face. "But you've been sentenced to a lifetime of service. To me. And I need serviced."

Awe washed over him. He'd been played by a master, his master. He groaned from the bottom of his groin and quit fighting it. "Speedy trial?"

"Very. Judge Wanda was very upset with you. She rendered a swift verdict."

"No leniency?"

"None. Life without the possibility of parole." Skinner licked Mulder's jawline. "You can spend a lifetime watching me - that is what you wanted - from the end of your chain."

Mulder quivered and crumpled. "It was all in fun."

"I could send you to federal prison." Skinner ripped Mulder's shirt open, shoving his shirt and coat down around his arms. "The boys there would love your pretty nipples and ass."

"No." Mulder shook his head. His cock throbbed in his chinos and he wanted more. "Here is fine. I'll even do the laundry."

"You certainly will." Skinner laughed softly. "First, I'm going to punish you for bothering me at work all week, and then you can begin your regular duties."

"Throw me in the hole?" Mulder felt as if he'd been punished enough, but it wasn't his call.

Skinner pulled two golden chains from his pocket and clipped Mulder's nipples together and then hooked the leash to that. "Something like that. Heel."

Mulder groaned and followed without complaining. "Note to self: no more scenes."

"But I've enjoyed this so much." Skinner gave a merciless tug. "I can't wait for the next one, my creative Fox."

Mulder sighed and tried to stay with him. His master could keep waiting.

********  
the end


	5. New Slave's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little spice in their lives goes a long way.

New Slave's Day  
*********

"Fox?"

Mulder looked over the top of the newspaper, ignoring the noise that came from his chest. "Still here."

Skinner's eyes glinted. "It's just old hat now, isn't it?"

Mulder laughed, making his bells jingle. He put the newspaper down and crawled to him. "I am used to all of it, but if it turns you on, I'm game."

"I think it was more fun when your eyes would flash and you'd really consider protesting." Skinner was pouting. He was. Mulder kissed his master's feet to the sound of bells before putting his chin on Skinner's knee.

"We could play a game." Mulder gently bit his master's knee.

Skinner took a good hold of Mulder's head and pulled him up for a long kiss. "I'm listening."

Mulder had to catch his breath. "Gerald, the new security guard, is a top."

"And you know this how?" Skinner demanded, clenching his hand into Mulder's hair and exposing his neck.

"Ian and I saw him when we were out the other day. We chatted." Mulder licked his lips. He loved being manhandled, and it had been a while since they'd played rough. His master was too tender-hearted for it, and he tried to respect that.

"What's your point? You need a new master?" Skinner bit up Mulder's neck to his jaw.

Mulder couldn't form words for a minute over the tingling. "No, but maybe you need a new slave. One that needs an attitude adjustment."

"One delivered by Gerald?" Skinner was always quick to pick up on a scene.

"Exactly." Mulder whimpered. "Of course, your new slave would fight you every inch of the way."

Skinner gave a grunt. "I bet he'd bitch and moan every inch of it too."

Mulder dug his hands into his master's thighs. "He might not. He might be all stoic and reserved and take his pain quietly."

"I'd get him over that!" Skinner laughed and kissed him. "You have my permission, but Gerald is only allowed to touch your arms."

"I'll make sure he's aware of that." Mulder didn't rush off. He wanted to think the problem through and cover all angles. "I wonder what a new slave wears."

"In the movies, they're always naked." Skinner grinned. He runs his hands up and down Mulder's body, making music. "But you don't have permission to show your cock off to Gerald, so improvise. However, we do need to remove a few things, just to be safe."

Mulder quivered as his gold nipple rings were taken out and cock ring came off. Skinner looked him over and then quickly removed the collar.

"Master," Mulder breathed out the word. He didn't like being without it for any reason.

"Shh, it's to keep it safe. I may get a little rough with you."

Mulder's dick tightened to its full length. The word 'rough' coming out of his master's mouth did that to him. He showered little kisses on his master's neck and mouth.

"Oh, stop." Skinner pushed him away, laughing. "Go make your evil plan, and Fox?"

Mulder was already on his feet, but he stopped. "Master?"

"I won't be playing nice."

Mulder nearly orgasmed. He felt naked without his jewelry, and that would get him in a frame of mind quicker than anything. "Thank God," he whispered and ran upstairs to get ready. He could hear his master laughing behind him. His first stop was in the office to grab a magic marker and he chuckled as he used it. From there, he went to the bedroom and dug out his jean cut-offs that his master loved. He used scissors to make them even more ragged and put them on. His ass was hanging in the wind, but his cock was covered as instructed. Last stop was the playroom for cuffs and a strip of leather to be used as a gag.

He took a bathroom break and removed the lube he'd pressed inside earlier. The rougher the better, and he forced his hard cock back in the shorts. After taking several deep breaths, he called Gerald to come up to the eighteenth floor.

"You're sure he won't be mad at me?" Were Gerald's first words. "Just seeing you like this gives me a boner. What if he notices?"

Mulder laughed. "He knows I'm irresistible. Don't worry about it. Just don't touch me anywhere but on the arms. He growled that."

"Christ! What if I screw up?" Gerald backed away. "Mulder, get someone else."

"No! Do this and I'll set you up with that cute, new sub that works in the deli across the street."

Gerald came back to him. "He's a sub? Oh, fuck, he's adorable."

"He is, not that I noticed." Mulder wanted to make that clear. "Tie the gag tight but don't touch me."

Gerald's hands were shaking. For a top, he was very sweet and shy. Mulder figured him to be a tiger in the bedroom. That was usually how it worked. The gag tasted pretty bad, but it wouldn't be in long. His master loved screaming too much. Mulder handed him the cuffs next. They were the leather kind that buckled on and then to each other. He liked them best and his master knew it.

"Your ass is--"

Mulder turned and glared, shutting him up.

Gerald swallowed hard. "It's a scene. I can do it."

Mulder hoped so. He couldn't do everything. Gerald got the door for him and the elevator. Mulder breathed deeply through his nose and tried to force his brain into the right mindset.

"Okay, I'm going to hold you now. Please don't ruin my reputation with the Guardian," Gerald pleaded and rang the doorbell.

Mulder shook his head and actually gasped when Gerald grabbed him tight. The guy had strong hands. Mulder hoped he was ready.

"Ah, Gerald, I see you have my new slave," Skinner said, laughing. His eyes were twinkling, and he was drop-dead gorgeous. Mulder tried not to drool. He was reluctant, and stoic, and God, he was horny.

"He's all yours." Gerald laughed with him and frog-marched Mulder in the apartment. "If I were you, I'd send him back!"

Skinner stared at Mulder's chest. "It couldn't hurt to look at my receipt and match the numbers. I'd hate to get the wrong one."

"My thinking exactly. He tried to kick me in the nuts!" Gerald was doing fine. Mulder had no trouble glaring at him.

"Shove him against the wall while I check." Skinner licked his lower lip, which made Mulder want to cream his shorts. "Wouldn't want him running wild."

Mulder grunted when his chest hit the wall. Gerald wasn't playing nice either. Receipt? Mulder chewed his gag. His master always got into these scenes. He looked over his shoulder and stomped Gerald's foot. The boots would protect him from most of it.

"Maybe I should return him." Skinner was still laughing. "I'll punish him for that. Okay, here we go. Put him on his knees."

Gerald spun him and slammed him. Mulder was dazed for a moment. Gerald was a security guard for a reason.

"It matches. I thought I recognized that scar on his chest." Skinner waved a paper under Mulder's nose. "Good news, boy. You're all mine."

Mulder tried to get up, but Gerald had him. Grunting and cursing through his gag, he glared. Skinner grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Mulder's head back hard. Their eyes met and Mulder narrowed his - the game was on.

"I like them feisty." Skinner kept his hand in Mulder's hair. "Here's something for your trouble. Thank you, Gerald."

"Any time, sir." Gerald stuck the money in his pocket fast. Mulder wasn't sure that performance was worth a hundred, but his master was generous. Gerald had one more thing to say, "Good luck."

The door shut, and Mulder flexed his shoulders. Running while someone had your hair was stupid. He spread his legs and waited. The instant the hand left his head, he was up, but he was jerked back. Skinner had him by the cuffs.

"I want to look at you," Skinner purred. He raised the cuffs higher and higher until Mulder was forced to bend over. A big hand slapped him on the ass and then groped him. Skinner pushed Mulder's arms that much higher, wrenching a cry from him.

"Nice ass. It'll look great going up and down on my cock."

Mulder sincerely hoped he didn't orgasm in his jeans. He loved it when his master talked dirty to him. Giving a grunt, he kicked out, but Skinner was too fast to be caught by that move. His master forced him back down to his knees and ground his face in the carpet.

"I've been looking for a new hobby," Skinner said. His hand did wonderful things to Mulder's ass. "I think you'll fit the bill." The gag was suddenly released, and Mulder spat it out.

"Fuck you, you nancy bastard!" Mulder didn't flail like he usually did as a hand made his ass red. No, he took it, cursing under his breath the entire time. He was a tough slave, damn it. He'd have to be broken. When his ass was practically smoking, he was put on his feet.

"Now, you can walk upstairs or I can make you. You won't like it if I make you." Skinner was still dressed in his casual Sunday clothes, but he managed to look very menacing and in complete control of the situation. "Which will it be, boy?"

Mulder looked at the door before taking a single step towards the stairs. At that point, he stopped. "That didn't hurt. You can't make me do anything, you pig."

Skinner laughed, which was ballsy of him. "Right. Good one." He laughed some more. It was very insulting. Mulder felt his spine stiffen. He deserved a little more respect than that! With a low growl, he rushed him and ended up flat on his stomach with his master's foot on his back. Just breathing hurt for a minute, and his master used that time to collar him tight. It wasn't a pretty collar. It was an ugly dog collar.

"Give up now and save yourself a bruise or two, boy." Skinner ripped him up off the floor and shoved him in the direction of the stairs. "Go."

Mulder staggered, fell to his knees, and got up snarling. "No," he spat. He wasn't feeling charitable since he'd been laughed at, but Skinner didn't look impressed. He strolled over to him, and that was scarier than violence. Mulder jerked away from him and tripped on the bottom step. He fell on his side and oofed.

Skinner knelt and smoothed the hair off Mulder's forehead. "Clumsy slave. Are you okay?"

Mulder saw the real concern in his master's eyes. He sat up and took a deep breath. Everything was fine, but he'd have a bruise. "Don't pretend you give a shit," he growled, but he nodded to reassure him. The next thing he knew he was draped over his master's shoulder and being carried up the stairs.

"Since I can't trust you to walk." Skinner didn't put him down until they were in the playroom. Mulder folded down to the floor and lay there breathing. He'd cause trouble in a minute. His master squatted down next to him and idly traced a finger down and around his body. Skinner slipped his hand across Mulder's mouth. "No more talking unless you want to call me 'master.' I was lenient earlier, but I'm not feeling so charitable now. I know you have some training. They don't just pluck people off the street."

"Fuck you, Master." Mulder felt his cock harden again as a blunt finger tortured him with gentle touches. His nipples were flicked and he tried to scoot away, but Skinner stopped that easily.

"I think I'll give you some time to think." Skinner went to the closet, but was back before Mulder could do more than sit up. He'd never seen that before and surprise made him forget to fight as he was pushed to his stomach.

"What the fuck?" Mulder tried to lift his head but there was a steel bar looped around his neck with heavy weights resting on the floor and either side of his head. It was like a strangely bent dumbbell. He got his knees under him and tried to lift it. "Shit," he whispered, glancing up at Skinner, who was watching from his throne.

"Put that ass in the air." Skinner grinned evilly. Mulder groaned and tried again, but there was no way to lift it. He sagged flat and fought the cuffs. That didn't work either. He was on the floor until he was released. He could scoot around a little, but it wouldn't do any good.

"I like those shorts," Skinner said softly. "Definitely keeping them."

Mulder panted and considered cursing him out, but he was playing the tough, quiet slave. His master walked out of sight and he tried not to panic. For some reason, he felt very vulnerable. He carefully managed to roll to his back. His cuffed hands were underneath him, but at least his ass was out of the air.

"That's a good look too." Skinner wasn't far away, and Mulder felt like a sacrifice, waiting for his doom. It was sexy as hell, and he groaned. His cock twitched in his jeans and he wished someone would unzip them, give him some air. The silence began to get to him, but he refused to break it. Candles were lit, the lights went out, and incense filled the air and he began to sweat. Waiting really wasn't one of his strong points.

"I hate you!"

"Ah, good. I can punish you now." Skinner laughed. He came over and stood directly over him, one foot on either side of Mulder's chest. He'd changed out of his clothes into nothing but leather pants and biker boots. Oil glistened on his chest and he looked like a sub's wet dream. 

Mulder mumbled ten curses and followed them with, "Master Dickhead."

"You're making it worse, not better." Skinner's hand dipped and Mulder's back arched as hot wax landed on him. He shut his mouth on the screams and writhed, trying to get away and failing.

"Perfect. You are so beautiful thrashing on the floor." Skinner was gone again, and Mulder tried to stop digging his heels into the flooring. There was no way he was rolling over. The wax began to itch and he searched for words that were rude but wouldn't get him punished. He couldn't think of any so he lay panting instead. There had to be a word hotter than hot.

Skinner came back but the candle was gone. He smiled down at him. "Thirsty? Hungry?"

Mulder kicked at him and missed.

"I have a solution for that." Skinner didn't seem fazed by the fight Mulder put up, not that it did any good. His legs were spread and pinned down by two more weights. He was seriously uncomfortable now. Skinner nodded. "Looks good. Now for some pain."

Mulder nearly broke the scene at those casual words. He wished he could clap his hand over his mouth. Grinding his teeth wasn't as satisfying as screaming. Skinner knelt down and Mulder had to be satisfied by shaking his head vehemently as clip after clip was hooked to him. Nipples, thighs, every piece of available skin was pinched and squeezed. The sting became an ache became a throbbing and then just pain. He banged his head and tried to push his stomach against the ceiling.

"Feels good, I know." Skinner slipped his hands all over him, rearranging them and attaching new ones, keeping the ache sharp and fresh. Mulder crashed into endorphins and pain and fought the desire to sob and scream. His master was so good at hurting him.

Skinner unzipped Mulder's jeans and the first clip wrung a scream out of him. "That's nice, slave. Scream. Tell me you love it."

Mulder found some words. "Never, Master."

"See. We're making progress." Skinner straddled him and began kissing him. Clips flipped off or were pressed deeper depending on their location. Mulder squirmed violently but succeeded in doing nothing. His mouth was plundered by a thrusting tongue and he couldn't find strength to expel the invader.

"You were worth every penny." Skinner chuckled, rubbing and stroking. "I think I like the strong, silent type."

Mulder couldn't make his body hold still. He bucked and tossed, but he was only making his master grin. Skinner suddenly got off him, and he took a huge breath of air, grateful there was no gag.

"I wonder what it'll take to break you," Skinner said in a musing tone. He was on his throne again. "Needles? The rack? The whipping post? So many choices."

"How long--" Mulder gasped for breath and tried again, "How long do you plan to keep me?"

"Forever." Skinner's arm flicked out and a whip lazily snapped one of the clips off. Mulder yelped and came to a deeper understand of his master's brilliant, twisted mind. The whip worked its way over him until no more clips remained. Mulder's cock throbbed and pulsed, ready to go. His balls were threatening to turn blue and he wanted to scream.

Mulder licked his lips. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last in this tough guy role. If there were any real tough slaves, they were crazy. He fought against his cuffs again and was shocked when they snapped apart. Never in his life had he moved so fast. He shoved his head free and was up. The whip snapped against his back, but he freed his legs and ran to the door. It was locked. He turned and panted.

"Let me go!" he howled and he meant it.

"Never." Skinner caged him with the whip, keeping him against the door. Mulder danced and dodged, taking snap after snap. His body ached and pulsed and his cock wanted to come. He took a hard one against his chest and he stopped. Staring down at the mark, he covered it with his hand and looked desperately at his master.

Skinner pointed at the floor with his whip. "Kneel."

Mulder bit his lip and the whip struck him again. He was beat. He'd taken as much of the bullwhip as he could, and he slowly went to his knees. "This means nothing."

"It means everything, slave." Skinner curled up the whip and strutted to him. "I think you deserve a reward. Stay there."

Mulder refused to lower his head, but he knew he'd given up too much. When he saw the water, he nearly begged for it, and Skinner gave him a short drink. He wanted more. Skinner turned and made his way back to his throne.

"Crawl to me and I'll give you more."

Mulder groaned and licked his lips for every drop. Reluctantly, he got to his feet, but he wasn't sure what he'd say or do. He shook the sweat from his hair. "I'll need more than water."

"Slaves aren't allowed to make demands." Skinner took a long drink and threw the empty bottle at him. Mulder was sure he was disgraceful when he grabbed it up to lick the last drop out of it. He didn't care. They were playing the roughest game yet, but he wasn't ready to stop.

Skinner eased up and Mulder instinctively took a step back. His guts knew he was outmatched. He headed for a corner with a measure of protection.

"While your front is interesting, I'm ready to start on your ass." Skinner smirked. "Which apparatus would you like me to bend you over?"

Mulder was afraid he'd just whimpered in his throat. He wanted that more than anything but he'd picked the wrong slave persona to do it without fighting. "Not that. No one has ever."

"I'll correct that within the hour." Skinner stroked his hand across the bulge in his leather pants, making Mulder whimper again.

"No," Mulder whispered against his will. He wiped the sweat from his eyes.

Skinner shrugged as if it didn't matter what his slave said. "You'll change your mind. You seem like an intelligent slave. Here's the deal - you can take off those shorts or I can slice them off with my cat-o-nines. Which will it be?"

Mulder had seen the whip with the leaded tips many times, but he'd never seen it used and he'd never felt it. He wasn't sure he wanted to start now. "What will you give me?"

"You won't feel your skin shred along with your shorts." Skinner smiled at him in an easy way that spoke of the truth. "I'll give you a minute to make up your mind."

"Fuck," Mulder whispered. He shoved the shorts down and kicked them away. They wouldn't protect his ass anyway. "Fuck you."

Skinner tagged him with the whip. "Be polite, slave."

Mulder grabbed his arm to rub it and shut his mouth more firmly. They were essentially at a stand-off until his master managed to bend him over something. He hoped it was soon, but he wasn't going to tell his master that.

"I think you'd look great strung up. All those sleek muscles bulging. I can fuck you standing." Skinner rubbed his chin. "It's so hard to decide. I could shove your head in the toilet and fuck your ass."

Mulder was ashamed that he gasped. He knew every kink in the book, but hearing his master discuss them so calmly made him blush. "No," he strangled out, unsure if he meant it.

Skinner grinned and licked his lower lip. "I could fist you."

Mulder's throat made an involuntary noise that he was sure Skinner had heard. "Can't you trade me in for someone who wants it? Sell me to some old lady who likes her pussy licked all day."

Skinner's eyes bulged. "Hell no! You're going to embrace your new status as my slave."

"Oh, fuck." Mulder wanted to crouch down and cover his head. He was going to come on the floor. He knew it. "Listen, whatever your name is--"

"My name is Master!" The whip caught him on the legs, and before he knew it, he'd leaned over to rub and that was a terrible mistake. Skinner grabbed him around the neck, off-balance, he had nowhere to go but down. His arms working like a pinwheel, he flailed for a purchase on something. The sawhorse wasn't what he had in mind. It hit him in the middle and he was thrown over it. He gasped for air, trying to fight and failing miserable. His legs were cuffed down to the floor and his arms were pulled out to the side one at a time and chained tightly at the wrist.

"No!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, but fighting had achieved nothing.

Skinner slid his hand the length of Mulder's back and tucked it into the crack of his ass. "Oh, yes, slave. The fight is over. Now, all you can do is suffer."

Mulder's head just dropped. "I give." He did.

"Good to know." Skinner didn't sound impressed. "When you scream it, I'll know you mean it."

"Great, just great," Mulder muttered. His only consolation was that his head wasn't in a toilet. He tried to stand up but the chains on his arms were tight to the wall.

Skinner slid a finger inside him. The sudden stretch burned a little.

"Slave, you may beg for lubricant." Skinner licked Mulder's back. "Make it convincing."

Mulder had to think about that. "I'm not really into begging." He hated to break down before he was punished. "Do what you want. You will anyway."

Skinner slapped him hard. "And I thought you were smart," he said dryly. "If you'd been dry-fucked before, you'd be singing a different song."

"Just get it over with so I can find a corner to sleep in!" Mulder snapped. The sudden empty space around him and silence made him want to take it all back. Instead, he found another insult. "You should've bought a blowup doll!"

It was a flogger - the deer hide one. It pummeled instead of striking. He took blow after blow until there was no air in his body. When it stopped, he was trying not to sob.

"Go with the pain, slave," Skinner whispered in Mulder's ear. "It's what you are now."

Mulder began to float on it. His system was pumping endorphins and the pain was good and bad at the same time. He loved it, hated it, wanted more, and usually begged for it to stop, but today, today he was holding it inside. It made it so much harder.

"Slave, are you with me?"

"Fuck off," Mulder growled. "But not inside me."

Skinner laughed and kissed all over him. "I'm starting to like you."

"God help me." Mulder hadn't felt the stress of the position until now, and his muscles slowly began to quiver and shake. Skinner didn't comment on it, but he had to notice, and Mulder dug in his heels, refusing to beg. His breath began to roar in and out and he grew more light-headed. Skinner's hands were all over him and when the sawhorse was taken away, he cried out incoherently and fell to his knees. His arms were still stretched out, but he was down. Down. It felt so good to be down.

"Suck me to thank me."

Mulder shut his mouth and ground his teeth together. He couldn't bear to open his eyes and that was his mistake. If he'd have seen the crop aimed at his ass, he'd never have gasped. The thing Skinner strapped on Mulder's head was diabolical. He couldn't shut his mouth if he wanted to and his master took shameless advantage of it. Strong hands wrapped into his hair and his master used his mouth. There was no sucking - just a hole to be fucked.

"My toy," Skinner said between thrusts. "Mine."

Mulder was incredibly turned on. He'd been in that state for what seemed like years, but this was more intense, and the subspace he'd begun to create swept him up and shoved him to dizzying heights. Lights went on and off in his brain and his cock emptied out on the floor. Come squirted in his mouth and he swallowed what he could. The device was taken from his face and he stared up at his master.

"Well, slave?"

"Thank you, Master." Mulder shut his mouth, swallowed, and licked his lips. It was time to break right in half. "Please, may I have some water?"

Skinner leaned over and kissed him. "All you ever had to do was ask." He came back with a bottle and helped Mulder drink most of it. The rest was poured over him and it felt so good against his achingly hot skin.

"Ready to take your place?"

"If I have to, Master." Mulder tried to sulk. The chains were released and he fell at his master's feet. He barely had strength to crawl after his master as he went to sit on his throne. Collapsing was far too easy. "Can I sleep?"

"No, slave. We still have that thing called your ass to deal with." Skinner sounded very amused. "And I want to hear some honest begging."

Mulder groaned and rolled to his back. "Damn. Let's skip it."

"Insolence will not be rewarded." Skinner put his boot on Mulder's belly. "Do you hurt?"

"Like fucking hell!" Mulder was enjoying this slave's attitude. He could get away with more back talk. "Um, Master."

"Better." Skinner nudged Mulder again with his boot. "Lick my boots."

Mulder managed to raise his head. "Forget it. My tongue is tired."

"Are you aching for a spanking?" Skinner was covering his mouth, probably to hide a smile.

"Whatever." Mulder sighed heavily and curled to his side, not moving when his master crossed his legs on top of him. He must have slept and he only woke up because something was being pushed up his ass. With a grunt, he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, it's you. Going with the lube?"

Skinner gave him a healthy swat and then forced his legs further apart. Mulder held still and caught his breath when the big cock was shoved to the hilt inside him. No slow going, no taking it easy, this was going to be a rough one, and he heard a growl in his throat.

"Hey, assfuck! Slow the fuck down!" Mulder glared at him. "That Hershey Highway hasn't been driven on!"

Skinner's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, shut it, and then said, "I should've beaten you harder."

"Probably so, but for now, be nice!" Mulder grunted and pushed back so his muscles would relax. He didn't expect it, but he did notice that Skinner went slower than usual. They built up to a fast speed, and Mulder panted, "A hand here, Master?"

Skinner fisted and fucked him hard. Mulder went to a happy place and stayed there. He loved it when his master collapsed down on him and bit at the back of his neck. They stayed that way for the longest time and then Skinner pulled him up and they staggered to the tub. Mulder relaxed back on his master's chest and pulled an arm around him.

"Fun?"

"Yes, but you were a lot of work!" Skinner laughed and kissed him on the neck. "The last thing I need is a reluctant slave."

Mulder laughed and swished the warm water a little higher. "It was terrible. I kept wanting to scream and beg and beg some more."

"Good scene." Skinner got the soap and scrubbed at the number on Mulder's chest. "Did you see that bulge in Gerald's pants?"

"Of course not," Mulder lied. "You did?"

Skinner laughed and tried to dunk him. "Stay away from him."

"Don't worry. I have someone picked out for him." Mulder slipped around and kissed his master on the lips. "Kiss my bruises?"

"Each and every one, and then we're putting the bells back on your nipples for a nice, quiet evening at home."

********  
the end


	6. Master's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder wants to get Skinner something special for his birthday. It's never easy.

*********

Mulder groaned and rolled to his back again. Rolling over and over wasn't helping, but it did keep him from pacing.

"Fox, go chain yourself to the bottom of the bed," his master growled.

Mulder cringed and went without protest, not even a word. He snapped the collar on, wrapped up in a blanket, and stared at the underside of the bed. He'd made up his mind and changed it six times. He was working on seven. It was a small thing, he told himself again and cupped his dick. He loved pain and he loved pleasing his master - pleasing Walter. Rolling over again, he jerked the chain and nearly popped his own head off, involuntarily crying out.

Skinner crouched down on the floor next to him and released the collar. "Kennel. Now!"

Mulder scooped up the blanket and pillow and ran. Keeping his master awake was one of the seven deadly sins, and he knew his butt would be feeling it in the morning. That was another thing. There was no way it could be worse than a good strapping or the bullwhip. He practically dived in his kennel and curled up tight. It wasn't that he was chicken - oh, hell - he was scared. Maybe he could ask Elaine for advice. She might be able to make it less frightening. With that as a bare plan, he was able to settle down enough to sleep.

"Six of the best, pup?"

With a whimper in his throat, he crashed into his master's legs, still half-asleep. "I'm sorry, Master."

Skinner frowned down at him. "Tell me now what the problem is, and I'll reduce your sentence."

Mulder kissed his master's shiny shoes. The truth was lodging in his throat, but he had to say something so he went with some of the problem. "Your birthday is coming. I was trying to think, and I guess I got worked up about it."

His master actually groaned. "Fox, it's a birthday, nothing more."

"You always get me nice things on my birthday, and I'm not very good at presents." Mulder stayed in the confessional position. "I'm sorry I kept you awake."

Squatting down, his master slipped his hand through Mulder's hair and tugged his head up. "I'm going to make this easy for you. You're forbidden to buy me anything. Not one thing."

"Nothing?" Mulder stared up at him lovingly. "Won't your feelings be hurt?"

Skinner laughed. "At my age, I just wish the birthdays would slow down. Now, get on my lap." He moved to the sofa and Mulder did as he was told. It took a moment's adjustment, but he braced himself right before the paddle landed on his ass. It wasn't six of the best. It was three hard ones and enough soft ones to make his cock ache for a good, hard fucking.

"Come here," Skinner growled and pulled Mulder up and around until he was leaning onto him. Mulder stole a kiss and relaxed against him, trying not to crumple his suit.

"Thank you, Master," Mulder said, wishing he could come but knowing better than to ask.

Skinner gave him a long kiss. "What are your plans today?"

"I was going to call David and see if he and I could get together." Mulder hadn't changed his mind about his present. After all, it wasn't something that had to be purchased. "Laundry, the usual."

"No brooding. If I see you've chewed your lip, you will get six of the best." Skinner kissed him again and got to his feet after a gentle nudge. "If you're going to be late, call me."

"I will." Mulder got up, rubbed his ass, and walked his master to the door. "I love you."

Skinner smiled and was gone. Mulder decided on a shower to start his day, and then he'd do research. Some knowledge might make the idea less frightening. It was possible.

*********

"David, if you don't have one, how do you know it doesn't hurt?" Mulder tried to sound patient.

David rolled his eyes. "Everyone says so! And if it hurt like hell, would guys do it?"

"Maybe they were tricked and found out too late!" Mulder began to laugh at the ridiculous conversation. "And how do I know which one to get?"

"Fox, darling, if anyone touches your cock other than your master, you're ass will regret it for years to come," Elaine drawled. "Can't you just get him a watch or something?"

Mulder groaned. He really hadn't thought of that. "If only I could." He sighed heavily.

Elaine smiled. "You worry too much. The pain, I'm sure, is much less than what you've withstood before." She looked him over. "Did your belly button ring hurt?"

"Well, yeah!" Mulder pulled his shirt up and showed it off. "But my nipples hurt much worse."

"You were probably far gone in subspace when he did your belly button. Trust him to get you there again or forget it, unless he decides he wants you to have one. Has he mentioned it?"

"Several times," Mulder said glumly. "I'm doomed."

Elaine laughed merrily. "You just want to control it - like usual. It's going to hurt the same whether it's your idea or his."

David nodded. "She's got a point."

Mulder gave them both a weak glare. "It's my dick."

"Oh, really?" Elaine laughed at him now. "You two go out for lunch and a movie. I want some alone time."

Mulder didn't argue with her about his dick. He knew the truth. "Good idea. Let's go complain about our tops."

David was getting his coat. "I have a list as long as my dick." They laughed about that and went out after David made a small scene that involved Elaine's feet. Mulder didn't complain. He did the same.

*********

"Is that your master's car?" David asked as he parked in the driveway.

Mulder nodded from his slunk-down position. "Why do I have the feeling we're in trouble?"

David raised his eyebrows, looking confused. "We didn't misbehave, did we?"

"They know better than we do," Mulder grumbled as they got out and went up to the front door. If his master had met him with a bullwhip, he wouldn't have been surprised, but there was a smile instead and he melted into it.

Skinner kissed him gently on the forehead. "Good movie?"

"Please don't ask him to review it again!" David covered his ears and hid his face in Elaine's chest.

Elaine and Skinner laughed, and Mulder tried to glare. He didn't want to know what the tops had been discussing, but he was very afraid it was his dick.

"We're staying for dinner, and you're dreadfully overdressed." Skinner smiled in that way that always had an affect on Mulder's cock. "Remedy that."

"Is it Master time?" Mulder asked with a tiny trace of sarcasm.

Skinner laughed and wrapped his hand around Mulder's neck. "Every master needs a slave."

Mulder groaned and dropped down to his knees. "Can you pick me?"

Tousling his slave's hair, Skinner grinned down at him. "Done. Now get undressed before I tan your hide."

"Deal." Mulder stripped, folding everything neatly and putting them in a chair by the door. As soon as he was naked, he knelt at his master's side in the submissive position. It was the middle of the week, and they rarely played when Skinner had to go to work the next day. That made it twice as exciting, if such a thing was possible.

"Do not come on the floor," Skinner said in a low tone that nearly made it happen. He must have seen the heavy twitch.

"No, Master. I can hold it," Mulder promised, hoping that it wasn't a lie.

Skinner sighed with what had to be disbelief. "With me," he said and clicked his fingers. Mulder followed as close as if he were leashed, and he was, by his heart. Elaine and David had disappeared into the house, but Mulder focused on his master. Skinner led him through to the kitchen where David was already preparing the table and the meal.

"Fox, assist him."

"Yes, Master." Mulder had fallen to his knees when his master stopped, and he kissed those black, shiny shoes before getting up to give David a hand. He and David exchanged a short look that said it all - they were both naked.

Their masters had before dinner drinks and seemed perfectly happy to sit at the kitchen table, talking and keeping an eye on their slaves. Twice, Mulder received a smack on the backside for no good reason other than he had an ass. He didn't mind, but he was trying not to come on the food! When they were done, he was grateful to kneel by his master and hide his problem.

"Walter, I admire your ability to keep up with your young stud there." Elaine was smirking. Mulder just knew it.

"I gave up on that last year." Skinner grinned. "I taught him too well to be responsive to me."

Elaine burst out laughing. "I can't argue with you about that!"

Mulder put his forehead on his master's thigh. He wasn't in deep submission, so he could've said something in his defense, but his dick hurt from lust.

"You are going to take pity on him, right?"

"We'll see." Skinner's tone promised nothing. Mulder opened his mouth for the occasional morsel. He'd filled up on popcorn and soda and his master no doubt knew it. Skinner's hand played in Mulder's hair and occasionally dipped lower to caress a nipple. It was almost excruciating. Mulder wanted to crawl in his master's lap, kiss him, and come on his chest.

"So what do you have planned for your birthday?" Elaine asked, and Mulder wanted to glare at her. He really did.

Skinner chuckled. "Nothing. Just another day. I had to forbid Fox to get me a present."

"Does he ever obey you?"

Mulder sat up straighter and shot her an evil glare. Skinner grabbed him by the ear and twisted hard, making him yelp.

"Sorry," he whispered and put his forehead back down.

"He better this time," Skinner said firmly, "or I'll make his ass wish his brain hadn't thought about it."

Mulder swallowed hard. He was going to obey - sorta. It'd have to be good enough. Suddenly, all that soda had to get out, and he asked softly, "Master, may I use the restroom?"

Skinner kissed him, which was a yes, and he went. It was going to take a minute to get his dick down enough to pee. He was standing in front of the toilet, frustrated with both his bladder and his cock when his master opened the door.

"Problem?"

"This kinda hurts." Mulder rubbed his forehead. "I guess I could jump in the pool."

"Not a good idea. Elaine would beat you, and I'd have to let her." Skinner slid his hands down Mulder's arms. "Point your dick at the sink."

Mulder stepped over and did it without questioning. Hopefully, there wouldn't be splashback. He really had to go! Skinner wrapped one strong arm around Mulder's throat and leaned him back but not too much. Mulder groaned and nearly forgot to hold onto his cock as his master pushed two fingers deep inside his ass. Skinner tilted Mulder's head back even further and licked him on the ear.

"You love it when I finger-fuck you." Skinner worked his fingers back and forth over Mulder's prostate. "You are my horny, young stud. Come for me."

"Yes, oh, yes." Mulder bucked back into it as pleasure crashed into him.

"Hold still, slave." Skinner added a third finger. "Fox, come," he breathed in Mulder's ear. Mulder quivered and orgasmed. It left him weak, and his master let him sag down. Skinner kissed him on the back of the neck. "Clean up. We'll be poolside."

"Yes, my evil master," Mulder panted. He milked the last of his come out and tried to find his brains. When his knees quit shaking, he rinsed out the sink, and then he sat down to piss. His face was red when he re-joined them at the pool.

David laughed, splashing him. He dived in so they could wrestle, pushing David under and sitting on him. The air was chilly, but the pool was heated, and he swam over to where his master sat with a drink.

"Don't even think it." Skinner lasered his dark eyes at him.

Mulder smiled, flicked a few drops of water at him, and leaned on his arms. "Join me?"

Elaine laughed. "Do join them, Walter. Teach those slaves a lesson."

David swam over and flexed his muscles. "I can take him."

Mulder saw a gleam spark in his master's eyes. "David, prepare to be drowned."

Skinner undressed slowly, as if he didn't care who was watching, and Mulder found his mouth going dry and his cock rising again. There was just no way to get enough of that man. David leaned close and lightly slapped Mulder on the face.

"You're hopeless!" David laughed.

"God, I am." Mulder reluctantly laughed at himself. He'd never seen himself as the devoted type, much less the slave type, and now he was both, and he loved every minute of it. Hopeless was a good word for it and he groaned softly when his master tugged his trousers down over his ass.

"David, don't accidentally get impaled!" Elaine burst out laughing. "But I expect you to defend my honor."

Mulder patted David on the shoulder. "Slaves stick together. We'll take him down."

Skinner took a long stretch, raising his hands over his head, sending every muscle - and there were a lot of them - rippling.

"Drowning doesn't hurt, does it?" David swallowed hard.

"Just watch your ass." Mulder swam to the other end of the pool to at least make it interesting. Skinner pulled off his glasses, set them on the table, and Mulder shouted, "Look out!"

David bolted right before Skinner dived over him and yanked him under. Mulder moved as fast as he could, trying to get on top, or rescue David or something. He might have succeeded but someone slipped a finger in his ass and that made it impossible to think long enough for Skinner to dunk him.

"You wimps!" Elaine was so eloquent. Mulder tried not to breathe water and concentrated on shoving Skinner's head under. David let out a yowl and Mulder didn't want to know what that was about, but he had his suspicions. Skinner made a fast move, got them both by the hair, and dunked them hard. Mulder latched his hands around his master's wrist, but he knew the fight was perilously close to over. Abruptly, he was yanked up and given a good shake.

"Do you yield?" his master asked rather formally.

"Completely!" yelped David.

Mulder felt the hand loosen in anticipation of his answer, and he switched his grip to his master's testicles. He was careful, but he also knew his master had an incredible pain threshold. One good yank and he was free. Swimming quickly to the other side of the pool, he got out fast, circled, and launched an aerial attack. They went under together and of course, with victory came defeat, but he was fine with that. There were hands in places that hurt, and he surfaced with a mighty yowl, "I give!"

Skinner dunked him twice more for good measure. "I thought you would. Get me a towel, slave."

"Yes, Master," Mulder gasped, trying to choke out all the water in his lungs. He hurried, hunched over, praying that his balls were still there but afraid to touch them and check. Two towels seemed better than one, and he dried his master gently, making sure not to look right at him. Any move that didn't reek of slavehood was a terrible idea.

"You may shiver."

"Thank you, Master." Mulder knelt next to him and did just that. Skinner used both towels and sat back down in front of his drink.

"Good show," Elaine said with a laugh. "David, crawl to Walter, kiss his feet, and thank him for the wonderful lesson."

"Yes, Mistress." David started crawling. He had a towel - the traitor.

Mulder waited until David was close. "One kiss and make it quick," he growled softly. David's eyes widened for a moment and he got the job done fast. He scooted back to Elaine's side.

"Which of them is more dangerous?" David asked her.

Elaine didn't get a chance to answer. Skinner laughed softly and ran his fingers through Mulder's wet hair. "A slave should be as strong as his master.

"Right, pup?"

"Yes, Master." Mulder leaned into his master's strong leg. It was warm too. The response had been automatic, but the words gave him pause. He had to be as strong as his master, and he was. It had taken a while to understand that lesson, but he'd learned it. They were a team. Just because he was the slave, didn't make him weak. His needs were different. That was all. He looked up at his master's strong face and made up his mind for the last time.

**********

"Happy Birthday, Walter." Mulder pressed a kiss into the back of his master's neck.

Skinner groaned and rolled over to embrace him. "I don't want to hear it."

Mulder smiled and was glad it was Saturday. "Can I be your adoring slave today?"

"Deep submission?" Skinner nipped him lightly on the chin.

"Your privilege, of course, but it's your birthday and I don't want you feeling all pouty." Mulder grinned his insolence.

Skinner glared hard enough to strip a layer of skin off. "Very deep submission."

Mulder didn't think it would be too hard to get there today. His body was already thrumming in anticipation of the pain and pleasure that his master doled out to please him. He had set all the wheels in motion earlier for his master's birthday, and all he had to do today was obey. It was harder than it sounder but he could do it.

"Get your case."

Mulder slipped out of bed, got the case out of the closet, and took it to him. Kneeling in the submissive position, he held it up. The hardest part of deep submission was keeping his eyes down. He loved watching his master.

"It's my birthday, but I think I'll let you have the spanking." Skinner laughed at his own joke, and Mulder was careful not to roll his eyes. He was pulled up and across his master's lap, and he quivered once before finding a good position. That brief moment before anything landed on his ass was sometimes more difficult than after - it was the waiting - it got to him. Unfortunately, his master knew it.

"Some of each, I think." Skinner caressed Mulder's ass, squeezing and petting and then pulling him apart and fingering the crevice. Mulder was careful not to move, but his heart was racing and he wanted everything his master was willing to give. The flat end of the paddle landed twice, forcing a yelp from him, and then it smoothed over him. Skinner spread him again. "Let's see if this fits."

Mulder's head went back as the handle slid inside him. His hands clenched the sheets as it was pushed back and forth.

"Open your mouth," Skinner said in that deep voice. Mulder's mouth opened immediately and two fingers slipped inside. He sucked them and then a third one as he was ass-fucked by the paddle. His cock was snug between his master's thighs and he struggled not to rock. The strap made him yell around the fingers as it fell on his ass and thighs. The paddle was still inside him, and he began to whimper.

"Cross your wrists."

Mulder complied instantly and the strap bound him tightly. He nearly orgasmed right then but he fought it back. The flogger was next and his master was an expert at making it kiss and bite him. Shoulders, thighs, nothing was safe, and the paddle was still deep inside him. He started to float, endorphins kicking in and carrying him away.

"Beautiful." Skinner's praise made him go even higher. "Open."

The end of the flogger was placed in his mouth and he tried to hold it gently. Skinner pushed it a little deeper. "Suck it."

The only thing left was the crop and Mulder couldn't feel his feet any longer. He was stretched out, bound, with every orifice full.

"I'm going to mark you," Skinner said. "Do not drop that flogger."

Mulder grunted to show that he could still hear. He focused on his mouth and sucked hard at the instant he heard the whistle of the crop. His legs jumped around, but he didn't drop the flogger. He made all sorts of strange noises as it began to merely pop across his body. His master teased him with it.

"That paddle looks lonely."

"Eogh!" Mulder sucked and arched his back as the end of the crop was pushed in with the paddle.

"Make them jump."

Mulder squeezed his ass cheeks. His master used the flat of his hand now in a steady rhythm, and his ass began to grow hotter.

"Very nice, boy." Skinner stroked him. "Since it's my birthday and I'm feeling generous, you may come whenever you like as often as you like today."

"Ug!" Mulder came instantly. It was strong enough to make him white out for a moment. Skinner must have removed the crop and paddle but Mulder didn't remember it. He made sure not to drop the flogger.

Skinner swatted him hard. "Grace position."

Mulder crawled to the nearest wall and forced his legs to hold him up. He tilted his ass out and it was stretched full of his master's cock before he knew it.

"Flogger, please."

Mulder turned his head so his master could take it. Cock and flogger worked on him until he was screaming.

"Birthday screams - my favorite thing." Skinner shoved harder. Mulder couldn't seem to shut his mouth around the noise he was making. He wished the wall had handles, and he leaned his head into his bound arms.

"Suck that strap." Skinner shoved it in Mulder's mouth.

Mulder sucked the leather, loving it. His body tingled and pulsed and he began to think he'd die of pleasure right here on this wall. Skinner swiveled his hips, impaling him further, and slid the flogger between his legs. Mulder's cock had never gone down and he began to jerk wildly back and forth.

Skinner came with a roar that forced another one from Mulder. His knees gave out, but his master held him up. He was taken back to the bed with his master's dick still inside him. Skinner fucked him some more but finally stopped and lay on him.

"Are you my fucktoy for my birthday?"

Fighting to open his eyes, Mulder whispered, "Your slave fucktoy, that's me, Master."

"Excellent. I've needed one." Skinner laughed and stroked his finger across Mulder's lips. "I love your mouth. Occasionally, I've wished for two dicks so you could suck and fuck me at the same time."

Mulder quivered. It would kill him, but he'd love it. A big hand slapped down on Mulder's ass, making him jump.

"Clean this mess up and then I'll dress you for the day."

Mulder nodded and struggled to get his body moving. His brain wanted to wallow in the pleasure. Parts of him stung and ached, but that just made it better. He cleaned his master first and then himself and then the wall and the bed - new sheets were a must.

"Enough." Skinner clicked his fingers, and Mulder hurried to kneel in front of him. "What are you?"

"Your fucktoy slave."

"Who am I?"

"My master." Mulder had no trouble keeping his eyes down now. His head was practically buzzing from subspace. He held his body completely still. Two orgasms in a row - his mind still couldn't quite believe it. His master's birthday was a great day. He sighed happily.

"Deep submission - all day."

Mulder smiled and shivered. All day was such a treat. He leaned over and kissed his master's feet.

"Okay, enough." Skinner sounded amused, and he pulled Mulder up to fasten several golden chains to different body parts. Nipple to nipple and down to cock ring, with a golden leash that Skinner put in Mulder's mouth. "Do not drop that."

Fur-lined cuffs with bells went on his ankles and wrists but weren't hooked. There was a set of chains from his neck to his wrists that wouldn't restrict his mobility too much, but he definitely going to jingle when he walked. One long chain was put down his back, under his ass, and hooked to his cock ring. It was cold for a moment, but he controlled his flinch. He thought maybe he looked like a harem girl, without the pants.

"Comfortable?"

Mulder nodded a tiny bit and bells jingled.

"I missed your belly button ring." Skinner rubbed his chin and fingered it. "Any ache left at all?"

"No, Master." Mulder wanted to kneel, but he had to wait. Skinner dug in the closet a bit more and emerged with a silver chain that he put around Mulder's hips. It clipped to the belly ring. It was heavy, but not painful.

"My birthstone is very appropriate today." Skinner ran his hands all over him before heading to the bathroom. Mulder was right with him, practically on his master's leg. He spent the next hour pampering his master. It was a pleasure and privilege just to touch him and be allowed to serve him. After breakfast and the paper, Mulder cleaned the kitchen and then went out to kneel at his master's side. Skinner was at his desk, doing something, but Mulder didn't ask. He knelt quietly and relaxed into it. His master would use him or not, play with him or not, but it wasn't his choice. Time slipped away like it would do when he was in deep submission.

"Lean over the desk here," his master said very softly.

Mulder did it quickly and groaned softly when his wrists were clipped together behind him. His master began to play with his desk supplies. Paperclips, binders, ruler, a pen: there seemed to be no end to what could be used to torture him. His cock thickened again, but he knew he could hold it a very long time now. He'd save his orgasm for something really good. He whimpered as the tip of a paperclip traced around him. It scratched, but he was careful to hold still. A magic marker was pressed in his ass, and he slowly began to make the bells jingle. The ruler smacked his ass and he gasped out some nonsense.

The magic marker was removed, and Mulder felt his master write something on him, but looking was impossible. The doorbell rang, and they both froze.

"Go up to your kennel," Skinner snapped as he released Mulder's wrists. Mulder got moving, but he knew who it was. He crawled inside, found a comfortable position, and fingered a small welt. And another. The small jolts of pain would keep him in subspace, and he was going to need to be there. The thought of what was to come made his cock hard as rock, but if he came, he'd be cleaning chains with a toothbrush for a week.

"Slave! Get your ass down here!"

Mulder banged his head getting out, caught his leg on a slightly cracked edge that he was always careful to miss, but not this time, and tripped over the coffee table. He rolled to his feet, ran down the stairs, and fell into a heap at his master's legs. Worry, pure and simple, beat through his veins.

"He's bleeding, Walter."

"What?" Skinner frowned at him.

Perry crouched down close enough to touch, but he didn't. "May I?"

"Of course!"

Mulder moved as Perry got a grip, staring at his leg. There was a cut and it was oozing blood, but it wasn't anything to make a fuss over.

"Let me take him to the bathroom." Perry waited for the nod, and Mulder followed him after being told. He sat on the toilet and watched his friend clean and bandage his leg.

"Deep submission?"

Mulder nodded. His body was so attuned to a slight amount of pain that he barely noticed it, and he wouldn't have if it hadn't been pointed out to him.

"Remember, Fox, obedience is one thing, stupidity is another." Perry patted him on the shoulder. "You're walking the line."

"He does that," Skinner said in his deep voice, and Mulder knelt in front of him in the submissive position.

Perry sighed. "I don't think he felt it."

"He probably didn't." Skinner took the leash from Mulder's mouth. "Now, let's address the issue of what's taking place downstairs!"

"Walter," Perry said slowly, "I invited all those people. Fox had nothing to do with it. He asked me to come over and give you a packet of information. That's all, but Ian thought it would be fun to throw a surprise party."

Skinner groaned loudly. "Perry!"

"I didn't realize you were such a jerk, or I'd have skipped it." Perry grinned, and Mulder stared in awe. His master rubbed his forehead and led the way back downstairs.

"I guess I have to be nice at my own party," Skinner hissed at Perry.

"Yes, you do, and be nice to your injured slave." Perry looked about the room. "Now, where did I put that information?" He wandered off, and Skinner tugged Mulder up and hugged him tightly. Mulder nearly orgasmed on him.

"Are you okay?" Skinner clearly wanted an answer.

"Yes, Master. I didn't feel it. There's an edge. I always miss it, but--"

"You didn't. And falling down the stairs? Was that drama?" Skinner laughed, unclipped the leash, and kissed him. "Go help with the party that you didn't organize."

Mulder smiled and dropped to kiss his master's feet before going to help Ian in the kitchen.

"Fox?" Ian asked after a few minutes.

Mulder turned and raised his eyebrows, stopping what he was doing.

"It says 'fucktoy' on your ass." Ian grinned and then giggled and then laughed until tears were running down his face. Mulder smacked him on the back of the head, but didn't even bother to look at his ass. If he tried to wash it off, he'd be killed. People were still arriving with food and drinks, and he got things organized quickly. Setting up a buffet was the easiest thing to do, but he was glad when Hammer showed up and started giving orders.

"Does he know about his ass?" Hammer whispered to Ian. Ian laughed some more, and Mulder threw a carrot at Hammer's back. "I guess he does."

The party was starting to get noisy, and he went out to his master for further instructions. Skinner clicked his fingers, and Mulder knelt near him.

"Perry! I'm going to get you for this!"

Perry laughed and popped open some champagne. Skinner flushed red as the rowdy crowd began to sing, and Mulder was so happy he'd lived long enough to see this, but he was profoundly grateful that he'd had nothing to do with it. Everyone toasted Skinner's old age, and Perry spoke eloquently about the need for Viagra and other male enhancers now that Skinner was officially an old man. Elaine was leaning against David, laughing, and Mulder had to hide his face in his hands. It was too funny. His master clipped the leash back on and tugged it.

Mulder stood, and was ordered to turn around. The laughter grew louder. Now his face was red, but that had been the idea, and he laughed with them. Because Ian had organized the entertainment, there was Twister, a contest that involved whipped cream and licking, and a dance-off judged by Murray. Somehow a magic marker made its way around the party and all the subs and a few tops ended up being marked.

Someone - Mulder was guessing Perry - wrote 'Old Master' on Skinner's forearm. Mulder tried to hide his laughter but failed miserably. Skinner gave him a look that was a promise for later.

Finally, the mayhem partied its way out the door - most of them headed for the nearest club - and Ian pulled Mulder aside.

"Are you sure about this?"

Mulder nodded. He was still serious. It was his master's birthday, and he wanted to do something special for him. Skinner clicked his fingers, and his slave responded instantly.

Perry had found the packet. He smiled at Mulder before saying, "Walter, this is your birthday present from your crazy slave. He wanted me to make sure you understood that he's not being bossy."

Skinner didn't look convinced. "My Fox? Bossy?"

Ian laughed and sat down almost in Perry's lap. "It's just a suggestion."

Mulder put his forehead on his master's knee and hoped they weren't making it worse. He heard the packet opened, and he peeked as the papers were spread out on the coffee table.

"His usual thorough job." Skinner shuffled through them. "Unless you did all this."

"No. I did add a few pages on after care, but the bulk of it is his work." Perry hugged Ian. "Now, as a healthcare professional, I have to say that if you desire this, I should do it. It's too easy to miss the mark and permanently damage him."

Skinner slid his hand across Mulder's face and wrapped him closer. "I wouldn't dream of doing it. That's the reason he doesn't have one. No one is touching my Fox." He paused. "But I could make an exception for you. You are his doctor."

"That was his reasoning." Perry tugged Ian's ear. "I did Ian's. Would you like to see?"

"Fox, your consent is a lovely present, as long as you're aware that I don't need it." Skinner kissed him gently.

Mulder felt his cock harden again. "I do consent, but that's not what I gave you. Perry and his expertise is the present."

Skinner blinked and then laughed. "Clever, as always. Okay, Perry, show off your work."

Ian stood and slid down his jeans. He'd lost his shirt hours ago and the words, 'Rotten Slave' were emblazoned on his chest. Mulder had put it there himself. He stared in a mixture of dread and acceptance as Ian showed it off.

"Thank you, Ian." Skinner kissed him again. "Perry, can you do all the different types Fox has here or just that one?"

Perry launched into a detailed explanation, and Mulder did his best not to listen. It wasn't his choice. Skinner was listening intently, reading, and stroking him. His master was good at multi-tasking. Mulder found himself slipping back into subspace from the touches.

"And he has to be limp."

Mulder glanced up from licking his master's palm. Skinner looked him deep in the eyes, and he could feel the love.

"I can take care of that," Skinner purred. He stacked everything neatly and put it away. "Playroom?"

"I'll set up on the massage table. Ian, go get my kit." Perry could command when he liked, and Ian did obey. Mulder saw it now. He nuzzled his master again, hoping for more touches.

Perry stood. "Remove everything but his ring and wash him. No germs. That's a bad place to get an infection."

"We'll meet you in the playroom and feel free to use the whipping post for Ian." Skinner grinned, and they were going upstairs. He groaned several times as chains were removed and put away, dropping to his knees and wanting to beg. Skinner fondled him gently and roughly. "My slave. I may be old, but I've got enough to keep you in your place."

Mulder opened his mouth, and Skinner dipped his finger inside. The finger stroked back and forth over Mulder's tongue, driving him to dizzy heights.

"I was proud of you at the party. You were very well-behaved." Skinner pushed Mulder's hair off his forehead. "And you laughed at yourself. Very proud, indeed."

The finger dropped down and swirled wetly around his nipples. His master removed the rings gently and then the collar. Mulder began to pant. He needed fucked now, but he wasn't brave enough to ask. Skinner unzipped his jeans and pulled out his big, wet cock. Mulder took the finger and the cock in his mouth, loving every inch of it. He put his hands behind his back and let himself be used and loved at the same time.

"On your back," Skinner whispered, and Mulder nearly orgasmed. He fought it off until his master lay his body on top. Their dicks slipped back and forth as Skinner pushed his tongue deep in Mulder's mouth. The orgasm grabbed him tight and squeezed, and he frantically shoved up for more and more skin as he sucked his master's tongue.

"Hands and knees."

Mulder got up with a quiver and a shake and cried out as his master took him from behind. It wasn't hard and fast. It was slow and easy, persistent, and his fingers curled into the carpet as he began to unravel like Wanda's ball of yarn.

"I think you have more in those nuts," Skinner growled, moving his hand to stroke him. Mulder didn't think he did, but the persistent rub against his prostate and the touch of his master made him crazy for more.

"No. No. Oh fuck, yes!" Mulder shoved back greedily for more. "I love you, Master," he said softly and a mostly dry orgasm wracked him. He collapsed onto his stomach as his master pumped out his load into his ass. They lay together, breathing hard and kissing.

"Up. Clean. Perry wants you sparkling clean."

Mulder reacted, but he had to crawl until he found some furniture to help him up. Skinner joined him in the shower and washed him until he wanted to cry out for mercy.

"Still in subspace?"

"Do I have feet?" Mulder looked down. "Did I scratch myself?"

"Never mind." Skinner patted him dry with a clean towel. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you want it." Mulder had to kneel. He was too tired to stand. "My body is yours. You'll decorate it as you see fit."

Skinner pulled him up and inspected him. "You're mine. All of you. You'll do this because I ask it."

"Yes, Master." Mulder watched him get re-dressed because he wasn't allowed to touch. "I'm not horny anymore."

"First time for that." Skinner directed him upstairs, and Perry met them at the door.

"Walter, you have to help me with all these floggers. You know how I hate to hurt people!" Perry's frustration showed clearly. "Ian orgasmed just from walking in here!"

Skinner and Mulder laughed together. "Perry, I'll pick out a few for you to take," Skinner promised. "He's clean and ready."

"Good. Don't touch him. In fact, I want you to go flog Ian. I'm not going to need any distractions." Perry snapped on some latex gloves.

"Ian screaming won't be a distraction?" Skinner asked with a touch of amazement in his voice.

"Emergency room doctor. Hello!" Perry smiled and guided Mulder to the massage table. Mulder went without thinking. He wasn't capable of thought, but all that had been funny. He'd laugh in the morning. Perry snapped his fingers. "Fox! I'm not going to bind you. You must consent or I won't do it, no matter what your master says."

Mulder nodded dreamily. He felt so good, and his master loved him. "I want it. I'll hold still."

"See that you do." Perry was doing things that didn't make sense in Mulder's endorphin-doped brain, and he lay back flat.

"Walter, he's so far gone, he won't feel it until tomorrow. Now quit hovering! I have to get it right the first time!"

Mulder smiled back at his master. "Master. I love you."

"I'll do you the honor of watching," Skinner said in his deepest voice. "Ian can wait a minute." He put his hands on either side of Mulder's face and looked down at him. "Fox, stay with me."

"I'm here," Mulder whispered. His tongue felt very far away, but he could see his master's dark eyes and dropped right inside them. There was pain, but it was dull, and he had no trouble riding through it with his master right there - the love so clear in his eyes.

"Good job, Fox," Perry said. "Now stay right there for a few minutes."

Skinner brushed his hand down Mulder's face. "Go to sleep, love."

"Thank you." Mulder shut his eyes and the Earth fell away.

*********

"How's the prince today?"

Mulder laughed softly and rolled over so they were chest to chest. "You check on Prince Albert. I'll shut my eyes and pretend it didn't happen."

Skinner kissed him on the mouth and then down his body, pulling down the covers. Mulder had noticed the dull throb of course, but it wasn't bad, and he loved the lips on him.

"Beautiful." Skinner didn't kiss him on the cock. "Were you disappointed that I went with this style?"

"Me?" Mulder didn't get the question.

Skinner chuckled and moved back up to kiss him harder. "Are you going to look?"

"Maybe later." Mulder hugged him and slid his hands down. "So, you liked your present?"

"I'm not sure giving me a top - even Perry - for my birthday was appropriate." Skinner bit him on the neck and suckled. "But you did stay within the rules I set down."

My ass insisted on it." Mulder grinned and rubbed him. "Did you help him with that flogger problem he was having?"

Skinner laughed. "I'm surprised you remember that!" He ducked his head and lapped at Mulder's bare nipples. "I gave him some pointers. Ian needs to be a more aggressive sub, and Perry needs to worry less about organ failure."

Mulder laughed with him. "Can I be more aggressive?"

"No." Skinner rolled to his back. "Straddle me."

Moving a little slowly, Mulder eased over him, careful with certain bits that ached. Skinner put the collar on him first, and then the nipple rings, but didn't touch the cock ring.

"I think we can dispense with that." Skinner smiled and licked his lips. "My beautiful Fox."

Mulder put his hands on his master's chest. "You know I never argue about who's the boss any longer, but please don't pierce my nose."

Skinner leaned up enough to kiss him and they nestled together. "That would be pushing the line of good taste, but a bolt in your eyebrow might look nice."

Mulder thumped his head down on his master's shoulder. Going through airport security was getting more and more difficult, but it really was a small thing, and he liked making his master happy. He still hadn't look at his dick, but it was time. "I have to piss."

"I'll go with you." Skinner took control and held Mulder's cock. Mulder waited until he was finished and then went to the big mirror. Two golden barbells pierced the underside of his cock, right below the head. Skinner bit him on the shoulder. "Nice."

"Not the style I thought you'd choose." Mulder hoped his dick didn't get hard for a few more hours. He turned and kissed his master. "Happy Birthday."

Skinner's hard cock pressed against Mulder's ass. "Perry and Ian are in the guest bedroom so I suppose we must make an appearance."

Instead of answering, Mulder started kissing and didn't quit until he was on his knees sucking. He loved giving his master this pleasure. A certain sense of smugness crept over him - for once, he'd given his master the perfect present.

*********  
the end


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder wants. This is always a problem.

*******

"I want to re-decorate the apartment upstairs," Mulder said with no trace of begging in his voice - he hoped.

Skinner looked up from his newspaper. "And?"

Mulder hated that kind of answer. "And I'm starting tomorrow."

"The results should be interesting." Skinner didn't forbid it, but he did look cautious. "Is this because I gave your doghouse away?"

"No." Mulder groaned, hating to tell the truth. "Okay, maybe. It was mine!"

Skinner didn't answer, which was answer enough. He raised his paper again. Mulder went to the kitchen to find something to drink and then he was going to hide in his office. His office - hopefully it wouldn't be sold out from under him.

"Fox, I gave it away because you'd have ripped your leg open again." Skinner's voice was deep and made Mulder's guts quiver as he walked through the living room.

Mulder didn't think that required an answer. Two could play that game. He went up two flights to his office and thumped down in his chair. The playroom was off-limits, of course, but there had to be something new and interesting he could do with the front room and kitchen area. It was a good space for entertaining. Maybe he could go with that angle. He found a website that helped people with no decorating skills and started making notes.

His leg hadn't been 'ripped' open. His master was being dramatic. The cut was completely healed, and there wasn't even a scar. Granted, it'd hurt more in the morning than his dick piercing, but it had been his doghouse. With a short laugh, he rubbed his face and reminded himself that he'd hated it for most of the time it had been here. He leaned back in his chair and thought it over again. Maybe he should just break down and beg for a better doghouse - one with a flatscreen TV and a computer. That idea made him laugh.

"Having a good time?"

Mulder put his glare back on for his master. "Yes." A short, snappy answer and he saw the flare in Skinner's eyes. They rarely, if ever, argued about anything other than flying saucers and plane travel, but Mulder didn't feel like letting this slide.

"We're safe players, Fox. That doghouse wasn't safe any longer. Perry asked me pointedly about it the next time I saw him." Skinner took another step, and Mulder, who hadn't even turned in his chair yet, felt forced to get to his feet. Their eyes met and snarled at each other.

"So why did you wait until I was in Arizona to do it?" Mulder growled. "You knew I'd be mad!"

Skinner shook his head firmly. "It was my property. It took me a while to find someone who needed one - that was all."

The word 'property' had been emphasized on purpose. His master was telling him that he was on thin ice. Mulder refused to duck his head or kneel. He wasn't sure why he was taking a stand on this issue, but he was, and he wasn't backing down. Not yet.

"I'd appreciate being informed in the future before you give away or sell items that you've given me, even if you still consider them yours." Mulder hesitated one beat. "Walter."

Skinner took that final step and traced one blunt finger along Mulder's jaw. "I reserve the right to get rid of things that hurt you, even if they belong to me."

Mulder blinked at the convoluted thinking. His master wasn't giving in on this either. Skinner had strong feelings about property - Mulder being part of said property.

"I've had worse from your bullwhip. Are you going to toss it too?"

"I could slice you open with my bullwhip, but I wouldn't, and your leg was cut." Skinner managed to sound dangerous, and Mulder felt his body react in its predictable fashion - he got a hard-on. His master wasn't finished, "I could harm you with most anything, but that's not the point. The point is that you should've told me and we'd have gotten you a different one. You made your decision. I made mine after the fact."

"It's always my fault," Mulder grumbled. He hadn't mentioned it because it was no big deal. Or it hadn't been until he'd cut his leg open. "You should've discussed it with me."

Skinner smiled. "You hated that thing."

"It was my place. Even slaves need a tiny bit of real estate." Mulder tried not to pout. "Everything I am and own is yours, but it was still very rude."

"I'm not apologizing, but I will consider asking for your opinion in the future." Skinner took an aggressive step and Mulder moved back until he was against the wall.

"Thank you," Mulder said because he knew it was all he was going to get. He leaned against the wall insolently, refusing to look intimidated, even if he was.

Skinner positioned his body close and in direct contrast. "You're welcome."

Mulder felt as if the weight of the world was pinning him in place, and his master wasn't touching him yet. Closer, and he could smell him. One groan, one break of eye contact, and he was lost.

"When you're like this, I get very aroused," Skinner said softly. "All snaps and snarls, my Fox."

"I'm not horny, just upset." Mulder sucked his lower lip in a little but didn't chew it. He would not press against him, or beg, or act like the slave he was. It would defeat the purpose of the argument. His dick thought he was a fool. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

Skinner's eyes grew darker. "We can discuss it and perhaps find you a small piece of real estate. Very small, and it will still be mine."

Mulder clamped his lips around a groan. He made the reluctant decision to tell the truth. It'd help his case. "I like having a place to pout. It makes it easier to put up with your constant demands for attention, sex, and pampering."

"Oh, you are pushing your luck today." Skinner slid his hands down Mulder's arms and the touch was electrifying. Mulder knew a groan slipped out as his arms were pressed up over his head. Almost gently, Skinner laid his body against Mulder's. They molded together, and his master didn't move his hips at all.

"Always bitching that I don't talk to you," Mulder whispered weakly.

Skinner bit him on the neck - hard - and as Mulder writhed against it, he knew that was going to leave a mark. He was practically weak in the knees when it was over, gasping for air.

"Master!"

"I like the sound of that." Skinner's voice poured over him, rich and thick. "I think I'd like it on your knees even better."

Mulder's knees gave out before his brain could say no. He had to twist sideways and Skinner made him keep his arms up. Skinner shoved his groin into Mulder's face and held him against the wall. Mulder struggled a little, and he heard the sharp breath of pure lust from his master. The hand holding his to the wall pushed harder as Skinner unzipped his trousers. Skinner didn't bother with the belt. His targeting was uncanny and Mulder lost sight of the world. All he could see was his master and fabric pounding the sides of his face. He tried to lower his arms but failed and breathed heavily through his nose while his mouth was used. Whimpering deep in his throat, he looked up, and come filled his mouth.

Abruptly released, he slid to the floor and lay gasping.

"If my slave wishes to discuss his desires, he should present himself properly," Skinner said softly. He turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Mulder in a serious state of desire. Mulder quivered and wiped his face with his T-shirt. He marveled at how Skinner always managed to win. He did have a point. Mulder didn't want a doghouse. Fox, the slave, wanted one. There was a clear line there, and he'd argued on the wrong side of it. He had been pushing his luck. It was easy to try to shift the boundaries in their relationship around, but Skinner kept them on the straight and narrow.

Mulder could re-decorate all he wanted, but if Skinner's slave wanted a doghouse, he was going to have to beg to get it. And apologize, and possibly get his ass tanned. He wasn't sure he wanted a doghouse that badly, and he was going to think about it long and hard before he said anything.

Skinner was pretending nothing had happened, but Mulder could almost see him waiting. Maybe hoping it was time to get the strap out. Wanda would cheer about that. Mulder left a tiny trickle of water for her to play with while he cooked dinner. He was still dressed, and he wasn't sure any longer about the doghouse. His master might buy him one without asking. Skinner liked him in puppy mode - a lot. Of course, now that Skinner knew that Mulder wanted one, all bets were off. Skinner also loved the sound of Mulder begging.

"And I love doing it," Mulder mumbled. He adjusted his dick in his jeans.

"How's dinner coming along?" Skinner asked and kissed the back of Mulder's neck. "Are your piercings irritating you?"

Mulder felt his dick twitch. "Two questions. Let me get the answers in the right order. Fine, and they seem to be mostly well."

"No pain?" Skinner cupped him gently.

"No, but I wouldn't want a logging chain hooked up down there." Mulder smiled, knowing his master wasn't going to leave those piercings alone forever. "Not right away."

Skinner laughed and stirred a pot. "I'll cancel the order." He kissed him on the mouth this time. "Will you be painting?"

Mulder loved it when his master was subtle. "Yes. Definitely. It needs something more trendy. I'm thinking purple with pink polka dots."

"Elaine will love it." Skinner wasn't rising to the bait. "Promise me you'll leave the fireplace alone. I like fucking you in front of it."

A short gasp and Mulder could think again. "No," he said with a grin. "You'll have to trust me."

Skinner smiled and squeezed Mulder's ass. "Easy enough, as long as you keep certain things in mind."

Mulder would remember. If he wanted a particular furnishing, he was going to have to ask very, very politely, while naked. "I won't forget." He licked his lips.

*********

Mulder liked the new paint. It made the place look bigger and fresher. It had taken him and Ian two days to get it done. Now he had the problem of furniture. He sighed and got in the shower. He scrubbed, cleaned himself both inside and out, and then sat down to think. The water rained down on him, and he went over the floor plan again. There wasn't room for a doghouse in his office, and putting a big, ugly plastic one back by the fireplace didn't seem like a good idea.

That TV had to go. It hadn't been up here originally, but Skinner had dug out an old one when Mulder began to spend so much time upstairs writing. Mulder wanted a flat screen to come out of the ceiling over the fireplace. That and some new furniture would be his next project. It would give him more time to think about his doghouse. He snapped off the water, grabbed a towel, and dried off.

Finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. It had taken a few days to get used to the lack of a cockring, and he wondered if his master would put it back on him now the piercings were healed. He lifted his cock and looked at them again. Perhaps he should take the initiative and let his master know it was safe to play. With that thought in mind, he went down to his master's bedroom and found the pile of chains in the closet. Very carefully, he hooked one from his right nipple to his cock, clipping it on the barbell. The length wasn't quite right, but he found one that was and then matched it on his left. His dick filled with blood from the idea of his master liking it, and the chains held him upright.

It didn't hurt, but it felt a little odd. Impulsively, he ran a length between his nipples and up to his collar. If this didn't get him laid, nothing would. Not that he was feeling the lack. He shut the closet door, took two steps, and then one back.

"Already home?" Mulder was afraid his voice quivered. He saw a fierce light in his master's eyes and added, "Master?"

Skinner reached and followed the chain from Mulder's neck down, and down. Mulder tried not to quiver and gasp, but he felt strangely vulnerable. His master clicked his fingers and Mulder knelt instantly.

"Grab your ankles and lean back on your elbows."

Mulder did it very slowly. He let his head fall back towards the floor and the pull on his nipples and cock was delicious.

"A definite incentive to come home early every day." Skinner squatted and played with the chains until Mulder was crying out. "Is there any discomfort?"

"No! Yes!" Mulder gasped. He hadn't thought he'd like it, but it was erotic. His master was always right about these things.

Skinner stood and stepped away to sit in a nearby chair. Mulder felt like begging, but he knew his master liked a good show so he did nothing but groan.

"Come here," Skinner said with a growl in his voice.

Mulder crawled to him and was encouraged to lean up and back, but only a little. He managed not to come as his master gripped his dick firmly.

"Tell me if it hurts." Skinner took the barbells out one at a time and replaced them with small golden rings. "I have bigger ones that will fit over your cock as well, but these are fine for tonight." He clipped the chains back on and gave a small tug.

"Thank you, Master," Mulder said after a short yelp. "They're beautiful."

"Like you." Skinner had him stand. "Lean over me. Kiss me."

Mulder put his hands on the armrests and leaned over him for a long kiss. Strong hands played with him and his back quivered as he remained in position. Skinner shortened the chains, forcing him to hunch a little. His nipples were on fire, but his cock was bobbing happily.

"Again." Skinner pulled everything tighter.

"Oh, fuck!" Mulder yelled as wonderful ache spread all over him. Skinner sucked Mulder's tongue until it felt an inch longer. Groaning and gasping, he begged, "Can I come, please, Master?"

Skinner chuckled softly. "No, slave." He slowly loosened the chains, but not all that much. "Back up."

Mulder moaned with frustration, but did as he was told. His master produced another chain, hooked it to the bottom ring on his cock, and tugged.

"Heel, now."

"Please," Mulder whispered, but he knew it fell on deaf ears, and he followed with no discomfort, just a raging need. The slightest pressure pulled his cock and nipples down, and he felt as if he were on fire. They stopped at the phone, and Skinner clipped the chain to kitchen drawer.

"I think we'll skip cooking tonight so I have plenty of time to fuck you." Skinner had a wicked grin on his face. "Sound good?"

Mulder nodded and sent another bolt through his body. He had to hold still. "You will fuck me?" he asked hopefully.

"Vigorously," Skinner promised. He licked the back of Mulder's neck while he pressed the buttons. "You smell nice and clean."

"I had a shower," Mulder said softly. A sudden thought gripped him, but he waited until his master was off the phone. He put his hand on Skinner's arm and blurted, "Master, I didn't have time to lube. I'm sorry."

Skinner's eyebrows went up. "I guess I did come home early. I'm glad you told me. Don't worry. I just won't fuck your ass."

Mulder's groan wasn't lust now. "Oh, fuck!" He put his hands together. "Please. Use a little spit. I'll be fine. Please!"

"Rules are rules." Skinner was enjoying this too damn much. Mulder thought frantically. At one point, he'd had lube in here. Had he taken it out? He tried desperately to remember. Skinner suddenly licked at the base of Mulder's spine and that made it impossible to think. He kissed and licked his way down and said, "I never particularly liked the taste of lube."

Mulder managed not to come, but he did let out a high-pitched noise as his master's tongue slid over him.

"Grace," Skinner said and unclipped the leash from the drawer. Mulder found the correct position but not without groaning. His master knelt behind him, the leash pulled his dick down, making his nipples scream, and the addition of a warm tongue made it all hard to bear.

"Master, oh, please, please." Mulder wouldn't ask to come again. His master would tell him when he could, and it might be a very long time. He did his best to remain still, wishing the kitchen cabinet had a better hand hold. Warm wetness pushed inside him, and he dissolved into whimpers and pleas. His master didn't listen, setting a rhythm of tongue, tug the leash, tongue, leash.

"I'm gonna die right here," Mulder whispered. He had to clench his jaw around his moans for mercy and would not bang his head to forestall an orgasm. It was a good idea, but his master would get furious. The wonderful tongue eased up his back again, and a finger pushed inside.

Skinner licked Mulder's ear. "Very nice. And you almost held still."

"I tried, Master," Mulder said earnestly. He nearly sank to the floor from the constant stroking of his prostate. Pleasure and ache were all he knew and he wanted more of each. "Please?"

"No," his master said firmly. He gently removed his finger and squeezed Mulder's ass. "How'd the painting go?"

Mulder leaned against him. "I was painting?" He was allowed to turn and he put his arms around his master's neck. "Are you sure?"

Skinner laughed with him. "I'm sure." He still had that leash and he was wrapping it in his fist. "We'll go look in a minute. What possessed you to greet me in such a festive manner?"

"It's your birthday," Mulder said sarcastically. He wanted an orgasm. Now would be better than good. His dick strained at the end of his leash. "Am I gold enough, Master?"

"You look good in gold." Skinner kissed him. "But that reminds me. I picked these up with the other rings."

Mulder looked down at what his master pulled out of his pocket. "Bracelets?"

"Not exactly." Skinner pulled one open and snapped it on. It fit snug enough that it wouldn't slide off. Mulder wasn't sure about this - cuffs were masculine, but, these ... weren't. He slid his finger over it, and Skinner put the other one on him.

"I feel a trifle girly," Mulder said apologetically, but he wasn't brave enough to take them off. Skinner smiled, kissed him on the forehead, and pushed him over the table. Chains became much tighter, and he yowled as his arms were pulled back. There was another click and he was caught. Skinner threaded the leash between Mulder's legs and attached it to the bracelets.

"Stand up now," Skinner purred.

"Master!" Mulder felt as if his skin was being pulled off. 

Skinner leaned and sucked Mulder's nipple, forcing him to lean back. He gave a last lick and smiled. "Do you feel girly?"

"I feel like I'm going to die! And come on my face!" Mulder squirmed, but every movement made it worse and better, and he slid down to his knees. "You're killing me!"

The doorbell rang.

Skinner patted him on the head. "Stay and be quiet."

Mulder's head dropped and he breathed hard. He struggled to find a position that didn't make him want to yowl and come at the same time. Evil. His master was evil. Wait. He'd put these on, but he hadn't expected all this. He was really stupid. With a groan, he spread his legs a little and hunched enough to take some pressure off his nipples. He didn't look up even when a gentle hand went through his hair.

"Beautiful slave." Skinner's love was easy to hear. He organized dinner very quickly and Mulder ate the food that was put in front of his face. It was Thai, and it was good, but what he wanted was sex and he didn't see that as a possibility. Oh sure, he'd be tortured until he wanted to die from ecstasy, and if he were lucky, he'd get to come, but no fucking. It was so unfair. He chewed, swallowed, and told the truth.

"Master, I want to be fucked."

"I'm aware of that." Skinner had a laugh in his voice. "But there is a level of screaming that hurts my ears and I'm very sure you'd achieve it."

Mulder laughed softly. "And here I thought you liked it all."

"I didn't say that I didn't like it." Skinner took a good hunk of hair in his fist and pulled Mulder's head back slowly. Mulder gurgled out several curse words. Some stupid reflex made him twist his cuffs - bracelets? - and he had to shut his eyes against the cascade of feelings.

"I can't take much more of this. I'm going to have to fuck you." Skinner sighed loudly. "I blame you."

"What?" Mulder screeched. He began to pant, and he'd be lucky if his eyes stayed in his head.

Skinner let him put his head back down. "Too damn sexy when you're squirming and crying out. I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Mulder's brain began to boil. He couldn't imagine anything worse than the last fifteen minutes. "I'd get up and run, but you'd like it."

"Fox, you are so adorable." Skinner kissed him, cleaned up the kitchen, and seemed to take his own sweet time doing it. "Let's go check the paint."

Mulder couldn't force his legs up. He wanted to curl into a ball. His master put his hands under his armpits and lifted. That did it. He was up. Skinner adjusted the chains slightly and kissed him deeply. Felt so good and he whimpered when the tongue slid away. The leash was unclipped from his wrists and he did his best to follow damn close, but the stairs nearly killed his nipples. By the time they were up there, he could barely see.

"This is nice. I like it, and I didn't expect to." Skinner kissed him, holding him tightly. "New furniture?"

"Maybe," Mulder ground out. He felt his knees start to give. "Can I fall down, Master?"

"Not yet." Skinner led him to the playroom and sat down on his throne. "Now you may kneel."

Mulder thumped down and refused to straighten his shoulders. "Thank you, Master."

"Do you have something you'd like to ask me?" Skinner leaned back and he looked completely relaxed. The leash was slack between them.

Now was the time to beg for a doghouse. He took several deep breaths and wished he could rub the sweat from his forehead. "Master, your slave desires a tiny piece of floor space for himself."

"But everything you are and own is mine." Skinner rubbed his chin. "What's the purpose of granting you something that you can't possess?"

That was a very good point. Mulder licked his lips and tried to think about something other than the ache and bliss pounding through him. "Master would have to be very generous to allow it."

"Yes, yes I would." Skinner pulled the leash and released it. "You don't appreciate most of the gifts I give you."

Mulder blinked in astonishment. He always said thank you, even if he was busy screaming. Very carefully, he moved forward enough to kiss his master's shoes. His next words had to be good ones. 

"Slave is always grateful. Always. For everything. But as you said, everything I own is yours so gifts belong to Master."

Skinner didn't reply immediately, and Mulder wasn't quite brave enough to raise his eyes and look for storm clouds brewing. All he'd done was tell the truth.

"I would never sell or give away something that is yours."

"Yes, you would." Mulder wasn't giving him that point. "Everything I have is privilege." He wasn't going to roll over on this one. Yes, their relationship had changed, evolved, but not in that respect. They were more than slave and master, but his master had strict ideas about property. It was part of the dominant side of him, and Mulder loved that, didn't want to change that.

Skinner reached and brushed Mulder's hair back. "You may be correct. I'll think on your words."

"Thank you, Master, and--" He still didn't look up. "The bracelets are very nice."

"I'm glad you think so since you'll be wearing them frequently." Skinner's voice was a husky growl now, and he left Mulder's limited vision. He'd be back. Mulder was sure of that. He tried to breathe evenly and not move as his leash was hooked to the throne. That had been progress, of sorts. He still might have to beg for a doghouse, but he'd made his master think - it was something.

A warm mouth suddenly assaulted his neck, and he nearly orgasmed on the floor. His master's delectable body pressed into Mulder's bound arms and back.

"You are mine." Fierce, almost whispered words.

Mulder spread his knees and jutted his ass backwards. "I sure as fuck am!"

Skinner pressed a slick finger inside him, and then another, and Mulder made minor adjustments to make it easier. A soft grunt and his master's cock spread him. Just the tip teased in and out, and he cried out in frustration.

"Master!"

"You could beg a little," Skinner said smoothly; his voice rich with desire and tease.

Mulder knew the right way to do it. "Please let me give you pleasure. Use me. Please!"

Skinner pushed deeper but not enough. "Pretty words. Do not come, my Fox."

"I won't! Not ever!" Mulder forced it away, again and again, as his master fucked him. It was a slow one, and Skinner would stop to fondle and pinch and whisper sweet words that nearly drove him insane. It all built until he was nothing but a mass of tortured nerve endings. His ass spasmed and he whited out for a moment. When he was able to breathe again, he realized his hands were free. He leaned into his palms and bore the weight of his master.

"Thank you, Master," Mulder whispered; his voice seemed clogged. He groaned when his master left him there in front of the throne. With a soft cry, he curled into the confession position. His balls were disappointed, but that was part of being a slave.

"Fox, you always give me great pleasure." Skinner cleaned him off gently. He shuddered twice and shut his eyes. He'd think again tomorrow.

*********

"Hammer, I need help with the furniture, not a lecture on how I should be participating more in the scene!" Mulder clasped his hands together and used his puppy dog eyes. "Please."

Hammer stared at him a long minute. "Okay, but stop it. You don't even know how cute you are."

Mulder rolled his eyes and blew out a heavy sigh. "No, I'm not. Furniture? Please?"

"All right, but one of these days, I'm going to wear you down." Hammer began walking the floor plan and looking at each piece. "Are we going for maximum comfort or something easy to clean up after a party, which I might add, you haven't had in forever."

"Both." Mulder wasn't going to promise a party, but he would talk to Skinner about it. "And if you were going to put a doghouse in this room, where would you put it?"

"Big one? Or small?" Hammer looked him up and down as if measuring him. "Where's your old one?"

Mulder flopped down on the sofa. "My master gave it away to a needy doggie."

"Wow. I bet you were mad." Hammer put his hands on his hips. "We need a few more pieces to compliment these. Let's go shopping."

Mulder nodded and jumped to his feet. "Why would I be mad?" He had to ask.

Hammer laughed. "Because now where are you going to sulk? And also, it's nice to have a place. He just gave it away?"

"Remember how I hurt my leg on it? He wasn't happy." Mulder got his car keys. "Let's drive and talk."

Hammer followed him out and into the elevator. "So, you weren't mad?"

"Did I say that?" Mulder smiled at him. "Don't let me pick out anything tacky."

"Got it, and I'll think about the doghouse. You should get custom built like mine." Hammer clapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe he'll get you one for Christmas."

Mulder doubted if he'd be receiving any more gifts this year or the next. "Should I put in a wet bar?"

Hammer didn't answer until he was buckled tight. "Yes, this'll be fun, and tell me about the bracelets."

Mulder groaned loudly and got them moving. "It's a good thing you have the whole day off."

*********

"Walter, I have a couple of guys from Sears coming over today to do some work upstairs," Mulder said as he put a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "They said one, but you know how they're never on time."

Skinner gave a brief nod. "I assume you're informing me of this as a way to explain your clothes."

"No, I was telling you so later when I'm upstairs with two burly guys with butt crack, you don't kill anyone." Mulder poured another cup of coffee. He hoped his master was still jealous enough to hurt people over him. He leaned against the cabinet and took a big drink. Breakfast wasn't on his schedule today. He felt tied in knots, and he never ate when that happened. "I was surprised they'd work on a Saturday, but that's when I could get them."

"You paid for it." Skinner put his fork down and sipped his coffee. "You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry," Mulder grumbled and took his coffee upstairs before he had to talk about why he was in such a shitty mood. He wasn't completely sure anyway. Sitting at his computer desk, he turned everything on and played with one of his bracelets while it warmed up. He didn't mind them - they were handsome. His master never made him wear trash. He'd also noticed that Skinner kept the third and smaller golden ring that linked them all together with him. Even when he went to work, it was hanging on his keychain or in his pocket. Mulder had spotted it by the bed the other night, and once he'd watched as his master pulled it out and idly played with it.

What it meant was a mystery. Other than Skinner liked to put him in bondage and have sex. Mulder smiled a little - they both liked that - but he hadn't been in the mood lately. Oh, they weren't going without. However, it was different, and he wasn't sure why.

"Where's my TV?" Skinner's voice carried easily.

Mulder took a small drink to fortify himself and went out to the front room. His master was examining this and that and looking perplexed.

"I gave it," Mulder said, "to Goodwill." He made sure not to smile or even look like he might be thinking about gloating. "Along with your stereo."

Skinner sat down in the big, overstuffed chair that Mulder had bought especially for him, after Hammer had approved it. "Why?"

"It was out-dated technology, and I didn't think you'd care." Mulder hadn't, not really. "Do you like the furniture?"

"Yes. I do, which is a surprise." Skinner smiled in a teasing way. "Especially after seeing the ties you pick out."

Mulder felt insulted. "Hammer had a day off and helped. I'm very aware you think I have rotten taste, so I got help from someone you do respect."

Skinner's expression turned dark. "How long has it been since you were caned?"

"A while." Mulder didn't like the threat. He went ahead and sulked since his ass was probably getting it.

"If you had a kennel, I'd chain you to it," Skinner growled in his deepest voice.

Mulder went back to his office and his coffee. Walking away was actually more insolent than talking. He sat down and slumped.

"Pup, you knew this wouldn't always be easy." Skinner massaged the back of Mulder's neck.

"So you're not mad about the TV?" Mulder didn't look back at him.

Skinner's fingers tightened. "Oh, I'm mad, but it can wait a minute. Has your collar been chafing you lately?"

Mulder's hand automatically went to it. He turned and got to his feet. "Just cane me and get it over with."

"No." Skinner let go of him. "When you figure out why you're upset, come find me, and we'll talk."

"And then you'll tan my ass."

Skinner might have smiled. "Yes." He walked out with a promise in the set of his shoulders. Mulder groaned and sat back down to bang his head on his keyboard. He stared down at his bracelets. For years, he'd been on his own and that brought with it both freedom and fear. Skinner had taught him to appreciate being owned, and he did, but maybe his collar had been chafing and the whole doghouse incident had dragged it into the light. If he were just a slave or just Skinner's lover, it might be easier. Being both every day was hard. He understood now why most couples played scenes - they had a beginning and an end - and then they went back to their lives.

His life wasn't that simple. Of course, he'd just made it worse by being rude and inconsiderate. He thought it through again. What if he came home and Skinner had gotten rid of something important? Like his computer with all his notes for his next book on it? Mulder rubbed his face and finished his coffee. If Skinner had just told him first, it wouldn't have been a big deal, right? Mulder would've had a chance to argue his case and then demand a new one. He had to laugh at himself - like he'd have done that!

With a jolt, he realized the root of the problem. His doghouse, which he'd liked, had disappeared, and it had thrown him for a loop. He didn't like it when things vanished, and he didn't like the fact that his master hadn't even dropped a hint. That was taking the control a bit too far. Now he had to figure out the best way to tell him. Naked and on his knees or as if they were lovers, which they were.

"Damn it," Mulder cursed. This was a slave issue, unfortunately. Well, it was early yet, and if he faced it now, he might be finished screaming when the servicemen arrived. He took his cup to the kitchen and went to find his master. It took a minute. The clue was the open playroom door, and Mulder stripped off all his clothes and left them on the floor outside. He made sure all his jewelry was straight, but he was stalling. His mouth was dry, and he wasn't sure what was worse: talking about his problem or taking a caning. He took several deeps breaths to steady himself and went inside. Quietly, he shut the door and went to kneel in front of the throne.  
Skinner had on his black, leather pants and boots but nothing else, and he looked good enough to make any slave groan.

Mulder made sure his eyes were down, and he waited. He'd wait until hell froze over, but he wasn't starting this conversation. He was somewhat heartened that he'd made the right decision to deal with this as a slave. If he'd have come in here fully dressed, he'd have been eaten alive.

"Slave wishes to speak with me?"

Mulder had to swallow twice. He didn't look up. Finding the words, even though he knew the problem, wasn't easy. "Please, Master, may I tell you why I was upset?"

"You may."

"Thank you," Mulder said weakly. His ass was so getting it. "When people or things in my life vanish, I freak out. To you, I know it was nothing, but I had spent a lot of hours contemplating how to make your murder look like an accident in that doghouse and when it was ... just ... gone, well, I didn't deal with it very well. I apologize."

Skinner didn't say anything, but Mulder refused, absolutely would not, look at him. The silence dragged on, and Mulder felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"And this was so hard to tell your master?"

Mulder ached to shift the blame elsewhere, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. "It was difficult to state it clearly and you acted as if it was nothing and I didn't want to sound like a baby, and it's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Communication between two people is harder than it looks." Skinner didn't sound angry. "It's not all your fault, but you certainly did make a mountain out of a molehill."

"Yes, Master. Please, in the future, before you take away your things, could you tell me first? Please?" Mulder wished he were brave enough to look at him.

Skinner used the cane to lift Mulder's head slightly and their eyes finally met. "You have my word as your master and your lover that I will tell you before I give away our things in the future."

"Thank you." Mulder was slightly heartened by the usage of 'our' in the sentence. "Thank you, Master."

"Now, about my television," Skinner said slowly, "did my slave do it from revenge?"

Mulder analyzed his motives again, but the truth wasn't easy to pin down. "No."

Skinner made the cane slice air. "Are you sure that's your answer?"

"Your slave didn't do it. Mulder did." He made sure not to look amused. "In fact, your slave begged him not to, but he said once you saw the new stuff, you wouldn't care, and blah blah blah, and your slave whimpered from all the noise and let him have his way."

Skinner narrowed his eyes and then laughed. He laughed. "Sometimes he talks too much." He chuckled softly. "I'll take that up with him, I suppose, and that means you are only to blame for not telling me how you felt and plotting to kill me?"

Mulder used his eyes to his advantage. "Yes, Master."

Skinner took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes for a moment, and then laughed again. "Oh, Fox, what did I do before you?"

"I don't even want to know." Mulder edged forward and kissed his master on the boot. He knew it was going to hurt in a minute, but he felt so much better for having had this conversation.

"Does this mean you're backsliding?" Skinner leaned forward and caught him by the chin. "You had grown accustomed to telling me what you were thinking."

Mulder chewed his lip. "I'm not sure I really knew what it was until today. I just knew I was angry."

Skinner slowly nodded and turned him loose. "The next time you're angry, I want us to deal with it much sooner."

"Yes, Master." Mulder scooted forward another six inches and kissed the cane. "Thank you."

"Oh, now you're just kissing ass." Skinner got to his feet. "The massage table, please."

Mulder didn't hesitate but he did quiver as the leather pouch was put on to protect his balls. This wasn't erotic. This was about punishment, and his dick knew the difference. A gentle hand came to rest on his lower back.

"Why am I punishing you?" It was the ritual question.

Mulder made sure he had a good grip before he answered. "I didn't tell you why I was angry, and I was sulky, and I plotted to kill you."

Two blows landed in quick succession, and Skinner soothed his hand over Mulder's back. "Two more."

It hurt, it did, and yelling helped it hurt less, but he felt better about his life when it was over. He slowly leaned up and Skinner wrapped him into a very nice hug. Mulder breathed deep and held on tight to him. This was the best place to be.

Skinner kissed him until he was breathless. "When you see Mulder, you tell him we need to talk."

Mulder smiled and refused to leave the comfort of his master's arms. "Will do."

**********

"I thought they were installing a new television." Skinner looked around with a furrowed brow. "From the noise, it sounded like they were tearing the place down!"

Mulder laughed and handed him the remote. "Your television, my love." He sat down on the sofa and stretched. His ass hurt, but he was happy about life in general.

Skinner sat down in his chair, which was right next to him. "My stereo?"

Mulder handed him another remote. "Your wish is my command. Oh, and Hammer says we have to have a party now."

"I'll speak to Murray about his slave's cheekiness later." Skinner tentatively pressed a button, and Mulder very much enjoyed watching his lover's jaw drop.

"You're forgiven," Skinner said softly.

"I'd hoped I would be." Mulder rolled to his stomach and rubbed his ass dramatically. "Oh, and your slave? Fox? God, he's a whiner."

Skinner glared at him for one second and then went back to playing with his flat-screen television.

"I went ahead and got a year of TIVO so I never have to miss a game for a beating again." Mulder wasn't sure his master was even listening. "Or is it the other way around?"

"You've done a wonderful job up here." Skinner still wasn't looking at him. "Perhaps you missed your calling in life."

Mulder laughed and went to get him a drink from the new wet bar. It was a tasteful piece of furniture and would make entertaining much easier. Hammer was right. They did need to have another party soon. Skinner took his drink and thanked him. Mulder sank down to the floor in front of the chair and leaned his head against his master's knee.

"Any other surprises for me?"

"Your chair is heated and has a massager in the back," Mulder said with a smirk. Skinner gently thwacked him on the back of the head.

"You're entirely too smug about all this." Skinner's hand caressed Mulder's hair. "But I believe you've earned it." He tugged now. "Did you get anything for yourself?"

Mulder thought it was an interesting question. "In the sense that you and I will spend many happy hours up here - yes." He rubbed his cheek against him. "And now I can get back to my book."

"I thought one was enough," Skinner grumbled.

"Did I say that?" Mulder asked innocently. "And by the way, I need to go to New Orleans next week."

"Make sure I get your itinerary." Skinner's voice said that he would brook no argument.

Mulder smiled and squeezed Skinner's hand. "I'll behave. I've caused enough trouble lately."

"I agree." Skinner got a good grip and turned him so they could kiss. Mulder went ahead and crawled in his master's lap. The chair was big enough. Skinner laughed softly. "I see now why you picked this one."

"Yep." Mulder had to tease him. "Hammer and I looked silly trying it out, but it worked."

Skinner's arms came around him tight. "Four wasn't nearly enough."

"Probably not." Mulder kissed him several times. "But I still ache."

"Glad to hear it." Skinner's hand slid up to cup Mulder's face. "I am sorry about the doghouse. I didn't think."

Mulder put his hand on Skinner's hand. Such a gentle touch from a man that could make him scream loud enough to bring the roof down. "I know."

Skinner narrowed his eyes. "I can apply more."

"And I'm sure you will." Mulder laughed and nuzzled into his master's neck. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired and my butt hurts."

"Are you sure you're finished in here?" Skinner asked, holding him close.

Mulder nodded. "I'm done." He wasn't going to say any more about a doghouse. He'd made up his mind on that point two days ago. "Is there something you want?"

"No. It looks great." Skinner sighed softly and didn't turn him loose. "Let's sit here a minute."

*********  
the end


	8. The Big Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has a spot of trouble in New Orleans with consequences back at home.

********

"You have my itinerary?" Mulder kissed him hard, forestalling the answer.

Skinner let the kiss end. "Of course. You're packing very light." He frowned at the backpack slung over Mulder's shoulder.

Mulder wanted to drop to his knees and start his day over, but he'd miss his flight if he did. "In and out. I'll be home day after tomorrow. Some quick interviews, and I'll be back."

Another long kiss, and Mulder was leaving before he could change his mind. His flight was uneventful, the interviews were boring, and he'd given up on anything that he could use for his book when he met with a young man outside of a deserted airport.

Almost immediately after, all hell broke loose.

When the smoke cleared, he was stuffed between two big boxes of cargo on his way home. He leaned his head against cardboard and knew he was doomed. First of all, this case had erupted into something much larger, and Skinner would have to be informed. Secondly, his slave ass was getting it unless he could lie about the depth of his involvement, and he was never good at that when it came to Skinner. Sleep pulled him down before he could think of a third problem.

Landing woke him up, and he shook their hands, promising again to forget that he was ever here. Getting out of the cargo area was easy - security was a joke - and he caught a cab out front. He knew he smelled bad, but he was almost home, and that thought kept him moving.

It was four a.m. when he fumbled his key into the lock, managed to get it open, staggered inside, and dropped his backpack. From there, he made his way up the stairs and to the bed. Pushing off his shoes and coat, he sat on the bed and decided to give up on the rest of his clothes. He rolled to flat and a big arm came around him. Skinner wasn't awake, but it didn't matter. Two seconds later, Mulder wasn't either.

"Wanda."

Mulder tucked his knees under him and put his hands back to spread his ass cheeks. He was slightly confused by the fabric that met his fingers. "I still have pants on?"

"It does seem that way." Skinner slapped him hard on the ass. "Never mind. You smell awful."

"Thanks." Mulder slid back down to flat. "I feel scummy. Am I awake?"

Skinner laughed. "Go back to sleep."

Mulder did exactly as he was told, and he didn't even twitch until he smelled coffee. He had to have it, and he whispered, "I will beg for it."

"Go right ahead."

"Please, please, oh, Master, please let me have some coffee." He crawled to the edge of the bed, slid off, and landed in a pile by his master's slippers. "Please."

Skinner put the coffee in Mulder's hands. "Nicely done. I'll run your bath. Crawl this way."

"I can do that." Mulder took a sip, crawled, sipped, and crawled some more, being very careful not to spill. This time, he was sure he was awake, and he wondered what time it was. He could've slept all day and not caught up on all he'd missed. Surprisingly, he didn't feel that bad. "No Wanda?"

"She's around here somewhere." Skinner took the coffee, put it inside the tub, and started removing Mulder's shirt.

"Glad she's fine, but Wanda, you know, my ass Wanda." Mulder laughed and wiggled out of his shirt. "I do smell bad."

"Did you sleep in the gutter?" Skinner wrinkled his nose.

Mulder kicked his trousers off. Suddenly the depth of his mistakes rolled over him, and he wasn't sure what to say. The truth would get his ass hurt bad, but lies would also. Doomed. He was doomed. 

"Abandoned house," he managed to say, desperately acting casual. He stretched and got in the water. It could fill up around him. The coffee was so good. "Thanks."

Skinner added some oils to the water. "I'm burning these clothes."

"Good idea. I think there were fleas, and I'm sure there were chiggers, and the mold was awful." Mulder drank some coffee and noticed the glare of his master. It was only going to get worse. He had to play it cool. "What?"

"You slept on the bed!" Skinner got up off his knees. Mulder tried to look apologetic, but Skinner left looking unhappy and came back with a trash bag. "Next time, shower first!"

Mulder nodded and tried to hide. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Not until I fumigate you!" Skinner was unhappy. Mulder made sure not to smile, but he was laughing on the inside. Skinner gave him another glare as he tied off the trash bag. "I refuse to believe you sat in a commercial flight on the way home."

"You'd be right." Mulder hated even saying that much. His doom crept closer, and he sighed. "The less you know, as an official of the federal government, the better."

Skinner actually pointed at him, and that was so very bad. "You're in so much trouble."

"And I came home anyway." Mulder sighed softly and sank down under the water. The only good news is that it would wait until he was out, and getting clean might take a while. He scrubbed thoroughly, in places that really needed it, and went the extra step of shaving his entire body, just in case he did have fleas. The shower washed all the dirt and hair down the drain, and then he washed again. By that time, his master was back and still looking peeved.

Mulder got out and took the offered towel. When he was dry, he sank to his knees and looked up. He had seen that face often enough to know that his master was in full attendance, and he better be a good slave or his butt would regret it.

"Thank you, Master."

Skinner snorted. "If that were true, you'd never leave home!"

Mulder lowered his eyes and made sure he was in the submissive position. He knew his master didn't mean it. Skinner was angry. It'd blow over after a good spanking or two. He never held a grudge. Unfortunately, it was time to make sure Skinner knew what had happened and took the appropriate action.

"Master, after you get through tanning my ass for my numerous offenses, please take a look at the documents I, um, acquired while in New Orleans. I think Doggett needs to look into this one." He felt his master's smoldering anger go up a notch to furious, but he had been very careful not to break too many laws, and losing his cell phone had been a complete accident. Well, it wasn't lost in the sense that he knew where it was, but it was definitely gone.

Skinner used one blunt finger to raise Mulder's chin high. "Now? Or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"It can wait." Mulder tried to let love show in his eyes for the trust in that statement. "But please de-brief me before you leave for work."

Skinner nodded and began to brush Mulder's hair. "We'll eat and talk, slave."

Mulder smiled widely and relaxed into his servitude. He was home, and it was Sunday. It was more than fine to be the slave. "Thank you, Master. Mulder's a pain in the ass at times."

"He does get my slave's butt in trouble." Skinner put the brush away and looked him over. "Find any fleas?"

"No." Mulder laughed softly. "Hold me?"

Skinner helped him up and hugged him tightly. "Always."

Mulder curled into it and breathed deep to enjoy the smell and feel of him. Skinner began to kiss and fondle him, and Mulder groaned; his dick surging hard.

"Were you careful?"

The question didn't register at first, but Mulder got it after thinking a moment. "Of course." He had been, or he'd be dead. Those guys hadn't been fooling around. But there was no way in hell he was going to mention all that. He hoped. Skinner kissed him again.

"A few chains instead of clothes." Skinner wasn't asking, and Mulder stood quietly while a chain was hooked around his hips and down to the rings on his penis. One chain between his nipples and then Skinner smiled and buckled on Mulder's dog collar - the one that said 'Fox' on it. One more chain that went from his collar to his nipples and down to his hips and Skinner looked satisfied.

"Would you like me to cook breakfast, Master?" Mulder hadn't checked the time yet, but it couldn't be too late.

"It's after four. We'll be having dinner." Skinner held his watch up in front of Mulder's face. "I let you sleep."

"Thank you." Mulder gave a long stretch. No wonder he felt pretty good. "I'll go brush my teeth and finish." He needed lube. This time he wasn't forgetting it. But. He frowned. "Should I skip putting lube inside?"

Skinner looked amused. "Greedy slave. Go finish and use lube."

Mulder nodded and went back to the bathroom. It didn't take him long to finish, and he noticed his hard-on didn't go away. He stretched his neck and settled the collars - two of them - more comfortably and then padded downstairs to find his master. Wanda found him first, and he scooped her up to show her that she was still the boss around here. Something smelled good in the kitchen so he took her in there and knelt by his master's leg.

"Hungry?"

"Very." Mulder put Wanda on the floor and gave her another rub. "You go on, Wanda. I have to be submissive now."

Skinner chuckled and brushed Mulder's still-wet hair back. "Yes, you do. I'm going to leash you now and by the end of dinner, I want you to be in deep submission."

"Yes, Master," Mulder said softly. A tiny bit of dread was in his heart, but his dick was straining on its chain. He took several deep breaths and tried to force his mind to be quiet. No thinking. No worrying. His master would handle everything, and he would do nothing but what his master said.

'Stand up, boy."

Mulder did it instantly, and his leather leash was hooked to his collar. Skinner fished in his pocket and pulled out a small golden ring, and Mulder stuck out his wrists, but his master pushed them behind his back. Mulder heard a tiny click. He didn't tug, but he did wonder if his master went anywhere without that golden ring.

Dinner progressed, and he was careful to watch and do as he was told. The hard part about deep submission was not talking, but whenever he thought a question, he stuffed it away and forced himself to be quiet. After they set the table, his leash was put in his mouth.

"Grace."

The wall closest would have to do and he pushed his ass out, bracing his shoulder against the wall. This was harder without hands. Skinner used the flat of his hand, and Mulder whimpered softly around the leash. There was no way to count the strokes, but his ass was hot at the end of it.

"A nice red blush to start the evening." Skinner reached under Mulder's ass and gently pulled on his balls. It set everything in motion, and Mulder nearly dropped the leash. He whined, but he didn't dare move as pain and pleasure charged around his body.

Skinner left him there, on display, and he panted around his leash and fell hard into subspace. He wanted and needed to give everything his master would take from him.

"You may kneel. Put your forehead against the wall."

Mulder did so immediately. His ass practically ached to be used, and he wished he could beg. He breathed through his nose, sitting perfectly still. His master left him alone for far too long, and he nearly cried from longing when fingers finally clicked. He fumbled to where his master was sitting at the table and looked up beseechingly. Forget the damn food. He needed fucked.

"Did you eat right while you were gone, boy?" Skinner removed the leash and looped it around his wrist.

"No, Master," Mulder said and cringed. He should've kept his mouth shut or lied, but it was very hard to do either when he was in deep submission and his master knew it. Skinner began to feed them both, and Mulder ate everything, even the things he hated without complaint. Halfway through the meal, he was pulled into his master's lap and spanked until he begged for mercy. Back on the floor, his hot ass pressing into his heels, he gulped for air and nearly choked on the drink he was given.

Skinner looked very unhappy with him, and it was scary as hell. "I called you three times yesterday. Why didn't you answer?"

Mulder swallowed hard. He hadn't considered that he'd be interrogated while naked and bound. The carefully prepared set of lies was impossible to remember, and he whispered, "My cell phone fell overboard."

"This just gets better and better." Skinner sighed heavily and released the leash. "My hand is going to give out. Go to the playroom and get me a strap."

"Yes, Master." Mulder knew he was supposed to put his shoulders back, but he couldn't manage it. He was miserable, and it was going to get worse as the evening progressed, and he'd earned every smack of the strap. Carefully, putting teeth marks in the leather would be a catastrophe, he took a strap back down to the kitchen. He knelt and waited.

Skinner was still eating, and he didn't say anything for so long that Mulder nearly sobbed. When he finally took the strap, it was almost a relief. He sat the plate on the floor and said, "Eat it all, boy."

Mulder spread his legs for balance and ate it, even the broccoli. Wanda came over and sniffed it, but she wouldn't touch the stuff. They exchanged a look, and she gave him a lick on the forehead. He was dismayed that he appreciated pity from the cat.

Skinner washed his slave's face, removed the plate, and helped him to lean over the table for two hard blows from the strap. Mulder yowled for each one.

"Wanda."

Mulder's hands were back there so he did his best to present himself properly. His ass was so hot that the touch made him cry out. Skinner ignored him and cleaned the kitchen. He knew he deserved it but the table was hard below him, and he wanted to beg. That wasn't allowed when he was in deep submission, and he swallowed several horrible groans.

"How did you get home?" Skinner's voice was deep and rich with the promise of more pain.

Mulder gulped air. "UPS," he said in a tiny voice. Dread and terror didn't begin to cover this - his dick deflated and tried to hide behind his balls, but the chain prevented that.

Skinner slapped the strap against his hand, pulled him upright, and snarled right in Mulder's face, "Excuse me?"

Mulder felt his knees go out. He slid down his master's leg, looked up, and reluctantly told the story.

"I want their names so I can have them fired." Skinner was dead serious, wrapping the leash around his fist.

"No. They put their butts on the line for me. Beat me until your arm falls off, but I'm not giving them up, Master." Mulder clenched his jaw and lowered his head. The strap scraped up his bowed back several times, but he wasn't changing his mind.

Skinner slapped the strap down on him, but gently. "Heel." The word was soft. Mulder gathered the remnants of his courage and followed him through the house. Skinner retrieved the backpack and took it to his office. Mulder knelt by the desk, and the strap was placed back in his mouth,. He was silent as his master went through all his notes and every scrap of paper.

"I'm not sure I agree with your assessment that this can wait." Skinner turned his chair slightly and took the strap from him. "You're sure they don't have anything to connect you to the problem. No fingerprints?"

Mulder took a moment to think. "They think I'm dead."

"Good." Skinner frowned. "But that will earn you two more with the strap."

"The fact I'm not dead or the fact I nearly was?"

Skinner suddenly swept him into his arms. "Because you didn't call me before you got into all this trouble!" he roared.

"Oh." Mulder didn't mind being squished. He had come close to drowning. "I'm sorry, Walter."

"You'll be sorrier, Fox." Skinner promised and set him away. He picked up the phone, and Mulder listened with half an ear. It had all gone crazy in New Orleans - the city was like that - but everything he'd done had seemed logical and reasonable at the time.

"Yes, come here. We'll discuss it and make travel arrangements."

Mulder wondered if he'd be getting dressed. He put his face on Skinner's knee. "I am sorry, Master. I was just looking for a UFO."

"That's what you always said when you worked for me!" Skinner stood, slapped the strap down on the desk, and glared at him. "Did you leave anything out that could endanger my agents?"

"No." Mulder hoped not. "But I don't recommend they trust the police."

Skinner nodded. "It's New Orleans." He started out the door, pulling the leash hard. "You can rest upstairs until I'm finished speaking with Doggett."

Mulder followed after him fast and was glad the leash wasn't hooked to his cock. He didn't mind lying around upstairs, but he did hope he wasn't hanging from the ceiling. Concentrating on his master, he didn't even look until they stopped.

"There's water in your dish. Only unclip yourself to use the bathroom or in an emergency." Skinner removed the leash, clipped on the dog chain, and released Mulder's arms. "Fox, we'll discuss your abuse of my property when I return."

"Yes, Master." Mulder knelt down and kissed his master's feet. His butt still burned hot, but it'd be hotter later. Skinner muttered something about slaves making his hair grey, and Mulder turned around to admire his new doghouse. It was wood, for starters, and tucked tastefully into a corner. The roof was gabled, and there was a small porch. He crawled to the door and looked inside. Now this was luxury, and his master had gone to the trouble of decorating the inside with pictures of them together. He liked the soft mattress and the blanket with his name on it. There was a small sign that said, 'No Cats Allowed' and he laughed. Several small pillows with dogs on them were against the far wall, and he smiled as he scuttled inside. He could sit without hunching and if he curled, his legs wouldn't hang out.

"Wow," Mulder whispered. He spotted a small switch and grinned when a light came on so he could read. "I'm the luckiest dog in town." He touched a picture of them at the beach and shifted off his hot ass. There was no way to really thank his master for all this, and he wondered if Skinner had hoped for gasps and barks of joy.

Mulder found a comfortable spot, turned off the light, and shut his eyes. The hurt in his ass lulled him to sleep.

"Pup! Get your ass out here!"

"Master!" Mulder bolted out the door, just then noticing the soft rubber edges around it. He threw himself at his master's feet.

Skinner slapped the strap against his leg. "In there plotting my demise?"

"No, Master. I was asleep." Mulder blushed. He shouldn't have mentioned his fantasies to his master. "Your property - it's wonderful."

"Yes, yes it is." Skinner was staring at him, not the house. "I'm going to give you a choice - five of the best with the strap or you spend the rest of the week in puppy mode. Which will it be?"

Mulder wasn't sure. He liked getting things over with, and a week was a long time, but his doghouse was nice, and he rubbed his eyes, unable to choose.

"Since you didn't answer, I'll make your decision for you."

"Thank you, Master." Mulder knelt properly and bravely looked up at him. "I love you."

Skinner leaned over and kissed him. "Five of the best and puppy mode for the week. You will not whine. You will behave like a respectable pup."

Mulder crumpled onto his master's foot. "But I'll miss you!"

"I'd have missed you if you'd have ended up dead!" Skinner was angry again. That was clear. "You've got to learn to think!"

"I did! I swear! It all happened so fast." Mulder moaned. He had to try to negotiate. "Six of the best, puppy mode all week, but during the day, please, please, please."

Skinner narrowed his eyes. "You nearly got yourself killed."

"I know, and all I could think of was that you were going to be so mad!" Mulder put his hands on his master's thighs and squeezed. "Use the dragon cane."

"You couldn't withstand six. You'd pass out." Skinner shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "The only thing you really care about is my bed. It's the best way to punish you."

"Fuck," Mulder whispered. He knew he'd lost. "I still love you."

"And I love you." Skinner suddenly sat down on the floor and pulled Mulder onto him. "This time, Mulder got my slave in trouble."

Mulder tried to touch as much of his master as possible. "It's damn hard being both and knowing that half the stuff I do will earn me a good strapping."

Skinner kissed him and stroked a hand through his hair. "Too hard?"

"No," Mulder said hoarsely. "I love everything we share, and I will always give you dominion over my body and soul."

"You accept my right to punish you?"

Mulder groaned. "Yes, but you're also punishing you, and I don't like that at all!"

"Point well taken. I'd much rather you be in my bed where I know you're safe." Skinner kissed him on the forehead. "Six of the best and you may sleep at the foot of my bed, but full puppy mode until Friday evening."

"That's fair, Master." Mulder was going to go stark raving mad from boredom, but it was fair. "And thank you."

Skinner had Mulder lay across him. "You may not thank me in a minute."

"I know," Mulder grumbled. He tucked his face into his arm so he didn't have to watch. The first one nearly killed him. The second made him howl, and the third made him bolt for the safety of his doghouse. Unfortunately, his master had a good hold on all the chains, and he forced himself to lay back down for the other three. He didn't try to act brave and stoic. He screamed and cried, and when it was over he pressed his face into his master's chest and cried some more. Skinner stroked and kissed him.

"Your butt is hot now." Skinner held him. "You've been bad, Fox, and I hope you remember this before you dash off again."

Mulder nodded miserably. He didn't feel up to words, and he whined pitifully when his master left him. Skinner came back before too long, grabbed the remote, and settled into the end of the sofa with a drink. Mulder's chain was long enough to let him sit close by. He was sure his master had measured it. A strong hand gentled through his hair, and he put his chin on his master's knee. The rest of the evening passed quietly with him getting a few drinks from his dog dish and staying on the floor. Oh, he'd tried to crawl up, but his master had firmly put him back down. His ass was bright red and hurt like hell, but he didn't bother to try to rub the sting out.

Skinner gave him a pat on the head and went downstairs. Mulder didn't bother asking what was going on - he wouldn't be answered. He unclipped himself and went to piss. The chains shined in the mirror, but he hadn't been hard for hours. Turning, he sighed at his bright, red ass. That was going to hurt in the morning. He washed his hands and went back to his chain. What he wanted to do was put his notes into the computer and discuss what Doggett had said and maybe make a few calls to make sure things would go well. Instead, he hooked the chain to his collar and crawled in his doghouse to sulk.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting?"

Mulder sat bolt upright. That was Ian.

"No, he's in his doghouse, plotting to kill me." His master was so funny.

"He got a new one?" Ian whistled in appreciation. "That is sweet. I'm glad. He was really pissed, er, I mean, well--"

"I know he was angry. We had a long discussion about it." Skinner sounded slightly amused. He clicked his fingers. "Fox, don't pretend you're not listening."

Mulder groaned and crawled out to sit by his master's knee. He couldn't say anything without getting another swat, but he nearly laughed as Ian's eyes took in his appearance.

"I brought you that book we were talking about." Ian handed it to him. "The place looks great."

"We both appreciate you helping with the paint." Skinner placed his hand on Mulder's neck and rubbed. "We'll have a party soon and you can be the guest of honor."

Ian laughed but it sounded a little nervous. "I get to wear clothes, right?"

"I'll talk it over with Perry."

Mulder smiled at Ian's blush, put his hand on his master's leg, and whined softly.

"What is it, Fox?" Skinner's face said it better be important.

"On my desk, there's something for Ian," Mulder said softly. "Please, Master."

Skinner pointed at the floor. "Stay. I'll get it."

Ian waited until Skinner was out of sight, crouched down, and whispered, "God, are you in trouble, or what?"

Mulder nodded miserably.

"I want all the details as soon as you're off your chain." Ian's eyes were bright. "And that's a nice doghouse."

Mulder nodded again and sighed in frustration, but there was no way his ass wanted another swat tonight.

"Oh, and the piercing looks great." Ian stood up fast as Skinner came back with a small package. Mulder smiled his thanks as Skinner handed it to him.

"Thanks, Fox. I'll catch up with you later." Ian grinned.

Skinner clapped his hand on Ian's shoulder. "I'll walk you out."

Mulder growled at seeing his master touch another sub. He knew it was ridiculous. It was Ian, but he still didn't like it. He took his book in his doghouse and then sat down at the end of his chain to wait for his master. The TV was still on, but he ignored it. He needed... well... some love, and he was going to get it.

His master stopped right in front of him. "Did you growl at me?"

Mulder rolled onto his back and spread his legs - classic submissive position.

"Yes, you're very handsome, but you shouldn't growl around guests." Skinner went to one knee and plucked at the chains. Blunt fingers pinched and squeezed and stroked, and Mulder put his arms over his head. He wrapped his wrists in the slack of his dog chain and yelped from the combined nips of pleasure and pain that he was feeling. His ass was so hot and his master loved it that way.

Skinner danced his fingers over Mulder's piercings, pulling each one. Mulder arched up into it, making soft meaningless sounds. He needed to be taken hard, shown again how much his master loved him.

"Are you seducing me? With your pretty chains and panting mouth?" Skinner unfastened his trousers with one hand while the other wrecked havoc across Mulder's body. Mulder shoved up at the instant Skinner pushed down, and they came together hard. It hurt, it stretched, and it felt so good. He wrapped his legs around his master and moved into it again and again.

Skinner's tongue pushed its greedy way in to Mulder's mouth. Cloth rubbed his chains, pulling, and he thought he could hold his orgasm, but it grabbed him and shook him. Skinner leaned up slightly on his arms and roared as he came deep in Mulder's ass. He collapsed down on him, and they lay together on the floor, neither of them speaking, only holding each other, and breathing.

Mulder kept one leg tight around him, not wanting to let go. He smothered Skinner's face with kisses.

"Well, it wasn't pretty, and I think my knees are too old for hardwood floors." Skinner didn't leave. He was still idly playing with a chain or two. "But we needed it."

A grunt of agreement would have to do, and he drifted on the haze their love had made for him. Skinner finally unclipped the chain and gave him a swat on a still-red ass. "Go take another shower."

Mulder stole two kisses first. When he got out, Skinner was waiting with a towel and removed the chains. Mulder waited until they were all gone. "Thank you for the doghouse. It's perfect."

"Is Mulder happy about it or Fox?"

"Both." Mulder looked at the bed and sighed. "Any chance you'll change your mind because I'm so handsome and charming?"

"No." Skinner swatted him on the ass.

Mulder glared. "Hey! That hurts!" He laughed and got on the bed fast. Falling asleep was easy, even if his master's cold feet were tucked into his stomach.

**********

Mulder woke his master up with a blowjob. It was one sure way to stay off the chain a few minutes more. He did a slow but thorough job, almost sad when Skinner came with a long groan. Skinner put his hands under Mulder's armpits and pulled him up far enough to hug him.

"You're still in trouble," Skinner growled.

Mulder cuddled into him, milking every last second and moaning when he was firmly put on the floor. He kept his eyes down. "I--"

"Puppy mode starts right now," Skinner interrupted. "It will every morning. I'll prepare you some breakfast and lunch, which you will eat. Do I need to review the rules?"

"No television, no computer, nothing that even hints of technology," Mulder grumbled. He was going to be so miserable. "Can I keep the book Ian brought me?"

Skinner was quiet a moment too long, and Mulder gave up on the book.

"I'll allow it but nothing else."

"Thank you, Master," Mulder said, hoping the sincerity was easy to hear. "I'll be good. I promise."

"We'll see. Over my knee for morning discipline." Skinner didn't go easy from the very first smack of his palm, and Mulder ended up wiggling and yowling. He had the feeling his master was still put out with him.

"Please! Master! No more!" Mulder begged.

Skinner let him slide off into the submissive position. "No talking in puppy mode. One stroke of the strap for each word - that's four!"

Mulder contented himself with a long whine and kissed his master's feet. Skinner clicked his fingers and took him to the bathroom, where he was put in the corner. He knelt carefully, trying to avoid his hot ass and failing. Wrapping his arms around himself, he slumped against the wall and shut his eyes. For some reason, this was more erotic when he wasn't facing a week of it. His cock had been very hard, but it gave up, and he kept his sigh to himself.

"Don't bother with the pitiful act. You did the crime, you'll do the time," Skinner snapped as he got out of the shower. "Go to your chain. I'll put it on when I bring up your food for the day."

There was nothing to say now that wouldn't get him more swats so he slunk out the door and up the stairs to his doghouse. Flipping on the main lights, he glared at his chain before kneeling next to it. He had noticed that it was new and very light, but it was still evil. He forced his body to relax. Skinner had to dress and cook, and Mulder could be here a while - part of his punishment.  
At least he had a great doghouse. A week in that plastic one would've killed him. He adjusted both of his collars and took a very deep breath. He could do this - he'd made a mistake, and he didn't mind paying for it. He'd feel better after he was punished. If he lived. If he didn't go insane.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"That's five." Skinner always showed up at the worst possible moment. He put a cooler down by the doghouse door and came back to stand over him. "You will only unhook yourself to piss or if there's an emergency."

Mulder nodded glumly. Skinner went to one knee and snapped the chain on the dog collar. He slipped his hand through Mulder's hair and got a good grip.

"You will be good today, Fox."

Skinner seemed to be waiting for something so Mulder kissed the wrist that he could reach. He crowded closer for one last touch. His master hugged him and then stood. Looking about, he briskly went to the wall and took down the clock. Mulder blinked in astonishment. He'd just descended into doggy hell. He let out a soft whine and dragged his bright, red butt into his doghouse.

The shutting of the door seemed loud, and he rubbed his ass and grumbled. It was going to be a very long week.

**********  
the end


	9. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the doghouse makes Mulder... crazier than usual.

*********

Prisoners used to mark the days on the wall, but Mulder hated to scuff up his new doghouse, so he contented himself by tearing the bookmark into five pieces and adding one each day. Three small squares of paper mocked him as he opened his book for the fifteenth time. It was a good book, thick, and he was grateful he had it, but he wanted to chew his arm off.

Wednesday. It was Wednesday. Hump day. If he could get past today, he had a chance of surviving. The first day, he'd mostly napped, with a small side dose of chagrin. The second day, he'd wallowed in guilt, but now he just wanted to die of boredom.

He snapped the book shut and began to count the links on his chain. There was no good reason he couldn't unclip it and go check his email. No one would ever know, except his master, and that would be a very bad thing indeed. He dropped the chain and went out to lie on the floor and stare at the ceiling. The floor was hardwood and uncomfortable, but he was bored enough that he didn't care.

Removing the clock from the wall had been the act of a sadist. He held the hand with his wedding ring up in front of his face. Somewhere deep inside, he'd known there would be days like this, but it had been sexy in his dreams. Fuck, he was bored.

Wanda strolled by and he reached for her tail, but she swished it out of the way. She thought it was very funny, and he wanted to bite her. He growled softly as she curled up on the sofa, laughing at him.

The last time he'd been in lockdown, he'd been given something to think about every minute of the day. He rubbed the scar on his chest and let the memories wash over him. Krychek had carved his initials in Mulder's chest - it still pissed him off - and he had always felt lucky that Skinner had loved him enough to not to throw him out. His master probably should have - he'd deserved it. This time, his sins were much less, thank God.

"Shit." He rolled to his stomach and lay his cheek against the wood. Carpet would have been nice, but he hadn't had the courage to cover such beautiful flooring. The rings on his dick clicked against the floor and he sat up to look at them. His master loved playing with them, driving him crazy. He sighed and crawled over to his bowl for a small drink.

"Welcome me home, pup!"

Every day it had been the same. Skinner came home, and Mulder dashed over to make a fuss over him. Mulder flinched from surprise, but he didn't feel up to celebrating. This was one day too many.

Fingers clicked at him. He almost considered ignoring them. A good spanking certainly would brighten his day. Reluctantly, and he was sure it showed, he crawled over and knelt in front of his master.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I had thought it would be tomorrow before you threw a hissy fit, but you always surprise me." Skinner's shoes weren't shiny enough, but he'd be shining them himself. Puppy mode sucked for a number of reasons, but the biggest one was the fact that the pup - Mulder - was forbidden to talk. Every word equaled a smack with the strap. Occasionally, he said something just for the variety, but that wouldn't be happening today. Anything he said would be laced with curse words, and that would earn him more than the strap.

"Turn around so I can see your ass." Skinner sounded less than amused.

Two beats. He waited two beats and then he showed off his most red asset.

"Looks nice and warm for me." His master wasn't funny. "Hungry? I brought home cheeseburgers."

Food was another one of those things that sucked. He wasn't hungry from lying around all day, and his stomach ached a little from all the thinking he was doing. But he loved cheeseburgers - the greasy kind with extra cheese.

"After you eat, you'll feel better." Skinner walked off, and Mulder slowly slipped inside his kennel. It had been nice of his master to get sinful food instead of salad. He should act grateful. Of course, Skinner knew the way to Mulder's heart was with cheeseburgers.

Too late, he heard his master opening up the small cooler right outside the door. Cringing, he waited to hear it.

"Fox, eating is not an option!"

A number of emotions slid through him: shame and anger being foremost. His chain was yanked, and he went out. A brief moment of insanity surged and he wanted to bite his master on the leg.

"Are you growling at me?" Skinner caught Mulder by hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. Mulder showed his teeth, but it wasn't a smile. Skinner leaned over and they were face to face. It was time to roll over and be submissive. He had to do it. It was only Wednesday, and the next two days could be damn unpleasant if he didn't. Happy, stupid dog - he had to be a happy, stupid dog. Skinner must have seen the flash of submissiveness because he slowly turned him loose.

"I think my pup needs a small refresher course on the dominant male in this household."

He bit him. He didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. It was. Not really. One ball gag later, he still wasn't feeling repentant. Instead of sitting passively while it was strapped around his head, he'd fought every inch of way. His ass was redder now; his hands were chained in front, and his jaw would start to ache very soon, but he still wanted to bite him.

"Are you finished?"

Mulder looked up, wishing he had lasers in his eyes. His master didn't look calm and collected. His shirt was hanging out, his tie was loose, and his belt was swinging from his fist. It had made its impact known quite firmly. It was definitely time to kiss his master's shoes. He was going to do it. He even leaned over, but at the last minute, his spine tightened and tingled, and he didn't make it all the way down.

Instead, he gave him the stink eye, showed his master his tail, and went in his doghouse without lowering his head. Beaten, yes, but not bowed. He chewed his ball gag and watched his bracelets bang together. His master always had the binding ring with him. It would pay to remember that. A huge part of their relationship hung on the fact that he accepted his master's complete authority over him. And he did. He was just pissed about it.

"We're not done," Skinner growled. "Fox, you get your ass out here!"

He didn't move. Granted, he'd never quite heard that level of anger in his master's voice, but he was not a happy dog, and he wasn't going to pretend.

"Are you going to make the mistake of thinking I won't come in there?"

There wasn't room, but his master would make room by squishing him. He was being an idiot - that was obvious - and yet, he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm going to take you down so hard you won't see daylight for a week!"

Mulder didn't even quiver. He pulled his chain inside until it wouldn't come any further. This wasn't a scene. This was him needing to be physically reassured that he was the slave, and that his master was strong enough to keep him.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, but I could wish you'd picked Saturday to have a meltdown!"

It would've been easy to feel sorry for him, but since he hadn't spent three days on the end of a chain, it wasn't going to happen. There was always the option of walking away, and they both knew it. Mulder tucked his feet tight, curled into the corner, and put his forehead on his knees. He wished it was the weekend too. The silence was ominous. It probably meant his master was assembling that rack he talked about occasionally.

Far too long - it was far too long - before a gentle voice asked, "Pup, at first, I thought you wanted a scene, but this is beyond that!"

He didn't raise his head, but his doghouse was crowded now. Skinner's hand was warm on Mulder's arm, and all the fight drained out of him. He knew exactly who the master was, and he collapsed onto him. Tears streaked down his face, but he was still angry, damn it. Strong hands held him close and he finally looked at him.

Skinner was naked. It was more than a surprise. Mulder had expected bondage gear - full master regalia. He sniffed and clutched him - sorry now. His master removed the ball gag.

"Tell me what's going on."

Mulder couldn't find words, even with the gag gone. Skinner should've been beating the hell out of him, but he sat cross-legged with a sobbing slave in his lap. He pulled him up and kissed him.

"How do you think I'd have felt if you hadn't come home from New Orleans?" Skinner asked softly.

It made him cry harder. He hadn't intended for it all to go to hell. Skinner gentled him with touches and small kisses. He was glad to stop and take a deep breath, but he didn't want to talk. It was guilt that forced him to say, "I'm sorry I bit you."

"You should be!" Skinner eased him down flat and lay mostly on top of him. Their legs stuck out the door but neither of them cared. Mulder didn't mind the weight. It reassured him. Skinner kissed him a little more vigorously.

"I love you, Walter."

"I love you, Fox." Skinner wiped some moisture from Mulder's face. "But you needed this to remind you in some small way of how I would feel if something happened to you."

Mulder groaned. "I get it! I got it!"

Skinner slid his hand under Mulder's sore ass and squeezed. "So you bit me?"

"Yes." Mulder hid his head in his master's shoulder. "I need to know you love me no matter what."

"Next time just ask!" Skinner bit him on the neck and sucked until there would be a mark. Mulder took it passively. He just felt tired. His master licked it to take the pain out.

"This is cozy," Mulder whispered and pulled him closer by looping his cuffed arms around his master's neck. "Do you always carry that ring?"

Skinner gave a small grunt and adjusted himself. "Yes. It reminds me."

"Of what?" Mulder wanted to know that more than anything. "That I'm your fucktoy?"

"No," Skinner snapped. His brow furrowed and he looked fierce. "It reminds me that it's hard for you, and I love you enough to try to make it easier."

Stunned was a good word for it. He felt as if someone had shoved the air from his body. "It isn't that hard! I love you!"

Skinner rubbed Mulder's ass hard, making him gasp. "I know exactly how hard it is for you. That's why you bit me!"

"Okay, you're mad about that. I see that clearly now." Mulder let the sarcasm out. He tugged with his arms and kissed him hard. "It wasn't bare skin. You bite me all the time."

"I'm your master," Skinner said in a particularly deep voice. He ground his body down harder into his slave's. "Spread your legs."

Mulder suddenly felt the problem and he spread his legs, raised them, and shifted enough to make it happen. There was more room now they were stacked on top of each other. Skinner braced most of his weight on his arms and kissed him. They moved together easily with the grace of familiarity and deep love. It wasn't rushed, and it was more vanilla than they'd had in a long time, but it was exactly what Mulder needed to feel the love between them.

"Come with me," Skinner whispered and slid his tongue deep in Mulder's mouth. Mulder squeezed his ass muscles and came between them the instant he saw his master go over the edge. Skinner slowly sank down on him, and the kissing was so nice. Mulder felt boneless when his master moved enough to slide out of him and the doghouse.

Alone, sated, and staring at the ceiling of his little house, he might be willing to concede that he'd gone a little crazy there for a minute. He'd just felt so damn lonely and unsure.

"Clean off and sit up." A warm washcloth landed on his chest. He obeyed without questioning and smiled when Skinner crawled in the doghouse again. They sat cross-legged, facing each other, and he put a big bag of burgers and fries between them. "You are going to eat."

Mulder slumped his shoulders dramatically. "If you make me. I feel like I'm hiding in the backyard fort with my buddy from school."

A small grin and a cheeseburger were given to him. "Did you fool around with him?"

"I was ten!" Mulder laughed. He took a bite and enjoyed it, even cold. "Thanks for the food."

"My slaves never go hungry." Skinner put some fries down between them.

The fries tasted okay, and Mulder ate five or six before he asked the question. "How many have you had?"

Skinner chewed his burger. He looked as if he might not answer, but then suddenly he did. "Just you."

"Good," Mulder grumbled. He reached and traced a greasy finger across Skinner's lips to tease him. "Can I ask you something else?"

"You're supposed to be quiet in puppy mode!" Skinner's eyes danced with amusement. They continued to eat, but Mulder was saving it until his stomach stopped rumbling. When he felt better about the world - cheeseburgers could do for him - he smiled and tried to be brave.

"When this--" He touched the scar on his chest. "Happened. Why did you keep me?" It was a surprise when his master crawled out instead of answering. He was back a few minutes later with a beer for each of them, but by then Mulder had given up on getting the truth out of him.

"We've discussed it before," Skinner said in a firm voice.

Mulder shrugged and tried to find the words that would get his point across. "Yes, and you said it was because you loved me, but you thought I'd never love you, so why did you bother?"

The cheeseburgers and fries were gone before Skinner said another word. He looked so serious. "Fox, expecting your love in return wasn't part of my thinking. I loved you. You were mine, and I wasn't going to let Krychek take you from me."

"You didn't care if I loved you?" Mulder knew it wasn't that simple, but he phrased it that way for a reason.

A quick look of disgust, and Skinner answered. "Of course I wanted your love, but life is uncertain. Sometimes we love people that don't love us back. It happens."

"Or they love us but not in the way we need." Mulder knew how that felt. He hated that his master had ever felt that way about their love. "You should have thrown me out or let me shoot myself."

"Do not say that." Skinner phrased it as a command. "You were confused and needed a strong hand."

Mulder had to laugh. "Yours certainly are strong." He had enough answers, for now. Deep inside his heart it was hard to believe that he'd been worth all that trouble. He noticed the bite on his master's leg and felt a small amount of guilt. It was time to deal with that. "I want off this chain."

"No." Skinner didn't look as if it were negotiable.

Threats never worked, but compromise might. Mulder narrowed his eyes and licked his lower lip for the last taste of salt. "Am I your slave because I love to obey or because you're strong enough to make me?"

Skinner didn't hesitate. "Both. Do you want a vanilla relationship?" His eyes were very dark, and Mulder squirmed at those words. His master was very good at threats, and if he put the toys away forever, they'd be gone. Skinner never went back on his word, and he'd promised Mulder a week on a chain.

"I think, ultimately, we'd both find it less than satisfying, even if it was very loving." Mulder loved him so much right now. "One blow with the dragon cane for each remaining day."

"No." His master sipped his beer and suddenly pointed at a picture. "I had fun that day."

Mulder looked at it. "You staked me out in the sun!"

"You looked great." Skinner flashed him a fast smile. "I'm going to punish you for biting me."

"I know," Mulder said miserably. "Do not expect me to thank you or kiss your feet when you get home tomorrow."

Skinner reached and took him by the chin. "Love isn't always easy. Occasionally, you have to extend yourself and give until it hurts."

Mulder crouched over and put his head on his master's knee. "Trust me. It hurts."

"I'm going to watch the news. You coming?" Skinner ran his hand through Mulder's hair twice and then left the kennel. He took the trash with him. Mulder heard him settle into the sofa and turn on the television. Before he made up his mind, he unclipped himself and went to the bathroom. After he was done, he stared at himself in the mirror. His ass was red, and he looked tired. He was tired, and all he'd done was lie around. He sighed and went back to his chain. Clipping it on, he sat near his master's leg. This was his choice. He did it because it fulfilled his needs and because he loved his master. He loved Walter, and he knew that they both wanted it.

"Good boy," Skinner said and stroked him. Leaning into the touch, he tried to relax. Wanda confiscated his master's lap and it was easy to be jealous. Skinner suddenly laughed. "Cats rule."

"Dogs drool." Mulder glared at them both. "Yeah. Yeah."

*********

"I'll be home for lunch today," Skinner said as he filled Mulder's water bowl with fresh.

That was a surprise, but Mulder didn't say anything. He was trying hard to be good. His master kissed him and then dug around in his pockets.

"I bought you something yesterday. Where is it?" he muttered. "Ah, here." He tossed Mulder a package of sunflower seeds. Mulder caught them and tried to find a smile. It was hard. He kissed his master's shoes and went in his doghouse before the door shut. The morning lasted for about ten years, even with the seeds to chew, and he was sullen by the time he heard the door open again.

It was easy to hear Skinner's shoes tap their way over to the kennel, and Mulder pulled himself out with a groan. He wanted to be grateful. He did, but he was too damn grouchy. His master set the food on the closest flat surface, and he went to him and sat in the proper position. They exchanged a short look and then they ate. The silence was charged, but he wasn't going to be the one to break it.

"I thought about your punishment this morning. I know how you dislike waiting, but I'm going to give you a choice." Skinner tapped him on the nose. "A gag for the rest of your time in puppy mode or one lash with the dragon cane, which I will administer when I see fit."

"Cane," Mulder said instantly. He wasn't going to lose his choice by dithering this time. Ball gags made him crazy. "Thank you, Master."

"Better. I only see a trace of insanity in your eyes today." Skinner pulled him closer and kissed him. The kisses helped and so did the strong touches. Mulder groaned softly and tried to make the moment last. It didn't, but he felt better at the end of it.

A soft sigh, and his master stood. "I have to go back."

Mulder took the opportunity to nuzzle at Skinner's groin. Skinner ran his hand over Mulder's face, but they both knew there wasn't time. When the door shut behind him, Mulder felt like howling. He completely understood now why dogs chewed furniture and destroyed things. They were bored out of their minds. He slumped back into his doghouse to read, but his mind began to chew on the only furniture available. The dragon cane - how long would his master make him wait? Even one would hurt like all hell. He deserved it because he shouldn't have bitten Skinner in anger. Lust was another thing.

Saturday morning, he was getting the hell out of here, and he wasn't entirely sure he'd ever come back. He could meet Skinner at hotels for sex and dinner. As long as one of them remembered a flogger occasionally, he'd be fine. He laughed, shifted to lie flat on his back, and wasn't surprised that his dick was hard. Sliding his hand down, he gently touched the rings and wondered what it would be like to fuck Skinner with the piercings. Would it hurt? Feel great? Or some bizarre combination of both?

With a small grunt, he gripped himself tighter and shut his eyes. His master made it all good, better than good. He thumbed the moisture off his slit and made up his mind about one thing - Skinner's ass was getting it soon. An ass that firm needed fucked occasionally. It might take some begging and a full-body massage to relax him, but it was happening.

Mulder's breath came a little faster, but he was careful not to rush. He wanted this to last. And last.

*********

Skinner stood over him and took a deep breath. "How many times?"

Mulder blinked his big eyes innocently, tilted his head, and whined. If he were in puppy mode, he couldn't talk. He'd known his master would smell it, and he hadn't cared. After all, he was a dog. Dogs didn't care.

"Go take a shower." Skinner looked disgusted. "I guess I should be glad you didn't chew the sofa."

A shower was a nice idea, and Mulder didn't waste any time unclipping his chain. He kissed his master's shoes and the spot he'd bitten before going. The swat he received made him go a little faster. The water felt good and he washed the come away. Yes, he'd masturbated the day away, but the funny thing was - he was still horny. It was almost as if for a really good orgasm, he had to be on the end of his master's cock.

After drying off, he brushed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. His dick twitched, but he didn't touch it. His master might be close. He always lubed after a shower. Always. He wasn't in the mood for always. Crouching down, he peeked around the door.

Skinner pointed at the floor in front of him. Mulder's heart picked up speed. All that leather and straps and he thought he might swoon as he knelt in front of him. A flogger slid across his chest and he wanted to stare up at him, but that was never a good idea. His master was home.

"Pups are not allowed in the playroom. You may go to your kennel or accompany me there."

Looking up, Mulder stretched so his neck was easy to get to and that was enough for blunt fingers to remove it. Skinner took it to the doghouse and dropped it, and Mulder followed exactly where a good slave would. He was tingling from the idea of going in the playroom.

There was a moment of hesitation before Skinner opened the playroom door. "Go kneel by the throne."

The words bounced right off Mulder's ears in his excitement, stepping around his master. The windows called him, and he dashed to the farthest one. He put his hands against it and stared out at the sun and the city.

"I either have the world's best slave or the worst. There's no in between with you, boy!"

A deep breath of air, and Mulder tried to find himself. He couldn't seem to stop looking out the window. "I wouldn't do well in long-term captivity."

"I'm forced to agree." Skinner was right behind him now. "I'm almost ready to believe that three days was enough."

Mulder leaned into his hands and took a breath that came from his feet. He knew he wouldn't be receiving a reprieve, but the fact that his master knew he'd been pushed to the edge was comforting.

"You're going to take me down, aren't you, Master?" He shut his eyes, shivering against what he wanted, what he needed, and what was necessary to continue in this relationship. Turning, quick as his namesake, he stared boldy into his master's eyes. He held it as long as he dared and then folded down into a perfect submision position.

"My beautiful Fox." Skinner stepped so he was mostly over him. His face pressed into the wonderful leather that clothed his master. "Tamed, but still so wild."

It was funny how time seemed to come to a stop in the playroom. The single drop of sweat that rolled down his spine took forever, but the space between lashes was no time at all. His master's face was intent, almost dangerous, and he knew yesterday's defiance had made him worry. Each stroke of the whip re-established something basic between them.

He felt as limp as a dishcloth by the time he was allowed to crawl to his master's boots and kiss them in apology. Skinner's eyes seemed to bore right through him, and he wanted to grovel.

"Slave is sorry."

Skinner gave him a brief nod. "Was this punishment or pleasure?"

With a soft groan, he told the truth. "Pleasure, but it makes me realize how terrible my transgression was against you."

"It was only a bite, through cloth," Skinner said dispassionately.

"I was angry. I bit you in anger. You've never hurt me in anger, though I'm sure I have tempted you sorely." Mulder put his head on his master's boot. "Punish me, please."

Skinner didn't reply right away, and Mulder wanted to sneak a peek at him, but he wouldn't. Endorphins were still cruising around his body and he was light-headed from everything they'd done. It had been erotic, exquisite, and wonderful, and he still hadn't seen his master's cock.

"I'll punish you on my schedule, not yours."

Mulder hoped it hurt, really hurt. "Will Master use me?"

"Your master's cock is privilege, and you haven't earned it." Skinner hadn't touched him with anything but whips and floggers, and now Mulder knew why. He was being punished while he was being shown that he was the slave. Skinner made no move, and Mulder did nothing but breathe. He didn't look so he flinched in surprise when he heard Skinner give a soft groan and spurts of come began to streak over him. Cursing about it wouldn't do any good. He stayed still and told his own cock to forget it.

"Thank you, Master," Mulder said. He hadn't even deserved that much. Skinner's boot was removed from under his head. Saying he was sorry wasn't enough, but he didn't know what else to do. He heard the door open and fingers clicked. Quickly, he went to his master. The collar was put back around his neck and on went the chain. He sat in front of him, giving up on words to fix what he'd done.

Skinner walked away, going downstairs. It was almost painful, and Mulder whined softly. Sweat and come dried on his body, and he ached, but none of it mattered. He crouched down at the end of the chain and kept watch. It was a while before his master returned, and he put a plate of food in front of him.

"Eat, pup."

Mulder ate it. He didn't care what it was and the instant he was finished he went to sit by his master's legs. The news was on, but he didn't watch. He curled up in the confession position and hoped he'd be forgiven some day.

*********

Pacing and whining didn't help, but it was all he had left. He was sure he wasn't really whining. He just felt like it. Knowing he was being stupid didn't help, and he finally sank down to the floor. He'd received his punishment first thing this morning, and his ass still hurt, and he had a raised welt that was going to be there a while. He always felt better after being punished, and it had lasted until the middle of the afternoon when he slowly began to go crazy. There was no hope he'd be released the instant his master got here, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he saw his master. Not Walter Skinner, his lover, but his master was what he wanted. Even to him it didn't make much sense.

He slid his hands into his hair and pulled. It hurt, but it didn't help the situation. The clock, wherever it was, didn't give a shit if he were miserable. His collar seemed to be getting tighter and he tugged at it to loosen it. It didn't work. He took several deep breaths, or he tried, but it didn't seem to be working. His panic ramped up a notch and he mindlessly tore at it for what had to be hours.

"Fox!"

Spots were circling in front of his eyes, and his chest hurt, and he grabbed hold of his master. His mouth was flapping up and down but he wasn't doing anything but gasping.

"He's choking! Get him free and away!"

Everything faded to grey and when the lights came back on, his master was holding him. There was a cold washcloth on his head, but all he could think of was to curl up inside Walter’s arms.

"Better?" Skinner smoothed Mulder's hair back.

Mulder rubbed his face with the washcloth and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about that." His voice felt weak.

Skinner held him a little closer. "You should have unhooked yourself. What happened?"

"I, well, wasn't thinking clearly." Mulder suddenly realized there were other people in the room. He buried his face in Skinner's shirt. Someone took his wrist, and he had to look. "Perry?"

"Heart rate is through the roof." Perry lifted Mulder's eyelid wider. "You have these attacks often?"

"One other time that I know of," Skinner said and scooped him up. It was embarrassing, but he wanted to snuggle into his master's arms. Being put on the bed was disappointing, and he didn't want to turn loose.

"Breathe regularly." Perry was still right with them. Mulder tried to do it, but he was still gasping. Skinner stroked Mulder's hair back and it soothed him. Time slipped away as he stared up and began to relax into his master's embrace.

"Fox? How are you feeling?"

Mulder woke with a jerk and sat up. "Perry?"

"Still here." Perry began to check him out with a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. "You threw a scare into Walter."

"Sorry," Mulder whispered. He felt terrible about the whole damn week, and his ass hurt like hell, but he'd earned that.

Perry frowned. "I didn't say it to make you feel guilty. I mentioned it because playing bondage games if you're prone to panic attacks might not be the smartest thing in the world."

"It's not a game. I was being punished, and wow, did I deserve it." Mulder swallowed several times and rubbed his gritty eyes. "I need a shower."

"I agree. Go shower, dress, and come downstairs for some food." Perry smiled kindly. "But first, I want to look at your piercings."

Mulder blushed and groaned. "Perry! I'm fine."

"Fox," Skinner said in a deep voice, coming in the bedroom.

That was all it took. Mulder pushed the blanket down and contemplated the ceiling while he was examined.

"Looks good. Any pain?"

"No." Mulder took the hand his master held out to him. "May I shower?"

"Listen to your doctor." Skinner helped him up and hugged him. It felt so good to be in his master's arms. "And then we'll talk about what happened."

Mulder moaned but nodded. "If I have to." He didn't take one step for the bathroom until he was given a gentle nudge. His legs felt a little wobbly at first, but he was fine after a few minutes. By the time he'd dressed, his stomach was complaining, and he beat it downstairs. Without thinking, he sank to his knees by his master and put his chin on that muscular thigh that he loved so much.

Ian was close by. "Wow, you're a sub."

Perry smacked Ian on the back of the head, and Mulder laughed softly. Skinner pulled him up and put him in a chair. There was plenty of food, it was warm enough, and the mindless chatter about weather, jobs, and scenes relaxed him. He felt human again by the time they shared cheesecake and coffee.

"Can you talk about it now?" It was Perry that asked the question, but Mulder saw that his master wanted an answer also.

The answer wasn't a simple one. He looked over at Ian and decided to come at it from that direction. "You know how after you've been punished for something pretty bad, you need that physical reassurance that everything's okay?"

After a moment, Ian nodded. "It's almost like a craving."

Skinner and Perry didn't jump in, so Mulder continued, "It wasn't reasonable."

"Panic attacks rarely are." Perry pushed his dessert plate away. "Are you always alone when you have them?"

"No," Mulder said slowly. "It builds up fast and sweeps over me. Master is fast about releasing the restraints when it happens."

Perry folded his arms on the table. "Walter, no bondage if you're not in the room. None. I mean it. He choked himself down and you can still see the marks on his neck."

"I agree," Skinner took Mulder by the hand. "No more chances. Fox, an emergency is defined by anything that brings you distress. It's not necessarily a fire!"

Ian wasn't keeping quiet either. "You two don't always get it. When we're in the zone, we don't make rational decisions. He probably didn't even think about taking off the collar. His master had put it there."

It was true, but Mulder didn't want his master wallowing in guilt. "It wasn't his fault that I was so deep in subspace."

Skinner opened his eyes wide and then barked a bitter laugh. "Fox, I put you there intentionally, hoping it would get you through the last of your punishment."

"Oh," Mulder said softly. "Well, it worked, except for the panic attack." He had to touch him and reached for his comforting hand, glad when their flesh met. "Sorry."

The hand gripping his tightened. "Don't even say that. It was a mistake. I won't make it again, and you have my apology. You have to be able to trust me, and right now, if you didn't, I wouldn't blame you."

Mulder didn't know what to say to that. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Perry said, "Relationships like this aren't built in a day. Learn from it and move on. Thank God you decided to come home early."

"Okay, put away the sappy eyes. Let's go upstairs and check out the new TV." Ian got to his feet.

Everyone laughed, and Perry rolled his eyes. "Ian, you clean up down here and meet us there."

"Ah, crap." Ian shot his master a silly grin. "You do like me."

Perry eased up and kissed him. "You bet I do. Fox, you're with me."

Mulder bit his lower lip, unsure of what to do, but his master laughed.

"Ian, we've been outmaneuvered." Skinner got up and kissed Mulder on the lips. "Go on. We'll be up in a minute."

"With popcorn!" Ian grinned. Mulder stole one more kiss, received a swat on the ass, and followed Perry upstairs. His collar and chain lay abandoned on the floor, and he stood for a moment, staring down.

"Some punishments aren't healthy. You have to be strong enough to tell him that." Perry put a gentle hand on Mulder's shoulder. "Help him treat you right."

Mulder leaned over, picked it up, and started winding it so he could put it inside the doghouse. "This should've been easy for me. I didn't know." He set it down inside and straightened the small mess he'd made earlier. Retrieving his book and seeds, he found a smile. "I did get some reading done."

"He trusted you to release yourself. Was it misplaced?" Perry was poking in corners, looking at this and that. Mulder sighed softly and took his things to his office to give himself an extra minute. When he came out, he went behind the bar to get them each a drink. He wanted alcohol in his. Perry came over and he wanted a club soda. Easy enough and then Mulder sipped his Seagram's and Seven-Up.

"It probably was." Mulder hated that bit of truth. "I want so badly to do it for him that I forget that I have options."

They both took a drink and shared a small shrug. Perry ate his cherry with a slightly naughty grin on his face. "The trust has to go both ways. What happened here is one of the reasons I don't play the intense games."

Making him understand seemed important. "Like I said, it's not a game. I nearly got myself killed in New Orleans. My master was making sure I didn't repeat my mistake. He taught me a lesson I won't soon forget, and we both needed that closure."

"So why the attack?" Perry looked curious now.

Another couple of drinks and Mulder was ready to think about it. He frowned and said, "I didn't know my limit. I should've quit when I bit him."

"Do you think he'd have let you?"

"Did you minor in psychiatry?" Mulder stirred his drink. He thought back and nodded. "Yes, if I had told him the truth. My problem is that I never say enough and he doesn't have the right information."

He heard them coming up the stairs and fixed his master a drink. "I try, but the truth is never easy."

Ian bellied up to the bar and ordered a whiskey sour. Skinner claimed a kiss and his drink. "The service is good here."

Mulder laughed and fixed Ian his drink. "I need a tip jar." He gave it to him. "That's five dollars."

"Damn, and I left my wallet at home with my flogger." Ian grinned. "Perry, you'll buy, won't you?"

"He loves my money." Perry tried to look disgusted but didn't pull it off. "Does your throat hurt?"

Skinner slid closer and touched Mulder's neck very gently. "The truth now."

"A little." Mulder would rather talk about drinks and Ian's problems with cash. He swallowed and felt the pull. "I don't want a vanilla relationship," he whispered, flushing red. He leaned into his master's strong chest and tried to make his point clear. "That's why I didn't insist."

"I know." Skinner pulled him even closer and spoke softly. "I was angry about New Orleans. I should've listened when you demanded to be let off the chain."

Perry's voice was easy to hear. "You both screwed up royal. Come on, Ian. The sofa."

Tucking his face into Skinner's shoulder was as easy as breathing, and he didn't want to ever surface. "Please don't get rid of my doghouse."

Skinner chuckled softly. "Not making that mistake again." He kissed him several times. "Please make sure I get it next time. I can be rather--"

"Dense in a masterly sorta way?" Mulder finished for him.

"Yes." Skinner squeezed Mulder's ass right where it would hurt. "We okay?"

Mulder nodded and finally looked right at him. "I'm getting drunk."

"I'll serve." Skinner led him over to the sofa. "Ian, are you ready for another session on my cross?"

Ian's eyes popped and Perry laughed heartily. Mulder grinned. "This time, I won't sleep through it!"

*********

Skinner slept on as Mulder slipped out the front door. The road was calling his name, and he settled into a ground-eating pace after some long stretches. Half a mile later, he stopped and threw up in a trash can. Dizzy, he sat down until he regained his strength and then he pushed on into the early morning light. It wasn't the running. It was all the booze he'd had last night, and he had been more drunk than not. If Ian had spent any time on the whipping post, Mulder didn't remember it. He'd woken up in bed, naked, and determined to get the hell out of the apartment.

"You okay, buddy?"

Mulder nodded and wiped his mouth on his shirt. He had to sit down again, and he put his head in his hands. Life with Skinner would never be simple, never be boring, never be all the things he hated, but there was a downside to that. In the future, he was going to try to be more assertive about his needs. His needs. He tightened his shoes and began to run again, doubting that he could do it. He'd always avoided commitment and love because he'd known how hard it would be for him.

It was much easier to be punished than admit he was weak. He rubbed his throat and kept going. Eventually, he'd go home.

********  
the end


	10. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder needs a break from the daily routine.

*********

Mulder sat down in the hallway across from their door, breathing hard and taking tiny sips of water. He was home, but he wasn't quite ready to go inside. Eying the door warily, he couldn't help but wonder what awaited him inside. At that instant, the door opened, and he looked up at his surprised master.

"I was coming to find you!" Skinner went to one knee beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mulder wheezed out around another big breath. He took another drink and patted Skinner on the arm. "Just let me sit a minute."

Skinner pushed Mulder's sweaty hair back. "You don't want to come in, do you?"

A shrug would have to do for an answer because he wasn't entirely sure what to say. He expected his master to go back inside, slightly angry, but that didn't happen. Skinner sat down on the floor next to him. They sat in a companionable silence, and Mulder loved him for every minute of it. His heart slowed down, and his breath came back, and he drank the last of his water.

"I need a shower." He was glad for the hand up, and he only stumbled once or twice on his way there. Skinner started the water for him.

"Safe to leave you?" Skinner asked, his big hand stroking down Mulder's back.

Mulder loved him so much right then. "Yeah. I'm going to sit."

Skinner nodded. "I'll get you more water."

"Thanks." Mulder got in and felt it coming, but he shut his mouth firmly until his master was gone, and then he threw up. He sat down in the tub and leaned his head back into the dizziness. The shower rained down on him, and he made a mental note to never run after an evening full of whiskey. "I'm so stupid."

Laughter warned him that his master had heard him and was one step away. He took the water gratefully and sipped it. Skinner leaned against the wall and watched him. It was encouragement enough to wash, spit several times, and bumble his way out. His master caught him and dried him off. It was a kindness, and he collapsed on the bed as soon as he was close. He had to rest a minute.

What woke him up was a warm mouth nuzzling in places that hadn't been touched in far too long. He threw back the blanket so he could lean up on his elbows and watch. "You haven't done that lately."

"Blame it on your delectable ass." Skinner smiled and played with the rings using his teeth and tongue. Mulder was quick to spread his legs to enjoy every lick and stroke of that sweet tongue. He didn't push back or arch up hard or do anything that might make his orgasm arrive sooner. It could last forever and he'd be perfectly happy lying here with a groan on his lips and his legs spread wide. Skinner nipped him on the inner thigh.

"I can't remember the last time you had lube in your ass." Skinner sounded a little sarcastic, and Mulder boldly tugged on an ear that was missing glasses.

"Suck, slave," Mulder said and grinned at him.

Skinner lifted him up by the thigh and swatted him hard. "I'll put that down to dehydration."

"Thanks, Walter." It was heartfelt. He loved him so much. His master didn't let him roll down but pushed him farther back on his shoulders. The first lick nearly made him come on his stomach. He braced his arms out for balance and whimpered softly as Skinner wrecked wonderful havoc. Twisting slightly and rocking, he nearly had to shut his eyes against the sight of his balls in Skinner's mouth. "Oh, fuck!"

It was one short moment later, stretched out so long he nearly passed out, that he came in Skinner's mouth. His own mouth was still gasping when Skinner shoved inside. The gasp turned to a yowl and he was so very glad to feel his master instantly come.

"Next time, lube!" his master roared.

"No doubt about that!" Mulder couldn't help but laugh as they collapsed together. He winced as his master eased out. Skinner's cock was too big for nothing but spit. Curling into him, he thought maybe he could sleep some more, and he did.

"Are you going to sleep all day?"

"Can I?" Mulder asked without opening his eyes. He stretched and yawned. "Did I forget to feed the cat?"

"As if I'd let you." Skinner gave him a lazy swat before going to the closet. "I'm going out to eat."

Mulder sat up instantly. "Can I come? Is it someplace good? Do I have to wear nipple clamps?"

Skinner's eyebrows went up. "Yes." He laughed. "But no to the last."

"How about you wear them?" Mulder leered at him and licked his lower lip. "My ass sorta hurts." He gave it a rub and got out of bed. Padding into the bathroom, he checked his butt in the mirror. He still had a healthy stripe, but it was the inside that ached.

"Lean over and let me check." That was his master's voice. There was no reason to disobey so he didn't, and he waited quietly while he was examined, cleaned with a washcloth, and lube was pressed inside to sooth him. He wasn't torn, but stretched. When Skinner was finished, he leaned up and hugged him in thanks.

"You're all over the place today." Skinner stroked Mulder's hair. "Still drunk?"

"Maybe so. I just feel... light-headed." Mulder was glad his master hadn't found a shirt yet and traced around the tattoo. "Pretty fox."

Skinner caught him by the face. "Yes. Any food today?"

"Not that I remember." Mulder ducked his head and licked his master's nipple. "Let's go some place loud and crazy." He thumbed the wetness away. "You taste good."

There was a loud sigh. "Fox, the mood you're in, we'd end up arrested. We'll go some place quiet and have a nice meal."

Rebellion surged inside him, and he clenched his jaw. His eyes must have reflected his struggle to remain quiet.

"We'll find a happy medium." Skinner traced his finger around Mulder's mouth. "I know you're fighting the bit, but you also know that you get out of control occasionally."

"I'm hungry," Mulder muttered and turned away from him. Getting dressed was a good idea, and then some food, and then if he wanted to get crazy, he might just do it. It might end with him back in his kennel but… he shuddered and reconsidered. "What would you like me to wear?"

Skinner kissed the back of Mulder's neck possessively. "What are you in the mood for tonight?"

"Everything." He laughed. "But you have a reputation so I better not blow you in an alley." He heard the sharp intake of lustful breath and turned. "Or maybe I should."

"I like you in black." Skinner's eyes glittered. "I could meet you there, if you like."

Mulder instantly nodded. A scene might be just enough to take some edge off. "I'll get dressed upstairs. Romero's?"

"Perfect." Skinner brushed his hand down Mulder's ass. "Surprise me."

That sounded very good indeed. Some freedom within the relationship might keep him from doing something stupid. He nudged the hand away, enjoyed the spark in dark eyes, and went upstairs without looking back. The clothes would be important. He brushed his hair and thought it over. He'd take the lube.

*********

The waiter checked him out and that was a good sign, but the appreciation in his master's eyes was what made him smile and say, "Fox Mulder," as he stuck out his hand.

Skinner recovered very quickly, standing and shaking Mulder's hand. "Walter Skinner."

Mulder retrieved his hand after a short, hard squeeze and sat opposite of him. It was a good table, of course, and somewhat private because of the clever placement of fake plants. "Did you order?"

"Just a bottle of wine."

Before Skinner could continue, Mulder jumped into the game. "Good. I hate pushy men," he said firmly. He saw his master re-evaluate the scene. "Unless I'm doing the pushing." He laughed like men do when it's their own private joke. The look on Skinner's face was priceless. Mulder wished he had a camera. It was probably a good thing the waiter interrupted them with the wine and took their orders. He sipped his wine - it was very good - and waited to hear the next words that might give him a clue on how this was going to go.

"Flew in just for the weekend?" Skinner looked cautious.

Mulder didn't see any reason not to go with that. "Back to California tomorrow. I don't usually go out with people I've met on the internet, but if you can't trust the F.B.I., who can you trust?"

A tiny moment of silence, and Skinner put his wine glass down carefully. "Good question."

It was easy to laugh. They both knew people inside the F.B.I. who couldn't be trusted. He looked right in Skinner's eyes and asked, "Dating anyone?"

"Just you. At the moment." Skinner was quick. He'd played this game longer than Mulder had. "You?"

"Hard to find the right man." Mulder flashed a grin. "But I keep trying."

Skinner tapped his fingers on the table. "What's the hang up?" That was bold of him. He was really probing for more information.

Mulder shrugged and swirled his wine, searching for a good cover story.

"Fox? Fox Mulder? Is it really you?"

Confusion was the best way to describe it, but he recovered fast. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"I love your book!" The man began to discuss it in-depth, and Mulder ended up signing a napkin, and finally the guy left with stars in his eyes.

"That would be the problem," Mulder said dryly as he sat back down. Skinner looked extremely amused. It was funny that it hadn't happened before tonight. Mulder poured Skinner a little more wine and smiled. "Run now, while you can."

Skinner leaned forward and smiled. "I've met the President. You'll excuse me for being slightly jaded."

"I love jaded men." Mulder reached and put his hand on top of Skinner's. "Is he as short as I think he is?"

"Yes." Skinner pulled his hand out and tried to take top, but Mulder went back to his wine as if he hadn't noticed. It was time to put something in his belly, and Mulder took a roll before passing them to Skinner. Being a top meant giving out a hundred different signals, and he knew well enough that Skinner would pick up on all of them. The only question was would he be willing to go along with it. Mulder wasn't sure, but the thought was making his blood sing.

"You always butter the bottom?" Mulder asked, making sure to look smug. "Me, I like the top."

Skinner choked a little and then took a drink of wine. He didn't seem capable of speech, and Mulder played it cool, handing him a napkin and looking concerned. His cock was practically throbbing in his trousers, aching for a piece of Skinner's ass.

Another long interruption by the waiter was perfect, and Mulder made sure that he was in control of every facet of the meal. He could tell that his master hadn't come close to making up his mind, and that was fine, for now. Steering the conversation, he did his charming best to seduce him in any number of ways. When the meal was finished, he paid without asking and without making a fanfare over it, tipping the waiter generously.

"I guess being a writer is a lucrative job." Skinner finished his wine. "I thought you were supposed to live in poverty to get in touch with your inner angst?"

Mulder laughed, wiped his mouth, and eased to his feet. "I'll work on that. This is your town, where to next?"

Skinner went from casual to intense in a blink and tried to take Mulder's elbow as they left the restaurant. Mulder avoided it adroitly and stepped out in the street to get them a cab. He opened the door for Skinner and said, "Your chariot."

"My Jeep is--"

"Safely parked. Let's leave it here while we hit a few of the bright lights." Mulder straightened his spine. "Unless... our evening is over?"

The look around Skinner's eyes made Mulder's dick twitch. That was uncertainty. That was worry. That was sexy. He continued, "Your choice, Walter."

Skinner got in the cab, and Mulder slid his hand down a strong leg just for the touch that said, 'mine.' Their eyes clashed, and Skinner quickly gave directions to a scene bar that they rarely frequented. It was classy enough, just not one of the ones they liked - too far from home. Mulder slipped the driver a fifty and laughed at Skinner's expression.

"You're worth every penny." Mulder straightened his clothes and stiffened his back. He'd have one shot to get this right. "After you."

Skinner's hand hesitated right before he got the door. "You're the guest. It's only polite."

"And you want to treat me right." Mulder went through the door first but made sure Skinner was right behind him. "Find us a table?"

"Let's stand at the bar," Skinner growled, and Mulder nodded, containing his laughter. Several people were giving them looks, but no one was moving in yet. Mulder looked the place over and made sure he had plenty of room. Skinner ordered for both of them, but Mulder changed the order with a small smile on his face.

The music was loud, but they didn't have to yell, and he smoothed his hand through his hair. "Dance?"

"Old war injury." Skinner didn't look as if he'd be changing his mind.

Mulder shrugged as if he didn't care. He could feel the bass pounding in his guts, and all he could think about was pounding that firm ass into the mattress. It might not happen, but he was going to do his very best. Subs were beginning to ease closer as their drinks arrived, and he paid again. He took a big drink and grinned, unable to contain his enthusiasm for being out of the house - the doghouse.

"Go dance. I don't mind." Skinner was so deft, implying that it was his choice.

Looking around again, Mulder edged closer to him. "I don't want to lose you to the crowd."

"Not going to happen. I'll be right here when you get back." Skinner's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said, and Mulder wanted to kiss him. A handsome sub was close, and Mulder made his move.

"Watch my drink." Mulder slid his hand down Skinner's arm, nearly orgasmed, fought it off, and had no trouble getting the sub out on the dance floor. He danced but he kept an eye on his master. Skinner knew it too, and they exchanged several cautious smiles. The sub was cute enough, but Mulder was careful to limit the physical contact between them. He wanted to win this scene, not enrage his master and get wall fucked. The thought made him groan.

The song switched, and Mulder went back, blithely ignoring the sub who followed him. Skinner was right on the edge. It was so obvious, and Mulder had to play this exactly right.

"He's pretty, but he's not you," Mulder whispered in Skinner's ear. "Should I take you back to my hotel or him?"

"We could take him with us." Skinner played the card that Mulder had dangled out there. It was his only way out.

Mulder licked his lower lip, and then he licked his finger, tracing it over the sub's lips. "I didn't think you were the kind of man to share, but I'm sure the two of us can satisfy you."

Skinner's head nearly blew off. Mulder kept the smile on his face as his master pulled him away from the sub.

"I don't think you understand," Skinner ground out.

Mulder stroked his hand down Skinner's face. "I think I do. You can't play both sides, Walter. Pick one and stick with it." He saw the indecision stamp its way across his master's face. "I'm only here for tonight. I don't want to waste it arguing." His trump card and he saw it devastate the competition. He wrapped his hand around Skinner's neck and squeezed. "You had to know I was a top."

"No," Skinner said fiercely. "I missed that email."

Laughter was the only way to deal with that. Mulder drained his drink and felt ten feet tall. Chances were very good he was going to pay for all this, but he didn't care. Right now, he felt toppish, and it felt so good.

"Hey, we gonna go party, or what?"

Skinner threw his drink back, swallowed, and slid it to the bartender. "Or what, beat it."

Mulder gave the sub a swat on the ass. "Sorry. I have a better offer." He boldly caressed Skinner's ass. "You like surprises?"

"Not anymore." Skinner got the door for him. He insisted on two more bars, and he worked the scene tirelessly so they were both in the proper headspace. It was easier for him. He was flying high, but his master was reluctant, and it took more than a little to get him in the mood. He might have been faking it. Either way was fine, but Mulder knew he'd won when he clicked his fingers and Skinner responded, following him to the restroom.

"Ready, Walter?" Mulder purred, pressing him into the wall.

With a small squirm, Skinner nodded. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Mulder pushed that much harder, physically, and emotionally. He needed it all tonight.

"Yes, sir." Skinner gave him that much, and it was enough. "But next time you come to town... "

Mulder bit him. "You'll call me master." He laughed and headed for the street. One more cab and the hotel suite that he'd arranged earlier. If his feet touched the ground, he'd have been shocked. He took outrageous liberties with Skinner in the cab, in the lobby, and in the hallway, almost disappointed to see a bed because it meant that Skinner would stop blushing.

It was impossible not to maul him, so Mulder didn't try to hold back. He paused only long enough to get the lube and the nipple clamps from his pocket. Skinner protested, but it was weak, and the arch of his neck from the slight pain made Mulder crazy for him. Crazier.

"You're sexy," Mulder groaned and feasted on every inch of sexy skin. He licked, sucked, nibbled, and bit him in places that hadn't seen action in far too long. "Your ass is heaven. I think I could fuck it all night long."

Skinner seemed almost confused by the whirlwind that was on top of him, but he rallied enough to gurgle out something about how he had to feed his cat, and Mulder laughed right before he slipped his tongue in his master's ass. He was greedy and he knew it, but that was no reason to stop. Gently, he pushed a lubricated finger inside him.

"I need you to want it," Mulder whispered because his voice seemed clogged. "Tell me." He sucked Skinner's balls while fucking him with a finger. Adding another one, he encouraged him to get on his hands and knees. "Say it!"

"I want you, sir!" Skinner sounded almost defiant. Mulder pulled his fingers out and pushed just the head of his cock inside. He heard the groan, but he held perfectly still as his first orgasm tore out of him. It left him breathless, painfully sensitive, and craving more. He could take his time now, and he did, easing back and forth, listening to his master's soft cries. So tight and hot and tight and he thought he might pass out from the bliss of it. He didn't want to be selfish, so he reached around and stroked him, but it wasn't enough, and he remembered his master mentioning sucking and fucking at the same time.

"Little lower," Mulder said softly, and he balanced on his feet so he could stretch around. Luckily, Skinner's cock was a long one, and he caught the end of it in his mouth. Sucking and fucking was harder than it looked in the porn magazines, but he kept at it.

"Fox!" Skinner's ass tightened around him and his mouth filled with come. Swallowing, he ripped the nipple clamps off and loved the roar. He rode him through it, only pulling his mouth away when it was over.

"Dessert." Mulder licked his lips, pushed him down flat and powered into him. Bracing his arms on either side of Skinner's body, he fucked him hard. "My pleasure. Mine."

Skinner groaned and moved underneath him but said nothing, and Mulder didn't take a deep breath until he'd come deep. It felt more than good. He wiggled his hips to get every last once of bliss from his master's ass. Rolling off and to the side, he refused to pull out and continued to rock. He reached around and played with various body parts, particularly nipples that begged for it.

"I gotta sleep," Skinner said softly. He did sound tired.

Mulder kissed him on the back of the neck. "Thank you, Walter." He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one. Within minutes, his master was asleep, and he pulled out carefully. He took a long, hot shower and quivered once or twice. Finished, he went out and cleaned the come off Skinner's body. Skinner muttered and kissed him once or twice, and Mulder pulled the covers over him.

"Sleep, my sweet sub." Mulder stayed with him until he was out. After dressing, he put a note on the nightstand, turned off the lights, and left him. It had been a beautiful scene, and he wanted to keep it whole. No waking up and taking a huge spanking for removing his nipple rings and piercings. They could do that at home. He whistled as he went out to find a cab, and he ended up walking part of the way. Great. He felt great.

*********

"Fox?"

Mulder stretched, threw off the blanket, and padded over to give his master a kiss. Skinner was freshly showered and wearing jeans and a T-shirt so he'd been home a while. He had a funny look on his face, but Mulder knew how he had to play it.

"Your business meeting went late. I guess I fell asleep in front of the TV."

They exchanged a short look, and Skinner held him close. "It did run long. Interesting guy. I'll tell you about him some time."

"Better not. I'd just get jealous." Mulder yawned. He smiled and slid down to the submissive position. Being the slave was remarkably easy after last night. "Morning discipline?"

"Come downstairs with me." Skinner caressed Mulder's hair. "I want to spend some time playing with your nipples."

Mulder quivered. "Please. Um. No?"

"Yes. Definitely." Skinner pulled him up and licked the right nipple. "Maybe some clamps."

"In the morning?" Mulder squeaked. He expected some payback, but he hoped it could wait until after coffee.

Skinner clicked his fingers, and Mulder obediently followed him downstairs. The coffee was already made, and he served. It was a little chilly this morning, and he rubbed his arms.

"I should've put some clothes on," Mulder said, hoping he could run upstairs and do just that.

"I'll warm you up," Skinner promised, pulling him. He went with only a gasp of a protest. The gasp turned to a squawk as his ass took a hard one. And another. He was warmer now, and he began to plead for mercy, but his master wasn't listening. Squirming didn't help either, and his butt was good and hot by the time he was put on the floor. He had to catch his breath, and then a yelp was forced out of him.

"Please, Master!" Mulder shivered as his nipples burst into flames. His hair was caught in a strong fist and his head pulled backwards. He had a feeling that today wasn't going to go well.

"Stay like that," Skinner growled.

The position wasn't comfortable, but Mulder held still. His ass hurt, and his nipples throbbed, and the ceiling was boring to stare at, but it was the rest of the day that scared him. He hadn't even managed a sip of coffee.

"Permission to speak?" Those seemed like the safest words.

"Denied." Skinner was drinking his coffee and reading the Sunday paper. "You touched another man's lips. I will be punishing you for that."

"Shit," Mulder said, knowing it would earn him more punishment. He'd known he was pushing his luck with that sub. He had to relax, and he swallowed hard. They'd had fun last night, right? Surely his master wouldn't hold a grudge. His neck began to protest and he wasn't sure of anything except that he was in trouble.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to me?" Skinner finally broke the painful silence.

Mulder didn't make the mistake of lowering his head. "You are going to work tomorrow, right?"

"I think we need to take you down to basics today." Skinner yanked the nipple clamps off.

A rash of goosebumps broke out over Mulder's body as he went with the pain. It was far too late to grovel, and he loved his master enough to do anything. He licked his lower lip. "Yes, Master."

"I'm glad we agree." Skinner was no slouch at sarcasm himself. "Go shower and present yourself to me properly."

Mulder fled without trying to steal a kiss or even a look. He'd flown very high yesterday and his master was going to shackle him to the ground today. He got in the shower and discovered that he was fine with it, as long as he wasn't alone. Washing himself thoroughly, he quivered a little and tried to put his head in the right space. Basics meant that he couldn't breathe deeply without permission. Talking wasn't an option. He almost felt as if he were being tested. Perhaps ignoring last night hadn't been the wisest course after all.

He took the time to clip his nails, brush his teeth, and slick his hair back with some gel. His hands shook slightly, and he looked down to make sure he was ready. No erection. None. Usually just the idea got him hard, but not today. Well, he'd think about it later. He took one deep breath, pushed everything aside that wasn't master related, and went downstairs.

Hours later, he was sure it was a test. A test to see exactly how dedicated he was to the lifestyle and to his master. It was the kind of thing that usually made him angry, but all he felt was confused. When he had time to think, usually with his ass bright red, he tried to remember if he'd said anything to give his master doubt, or done anything wrong. If not wrong, then an indication that he didn't want this - and he did. He always did. It made him incredibly happy.

"Who am I?" Skinner snapped out for the hundredth time.

The question had been answered the same way ninety-nine times, and in a blink, his profiler mind spat out the pertinent information. Today wasn't about him. It was about Walter Skinner, and his need to be the master. Two things had caused him to doubt: the panic attack and last night's manipulations.

Time seemed to come to a halt as his brain worked frantically. This much punishment in the past would have made him break - do something outrageous - but today he'd merely taken it, with his eyes down, of course. He suspected he'd be doing this until his master found the right answer - the one he needed.

Mulder looked up. "You're mine. Mine. Do as you will with the rest of it." He put his head back down and waited for another punishment.

"You haven't been hard all day," Skinner said softly. He put his hand on Mulder's head. "Tell me why."

Checking his dick again, he sighed softly. "Today isn't about my needs. It's about yours. I believe you've mentioned once or twice that I will serve your pleasure and you will not serve mine."

Skinner sat down on the coffee table next to him. "I have said that once or twice, not that I ever expected you to listen."

Holding still, he didn't break his pose and hug him, but it was hard. "I'm sorry, Master."

"What for?" Skinner pulled and wrapped him close. He sank into the wonderful embrace and he nearly laughed as his dick took notice. His master was waiting for an answer, and he struggled to find one that made sense.

"I'm sorry because you're unhappy, and I hate that. It's probably me, and I'm sorry if it is, Master." Mulder buried his head tighter into his master's body. "Really sorry."

Skinner stroked Mulder's hair and laughed softly. "I can tell by your level of obedience. You've done nothing wrong, lately." There was always a qualifier. "I think... I needed to know that you love me enough to do this."

Mulder groaned dramatically. "Next time, could you just ask?" His ass really ached, along with most of his muscles. "Please?"

"I doubt it." Skinner tilted Mulder's head back and kissed him. "I am your master."

"Oh, fuck, yes." Mulder nodded very firmly. "I'd kill anyone else who put me through all that crap."

"Crap? I was very gentle!" His master squeezed him hard and snaked a hand down. "Ah, all it took was a hug."

A blush swept over him, and he hid his face again. "I live for them. Get over yourself."

They laughed together and he was so glad to be pulled upstairs after him. The bed felt good, but watching his master undress was better. Skinner pushed Mulder's cuffed arms over his head and wasn't in any rush to fuck him. It seemed to take hours before his master took pity on him and shoved inside. It built up so fast and he shook from it, unable to stop and writhing like a madman. He blanked out for a few seconds and eased into a long collapse. Dimly, he felt his master leave and come back but nothing after that.

********

"Fox?"

Mulder groaned and rolled over. "My wallet's on the dresser."

Skinner kissed him. "Just making sure you were alive. I'll be home late."

"Okay," Mulder mumbled. He pulled the covers higher. "Love ya." He didn't hear the answer, and the next time he woke up it was because something heavy was on his chest. Raising his head, he groaned. "Wanda, I'm not a pillow."

She disagreed and he stroked her head. It had to be Monday. He ached all over and did some cautious stretches that she pretended not to notice. Today, he could pick up the threads of his life again. There was probably a thousand pieces of Viagra junk mail in his inbox. He nudged her off and went to start his day.

Ian had left fifteen messages, including one that demanded to know why they'd switched clubs. Mulder chuckled and invited him over for dinner. That was the only way to get any peace. The Lone Gunmen wanted to see him, and David thought they were fighting, and Mulder was tired by the time he finished his email. Well, his ass was tired of being sat on, and he got up to do some stretches and rub it.

The day slid away with errands and jobs he should've done last week, but by five, he was a trifle lonely, and he ended up sitting in his car outside of the Hoover building. He hadn't gone in there since he'd traded it all away from Skinner's life - a deal he never regretted. Going inside was too great a risk, even now. Someone would rat him out, and he drove back to their apartment before he was tempted.

Ian was waiting for him in the parking garage, and David showed up not long after, and then Hammer, and then several other subs that he was casual friends with, and the party was in full swing by the time the pizza arrived.

"Nice doghouse," Hammer said, drawing him aside.

Mulder nodded. "Skinner got it for me when I was in New Orleans. It was thoughtful of him."

"See, he does love you." David laughed. "But the stripes on your ass tell you that."

"How'd you know?" Mulder rubbed his butt again. They all laughed and insisted he show off, and he did, but reluctantly.

Hammer's eyes widened. "Dragon cane?"

"Damn you." Mulder grinned to take the sting out of his comment. His ass would heal eventually. Everyone had a story to tell about their ass, and the party became non-stop laughter. Someone turned the stereo on and there was ribald dancing all around. Hammer was the funniest, and Mulder laughed until his cheeks hurt.

The stereo suddenly cut off, and dead silence fell as Skinner surveyed them with his hands on his hips. "Fox, did I forget about the party tonight?"

"Gotta go!"

"Been fun!"

"Good luck!"

The apartment emptied itself of subs faster than if Skinner had been chasing them with his bullwhip, and Mulder almost wished he could bolt with them.

"How was your day?" Mulder asked lamely as he surveyed the mess.

"Not as much fun as yours." Skinner sat at the wet bar, and Mulder hurried to get him a drink. "They didn't have to leave."

"Subs only, or so Ian said," Mulder said apologetically. He watched as his master found some pizza to chew. "You know how it is."

Skinner shrugged, and Mulder began to clean up. After the week they'd had, he wasn't sure what to do or say. He did notice that it had gotten late and maybe they should just head to bed after eating.

"Any sausage pizza?"

Mulder delivered what was left and put the empty boxes in the trash. He collected all the drinks next. His master didn't look mad, but he felt as if he were walking on eggshells.

"Quit giving me those eyes. I'm not going to spank you."

"Ever?" Mulder blurted and then laughed at himself. "I mean--"

Pulling him close, Skinner laughed. "Tomorrow is soon enough. My arm is sore today."

"Not as sore as my ass!" Mulder kissed him on the side of the head. "David thought you and I were breaking up. I don't know where he got that hare-brained idea." He watched Skinner's eyes get a little shifty. "Wait, you've been talking to Elaine."

Now the silence was definitely uncomfortable, and Mulder felt a real surge of fear go up his spine. "I really fucked up, didn't I?" He would've dropped to his knees, but Skinner held him up.

"No," Skinner said softly. He turned and pulled him into a full-body embrace. "I fucked up, and I wasn't sure I deserved you - wasn't sure I trusted myself - any longer."

Mulder was both angry and relieved. "Walter, I'm sorry you felt that way, but the only issue here is whether or not I trust you, and I do. Maybe the problem is that you don't trust me."

Skinner's shoulders slumped. "No. You told me you were done with the chain. I didn't listen. If I can't do this safely, I don't want to do it. I wouldn't mind being your sub - you sure as hell proved that!"

"Wait a damn minute - I didn't live through yesterday so you could change your mind about your role in this relationship!" Mulder wanted to smack some sense into him. "So just throw me out or get over this!"

"Throw you out?" Skinner didn't look amused.

"Well, yeah, because I'm not going to top." Mulder wrapped his fists into Skinner's shirt and gave him a small shake. "It's not for me."

His master smiled and kissed him before swatting him on the ass. "I'll get over it, but I'm very sorry I hurt you."

"So am I." Mulder rubbed his ass and glared. "But I forgive you, so forgive yourself, and I'll try harder not to be so crazy and wimpy!"

They exchanged a look and both of their eyes were flashing. Skinner growled, "Don't talk about yourself that way."

"Don't think about yourself that way!" Mulder wasn't backing down. They'd both made mistakes, but that was no reason to call it quits, and he was hurt that his master had even discussed it with Elaine. "And why weren't you talking to me?

"It was a top thing." Skinner sat back down and started finishing his pizza. "But she said basically the same. This would be easier if I didn't love you so much."

The heartfelt words made him melt into a puddle of goo. He knelt down and put his forehead on his master's leg. They shared so much and so intensely that there was bound to be difficulties at times. Next time, they would handle it better. He was sure of it. "Stupid panic attacks."

Skinner didn't answer that, but he ruffled Mulder's hair. "I could use a long blowjob. Up to it?"

"God, yes." Mulder would like nothing better. "Can I play with your ass?" He grinned when he was pulled up and dragged to the bedroom. Everything was going to be fine.

*********  
the end


	11. No Kind of Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner has to go overseas, and Mulder want to go with him. Complications erupt, and their lives as master and slave are tested. Thank goodness Mulder has a doghouse!

*********

Mulder heard the TV come on, but he didn't twitch a muscle. He hadn't expected Skinner to come up here, and that in itself was practically an apology, but he was going to ignore it. He was mad, and it wasn't his fault, and he was going to sulk for as long as he wanted. Opening his laptop, he forced himself to work on revising the first chapter of his new book. It needed serious editing.

"Fox, this is your master speaking. I expect your butt in front of me in five seconds."

He blinked, shut his laptop, and crawled out of his doghouse. Skinner was right there, so Mulder didn't bother to stand. He just sat, refusing to get in the submissive position wasn't a great idea, but it would get his point across.

"Are you through sulking?"

"No." Mulder wasn't going to look up at him and one word was enough.

"No, what?"

"No, I'm not through sulking, Your Highness." Mulder went right ahead and pushed the boundaries of good taste. He made sure his tone of voice wasn't rude however.

"This kind of behavior doesn't further your cause."

He chose his next words carefully. "You never intended to take me or even discuss the possibility, so I don't have a cause."

His master squatted down, but Mulder turned his face so there was no chance of being eye-to-eye. He flinched in surprise when the chain was clipped to his collar. Well, he'd done it now, and there was no going back. He took a very deep breath, making up his mind that he would be fine.

"It is my considered opinion that you would be better off here." Skinner spoke slowly and clearly. 

For some reason, that made Mulder's blood heat up. He began to unbutton his shirt, shrugging out of it and putting it on the floor outside his doghouse. He then removed his pants and boxers. Only when he was finished, dressed in nothing but his master's gold, did he consider speaking, but for some odd reason, he couldn't think of anything to say. He felt about five years old, and he hated it. Slowly, he crept into his doghouse, expecting a swat or harsh words, but his master said nothing.

"We are going to discuss this again, but it can wait." Skinner's legs vanished from sight, and Mulder didn't yell after him that they never had discussed it, or he might not be so angry. Skinner had just laid out his plans in a voice that dared Mulder to argue. There had been no discussion. He'd been stunned into silence. When Skinner had asked if there were any questions, Mulder had shaken his head and left him in his office.

Mulder ignored his laptop and sighed softly. He didn't know what his master and lover had expected, but this probably wasn't it. Idly, he wrapped the chain around his wrists and tried to tell himself that he'd be fine. He wouldn't be lonely. It wasn't a big deal. "Shit," he whispered. He wasn't even fooling himself.

There were always subs that talked about how they manipulated their masters, and he'd accomplished it himself - before Skinner. There was no manipulating him. Begging didn't work if he'd made up his mind, and there was no negotiating with a stone wall.

"Damn it," Mulder muttered. He could spend the next week pouting, but that wouldn't make a difference. Neither would anger or anything else, so he might as well do what he wanted. Putting his face in his hands, he pushed aside all the clutter of emotions and teased the problem into the light.

"He treated me like his slaveboy." Mulder said the words aloud to make sure it sounded right. It did. They were lovers, friends, and married in every way that mattered, and Skinner had ignored all of that today. Mulder rubbed his hands down his thighs. Well, if that's all he was, than that's all he was. It's all he would be. It wasn't exactly a plan, but the best resistance was a passive one. Groaning softly, he hoped he could do it. Being a great slave wasn't exactly his strong point, and there was always the possibility that Skinner would be thrilled.

Mulder wrapped his arms around his legs and hated the truth of what he was thinking. If that's all he was, then this was over. If something he had done - several recent events came to mind - made Skinner want nothing but a slave, then it was time to leave. Time to find another home, and he hated the raw sound that came from his throat at the mere idea.

The sound of fingers clicking made him instantly react, and he went out quickly to kneel in the submissive position. This time, he made sure he got it right. He clenched his jaw, swallowed twice, and kept his eyes down. He would do this, because it was the only way to know what Skinner wanted.

"Are you ready to talk about this?"

"Yes, Master." Mulder forced his voice to calm, and he'd stay that way. This had somehow turned into a watershed moment, and he would know the truth before his master walked out that door to get on that airplane.

"You know I'm not embarrassed about who we are, and you know I make decisions with your best interests foremost." Skinner paused. "It's going to be a damn dull two weeks and there's no reason you should go with me."

Mulder didn't hear a question so he didn't say a word.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"No, Master." Mulder didn't even have to lie. He couldn't think of any words that would convey how upset he was, but he was never good at talking about important things, and it was all sticking in his throat, in his heart.

Skinner didn't move or reply. It was a tactic he often used to crack Mulder right down the middle, and it usually worked, but not today. Mulder had seen men broken by their slavery, and it had made him want to vomit, but today, he could understand it a little. Having absolutely no choice could be devastating thing. Oh, it could be wonderful, but it could also be awful.

"I'm glad we talked," Skinner said sarcastically. "Well, it's a week away. There's no reason for this week to be unpleasant."

If it were forced, it'd never work, and he couldn't panic. He had to know, and this was the way, so he'd relax into it with most of his brain while the rest gibbered in holy terror of what he might discover. Blunt fingers released the chain, but he didn't move.

"Are you cooking tonight or should we order out?"

"Whatever pleases Master," Mulder said softly. A big hand wrapped its way into his hair, tugging him up and kissing him. He melted into it as usual, helpless against the love that he felt. His head was pulled back, and he gasped as strong teeth latched onto his neck. It hurt. It felt good, and it made his knees weak.

"Since you're feeling submissive, we'll order in so I can enjoy you." Skinner's voice was deep and full of sex.

Mulder trembled from lust and a trace of fear. Fear that this was all he was and all he wanted to be and Skinner would love it. Two hours later, he had no evidence to the contrary, and the subspace that he kept drifting into was making it hard to think about anything. It was only when it was time for bed that he realized he had no idea what to do. He ended up kneeling by the bed, hoping for some direction and more confused than he could credit.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Skinner sat down in front of him.

"Permission to share Master's bed?" Mulder hadn't had to ask in so long that he wasn't sure how, but he hoped he got it right.

His master cupped Mulder's face and stroked his thumb across Mulder's lips. "Perhaps my slave is unsure of my love. I love you, Fox. Don't doubt that, not ever."

"Yes, Master." Mulder believed his master loved his slave. It was the other parts of his personality that worried him. He kissed the thumb but didn't join him, and he wouldn't without permission. Skinner's hand tightened and then fell away. He bit his lower lip as his master shut off the light and curled up with Wanda. She looked smug, as usual.

Mulder had a feeling that he was supposed to do something, but he felt all locked up, which was ironic. He should've laughed. It wasn't in him. Eventually, his legs would go numb, but he was tired enough to sleep sitting up.

One week. He had one week to figure this out. It was possible he was over-reacting, but he didn't think so. Before he'd left for his book tour, they'd spent days discussing, negotiating, and making plans. Of course, he was just a rotten slave - not worth the consideration. He should've figured that out earlier. It only took a brick hitting him to show him the truth. It wasn't an equal playing field by any measure, and all that team, hand and glove shit, was just shit. He slumped his shoulders but didn't dare sigh. If his life was to be defined by this - how much did he want it? It was a good question. One he hadn't faced in a long time. At one point in his life, it had seemed like everything, but he'd grown up since then, and the man sleeping in front of him was responsible for a lot of it.

Cursing wouldn't do any good. He shut his eyes, sat on his butt, and leaned against the bed. There wasn't an easy answer here, and all he could do was see where the week took him.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but it's damn annoying, boy. Go chain yourself to the end of the bed," Skinner growled. He did sound irritated.

"Yes, Master," Mulder whispered. He crawled there and did just that. The collar had slid way under the bed, but he fished it out and clicked it on his neck. Curling up with his head on his arm, he gave up on thinking and went to sleep. The alarm woke him up, and he pulled himself into the submissive position and waited to be released. Skinner grumbled and went to piss first, but he did finally let him loose.

"Coffee!" Skinner barked.

Mulder ran with barely a look and not one word. If he had to piss, his bladder had turned off from the deep frown on his master's face. He made him coffee and took him a cup with the newspaper in his mouth. Skinner didn't seem to be in the mood to talk either, and the instant his coffee was gone, he pulled his slave off the floor and into his lap.

The swats were hard, not erotic, and Mulder didn't squirm or protest. He remembered his master telling him that the day he could accept this as part of his life, his slavery would be complete. Today, apparently, would be that day. Skinner put him back on the floor without a single caress. Mulder kissed his master's feet.

"Thank you, Master." He didn't look up to see if his master was pleased. It probably wasn't possible anyway. The shower was next, and Mulder was glad because he felt like a herd of dust bunnies had slept on him last night. He washed his master thoroughly but didn't steal kisses like he usually did. His heart wasn't in it.

"Wash yourself and then dress me, boy."

"Yes, Master." Mulder was almost a little tired of the words. They came easily, but now he wondered at the price he paid for them. He did exactly as he was told, without any flourishes, and then went to cook breakfast. His master finished reading the newspaper while he did that, and he knelt quietly while his master ate. The slight ache in his ass kept him from relaxing, and he sincerely hoped, for his ass's sake, he was performing adequately.

The plate was put on the floor, but he waited, like a good slave would, until his master said, "Eat."

Fast. He ate fast, and then he helped his master into his coat and made sure he looked good. He always looked good. Kneeling, waiting by the door, he was very glad for the hand that slipped through his wet hair.

"We'll talk when I get home, Fox."

There was only one thing to say to that, and he said it. The door shut quietly, and he stayed where he was for a long minute, trying to understand what his life had become. Wanda strutted past and he stroked a hand down her back.

"And what does Madam want from me today?"

She meowed, clearly commanding him to do something, and he eased up to oblige her. He ignored his usual schedule and cleaned, and did laundry, and then cleaned. His stomach insisted he skip lunch, but he ate a yogurt because his master, if he'd been home, would've insisted. Yogurt wasn't food. There wasn't even cheese in it.

By late afternoon, the apartment was cleaner than it had been in a very long time, and he started dinner. Lasagna was always easy, and once it was in the oven, he made a salad. That done, he went to do some ironing. He hated ironing, but he was better at it than he had been. There were tricks to everything, and it was amazing what someone could learn on the internet. When he ran out of shirts, he made a trip to his master's closet and made sure it was organized.

It had been a long day, but he assumed the evening would be longer. He checked the food, heard the door open, and went to help his master out of his coat. Skinner poured a bigger drink than usual, and Mulder knelt down to wait.

"Smells good." Skinner shifted slightly so he was right in front of him. "Did you eat lunch?"

"I had yogurt, Master." Mulder tucked his hands behind his back. It was the only way to resist touching him.

Skinner chuckled. "Now that's kissing ass. Do you think this display of your slavehood will convince me to take you?"

"No, Master." Mulder made sure to sound firm. He wasn't sure he cared about the trip any longer. The only thing that was important now was knowing if his master loved him for more than the slavery they both enjoyed.

A big hand took him by the chin and lifted. "I've never claimed to understand the workings of your mind. Oh, no one knows you better than I do, but that is still sorely lacking at times."

There was no way to answer that, so he didn't. Skinner's phone interrupted them both. "Skinner."

The silence on their end was short. "We have to make a decision on this now?" Skinner didn't sound happy. "Fine. I'll expect you soon." He slapped the phone shut. "Agent Doggett will be arriving in a few minutes.

"And I don't have energy to deal with both of you." Skinner rubbed his forehead. "Any suggestions, Fox?"

Mulder knew that Agent Doggett didn't need to see him naked and subservient. "No, Master."

"I'd chain you to your kennel, but Perry would find out, somehow, and kick my ass," Skinner muttered. He sighed deeply. "Go get dressed. You'll do nothing to embarrass yourself or me."

"Yes, Master." Mulder went upstairs and put on some ripped jeans and a tight T-shirt. He didn't worry about shoes, and he made sure his collar showed prominently. Going back downstairs, he lowered the temperature in the oven so the lasagna wouldn't burn. By that time, the doorbell rang, and he went to get it.

Doggett's eyes widened slightly as he took in Mulder's appearance from gold collar to gold bracelets, down to bare feet. Mulder took pity on him.

"Come in, Doggett. Can I get you a drink?"

"Ah, no." Doggett had a file in his hand. "Have to drive. How have you been?"

Mulder shrugged. "Fine. I got Scully's last email. Your son is growing up fast."

"He is." Doggett's pride shown in his eyes. "Assistant Director Skinner--"

"Had to take care of something in his office," Skinner interrupted, coming down the stairs. They shook hands, and he smiled. "Something to drink?"

Doggett shook his head. "Mulder already offered. Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I need to move on this tonight."

"Fox, give us some privacy."

"Of course, Master." Mulder headed for the kitchen. "Good to see you, Doggett." He didn't listen at the door. That would be stupid, and he didn't really want to know what they were discussing. Instead, he emptied the dishwasher and set the table. Ah, the life of a houseslave - his dream come true. He was very surprised when his master pushed open the door.

"We are in need of your expertise."

A nod was enough, but he answered anyway. "Yes, Master." He completely ignored the glare, going out to Doggett and the file that was scattered across the coffee table. Doggett fixed him with that stony look and explained the situation in short, curt sentences.

Mulder picked up a pertinent piece of the puzzle and studied it before giving his opinion. He wasn't surprised that Doggett took notes. The man was thorough.

"Is that all, Fox?" Skinner's voice held a slight note of exasperation.

"I have three contacts who might be useful." Mulder narrowed his eyes and concentrated before rattling off the names and numbers. "And yes, that's all, Master."

"Thanks for your help, Mulder." Doggett seemed a little stunned. "I guess the rumors that you're a hermit are unfounded."

"Rumors usually are," Skinner said quickly. Mulder straightened the file and handed it to Doggett before moving to stand slightly behind his master.

"Keep me updated." Skinner always said that.

"Will do. Thanks again." Doggett nodded at Mulder. Skinner shut the door and leaned his head against it. Mulder knelt immediately. He was surprised at how calm he felt about life.

Skinner's sigh was loud. "Why do I get the feeling that we're having a conversation but I'm the only one talking?"

That was an interesting question, but the answer was a mystery. "Dinner is ready, Master."

"I should tan your hide for calling me 'Master' in front of him!"

Mulder kissed Skinner's shoes. "Yes, Master."

"And you look like a rentboy!"

It was hard not to laugh, but he choked it down and waited patiently for whatever his master wanted to dish out. It was the calm that was surprising, and he began to think he'd hit a new kind of subspace where everything was fine by him. His master pulled him up, swatted him on the ass, and sent him towards the kitchen. The meal that followed was eaten in silence, and he ate what was offered, mostly salad. That alone was enough to tell him that he was in trouble, but he wasn't worried.

What was interesting was that his master wiped his mouth, finished his drink, and left the kitchen without a word. Mulder tilted his head and consulted his inner slave manual. He hadn't been put on his knees, so it was safe to clean up. There was no need to rush, and he didn't, taking his time and even straightening the leftovers in the refrigerator.

He grunted with surprise when a big hand wrapped around his bicep and pulled him away. Before he could react, he was pushed over the kitchen table, and it didn't take a genius to know what was coming next. The strap landed on his jeans, and he grunted softly with each blow as his master gave his arm a good workout.

When he was pulled up, he slid down and kissed his master's shoes. "Thank you, Master."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your slave. I exist to serve your pleasure." Mulder knew exactly who he was, and it frightened him a little. His ass pulsed, but the jeans had taken some of the sting out of it. He breathed hard and let the pain take over his body. "Thank you, Master."

Skinner didn't do any of the things he usually did to comfort him, and he was breathing hard too. "Why did I punish you?"

"Because you can and will, whenever you want, and because I look like a rentboy." Mulder let the pain and endorphins push him right into subspace. It wasn't hard to get there. "Master, thank you."

His master said nothing for the longest time, and then he nudged him with his foot. "I'm not ashamed of you."

Mulder wondered who his master was trying to convince. He had never thought his master was, but maybe there was a small element of shame still left from the hateful words Skinner's father had poured on him. It was possible.

"Finish, and then go to your kennel," Skinner growled and left him alone again. He had to take several deep breaths to get himself moving. The kitchen was mostly done, and he headed up to his doghouse after starting the dishwasher. He didn't see his master along the way. Crawling inside, he was amazed at how relieved he was to be there. This was his place, and he relaxed under his blanket. His laptop was leaning against the wall, but he didn't care to open it. It didn't seem important. It had been a long day after a restless night, and he shut his eyes.

His bladder woke him up, and he wasn't sure where he was for a second. "Doghouse. Right." He laughed at himself and went to the bathroom. Feeling much better, he lubed himself, just in case his master was in the mood, and then padded back to his kennel. Sitting right outside it, he listened. The apartment was so quiet, almost too quiet, and he had the feeling that he was alone. Really alone. As in, his master wasn't home - that kind of alone. He checked the time, surprised to see that he'd slept all night and it was seven a.m.

He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he'd been put here, and he didn't think he should leave, and if he did, he'd get another strapping. Fear wasn't part of his decision to go back inside and lie down again. He wasn't scared of any kind of punishment, not after being branded, but he did want to be a good slave, and a good slave wouldn't leave without permission. That, he was sure of, and he settled down to wait.

And wait. He had plenty of time to think, but for some reason, his brain kept stalling out, and he was sure he'd never been in subspace this long. Maybe, he wasn't in it. Maybe this is what real slaves did. They zoned out and lived in a permanent fog between kissing feet, getting whipped, and doing chores. It was possible. Very possible. He scrubbed his face and gave up on deep thought.

Wanda joined him after another bathroom break, and he spent far too long stroking her fur. She'd think he liked her or something. He hoped his master had remembered to feed her, and they took a nap together.

The words, "Kitty, kitty!" woke them both up, and he oofed as she dashed off his chest and out the door. He was forsaken for her true love, and he laughed as he sat up. Very dimly, his master was at the bottom of the steps, he heard them talking.

"There you are, my sweet plush paws."

Mulder tried not to dry heave.

"Have you seen Fox? Did he go out running? I worry about that boy." Skinner sounded slightly confused, and several things immediately became apparent. His master didn't know he was in his kennel, or that he'd been there all day. Skinner's voice faded as he took her to the kitchen to pamper her, and Mulder had to make up his mind what to do. Skinner wouldn't come upstairs unless he had a reason.

It all seemed a bit much, and he went to the bathroom again. It didn't help him make up his mind, but nothing would. He didn't have a mind to make up. He'd given it away to his master, and he crawled back inside his doghouse to wait it out. Skinner wasn't an idiot. He'd remember before Mulder died of starvation. Skipping downstairs gaily wasn't an option. He sighed heavily and wished he weren't a moron, but it was too late to go back now. He'd wait.

His phone was ringing. It was in his office. He nearly laughed at how stupid it all was, but instead he took a long stretch and listened to his stomach gurgle. It was later still, long past dinner, when he heard his master's voice again.

"You haven't seen him?" Skinner had to be right at the bottom of the steps again. "No, I haven't checked his doghouse, but... oh, shit. Thanks, Hammer. We'll talk later."

Mulder rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Fox?"

He crawled out and had no trouble achieving the submissive position. Submission was his middle name. "Yes, Master?"

"Look at me!"

Mulder looked and cringed a little. His master wasn't happy - to say the damn least.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Skinner didn't wait for an answer. "Were you thinking? Have you lost your damn mind? Did you eat today? Never mind! I can hear your stomach rattling! I thought, well, you don't want to know what I was thinking! Get your ass down to the kitchen while I get a tawse!"

"Yes, Master," Mulder whispered. He fled, practically falling down the stairs, but he could still hear his master complaining about stupid slaves. Kneeling down by his master's chair, he hated that he was actually trembling, and he wanted to put it down to lack of food, but it was fear. He'd been scared before, but this, however, was a new level of fear.

Skinner appeared in the doorway with a rubber tawse that had never kissed Mulder's ass, and he nearly moaned from dread. That was going to hurt.

"Over the table!"

Mulder scrambled up and found the proper position, making sure to get a tight grip. Skinner ripped the jeans down around Mulder's ankles, exposing his ass.

"One for every hour!"

The thought he might pass out swept over him, and he buried his head into his arm. He could hear his master breathing heavily, and he tried to brace himself.

And the doorbell rang.

"Damn it! Stay put. Move one inch and it'll be two for every hour!"

The muscles in Mulder's body actually froze from fear, and he was ashamed that tears sprang from his eyes. He should be able to take this without complaint.

"Thank goodness you found him! You sounded frantic!"

"I was about ready to tan his ass good. I'll add another one for the inconvenience of you driving over here to check on him!"

"With that?"

There was no way Mulder was going to move his head enough to see Elaine and his master. It had been nice of her to come over, and he'd take the extra welt for her sake.

Elaine wasn't finished. "Doesn't that tawse seem a bit harsh? He was, after all, in his doghouse. It's not like he was out turning tricks."

Mulder actually blushed.

"You have no idea what he's put me through the last few days." Skinner sounded mean.

"Well, tell me, and then I'll applaud while you peel his skin off."

Skinner took a deep breath and launched into a detailed explanation, and Mulder found he could barely listen with the fear pounding in his veins. He felt another tear trace its way down, but he didn't move.

"So, now you're beating him, and that will be a beating, not a punishment, for obeying you? You put him in his kennel. Where he stayed. Obediently. Which for Fox is a surprise, but how is this his fault? Or are you beating him because you're angry? If you are, go right ahead, I'm sure he won't mind. He's always been a good boy."

"Elaine," Skinner growled.

"Or maybe you just want to see him cry? He is pretty when he's upset." Elaine laughed. "He's your slave. Don't let me stop you."

"You won't." Skinner didn't sound as sure now. "Being a woman, I don't think you understand."

"Understand the power dynamics between two men? Of course not!" She didn't slow down. "I mean, it couldn't be simple, could it? Like, you told him, in no uncertain terms, that you were going to England without him, and he, being more than a little insulted that you wouldn't even discuss it with him, became the perfect slave to annoy you? Does any of that sound familiar?"

"It's not a vacation!" Skinner roared.

Elaine laughed again. She was brave to do it in the face of Skinner's anger. "I'm sure it's not. So, you're embarrassed to be seen with your boytoy? Now that I understand. Men are funny about things like pride and such, but I'm just a woman."

"You are pushing your luck, Oh Wondrous Mistress." Skinner's voice could've made wallpaper fall down.

"Just ignore me then." Elaine came to Mulder and stroked his hair back. "He's ready. Oh, and look, his ass is still red from yesterday. He's going to love this."

Skinner put his hand on the small of Mulder's back. "He disobeyed me in front of an agent last night. Yes, I strapped him!"

"What did he do?" Elaine wasn't leaving, and her gentle hand kept up a rhythm across Mulder's face. Mulder felt as if he were being whipped between them.

"He called me 'Master!'"

"Fox, you are a very naughty boy. You know Walter is still more or less in the closet. Who did he do this in front of?" Elaine was so smart that it made Mulder gasp.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Agent Doggett. He already knew because he married Fox's old partner, Agent Scully, but--" Skinner took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter!"

Elaine tapped Mulder on the nose. "Discretion is a big part of our world, Fox. I thought I taught you that? Well, anyway, even if people know, you can't tell the truth around them. They might think things, and that could be bad."

"Elaine, if Andrew were here, he'd--"

"Put you on your knees where you belong, call you a mule-headed fool, and find this boy a proper master!" Elaine snapped. "You wanted a slave. You got one. If that isn't what you want now, don't blame him!"

Mulder wanted to cry like a baby, but he choked it all away. He hadn't intended for all this to happen. He'd just wanted to know, and now he'd screwed it all up.

"Now, if you are going to beat him, go get him some protection. One strike to his balls with that tawse and he'll be in the hospital having them sewn back together! Andrew would be appalled!" Elaine moved out of sight. "I'm going home. Fox, my door will be open for you." She shut the door remarkably hard for a woman. Of course, she wasn't just any woman.

Skinner slammed the tawse down on the table, and Mulder nearly wet himself.

"I want you out of my sight."

Mulder unlocked his hands from the table and tried to stand up, but all he managed to do was slide down into a heap. His jeans trapped his ankles, and he knew this was all his fault. He should never have been a good slave. His breath caught several times, and he couldn't seem to make his shaking hands do anything.

"Fox, it's okay."

He knew he made a whimpering noise as big hands touched him. "I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry."

"Hush, sweetheart." Skinner tugged him out from under the table and held him close. "It's okay. I've got you."

The noises coming from his throat were impossible to shut off.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Hush." Skinner stroked him and whispered words that meant nothing but were calming. Mulder finally managed several deep breaths that weren't sobs. He felt strung out - true fear had left him weak.

Skinner kissed him. "Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to know if you loved me or the slave, and then--" He gulped. "After you strapped me, I didn't want to disappoint you again."

"You were in subspace." Skinner tucked him closer. "I love you, Fox. All of you. I don't separate you into portions. Sometimes we joke about Mulder getting my slave in trouble, but that's all it is - a joke. You're special, and I love you."

Mulder held on to him tightly. "Sometimes, I think you'd rather have a slave - a good slave - not like I usually am."

A strong hand forced him to look up and their eyes met. "You being a good slave wasn't good for either of us. I shudder to think how close I came to hurting you."

"Me too." Mulder quivered. It had been honestly frightening. "I'm sorry. I don't want to go on the trip. I'm very, very sorry."

"Hush." Skinner laughed softly. "They also say that getting what you wish for is a bad thing." He eased up and took Mulder with him.

Mulder stepped out of the jeans. His head was spinning like a top, and he hoped he didn't fall over. "I'm groggy. Can I sit down?"

Skinner picked him up and took him to the sofa. "So how come you became a good slave and I turned into the worst master in the city?"

It was a good question, but his head wouldn't let him think of an answer. "I love you, Master."

"Yeah, but I bet you're not real fond of Walter Skinner right now." Skinner pulled the blanket over him. "Rest. I'll get you some food."

"Thank you, Master." Mulder felt like a limp noodle, and it seemed like two seconds before his master was back with food. He sat up and didn't protest as his master fed him. After several bites, he leaned against him heavily. "I am sorry."

"Enough." Skinner made him eat some more. "I thought you'd left me, and I knew in my heart that I deserved it. I wasn't rational."

That was impossible to argue against, but he hated the sadness he saw on Skinner's face. "I don't think I could leave. I'd rather live as your abused slave. It scares me. It does." He hid his face in Skinner's shoulder.

Skinner gave him a small shake. "If it ever gets to that, I expect you to save yourself. In fact, I order you to save yourself."

"I'm a rotten slave, Master." Mulder just laid it out there. "Even when I'm good, I piss you off. I'm not sure whatever made me go into this line of work. It might've been the great orgasms, but that seems kind of shallow now."

"Fox, shut up." Skinner filled Mulder's mouth with food. "You just have to warn me when you're going to be good so I don't accidentally leave you in your doghouse all day!" He wiped Mulder's mouth. "Now eat and be quiet."

"Yes, Master." Mulder ate as much as he could, drank a soda, and fell asleep in his master's lap.

When he woke up, he was in bed and wrapped close and wide awake. The warm skin and sweet touch made him groan softly and he licked his way down until he had exactly what he wanted in his mouth. It was hard when a big hand rested on his head, and he took his time to make it a good one, alternating licking and sucking and twisting his head.

"Yeah. Oh, Fox."

Mulder's dick nearly spurted at hearing his name. He forced his orgasm away and sucked harder and deeper. Skinner bucked his hips, held him tight, and came. Mulder swallowed and then used his hand to ease out the last drops which he licked off. He lay his head on Skinner's thigh and grinned.

"Come up here and kiss me."

Crawling up him, he kissed all the parts he encountered along the way and then nestled into his master's body as big arms wrapped him tight and legs came around him. He shoved into the warmth as his mouth was taken over by Skinner's tongue. He shivered and gasped and orgasmed so fast it left him breathless and brain dead.

Skinner chuckled and rolled to his side. They fell asleep tangled together.

"Get up, ya lazy slave!"

Mulder shot out of bed, caught his leg in the bed covers, and fell on his ass. "Fuck!" He rolled to his side and rubbed it, glaring at Skinner, who was laughing. Skinner helped him to his feet and then took over the job of rubbing.

"Ouch!"

"I might have been a little hard on you." Skinner pushed him over to the bed and made him lean over. Mulder was sure he was still dreaming as a warm, wonderful tongue slipped over his ass cheeks. He sighed happily, never wanting to wake up. The slap to his thigh was a shock.

"Okay, enough. I do have to work today." 

"Rats." Mulder reluctantly began to make the bed. It gave him time to think about who he was going to be today, and the whole thing seemed ridiculous. He was Fox, some of this, some of that, and a bunch of stuff that made no sense. "I'm really submissive, aren't I?"

Skinner came up behind him and kissed him on the back of the neck. "Yes." He nibbled. "And no."

"Oh, I feel so much better." Mulder laid the sarcasm on thick. He turned and knelt. "I love you, Master."

"Good. Now go make coffee. I'll read the paper at the table." Skinner went towards the bathroom, and Mulder couldn't help but smile as he trotted downstairs to start a pot. The smile dribbled right off his face when he saw the tawse on the table. If Elaine hadn't come over, he'd probably be unable to walk. He was going to send her flowers. His hands shook slightly as he made the coffee, and he took a mug upstairs.

Skinner was already in the shower, but he took a sip anyway, and set it out of the water. "Get in. I'll wash you."

Mulder had nothing to take off, so he obeyed quickly. Skinner's hands felt very good, and he groaned softly a couple of times. Several gentle tugs on his piercings, and he was ready to go again, but he didn't ask. Skinner laughed softly and shut off the water. He drank his coffee while Mulder dried him off. He was half-hard, and Mulder nuzzled him hopefully, but Skinner went to his closet instead of fucking him.

"Pack our bags for England today. Two weeks - casual and work for me. Whatever you want for yourself, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't look like a rentboy some of the time."

It took a minute for the words to cycle through Mulder's brain. "I'm not going," he said stupidly.

"Yes, you are. I'll make your flight arrangements today." Skinner wasn't even looking at him.

"But I don't want to go." Mulder couldn't explain it, but he didn't.

Skinner fixed him with a look. "I'm not going without your sweet ass for two weeks."

"You are if I don't go." He felt his spine stiffen. Anger flooded over him, and he was afraid that he looked pissed. "I'm not some damn toy. Do this. Do that. Oh, I changed my mind, do the other thing!"

"Fox, you made my life hell for three days so you could go!" Skinner's jaw tightened.

Mulder shook his head. "I made our lives hell because I didn't think you loved me! Me! Not your stupid slave. Your lover! The guy who wears your ring and expects to be treated like an adult!" He stepped close enough to touch, but he wouldn't. "Me!"

Skinner narrowed his eyes and took a half-step. "You are making me want to reach for a strap."

"Well, you are stubborn beyond belief! All I ever wanted was some courtesy!" Mulder backed up - out of reach. "Just fuck it. You go get your damn tawse, and I'll go wait in my doghouse for my next beating." He left without giving his master a chance to talk or force him to stay. Kicking the side of his kennel was stupid, but he did it anyway, and then he flopped down inside. It was easy to hate himself - too easy. It wasn't all his fault. It wasn't.

He rolled to his stomach and put his arms over his head. "Fuck, I'm stupid." He was screwing up the best thing that he'd ever had because he wanted courtesy? Had he lost his mind? He had to be crazy, and the urge to run downstairs to beg forgiveness was huge. Shoving it away, he shut his eyes so he didn't have to look at pictures of himself and Skinner. Happy pictures, damn it. Oh, things were always peachy when he was a mindless slave. Part of him whispered that he should give in - be that slave - it was what he'd wanted after all. It was what he loved.

"I'm going to work now. I'll be at the deli across the street from the Hoover building at noon." Skinner didn't sound angry, but he sure as hell didn't sound happy. "I like to believe that I wouldn't have injured you last night, but in all honesty, I can't tell you that with any conviction. I was far beyond angry. If you want to move out, I respect that, and I won't blame you, and, well, I expect it."

Curling up like a whipped pup wasn't any kind of answer, but Mulder did it, and he didn't say anything. He had no words. None. The sound of Skinner's shoes went downstairs, and he stayed in his doghouse long past the time that the door shut. It might have been three minutes or three hours, he didn't know, but he wasn't solving anything by lying around whimpering like the slave he obviously was, so he went to get dressed. He glanced in the mirror and stared at the rentboy that looked back at him.

"I'm not a fucking rentboy. Not yet." Mulder shrugged into his jean jacket and went to find the nearest florist. He felt like a fool standing on Elaine's doorstep with a bouquet of roses, but he needed to thank her.

David opened the door. "For me?" he squealed.

"No, slaveboy." Mulder nudged past him. "Kitchen?"

"Yes. I could carry them!"

Mulder put them down in front of Elaine. "Thank you."

She smiled very prettily at him. "Your ass?"

"Is no worse than it was." Mulder knelt and kissed her feet, hoping she wouldn't tell his master. "I owe you."

"Yes, you do." She patted the seat next to her. "David, get him some coffee."

Mulder sat next to her and thanked David for the coffee. He couldn't stay very long, but he had a feeling that Elaine was going to give him some information about his master.

"Walter thought he'd lost you. I believe he went a little crazy."

"Ya think?" Mulder took a drink and watched David kneel at her other side. She stroked him, of course.

"After Andrew, he's not reasonable when it comes to loss. He can't shrug it away or do any of the things a normal person might. He... explodes." Elaine put her hand on Mulder's. "I was frightened for you."

Mulder told the truth. "I was so scared that I nearly wet myself." He sighed. "He thinks I'm going to leave him."

"Are you?" Elaine didn't sound condemning. "Some people would."

"No." Mulder's guts quivered. "But I need to know that he thinks more of me than a slave. If he doesn't, I'll shut up and be his slave, but I doubt either of us will be happy."

Elaine groaned. "Fox, of course he respects you. Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"I don't like knowing that my opinion counts for shit." He ducked his head and drank some more coffee, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, then, forge ahead, but your ass may regret it." Elaine smelled her flowers and smiled at him. "I might not be there next time."

"I know." Mulder wanted to groan from misery. "Is it so much to ask?"

"Every relationship is different. You have to find your own boundaries." Elaine tugged David's long hair playfully. "If I were leaving for two weeks, what would you do, David?"

"Cry." David put his head in her lap. "And then beg, and then cry, and then--"

"I get the idea." Mulder thought back to his original reaction. "I was stunned. I didn't really say anything. He wanted to discuss it later, but I refused."

"Why?"

Mulder rubbed his face hard. "I thought he'd made up his mind. I told him that he had."

"Perhaps Walter needed to know that you cared enough to ask."

"You mean beg."

"Yes." Elaine tapped David on the forehead. "I'd take you with me. Don't worry."

A heavy sigh seemed the only answer to that. He'd screwed it all up, but he'd had a lot of help from his very stubborn master. He drank the rest of his coffee and didn't watch Elaine play with David. They were cute together, but he wasn't in the mood.

"I better go meet with him." Mulder checked the time. He'd make it. "Any advice?"

"Be honest, but polite. He already feels as if he doesn't deserve you." Elaine cupped a flower. "And thank you for recognizing how special I am."

"Always." Mulder beat it out the door with a wave at David and got his car moving towards the deli. He had no idea what he was going to say, but there had to be something to make it better, not worse. The deli was busy when he got there a few minutes after noon. Skinner was already in line, and their eyes met. Mulder pointed at an empty table, and Skinner nodded.

Trying not to fidget, he waited, knowing that his master would get enough food for both of them and what it was didn't matter. He studied the set of Skinner's shoulders - it was all bad news. Hopefully, the fact this was a public place would keep them from yelling. Not that Skinner ever did. Yelling was Mulder's job. Skinner's voice got all deep and dangerous and made Mulder horny even while he was freaking out.

Skinner threaded his way through the crowd and put the trays down between them. "You were late."

Trust his master to open with a mild rebuke. He opened the drink that was clearly for him and shrugged. "I took Elaine some flowers."

The intense look on Skinner's face faded a little. The guilt was easy to see, and he said, "Now she'll think she can meddle any time she wants."

Mulder laughed. "She thought that anyway. She owns your ass, remember?"

"That's not entirely accurate." Skinner looked close to glowering. "And it's none of your business."

"I can respect that." He did, but it still made him smile. "How is Agent Doggett getting along?" He unwrapped his sandwich and half-listened to Skinner's rundown - it wasn't thorough by any means. "That's good," he mumbled around a bite. They both ate in silence after that. When most of the food was gone, he took a big drink and gathered his courage. "Did you want me to go?"

"Yes," Skinner said shortly.

"But you thought if the other guys found out, that it'd look bad for the department." Mulder wasn't going to pull any punches now that they were finally talking.

"Yes." Skinner snapped out the word. "You and I are clearly a couple when we're together."

Mulder nodded at that. It wasn't the touching as much as the way they always noticed what the other was doing. "But you didn't want to tell me that? Walter, I've been F.B.I., and I'm not a fool."

"I'm not ashamed," Skinner choked out.

"There's a difference between shame and prudence." Mulder rubbed his forehead, hoping he was saying the right things. "There's no reason to rub it in the face of your superiors, and I don't want your counterpart in England to make rude jokes about buggery behind your back."

Skinner shoved the tray away and looked disgusted. "I want you to go. I don't care--"

"Yes, yes you do, or you wouldn't have been such a jerk when you told me about all this," Mulder interrupting, making sure to keep his voice low. "Would it have been so hard to talk to me?"

"You would've thought I don't love you enough to tell them all to go to hell." Skinner's jaw was clenched. "And I do."

Mulder sighed loudly and then leaned closer. "So now you know what I'm thinking? Or what I'll say in advance? Geez, who died and made you Master of the Universe?"

Skinner got up quickly and started taking the trash. Mulder stayed right where he was. If he was at home, he be preparing for a hot ass, but he had a little more leeway here in public. Of course, he might get a hot butt later, but that was later. He shifted on his ass and hoped it was a lot later. He sipped his drink and could tell that Skinner was ready to leave.

"I have to get back," he hissed when he returned. "Walk with me."

There was a time to give ground and this was it. He got up and followed him out to the sidewalk. There was only one street to cross, and they walked together. Mulder stopped before they were even in the shadow of the building.

"I'm not going any closer."

Turning quickly, Skinner practically loomed over him. "Will you be there when I get home?"

"Of course I will. No fucking tawse is going to keep me from you, even if you are on the other end of it." Mulder stuck his hands in his pockets. "Do not make travel arrangements for me. I'm not going."

"And if I demand it?" Skinner asked quietly.

"You won't." Mulder took a step away. He had that itchy feeling that swept over him when he was being watched. "It's not safe. I have to go."

Skinner looked over his shoulder, and Mulder took that opportunity to fade into the crowd. He went inside a store, out the back, and then around to his car. His phone rang almost the instant he sat down.

"Don't think we're not watching," a voice ground out.

"Fuck off." Mulder hung up and squeezed the phone tight. He would always be a danger to Walter Skinner, but as long as they thought he was on a leash, they didn't bother them. Starting the car, he headed for the Lone Gunmen. There had to be something they could do about his phone, and there was no way he was going to England now.

Six hours later, he was cautiously optimistic that Smoking Man and his goons would have to work a little to get his phone number. He drove home quickly, hoping that he beat Skinner there. Jumping out, slamming the door, he never saw it coming.

*********  
the end


	12. Nothing but You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack leaves Mulder hurt and confused.

**********

"Get it out of him!"

"Walter! I haven't assessed the situation. Settle down!"

Mulder cracked open an eyelid, gasped in pain, and tried to understand. "What?" he croaked. Confusion warred with pain, and he hated that he didn't even know where he was.

"He's awake. Walter! Don't touch him!"

"Shut up, Perry."

Something nasty clung to the back of his throat, and the movement made him spin like a top. He convulsed.

"Walter! Out!"

Everything fuzzed for longer than he knew, and the black faded in and out, and he was glad when he realized that Skinner was holding his hand.

"Hey," Mulder whispered. He was surprised at how raw his voice sounded.

"Hush, sweetheart." Skinner kissed him very gently on the forehead. "You're in the hospital."

Mulder had figured that out from the smell. "I'm fine, right?"

"Pretty much. You'll go home tomorrow morning. Perry wants to keep an eye on that concussion tonight." Skinner didn't turn him loose. "Your arm is broken."

"Happened when they cuffed me." He sat up a little and winced. Staring down at his chest, he groaned. "Again?"

"Don't touch the bandage." That was Perry, and Mulder turned his face so he could see him.

Nodding was out of the question, but Mulder stopped tugging at it. "I remember the parking garage. I was hurrying."

"Walter found you there and brought you to me." Perry started examining him, and it didn't hurt as much as it should've so he figured pain medication had been administered at some point.

"I'm okay," Mulder said, looking deep in very brown eyes. "I'm going to be okay."

Skinner's eyes narrowed. "No." He clearly understood the point Mulder was making.

"Yes." Mulder regretted tightening his jaw. "Make whatever arrangements here that will make it easier for you to bear, and I'll obey, and you'll go."

Perry checked Mulder's shut eye and interrupted them. "Fox, you have a concussion, a broken arm that was reset with a pin and a cast, a black eye that won't open for several days, and a puncture wound on your chest that I stapled shut. You have more than several bruises and contusions sprinkled intermittently across your body, and why your thigh isn't broken is a true mystery. Your throat isn't damaged, but talking is going to hurt for a few days."

"But I'm going to be fine." Mulder knew his stubborn side was showing. "Tell him."

"He's going to be fine." Perry rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "But he can't go home alone."

Skinner lowered his head. "I hate this. They do this to manipulate me."

"Yes, and this time, you're not giving them what they want. I won't be used again." Mulder squeezed Skinner's hand tightly. "Promise me that you're going."

"I can't."

Arguing when he wanted to fall asleep seemed stupid, but he had to win this one. "Don't let me down. Don't let them win." His eye couldn't stay open any longer. "Promise." He felt lips on his hand and he only had one argument left to play. "If you don't, this is over. I won't be used like this year after year until you hate me. They only keep me alive so they can pull your strings. I'd rather be dead."

"Fox, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes. I do." He took his hand away. "Get out." He was glad he couldn't see his master's face. "Perry, make him leave. I'm your patient, and I want him gone."

"Oh, God, this is my worst nightmare." Perry groaned. "Walter, he does need his rest. Come back in the morning. This might all be the concussion, and he won't remember a word of it tomorrow."

Their voices dimmed, and some small part of him didn't want to wake up. He was more than slightly pissed off when he did and his entire body howled. This was pain in a bad way. He bit his lip and wondered if it was worth trying to open the only eye that would.

"Take these," someone said, and he fumbled to get the pills in his mouth and swallow some water. He forced himself awake. There was no time to be weak.

"Fox, slow down. I need to examine you and consider whether I'll release you today," Perry said as he tried to press him down.

Mulder bit back a gasp at the hands in sore places and shook his head. "I don't have time. I have to leave. Now."

"Fox Mulder, you will lie down."

"Too fucking late." Mulder groaned and collapsed. "Perry, protect me. He's had time to think!"

Perry laughed softly and began to examine him. Skinner moved around to Mulder's good side to wait, and Mulder had a hard time even looking at him. This wasn't going to end well. Perry gave him a pat.

"Eat everything they bring you, keep it down, and I'll release you this afternoon. Vomit and you'll be here another day."

Swallowing hard, he nodded. He still had a gross taste in his mouth. "Sorry about that. Thanks, Perry." He slowly met Skinner's intent gaze. "I don't think I can roll over for my ass tanning."

"And that's a real shame." Skinner didn't look as if he were joking about that. "When you're well, you, me, and your ass are going to have a long chat about blackmail."

Mulder gently rubbed his face and tried to find the right words. "It wasn't. I can't be your hostage. We can't live that way, and I can't face the guilt."

Skinner carefully kissed him on the forehead. "I know. My plane leaves at midnight. I am cutting the trip back to ten days by shifting around some appointments, but I will meet all my obligations."

"Thank you," Mulder whispered. He had never been so grateful. "I'll live in my doghouse, I swear."

"You'll follow my orders to the letter, or I'll come home and find work as a janitor." Skinner took hold of Mulder's chin and made sure there was no looking away. "Understood?"

"Yes, Master," Mulder said, and he meant it. "A janitor?"

Skinner chuckled. "Bartender?"

"More your style." Mulder laughed a little with him. "Sorry I puked on you."

"I got out of the way." Skinner stroked Mulder's hair back. "You will never know the worry you put me through."

Mulder thought he did, but it wasn't wise to mention nanites right now. He smiled and kissed Skinner's hand. "What did the note say?"

Anger flashed across Skinner's face. "You remember that?"

"I'm not likely to forget someone nailing a note to my chest." Mulder tried not to sound pitiful, but it had hurt. "They called me."

"When?" Skinner snapped, intent now.

"Right after I left you. I thought they were watching, and they were." Mulder caught Skinner's arm. "The note?"

The silence was painful. Finally, Skinner said quietly, "'He needs a shorter leash.' Those bastards."

Mulder's hand went up to his neck out of reflex. It ached, and he knew why now. He hadn't remembered that part. "My collar," he whispered.

Skinner arranged things so he could sit on the edge of the bed. "Perry removed your jewelry. I have it, sweetheart. Your collar was broken, but I'm having it repaired."

"Broken, like me." Mulder's eye flashed to his ring, but all he had was a huge cast. He was stripped, and he felt more naked than he had a few minutes ago. "Who found me?" It wasn't important, but he had to say something to combat the lump in his throat.

"Security. They called me."

"You thought I'd run off," Mulder said with complete conviction. He didn't know how long he'd lain on the concrete in the parking garage, chained by the neck to the bumper of Skinner's Jeep, but it had been more than five minutes. Skinner put his hand on Mulder's leg and anything he might have said was wiped out by the pain that surged through him. It hurt. Oh, shit. His stomach roiled, and he hoped Skinner got out of the way again. When his world had settled, and he could hear again, he knew from the silence that he was alone. That didn't last long.

"Nurse, clean him up, and Walter, the x-ray says his leg isn't broken!" Perry sounded exasperated, which was a little funny. "It should be, but it's not, and no, there isn't even a crack, but it's a deep bone bruise. Don't touch him!"

Mulder apologized twice to the nurse, who told him not to worry about it. People threw up all the time - it was a hospital.

"Put him on an IV." Perry was poking and prodding again. This time concentrating on Mulder's leg. It was easy to hear Skinner's gasp when his leg was bared. Perry nodded. "Yes, it's bad. Don't touch him! Except on the hand. Even his lips are off limits."

Exhaustion settled in when the nurse was finished, and Mulder caught Perry by the arm. "Please, no IV."

"You're starting to get dehydrated, and I have a feeling that eating isn't possible. Don't argue." Perry used his firm voice. "Forget about going home today or tomorrow. I'll consider the next day."

Skinner sighed. "Fox, you promised to be a good patient, remember?"

"No," Mulder said with a groan. "Fuck, I hurt, and not in a good way." He wanted to get up, prove to them that he was tough, but his body wasn't cooperating. "Walter, are you packed? Did you make sure the neighbor lady can take care of Wanda? Did you remember a jacket? It's always raining in England."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, he's a sub. Walter, I have other patients. Give me ten minutes before you panic again."

Mulder laughed softly at the mean look Skinner shot Perry. The nurse came back with an IV, Perry left, and Skinner sat back down close to him.

"You're scaring me, Fox."

"I know, but if I don't die, I'll be fine." Mulder found a grin for him. The grin was replaced with a grimace when the nurse shoved a needle in his arm. "Now I'm really not going anywhere."

"If you have to use the restroom, call me, I'll come quickly." The nurse was sympathetic, taping everything down securely to his arm and fidgeting until the machine hummed happily.

Skinner said nothing else until the nurse was gone. "Wanda will be fine. I've made arrangements for you, and reluctantly, very reluctantly, I'm leaving you in someone else's care."

It was a relief to hear. "We can't trust them to leave me alone while you're gone," he said soft and low, knowing that his master had already thought of that. "They're going to be mad."

A very gentle hand brushed his hair back. "I'm going to hide you. You're going to behave."

"Yes, Master." Mulder wanted to kiss him, but that was off-limits because of his busted lip, and he needed to brush his teeth. "I wouldn't leave you."

"Not without telling me, I know." Skinner kissed him on the forehead. "Your job is to get well while I'm gone so I can enjoy you when I get back."

Mulder hoped he knew what that meant. "You mean, fuck my brains out, don't you?"

"Yes." Skinner sat down in the chair and sighed heavily. "Any questions?"

"About fifty, but I trust you." Mulder was too tired to ask them all, but he was looking forward to getting well now. "Tired," he mumbled. "I love you. Sorry."

Skinner's voice was very far away. "I love you, Fox."

*********

Perry looked tired, really tired. It was six a.m. and he was slumped in a chair by Mulder's bed. Mulder felt like glaring, but he felt too sorry for the man.

"Can I... go home now?" he asked softly - his best sub voice.

"No." Perry didn't sound as if he'd even thought about it. "You've had a fever. Infection in your arm. You still haven't eaten a real meal, and I'm not sure you can walk."

Mulder wished he could sulk in his doghouse. "Me neither. I'm just bored." He sighed. "Do you ever sleep?"

"I don't think so." Perry got up and rubbed his face. "You're my last patient, and then I'm going home to sleep for eight, fuck Ian, and then come back." He grinned.

"Can Ian come see me?" Mulder hated to whine, but he felt as if he didn't have a friend in the world.

Perry didn't answer until he was through checking the chart and examining him. "No visitors. Walter's orders. He's worried the ninjas will find you. Tonight, very late, you're going to be moved to another facility. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Have you heard from Walter?" He'd seen no one but Perry and a nurse for three days.

"That reminds me." Perry dug around in his pockets. "Here. No cell phones in the hospital."

Mulder grabbed it and hid it under the covers. "Thanks. Go home, Perry. I feel guilty looking at you."

Perry didn't linger, and the nurse came in with breakfast. Mulder pushed the food around, ate a little, and grew tired quickly. His arm hurt more today than it had, and he assumed Perry was backing him down on the pain meds. Trying to relax, he looked at the phone - prepaid cell - and tried to resist dialing. It wasn't possible. It rang twice, and he almost hung up.

"Fox?"

"Yeah," Mulder said, hoping he sounded strong. "You okay?"

"Me?" Skinner's voice was like heaven. "Let's talk about you."

Mulder groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to discuss. "Let's not. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you following Perry's orders?"

"It's no fun." Mulder smiled. He couldn't help it. "He says I'm moving tonight."

"Good. That means you're better." Skinner sighed softly into the phone. "I think they're looking for you. Let's not give them any leads. Don't call anyone but me."

"I'm not up to another fight for a week or two." He tried to laugh but wasn't able. "Are they watching you?"

Skinner hesitated. "I don't think so, but Gerald tells me that there have been inquiries about you."

Mulder had to think for a second. "The security guard?"

"They did hit your head hard." Skinner sounded angry now. "Do not disobey Perry."

"I won't. I promise." Mulder wasn't sure he could walk, for one thing. Suddenly a memory popped up and slammed into him hard. He gasped and remembered.

_"Man, they fucked you up!"_

_Mulder couldn't agree more, and he only barely opened his eye to see who it was, shutting it quickly and feigning unconsciousness._

_"I guess it's been long enough." Laughter. "They said you like pain. Do you?"_

_Answering that was impossible, and he faded out, but he felt it._

"Walter, it was Alec, the security guard, who found me. He said he'd waited long enough." Mulder nearly dropped the phone. "And then he--" He stopped, unable to continue. It all hurt again, and he moved the phone from his mouth so Skinner couldn't hear him panting.

"Fox, I'm here. Breathe. Breathe." Skinner's voice brought him back. "I'll take care of it. You get well. Promise me that you won't do anything without asking Perry's permission."

Mulder bit his lip, winced, and found some words. "I won't. Call me often?"

"Morning, noon, and night." Skinner was angry - there was steel in his voice. "Get well." He hung up, and Mulder knew that Alec the security guard was going to have some bruises and no job by morning. There would be no talking Skinner out of it and no way to stop it. He tucked the phone where the nurse wouldn't find it and tried to relax. He'd get well. That was his job.

He was asleep when they came for him, but he'd seen black ops before so he knew he was fucked, and then Perry nudged one of them aside.

"Ready?"

"I need new underwear first," Mulder said weakly. He'd forgotten that he was being moved.

Perry smiled. "Sorry. Any pain?"

"Only in that hurtful sorta way." Mulder glared.

"Good. Go ahead. He's yours." Perry didn't participate, probably because it would have violated hospital rules about kidnapping, but he didn't leave, and he was true to his word that he was right there every step of the way. It was a small comfort in what was a painful experience.

Mulder knew by the end of it, when he was finally in another room that smelled vaguely like a hospital, that he was in no condition to go home. Perry gave him a shot.

"That'll make you sleep for eight, and you need it."

Mulder pulled him close for a moment. "Thanks."

"Thank me by getting well. I'll see you again after Walter gets home." Perry smiled in a way that was meant to be reassuring.

"Chick's in the nest."

Rolling his eyes, Mulder complained, "I'm not a chick!"

The room was suddenly empty, very empty, as if they'd never been there, and Mulder was glad he had his cell phone because he had no idea where he was. There was some dim light coming from a lamp, and he peered into corners. This room seemed a little nicer than the one he'd left, but he fell asleep before he could call his master.

"Fox? Wake up, Fox."

Jerking awake from a dream where someone was laughing made every hurt in his body yell at him to lie back down, and he did with a gasp. "Hammer?"

"Yeah, it's me." Hammer smiled and pushed the hair off Mulder's forehead. "Need a hug?"

Mulder hoped Skinner forgave him. "Please." He ignored the aches and pains and lay in the shelter of Hammer's big arms, resting and breathing and taking comfort from a friend. "Don't tell Master, okay?"

"He suggested it." Hammer tapped him on the forehead. "You're with me here until Walter comes home."

"Yeah, but where am I?" The sun was coming through the windows, and now he could really take a look around. It was a nicely appointed bedroom, not a hospital room. "Your house?"

"I work here. You're in a facility that caters to the terminally ill, under a false name."

Mulder admired his master's thinking. "As long as I don't really die, it sounds fine."

Hammer hugged him again. "The nurses here are excellent, and the doctors are good as well, but you won't be seeing one, just me and another buddy of mine. Perry left a list as long as my arm and detailed instructions."

"Yes, I'm a pain in the ass." Mulder smiled and eased away until he was lying back again. He'd needed that hug, and he hated looking needy. "Can we take the IV out?"

"One more day on the broad spectrum antibiotic and you'll be done, as long as you eat. Your master isn't happy about the amount of food you've been eating."

"Shit." Mulder rolled his eyes. "You don't have to tell him everything!" They exchanged a look, and then they both laughed. "You know the IV fills a person up." He was glad to see a short nod so he wasn't in too much trouble. At that moment, his cell phone rang, and he bit his lower lip as Hammer insisted on answering it.

They talked, and Mulder was glad Hammer put it on speaker phone. Just the sound of Skinner's voice calmed him.

"Fox, I won't be home for seven more days. Hammer is in charge, got it? I gifted him with responsibility for you."

"You guys act like I'm a terrible patient!" He narrowed his eyes and dared Hammer to say differently. "Anyway, I can barely walk."

"He and I are going to be fine, Walter. Don't worry any more than you have to and feel free to call." Hammer sounded reassuring, and Mulder hoped his master was listening.

"Eat and rest, Fox. I'll call tonight." Skinner paused. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mulder said.

"I love you too," said Hammer with a laugh in his voice. He shut the phone and handed it to him. Mulder gave him a weak punch in the arm. Hammer grinned. "Okay, it's shower time!"

Mulder didn't bother to hide the phone this time. He was surprised at how glad he was to be here. It was a step towards home, and he trusted Hammer completely. "I'm a slave's slave. Never thought I'd come to that." He noticed that Hammer was watching him closely. "Sign my cast?"

Hammer smiled.

*********

"How many more days, Hammer?" Mulder paused before his second lap around what was ostensibly a nursing home but a nice one.

Hammer looked up from the chart he was studying. He looked cute in his scrubs, but Mulder would never tell him that. "Three. How's the pain today?"

"Demerol is my friend." Mulder leaned on his cane heavily, but he was going. When he got back to his room, he was tired, very tired, and he hated it. Sitting down heavily, he went ahead and groaned. Everything hurt.

Hammer wandered in Mulder's room a few minutes later with a bottle of Gatorade and gave it to him. "Good job. Hurts, huh?"

Mulder groaned again. "I've been beat up before, but this time, I think it hurts worse."

"Getting older." Hammer smiled, but it was a nervous one. "Fox, did they... um…" The reason for the nerves was apparent now.

"No," Mulder whispered. "They just laughed at me and called me names while they were hitting me. The last guy, Alec, he worked in our building, I thought he might, but he amused himself by giving me this busted lip." He tried to sound as if he didn't care, and he wasn't traumatized, and really, Krychek had been worse.

Hammer gave a small cough. "Thank God. I was worried. It wasn't in your chart, but I thought maybe Perry didn't want Walter to know."

"Wow, that would've been bad." Mulder hated to think what his master would do if he were raped. He took several deep breaths and drank his Gatorade - tasted like shit. "They broke my collar."

"I wondered." Hammer understood better than anyone what that meant. "I knew you'd never take it off." His hand went to his own neck. "We have a therapist. You want to see him?"

Mulder had to take a deep breath. "Is he into bondage?"

"Uh, no, but he's nice." Hammer eased up, shut the door, and frowned. "Does it matter?"

He took time to think about it, playing with the strings on the gown he was wearing instead of real clothes. "In a way, yes. They took things that are a big part of my life and made them... dirty." He rubbed his neck. The mark of the choke chain was almost gone. "Occasionally, when I'm in bondage, I have a panic attack, and I'm very afraid that I won't be able... to do it again at all. Walter, he loves his slave, and if I can't do that, what will happen to us?"

Hammer didn't answer right away, and Mulder sipped his drink in the silence. He wasn't sure he needed an answer. Saying the words had helped - taken some of the fear out.

"I'm not going to tell you that he would love you no matter what." Hammer spoke slowly. "You and I both know that our sex lives are a powerful part of our relationships. I do think you need to tell him. Tell him before he gets out the paddle and cuffs. Trust is what makes it all work, and you have to trust him to be gentle, to care, and to help you through this. When you're well, you can experiment with what makes you feel safe and what doesn't."

Listening intently, Mulder waited to make sure the big man was completely finished. "I'm not very good at trust."

"I think you're better than you realize. Most men never trust another enough to even experiment with bondage. You just need to go back to your newbie days. Take it slow."

Mulder laughed softly. "I dived right in and got a huge spanking. There was no 'going slow.'"

Hammer got to his feet with a groan. "Well, then, you're owed some newbie time. Tell him."

"I'll try." Mulder hoped he could. After what they'd been through lately, it would be hard. "He and I have been having trust issues lately. It will be difficult."

"What did he do?" It was an interesting question. Usually, people wanted to know what Mulder had done wrong.

He avoided Hammer's eyes. "Let's just say there was my ass, a tawse, and a lot of yelling."

"Sounds like a normal Friday night at my house." They both laughed softly, and Hammer waved as he went out the door. "Lunch is in an hour!"

Mulder adjusted the bed and got as comfortable as possible. He'd doze until then. Three days - not so long and he was doing better. It'd be nice to get home. He even missed Wanda.

*********

"Yes, Master." Mulder bumped his arm and nearly cursed. "I just hit my arm. Hang on a sec." He put the phone down, adjusted his sling, and picked it up again. "Sorry. Hey, are you ever coming home?"

"You're not even a little funny," Skinner growled. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to be here while you're there hurting?"

"No, and I don't want to find out. Luckily, you're the big, strong master who can handle anything." Mulder smiled. "Are you eating?"

"My hand. Your ass." Skinner sounded amused. "Hand the phone to Hammer. I want an update."

Mulder groaned. "I just sat down, and he's not in the room, and I just sat down!"

"Leg hurts, huh?"

"It's better." Mulder wasn't even willing to rub it, not yet, and it'd been a week.

Skinner's silence meant he was thinking up more questions to ask. "What did they do to it?"

"They used a crowbar." Mulder didn't sugarcoat it. "I'm surprised you can't hear me screaming when Hammer puts ice on it."

"I did hear something strange yesterday, blowing in on the wind." Skinner was trying too hard to sound casual, but the anger in his voice was easy to hear. "When you see Hammer, have him call me on this phone."

"Will do." Mulder had given it a lot of thought. Saying something to warn him was only polite. "Master, I - well -"

"Spit it out, sweetheart."

Mulder swallowed hard before trying. "What they did to me was--" He search for a word that wasn't awful, but came up with nothing. "--and I'm scared of how it will affect us."

"We'll get through it together. They brutalized you. It's going to take time to recover. Last time, we went too fast. I don't intend to make that mistake again."

Hearing all that made it easier, and he took a deep breath of relief. Words, however, were sticking in his throat, and he rubbed the puncture wound on his chest very gently. He had been through this before, but it hadn't been the same, and this time he felt as if he should be strong enough to deal with it without breaking down.

"You there?" Skinner's voice was gentle.

"Yeah. I just... really dislike getting beat up." Mulder forced himself to laugh. "Tell me about the weather."

Skinner did that, and they eventually hung up, and he sat for a long time staring down at the phone. Love didn't seem like a big enough word to cover what he was feeling. Using his cane, he got up to go find Hammer. Skinner would be home soon.

*********

"Fox?"

"Walter!" Mulder got out of bed fast, but Skinner was there before his feet touched the floor. Wonderful arms held him tight and he felt as if he'd gone home. Home was right here in Skinner's arms. Nothing else mattered, nothing else ever would. They had this, and it was all he needed. It seemed like days before Skinner set him gently away.

"You're too thin," Skinner said gruffly, but Mulder could see the sheen in his master's eyes. Mulder went ahead and wiped his eyes, adjusting his cast so they could cuddle.

Skinner tugged at the robe, pushing it off him. "I have to look."

Mulder shivered but wouldn't dare argue. He reached and touched Skinner's lips gently. "I love you."

Another long embrace, and Skinner began to move his lips ever so slowly, pressing gently, He worked his way around bruised and healing flesh. He nibbled; he licked, and he kissed. It was wonderful, and Mulder wanted more and more, but he also wanted to run away. He curled his hand around his master's neck and fought the impulse.

"Please?"

Skinner fixed him with a baleful glare. "This is mine, and I'm going to reacquaint myself with every dip and crevasse."

A groan of dismay slipped out of Mulder's lips. "Can you do that after you fuck me?"

"Quiet, slave."

Mulder shivered. That voice always made his guts quiver with anticipation. It was hard to stay still and squirming wasn't a good idea for a couple of reasons. One being that he might bang his cast into his master's head, and the other being that he didn't want a swat on the ass. It'd hurt and not in a good way. He had a bruise - a big one - in the wrong place, and the thought of Skinner's big hand hitting him made his mouth go dry.

Skinner shifted but slowly as if he were watching to make sure he didn't bump something.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I'll come back later." That was Hammer. Mulder laughed and noticed that Skinner hadn't even paused in licking him.

"I guess this can't wait until we get home." Mulder grinned. He was glad it couldn't. Skinner ignored him, and that was fine. It was better than good, and he trailed his hand along all the skin he could reach. It wasn't a big bed, but Skinner was making it work. His coat and briefcase had been discarded in a chair, and he had said very little. Mulder wished he could lie back and enjoy this instead of thinking, but he was too keyed up.

"Master, I know I'm supposed to be quiet, but--"

"Then be quiet," Skinner growled. His lips moved against Mulder's hip and then his tongue teased. Mulder gasped and pressed his lips together so he didn't say any of the words stewing around in his brain. He knew it was stupid to worry. Suddenly, Skinner drove all reasoned thought from Mulder's mind by inching his mouth down the length of Mulder's cock. The warmth, the suck, and the image of his master feasting on his body made him spiral up fast into an incredible orgasm. He was boneless at the end of it, limp everywhere, but he could see his master was pleased.

"Can I do anything for you?" Mulder managed to say around the pudding in his brain.

Skinner smoothed his hand across Mulder's forehead. "No. Tell me how you are."

"Worried. Bored." Mulder found a kiss and smiled. "I missed you."

"It was difficult." Skinner's eyes were very intense. "Are you ready to go home?"

Mulder saw the quick flash of fear in his master's eyes. He fumbled for Skinner's hand and gripped it tightly. "There's nothing I want more."

There was an awkward moment of silence and then Skinner wrapped him into a hug that lasted long enough to comfort them both. "Perry still has to release you," Skinner said, kissing him gently.

"He will." Mulder was sure of it. He was much better. Hell, he'd made three laps yesterday.

"Your arm?" Skinner studied the signatures on the cast.

Mulder wiggled his fingers. The cast extended from below his shoulder down to mid-finger. It was heavy and awkward and hurt, but there was no reason to mention all that. "I miss my ring."

Skinner kissed the tips of Mulder's fingers. "I kept it safe with me."

That was comforting, and he smiled as Skinner unbuttoned his shirt, baring a gold chain with a ring on it. Skinner slipped it over his head, and Mulder ducked as it was put on his. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed, feeling foolish, but extremely glad to have it back. It was more than a ring. The slight weight of the necklace reminded him of his collar, and he swallowed hard. He wanted it back, and he wanted what it stood for back, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared - scared of himself. He trusted his master, Walter, implicitly. It was himself that he didn't trust.

"Thank you," Mulder whispered. He kissed the ring and leaned into his master, breathing deeply and wishing he could sink inside him. He'd be safe from himself there.

"Let's get you home," Skinner said softly. "I think we'll both feel better then."

Mulder nodded and turned him loose. "You won't hear me arguing, even though the food here is great, and the massages, and the--"

"I get the idea." Skinner kissed him on the forehead. "Hammer knows how to pamper a person, but you're mine."

"Good," Mulder muttered as Skinner went to the door. It wasn't that he worried that his master was going to throw him out, but it would be hard to blame him if he did. Mulder was a liability - a weakness - and the desire to slink off and hide was a strong one. They'd said he needed a shorter leash, and after this, he might just get one. "I thought it was pretty damn short already."

There was no one in the room to stroke his hair and reassure him otherwise. He had given up the X-files for Walter Skinner, and now it seemed they wanted more. They wanted everything. They wanted him to be a houseslave - out of sight, out of mind, and compliant to use. He rubbed his face and fixed his robe so he was covered. As much as he wanted to go home, he hated that he'd have to face the reality of what they had done to him, forced on him.

"--sure it's safe?" Hammer's question broke into Mulder's contemplation. Not that it mattered, he wouldn't be able to think his way out of this problem.

"Yes." Skinner sounded sure of it, so Mulder tried to believe. It didn't really matter. He was going home, where he'd stay until he was too old and grey to toddle down to his car. Well, at least the sex would always be good.

"Fox, are you listening?"

Mulder pulled his head out of his ass and tried not to shrink away. "No, and I'm sorry, Master."

Hammer shuffled his feet and looked elsewhere. Skinner frowned. "Perry is coming here, and then I'm taking you home."

"He needs to take care of the staple in your chest." Hammer paused. "And well, other stuff." For some reason, he looked worried. Mulder didn't know what to say. He glanced at Skinner and was sure he was missing some subtext.

"I should shower." Mulder hadn't yet, and he was sure he smelled like sweat and sex now. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and saw the small twitch of alarm move across Skinner's face. "Master?"

"Your leg?" he asked quietly and moved to help him.

It was a surprise that Hammer answered. "It looks worse than it is. He'll be running a marathon before the week is out."

His master looked far from convinced, and Mulder accepted a strong hand to help him up. It hurt, but he was healing quickly. It was still nice to lean against him.

"I think you two can handle it." Hammer was gone out the door before the last word was out of his mouth, and Mulder didn't feel like moving. It was just nice to stand here and be near his master. The thought that he belonged on his knees crossed his mind, and his knees dipped, but Skinner held him up.

"Don't kneel." His master held him carefully. "Fox, things have gotten twisted around and screwed up and I'm not sure you understand what you are any longer. There's a terrible look of vulnerability on your face, as if you expect a beating, and it breaks my heart."

The words shocked him, stunned him, made him gasp from the pain. He would've hunched over, but Skinner's strong arms held him close. "No. I'm fine. I'm not scared." He told the lie with all his heart, praying he could make it true.

"You'll punish me again, probably for coming home late and getting beat up, and I'll like it. I always like it. I like pain. I like it!" he roared out the last words and would've crumpled to the floor, but Skinner swept him off his feet and put him gently on the bed. He wanted to curl away from him, but his master didn't let him.

"I won't harm you." Skinner's words were low and intense. "I would never."

Mulder had to shut his eyes to escape him. "I like it," he whispered. He felt so dirty and he hated it.

_"Choke him down. He likes it!"_

_"Little perv. That pain feel good, boy? How about this?" The crowbar came down again and again, and he screamed, trying to hold on to the difference between this and what he shared with his master. Pain. Pain. It beat at him, and he embraced it again to survive._

Blunt fingers skimmed through his hair. "Fox, please listen to me. Please."

Forcing his eyes open, he tried not to cringe at the look on his master's face. "Of course I will."

"The punishments, the pleasure, and the pain of this beating and probably the one Krychek gave you has all become jumbled in your mind. Your ability to separate them was broken down." Skinner slid his thumb over Mulder's lips. "I am not going to touch you with a paddle or even my bare hand without your clear consent. You have my word."

"I don't understand why this has happened." Mulder wanted to cry. "I'm an intelligent man. I know all about trauma and torture and its effects. What we share isn't the same!"

Skinner sighed softly. "You also know that it isn't all that cut and dried. When I put you over the table, obviously angry, and was going to punish you with the tawse, were you aroused?"

"God, no." Mulder tried to control a quiver. "I was scared. You were angry. I knew, I knew, you'd hurt me with it." He felt a tear roll down his face. "I'm sorry." He had to hide his face. This hurt too much, and he sat up enough to bury his face in Skinner's shirt.

"Sweetheart, don't you see? Pain is pain. I've told you numerous occasions that I will hurt you, and I don't always care if you like it. I'm pleasing myself." Skinner didn't try to push him away. "We're going to step back from it all. I'm not going to hurt you. No more punishments. No more pain. You need time to heal - on the inside and the out."

Mulder hated hearing those words. They weren't comforting in the least. He felt weak. Weak. Wiping his face, he told the truth. "You don't want that. You love it. It's part of who you are."

"It's not all of who I am. I've been a sub and a dom." Skinner's voice was very firm. "I love you, not all that equipment. I'm sorry if you can't believe me. When Krychek beat you, I took you down to basics so we could regain our trust in each other."

There was no forgetting that. His ass had ached for weeks.

"Hush." Skinner stroked him. "This time it's different. You know it. Please let yourself heal. Don't be so damn hard on yourself."

That all sounded good, but none of it could be real. It wasn't possible, and he wasn't sure it was all that different. It was all about trust. It was always about trust. Love, yes, but trust was the core of their relationship. He took a shuddering breath. "I need to rest," he lied, knowing it would give him time to hide and lick his wounds. He lay down and shut his eyes, grateful when his master covered him with a blanket and didn't argue. Sleep came as a welcome surprise.

**********

"Walter, he's been through a lot over the years, even from the little you told me, I'm not surprised it's finally coming to a head."

"It's killing me to see him like this."

"He's tough. He's a survivor. But you need to be aware that the methods you used last time won't be effective."

"I know."

"I hope so. One misstep and he'll break. Really break, and there'll be no putting him back together."

Mulder heard the words, but they weren't making sense, and he didn't want to try to understand. He grumbled, "Can't a guy get some rest?"

Perry was suddenly right there, adjusting the bed, fussing with the covers, and hovering. "First, tell me how you're feeling."

"I'm well. Completely. I don't hurt or ache, and I feel fantastic." Mulder glared. "Perry, don't make me hate you."

"Fox," Skinner said.

The rebuke was so gentle that it nearly killed him. His mouth went dry, he took a hitch of a breath, and hid his hand so Perry didn't see it shaking. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I deal with patients much worse than you every day. I need to give you a thorough exam and deal with that chest wound. Are you awake enough?" Perry's eyes were kind.

His master's face was almost blank - no emotion showed through - and he struggled between the real fear and shoving it away. "I'll behave," he whispered.

Perry rubbed his forehead and glanced over his shoulder. "Walter, a word with you in the hallway. Fox, I'll be right back."

Mulder nearly grabbed him to promise he'd shut up forever, but Perry was hustling Skinner out the door. Some part of him wanted to run. It was ridiculous. He clasped his robe around him and limped to the bathroom. Emptying his bladder was a good idea, and he splashed some cool water on his face after washing his hand. He had to get a grip. He'd wanted his master home every minute of every day he'd been here. He loved him.

"No blood in your urine?"

Flinching slightly, Mulder shook his head. "No pink color, if that's what you mean." He resisted clutching his robe tighter. "I'm much better."

"You are. I'm very pleased." Perry put a gentle hand under Mulder's elbow. "Come sit on the bed so I can deal with your chest."

Mulder went with him and sat down. "Where's Master?" He swallowed hard. "He wasn't happy with me."

"He's fine. He loves you." Perry looked right in Mulder's eyes. "I just reminded him that he hadn't been home in two weeks and he might want to get some groceries and make sure everything is set for you."

"You'll let me go?" Mulder felt about five years old.

Perry squeezed Mulder's shoulder. "You're going home. You're ready." He smiled. "Take the robe off?"

"Sure." Mulder shivered as he slid it off. He'd never felt more naked, and he still had on boxers.

"Take a deep breath. Do you want me to get Hammer?" Perry's eyes were slightly widened.

Miserable didn't begin to cover this, but Mulder shook his head. "No. He has real patients. We're friends, right?"

"Very much so." Perry smiled, and it was reassuring. "Take a deep breath and I'll rip this off."

Mulder had to laugh. That was funny. Perry should've been a stand-up comedian with lines like that, but the bandage came away, and the staple was gone before he could worry about it. Perry touched the wound, and it didn't really hurt.

"Puncture wounds like that heal easily."

"Good thing they missed my lung."

"Exactly." Perry beamed. He was such a doctor. "Okay, let's do your leg and I want you to tell me on a scale of one to ten how much pain you have."

Holding his breath was stupid, but he did anyway, even knowing that Perry was always gentle. "Six," he croaked, wrapping his good hand into the rail of the bed so he didn't push Perry away.

"That's an eight." Perry's face was close to the leg and his fingers never stopped moving. "Not one bone bruise, but several. Are you using a cane?"

"Yes," Mulder whispered, biting his lip. "Are you the sadist who told Hammer to ice it?"

"That would be me. The inflammation is much better, but I think I'm going to have Hammer give you a shot of steriods. It'll take out what's left." Perry shifted his attention to the rest of Mulder's body, muttering and poking. Mulder answered the questions quickly and ignored the rest of it.

"Okay, roll over." Perry smiled and gave him a hand. Stupid, clunky cast made everything but lying on his back difficult. Mulder prayed he wouldn't flinch, but he did when Perry eased down the boxers. "I thought I remembered a big contusion back here. Doesn't lying on it hurt?"

"Well, yeah!" Mulder burst out. "But this hurts my arm worse!"

"Makes complete sense." Perry seemed to hurry now, and Mulder was so glad to be helped back up to sitting. Perry used his stethoscope, and Mulder was relieved when there was a smile. "Fox, you're definitely going home. I'll probably take the cast off in a couple of days and then we'll deal with the pin."

Mulder sighed. "Good."

Perry suddenly laughed. "Clinton did not sign your cast."

"How do you know?" Mulder tried to find a small smile. "This place is full of celebrities." He had practiced putting his robe on with one hand, and he busied himself doing that instead of looking at Perry. When he looked up, Hammer and Perry were deep in discussion, and he stayed out of it. He got a drink of water and wished he were home.

"How is he getting home?" Perry asked, and now Mulder listened.

"Ambulance." Hammer smiled at him. "As soon as you're done, we're going."

Mulder was surprised. He had assumed he'd go home in the Jeep. "Is that necessary?"

"You can't be seen leaving here because you were never here." Hammer grinned.

Perry nodded. "Good idea. Have Walter call me for an appointment at the hospital." He smiled, waved, and left them alone.

Hammer crossed his arms. "Ready?"

"Yes." Mulder was. He was. "I thought I was getting a shot?"

"You are, but I'm going to need Walter to hold you, so we'll do it at the house." Hammer didn't seem to be joking. "You can keep the robe and the boxers. Come on."

Mulder was reminded that he'd arrived naked, and he was going to avoid thinking about the shot until the last minute. "I have a cane at home." He hobbled out the door, only looking back once. It had been a comfortable room, and he'd felt safe there.

"I remember." Hammer stayed very close and then became Mulder's crutch. "Almost there."

"Are you going to get in trouble for leaving work?" Mulder leaned on him heavily. The last thing he wanted to do was fall.

"Don't worry about that." Hammer helped him lie on a gurney, which was slid into the back of the ambulance that had been parked out the back door loading zone. "Diego, hold up. I have to get my kit."

"Will do. Lights?"

"No, and silent." Hammer dashed off, and Mulder sat up. The reality of going home was setting in, and he was surprised at the bizarre combination of excitement and dread. It was forever before they pulled into the parking garage, and he was surprised to see Skinner when the doors were pushed open. Hammer produced a wheelchair with a flourish and his master put him in it. His breath was coming hard and fast and he wished he knew why.

Gerald got the door with a wink and a smile, and he was there. He was home, and Wanda was glaring at him. She stood, raised her dainty tail, and gave him a great view of her asshole as she left the room.

"Wow, she's mad."

"You have no idea." Skinner groaned. "She destroyed the sofa."

Mulder grinned. He understood the sentiment. He'd about gone stir-crazy as well. Skinner retrieved the cane from the closet and handed it to him. Ian had given it to him when his foot had been stomped by Krychek.

"Now it's time for your shot." Hammer didn't sound enthusiastic. "Probably the sofa is best. Walter, I'll need your help."

Skinner raised his eyebrows, and Mulder got out of the wheelchair. There was nowhere to run so he grudgingly sat on the sofa. Hammer took the cane with an apologetic look.

"Walter, get behind him and get ready to hold on tight."

"I'm gonna puke, aren't I?" Mulder found it hard to breathe as Hammer bared the leg and began to rummage in his bag. Skinner's strong arms came around him from behind, and he nearly panicked.

"What's that?" Skinner's deep voice asked.

"This will freeze the skin - make it easier."

Mulder couldn't look. He shut his eyes, clenched his jaw, and wished no one was touching him. Skinner's big hands rested in the center of his chest and he wondered if his skin would catch fire. By extreme contrast, his leg was cold, cold, cold, but it still didn't dull the pain. He made sure he didn't move an inch. He wasn't a pain slut for nothing.

Skinner kissed him on the side of the head. "Breathe, sweetheart."

"I'm fine." Mulder noticed that his hand wasn't even clenched. He hated that he was glad to be turned loose. "My cane."

Hammer handed it to him. "Call me any time, Fox."

"I may do that." Mulder held out his hand. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure. You're a good patient." Hammer winked and shook Mulder's hand. "See Perry at the hospital in two days. Walter, call him to set it up. I may check in after that. I've gotten used to seeing you every day."

Mulder smiled and used the cane to stand. Of course it hurt. "Is it Friday yet?"

"Coming!" They both laughed, and Mulder would admit that he'd miss him. "Thanks."

"Be careful on the stairs." Hammer wrapped him a quick hug and gathered up the wheelchair and his bag. Skinner got the door and went out with him. Mulder leaned against his cane and started for the stairs. He still needed a shower, and for some reason, he wanted clothes. Staring up, he wasn't sure he could do it. His leg, even frozen, was throbbing. He sighed and decided to take the elevator up to his apartment.

"Where the hell is my key?" He had no idea, but he limped heavily to the kitchen to check the pegboard. Skinner was meticulous. Mulder smiled, snagged the keys, and headed for the front door. He used the elevator, stepped out, and was glad to see his things: his office, his doghouse, the redecorated front room. He purposely didn't look at the locked door of the playroom.

Going behind the bar, he fixed himself a strong drink and downed it. Two more fingers and he threw it back.

"Keep drinking like that and I'll be pouring you into bed, boy."

The glass slid from his fingers in slow motion and bounced down to the bar. It tipped over.

_"Hit him again! The boy loves it!"_

_"You like that, boy?"_

Mulder shuddered, closing his eyes and wishing he could forget. "Please don't call me that," he managed to say in a strangled whisper.

Skinner righted the glass and furrowed his brow. The confusion was easy to see. "What?"

"Nothing." Mulder couldn't force it out again. He was home, and he didn't know what to do, didn't know who he was any longer. There had to be something he could say that would cover his upset and confusion. "How was London? Still foggy?"

"And rainy." Skinner filled the glass and drank it himself. "Boring. One meeting after another." He gently put his arm around him. "It was hell, in more than one way." He dropped his voice low. "I feel the tension in your body. Tell me what to do to make it better."

Mulder lowered his head in despair. He wanted everything to be fine. He wanted to kneel and forget the world existed. Instead, he found some words. "Can you love me no matter what?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

He was humbled by the simple answer, full of conviction. "I've often thought you deserve a much better slave than me, but now I'm convinced you deserve a better man."

"No such thing," Skinner said softly. "Let me pamper you with a shower. Or does Hammer get all your affection now?"

The jealous growl was ridiculously easy to hear. Mulder sighed very dramatically. "I'm not so pitiful I have to go sub for a sub." He put his finger on Skinner's lips. "Don't answer that. Let's pretend I'm not that pitiful."

Skinner kissed him on the lips. "I'm about ready to go all He-Man on you. Hammer better back off."

Blood suddenly pounded through his veins, and he grew a little light-headed.

"Sweetheart, I'm joking." Skinner pushed Mulder's hair back. "Follow me."

"Yes, Master," Mulder managed to whisper. He was glad his legs held him, and for a split second he hoped it was lust making him weak, but a quick body check proved that his dick was practically shriveled. That wasn't normal, and he sighed with disgust. "So fucking weak."

"Fox, I'm going to be very gentle with you, but I'm not going to allow you to talk like that. You're mine, and you're strong, and I don't want to hear you muttering insults." Skinner unlocked the playroom door so they could use the big tub.

Mulder's legs didn't want to take him in there, so he ducked his head and focused on the shower. He was here for a shower. Nothing else.

"Now, how should I protect your cast?"

"Saran Wrap will work." Mulder nearly sobbed but forced it away. He waited until Skinner was gone before dropping the robe and boxers and getting in to sit in the corner seat. His ass protested, but he told it to shut up, it'd had worse. He pulled the sling off and tossed it out, hating the damn thing. It made his neck ache. He stuck his feet in the water and made sure not to look at his leg. The brilliant colors could stun a man.

When Skinner came back, he was naked, and Mulder was sure his mouth fell open. He'd forgotten. He had. The sheer beauty of the man was overwhelming. He was cut with muscle and put together with a fine eye for detail as every part flowed effortlessly into the next one.

"You lost weight." Mulder saw the lack in several places that he loved to kiss.

"I'm not as fond of bubble and squeak as you are." Skinner adjusted the water before turning to wrap the cast against the spray. "We're not discussing your weight because if I yell you might pass out."

Mulder couldn't argue that. He felt intimidated so close to him. Of course, in the beginning, he had been very intimidated, but it had worn off with love and time. It was back, and he shivered. Skinner knelt down in front of him.

"I'm scared to touch you. I wasn't at first, but now I am. I don't want to hurt you." Skinner looked achingly sad. "I'm sorry, Fox. I'm so sorry they did this to you because of me."

"It wasn't your fault. It's me. I'm... I'm not supposed to have a life. They want me leashed. They always have." Mulder wanted to touch but couldn't seem to do it.

Skinner looked down and then up. "Maybe, but this time, it was my fault. Agent Doggett happened to mention in a meeting that you'd been a big help on the case. He couldn't know--."

"That they'd beat the shit out of me for interfering in F.B.I. business." Mulder connected all the dots. "I didn't think to warn him."

"My fault." Skinner's head was down. "I have made so many mistakes lately. I keep thinking that you should get another identity and disappear. Have a life somewhere else."

The thought had crossed both of their minds, but Mulder had rejected it instantly. "I'd rather live on your short leash than alone. Yes, I'm hurt and scared and angry, but I know it's true." He stroked his hand across Skinner's face. "Please. Don't do anything rash like have special ops take me to Arizona and abandon me in suburbia."

Their eyes met and Mulder knew that Skinner had considered it. "Walter, promise me you won't be a fool."

"You'd come right back," Skinner said rather angrily.

"I'd crawl to you." Mulder narrowed his eyes. He knew he belonged with this man, and no amount of trauma was going to make that feeling go away. "Live and learn. We screwed up. I'm very sure we won't do it again."

With a grunt, Skinner got the soap, lathered up, and started at Mulder's feet. "No, we won't, which was the point of all this."

"Their point," Mulder said dryly, rubbing his chest. "I got it." He refused to laugh at his black humor, and Skinner just looked angry. He worked his way up Mulder's legs, switching to avoid the bruises and finally encouraging him to stand.

"That feels good."

"I'm sure Hammer does a better job."

Mulder put his hand on Skinner's flat stomach. "As if I'd allow it. Being jealous of a nurse is stupid. Stop. Okay?"

Skinner nudged him under the water. "No promises. Why is there a huge bruise on your ass?" He didn't touch it.

"They kicked me in the ass, literally." Mulder got the soap and used it on his master for a few seconds, but it was taken away. "It wasn't funny for me."

"If I ever find them, I will have them beaten and broken."

Mulder quivered, but he knew it was true, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. "Discreetly."

"Of course." Skinner flashed that grin that made strong men swallow hard. "Close your eyes while I wash your out of control hair."

"Yes, Master," Mulder said meekly. He was glad when it was over and he could sit in the corner again. The steam was warm, and he was clean, and occasionally it was enough to enjoy the small things in life. "Fuck my mouth? It's healed."

"I noticed." Skinner eased over to him. "You'll panic."

Mulder used his big eyes to beg. He didn't think he'd panic, unless it hurt, and it wouldn't. "Please?"

"Save me from your pretty eyes and sweet mouth," Skinner muttered, but his cock was jutting straight out now, and Mulder leaned enough to almost catch it. That must have been enough to convince his master because his mouth was very full two seconds later. He shut his eyes, let his good hand trail along the crack of Skinner's wet ass and sucked. Flicking his tongue over and around every time he pulled his head back, he noticed that Skinner didn't touch him. It was considerate of him.

Skinner was noisier than usual, and it was heady. Mulder eased his middle finger up his master's ass and expertly stroked him where it counted in rhythm with his mouth.

"Fox," Skinner gasped and come spurted from his dick. Mulder swallowed and then teased his tongue into his master's slit for every drop. Skinner groaned and went to his knees in front of him. "I really needed that."

Pulling him closer, Mulder smiled and kissed him. "I know." He smiled when Skinner dropped his head onto him. They sat that way for the longest time, but finally he had to move. Parts were starting to ache too much. He tapped Skinner on the head. "I'm tired and hungry."

"Sorry. I just needed to hold you." Skinner almost looked embarrassed, and it was very sweet. He took over quickly then and before Mulder knew it, he was out and dry and having his hair brushed. Skinner frowned down at Mulder's leg. "How are you going to manage stairs?"

Mulder shrugged. "I'll crawl." He wasn't worried.

"No, damn it!" Skinner suddenly looked mad as hell, and Mulder had to take a steadying breath. Fear nibbled at him, telling him that away was safer than right here. Casually, he hoped, he picked up his cane. He'd go to his office. He had some clothes there.

A big hand wrapped around his wrist. "I'm sorry."

"Please, Master, don't apologize any more. It's me, not you." Mulder couldn't look him in the eye, but he meant every word. "It's not your fault that I'm a big chicken." He stared down at his captured wrist and nearly whimpered. "Can - May I please go put on some clothes?"

"Of course." Skinner released him. "Let me help."

"No," Mulder whispered. "Give me a minute." He hobbled to his office, trying not to flee from the playroom. He loved the playroom, just not right now. Taking a deep breath, he forced his brain to shut up and found some clothes. Sweats were enough and he sat down to put them on. The material pressed against his leg, but he'd put up with it. A shirt seemed like a ridiculous idea, but he wanted one, so he slit the sleeve of a T-shirt and fumbled it around the cast and over his body. Finally, all the damage was covered. For a few hours, he didn't have to look at it.

With a grunt, he got up and went to get another whiskey - the old-fashioned painkiller. It went down smooth, but he knew it was time to quit.

"I ordered some food." Skinner was dressed also - jeans and a T-shirt - and Mulder could only stare at him. Home. He was finally home.

Wanda came tearing through the room, running faster than was possible for a cat her size, and he smiled. He was happy to be here. Going to the sofa, he carefully sat down and tried to relax.

"I could move a bed up here. There's room." Skinner didn't seem to be asking. "I would really rather you didn't fall down the stairs."

"Me too," Mulder said softly. He glanced over at his doghouse. It'd be a while before he could get in and out of there without whimpering like a pup. "Seems silly just for a week though."

"What happens in a week?" Skinner had his hands on his hips, which meant he was being stubborn.

Mulder blinked. "I'll be much better. My leg's healing." He smiled up at him. "How about we don't make a fuss over me?"

"How about you let me decide what's prudent?" Skinner glared, but then toned it down instantly. He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "I can tell it won't be easy for me to do this."

"Master, I don't want you to change." Mulder hoped Skinner didn't. "Just ignore the flinches and pale face. I can't control it yet."

"You shouldn't have to." Skinner came to him but didn't sit. "This was more than a beating, wasn't it?"

"Much more," Mulder admitted reluctantly. He searched for an analogy but came up empty. "It hurt." Stupid words that didn't say near enough. He saw that his master was waiting patiently, and he tried to continue, "Krychek, I expected it from him. I hated him. I knew some day we'd have that encounter, even though in my imagination, I saw myself winning." He didn't bother with a laugh. "This was different."

Skinner touched Mulder's hand gently. "We don't have to hash it out your first night home."

Mulder tried to control a quiver in his guts. "A bed up here would be nice." He clumsily changed the subject. "Any chance you'd sleep with me?"

"A very good chance." Skinner leaned and kissed him on the forehead. "Welcome home, Fox."

**********  
the end


	13. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing is taking Mulder longer than he likes. Tensions run high, and he hates himself a little more than usual.

Healing  
*********

The playroom was the same, except dustier, and for some reason, the dust was offensive. He left the door open so he could run out if he had to, but so far, so good. Lighting a scented candle, he didn't touch anything else, but he opened a few cabinets and looked inside. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be in here without permission. He didn't think his master would care.

Gingerly, he pulled himself up on the massage table and lay back flat to stare out at the sky. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he forced himself to lie still and pretend he was shackled.

_"Pain slut."_

He had to sit up and get away, and he did, going to stare out the window at the city. "I am a pain slut. I like it. It hurts. I like that. I like edge play, and I like being punished."

No one heard him. No one answered what was neither the truth or a lie but words that were somehow both. He almost wished his master would give him no choice. Stride through that door and force him to face his love for slavery and bondage and all the pain that went with it.

Skinner would never do that. He was too gentle in his soul - ironic for such a strong master. Mulder made himself to stand in front of the whipping post. Some part of him needed this, but he wasn't sure it was stronger than the fear. The fear was unreasonable. He'd learned that quickly. The fear was stupid.

With a determined step, he went to the cabinet that held his dog collar. He took it out and slid his hands over and around it. This was his - he liked it. It made him feel good and proud and loved. Slowly, he put it up to neck, but he didn't have the willpower to fasten it.

_"Here, hold his leash while I hit him." Loud laughter. "Good boy!"_

He clenched it tightly, threw it back in the cabinet, and hated them. Hated them more than he'd ever hated. They'd taken it from him, and he wasn't sure he was strong enough to claim it back. He blew out the candle and shut the door behind him.

*********

Skinner was home but where was a mystery, and Mulder wasn't sure he was up for a game of hide-and-seek. Tempted to call Marco Polo, he groaned as he started up the stairs. His leg was fine. He just wasn't in the mood for a hike. Okay, so it still ached, especially after a workout, but that was his secret.

The upstairs apartment was quiet, but he could smell incense. His mouth went dry, very dry, and he nearly bolted down the stairs. Nearly. What kept him from it was sheer curiosity. It might mean nothing. His master, he gulped, might be having a bath. The door was ajar, but not wide open, and he pushed it without taking a single step inside. The sight that greeted him made him take a small step back and swallow his spit.

That was his master. His Master - all capital letters - and it made him want to orgasm and run away. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to fight the fear and take his proper place. His master didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, fuck me." Mulder wrapped his arms tight around himself and turned his back so he didn't have to look at the leather, the glistening skin, the black leather armbands, or the black boots. "I am so fucked." He whipped back around but nothing had changed. His master might not even be breathing. This might all be some sort of hallucination. Maybe he was asleep on the sofa. It was possible.

Somewhere, deep in his gut, he knew if he walked away, they might as well brick over the door. He'd never go back. If that beautiful apparition of his master couldn't tempt him, nothing could. He wished he could breathe. Moving out of sight, he slowly took off his clothes. His body was still ugly with old bruises, and his arm was thin, peeling, and pale. He was a pity-slave, if that.

Feeling as vulnerable as a downy chick, he managed to cross the threshold. His master's eyes seemed to glitter and he nearly turned to run, but his feet wouldn't move. He had to gulp some air, and he nearly sank to his knees. His mouth betrayed him by whimpering, and he knew his master wouldn't move from his throne. That knowledge wasn't comforting. Another step. He could do this. His head spun, and when he fell to his knees in front of him, it wasn't in the submissive position. It was in the please-don't-beat-me position. Even he knew it was disgraceful.

"It's come to my attention that my playroom is filthy." Skinner's deep voice was enough to make him tremble. "In the past, my slave has kept this room clean." He paused. "Have you seen my slave lately?"

"He's a wreck, Master." Mulder was so glad he'd found some words, and he tried to pull his body into a semblance of the submission position.

Skinner gave a soft grunt. "Be that as it may, he has responsibilities."

Mulder focused on his master's boots. "You're right." He pushed more air in his lungs. "I'll start cleaning, Master."

"Are you my slave?" Skinner asked quietly but forcefully.

He had to look up, and he saw the glint of gold in his master's palm - his collar. A lump formed in his throat and he didn't know what he was, but he wanted that collar. It was his. He'd earned it. He suffered for it. He'd ached when it hit the concrete, and he'd pulled the chain tight around his throat, screaming in pain, so he could scoot backwards to hold it, keep it safe.

"Was it in my hand when you found me?" Mulder had to know.

"Yes." Skinner was intent. "You wouldn't turn it loose."

"Mine. It's mine. Just like I'm yours." Mulder wasn't sure he was ready to wear it, but he'd think about that later. Right now, he put himself in a perfect submission position and asked politely, "Please, Master, may I have my collar?"

Skinner stood; his black leather pants so close to Mulder's face. "In your hand or around your neck?"

His master was giving him the choice. "Master is kind." He kissed Skinner's boot. "But I need you to decide."

"I think you're ready." Skinner's big hands clicked it around Mulder's neck as their eyes met and it all passed between them again. It washed the bulk of the fear away. The familiar weight of his collar comforted his battered soul. This part of who he was had taken a hard hit, but he wasn't going to let a pack of fools determine the man he'd be. He wasn't - damn it - and he ignored the shiver that threatened to make it a lie.

Skinner slid his hand through Mulder's hair. "Clean the playroom."

"Yes, Master." Mulder hated the small sigh of relief that leaked out. If his master had told him to prepare for the bullwhip, he'd have run out of the room screaming, and from the look on Skinner's face, he knew it.

The cleaning supplies were in the bathroom, and Mulder focused on that. He didn't rush. It wasn't as if he had anywhere he had to be, and he'd slept a lot lately. Demanding his hands not shake, he started at the beginning, following his usual routine. His master watched from his throne, occasionally shifting, and Mulder noticed every tiny movement.

"Slave, come to me."

Mulder flinched, put down the cloth, and went to him. Before he could kneel, his master stood and wrapped him into a hug. It felt so good, better than anything else in the world, and it calmed the storm of butterflies in his stomach.

"Hold still, sweetheart." Skinner kissed him and then gently inserted the nipple rings. Mulder was a little relieved his holes hadn't closed up. He wasn't sure he could smile about it, but he didn't mind. The weight was negligible and he certainly remembered plenty of play times that he'd enjoyed. He glanced down, fingered the little dragon, and found a smile.

Skinner slid his hand to cover Mulder's. "Clean."

"Yes, Master." Mulder dropped and kissed his master's feet, ignoring the pinch of pain in his mostly-healed thigh. He went back to cleaning, feeling more like himself. His master went back to his throne and watched. Twice, he pointed out something that needed re-done, and Mulder fully expected to be punished, but nothing happened. He vacuumed, mopped, dusted, and cleaned, and when he was finished with the main room, he scrubbed the bathroom.

Straightening up, he turned and dropped the sponge. His master didn't move one inch, and he scooped it up as he knelt. "M-M-Master?"

"Clean enough. Put everything away and go lie on the massage table." Skinner turned away, and Mulder had to remind himself to breathe. He put the cleaning supplies away, washed his hands, and walked - was he walking? - to the massage table. Skinner, the master, was waiting with his arms crossed. Candles were lit, incense burned, and he paused a very long moment.

"I can do this," he said very softly to himself.

"I know, but do you want to do it?" Skinner's voice poured over him like molten lava.

Instead of answering, he got up on the table and Skinner put him on his stomach with his hands over his head. He felt like an exclamation point and his muscles were tight enough to bounce quarters. Skinner's hands made him gasp, but all he did was massage.

"Are you swimming?"

Mulder heard the words, but they didn't make any sense, and he had to re-process the question. "Hammer had a therapist friend make me a workout plan. I've been following it to the letter."

"You obey him. I'm pleased." Skinner's voice hovered right on the edge of predatory. His hands were slick with oil and dug into Mulder's muscles, working their way up. "When did you start?"

"Three days ago, Master." It crossed Mulder's mind that maybe he should've told him. "I printed it out. It's on my desk if you'd like to look at it."

"Thank you. I would." Skinner skipped over Mulder's ass and started on his back. "What did you do today?"

Mulder groaned at the sore spot. "I swam, walked on the treadmill, and then I did a few light weights."

"And?"

"I'm sore and weak as a kitten. If there was sand at the pool, someone would kick it in my face." Mulder told all the truth. "I hate my body. It's ugly, scarred, and weak."

"It's also mine," Skinner growled. "Now I have the answer to why you wear long-sleeved shirts."

Quivering, he was afraid to say anything, and then his mouth betrayed him. "I don't know why you'd want me. I'm like a broken-down horse that needs to be put out of his misery."

Skinner's hands stopped. "Let me decide what I want." He ran his oily hands through Mulder's hair. "Roll over, slave."

Mulder did as he was told, but he was sure he wasn't breathing. He flinched as Skinner touched him on the chest.

"Will massaging the muscle help?"

"I... don't know." Mulder didn't want his leg or arm touched, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He'd accepted the collar and everything that went with it. "May I bring my arm down? It aches."

"Yes, and in the future, don't ask. I don't expect you to suffer." Skinner smoothed Mulder's hair back. "Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop." He moved slowly and his touch was soothing, but Mulder wanted to run. It ached, but it didn't hurt, and he tried to relax. He did. Remembering to breathe wasn't easy. By increments, he turned into putty in his master's hands.

"I'm putting your barbells back in." Skinner handled Mulder's soft dick quickly and efficiently. "I won't insist on the belly ring. That's your choice."

"Thank you, Master." Mulder suddenly had a flashback, but he was too relaxed to panic. "My bracelets?"

"Broken into pieces." Skinner tilted Mulder's face and kissed him. "And you're not ready for that."

Mulder knew that was the truth. He was greedy for more kisses, but a good slave waited, and he did try to be a good slave. Skinner slid his hands down the length of Mulder's body, from the roots of his hair to his feet. Mulder groaned deeply as the massage continued and this time his ass wasn't left out.

"Bruise healed?"

"Yes, Master." Mulder told the strict truth. There was no pain. He was sure his body was turning to jello, and he barely heard what his master said - something about his perfect ass. A finger slid deep in his body, and he didn't tense up. They hadn't yet, but he knew his master wouldn't do anything that would hurt him.

"Feel good, boy?"

The word seared through him, and he was running before he hit the floor, and memories replayed again as he searched for a safe place.

_"You like that, boy?"_

_"Our boy here loves it. Loves it!"_

_"Hit that boy again!"_

Crawling in his doghouse, he curled up with his back to the corner and pulled the blanket around him. Fear gripped him and he tried to fight it off, but it wasn't turning him loose.

"Fox?"

"Go away. Please," Mulder gasped. He buried his head on his knees. "Find another slave. I can't do it any longer." He couldn't look at him so it was somewhat of a shock when he realized he wasn't alone in his doghouse.

Skinner's tone was gruff. "I don't want another slave." He smoothed his hand through Mulder's hair. "Tell me what happened. Now."

Reacting to the command, he began to haltingly explain. "They - those men - they would hit me, hurt me and then say--" He stopped, unable to continue.

"Tell me."

Mulder raised his head and tried to continue. Nothing came out.

"Fox, let me help you. Tell me what they said."

"One of them would say, 'Like that, boy? Feel good, boy? The boy loves it!' And then they'd laugh." He curled a little tighter. "They knew I like pain. They thought it was fucking hilarious."

Skinner scooted closer. "And did you get hard? Did you come? Did you thank them and kiss their boots?"

Horror poured through him. He put his hands over his face and moaned softly. "They made it dirty. It hurt. It hurt so bad. They wanted me to beg for more pain. On my knees. I tried to fight. I did, but they broke my arm and then it all went hazy and I was on my knees, babbling. I might've begged for more. I might've thanked them and kissed their boots. I don't know!" He took a deep breath. "I'm sure I did. I'm weak, and I like it."

"Oh, Fox." Skinner stroked Mulder's hair over and over again. "They were trying to break you."

"They succeeded." Mulder had known it for days. Every time he flinched, he knew it. "Take the collar off. I don't deserve it or you."

Skinner pulled him into his lap. "Sweetheart, you should've told me." He tucked the blanket around him. "Breathe, Fox. I've got you."

Mulder leaned his head against his master's strong chest. He was so tired of fighting it. "I hate myself."

No answer was the easiest to bear than lies, and he slowly began to relax. The adrenaline faded away, replaced by sheer lethargy, and he drifted to sleep.

********

His phone was ringing - again - and he did the same thing he'd done yesterday. He ignored it. Sooner or later, the battery would go dead. His laptop was dusty, and he avoided the guilt of that by taking a long shower.

Flexing his arm several times, he winced from the ache. It was much better, but the workouts were hard. Hammer and his therapist friend kept at him, pushing him to regain all the muscle. He didn't have the strength to fight them off, and he suspected Hammer knew it.

Cleaner and dressed, he wandered to the sofa and nearly turned on the TV, but there was nothing he wanted to see, and he ended up crawling inside his doghouse. He was safe there.

"Meow!"

Mulder smiled at Wanda and stroked her under the chin. She curled up in his lap, and he sighed. "I'm not scared. I just don't want to go out."

She winked at him.

"No, I'm not lying." Mulder wiggled to get comfortable. She settled deeper, and he snuggled her. He was perfectly happy at home. Guilt nagged at him, but he pushed it away. The world could go on without him. He was safe, and he fell asleep.

The sound of the TV woke him up, and he took a long stretch, noticing that Wanda was gone from his lap.

"Awake, pup?"

Mulder bumbled from his doghouse and was glad for a hand up. "Hammer's workout wore me out."

"He wants you strong." Skinner kissed him. "So do I. Ready to eat?"

"I didn't cook," Mulder mumbled. He felt guilty. It seemed to be what he did lately. He screwed up and then he felt bad, but he didn't change.

Skinner slid his hand down, threaded his fingers through Mulder's, and tugged him in the direction of downstairs. "Your body needs to rest, especially after exercising. I got takeout - the kind I like."

Mulder enjoyed giving him a teasing groan. "Vegetables! Salad! Run, Wanda, run!"

They laughed together, working as a team to set the table and dish up the food. It was good, if healthy, and they talked about nothing important, but the words made him smile. After cleaning, they re-located to the sofa, and he watched some news while Skinner flipped through a few files. Slowly, he curled closer and closer, until his head was in Skinner's lap. Skinner stroked Mulder's hair.

"I love you, Fox," Skinner said softly.

*********

Skinner was asleep. Mulder rolled to his side and stared at him. He slept hard. Very little could wake him. He was so lucky.

"Fuck it," Mulder whispered and got out of the bed. He went upstairs, dragged his blanket out of his doghouse, and turned on the TV. There was nothing on, but he didn't care. It was noise, and he was tired of listening to his inner dialogue. He was well. He was fine, mostly, and the bruises were gone, and he should be doing things, but he wasn't.

"Damn it! Shut up!" He squeezed his head, trying to drive the thoughts away. It didn't work, and he mindlessly began to pace. This was all going to shit, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He'd run away, but he was afraid to leave the building. Fear. Fear. It pounded at him whenever he let his guard down. He was both furious and afraid and unable to do anything about either. Guilt made it all unbearable. Skinner was the perfect lover - the perfect man - and he needed to wise up and throw him out.

He collapsed down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over his head. The hatred and the anger were balled up inside him.

"Why do you punish yourself?" Skinner's voice was low, but it made him jump. He flashed to his feet, heart thumping. Skinner looked sad, and it was awful.

"I couldn't sleep," Mulder said softly. He had to shove it all away. "I'm sorry."

Skinner very slowly reached and wrapped him tight. "Let yourself heal. You're thinking too much about things you couldn't help."

Mulder didn't have a response for that. It might be the truth, but he didn't know anything for sure any longer. He sagged against him. "I'm okay." He was very glad that Skinner didn't call him a liar.

"Come to bed. I insist." Skinner didn't turn him loose, not even when they were under the covers again. It had been impossible to say no. Mulder gave out a small gasp when Skinner stroked him. It felt good.

"You still want me?" He groaned the instant he heard the words his stupid mouth had said. "Ignore me. I'm a fool. I'm so dumb. Just--"

"Hush." Skinner slipped his hand off Mulder's mouth and kissed him. "I want you. I always want you. There is never a moment when I don't want you." He slipped his lips down Mulder's neck. "Try to remember."

"Okay," Mulder squeaked. He'd try. Two seconds later, he forgot it all when Skinner's hot mouth enveloped him. It lasted so long that he thought he might pass out. Every time he tried to come, he was expertly backed away. When it did finally roar out of him, he nearly passed out, lying groggy in his own sweat.

"Go to sleep," Skinner kissed him again.

Mulder tucked himself into the back of him. "I can do that." And he did.

*********

"You cook better than I do," Mulder said. He wasn't sure if he was complaining or not.

Skinner didn't answer. He started the dishwasher, picked up Wanda, and left the kitchen. Mulder wasn't sure he wanted to chase after him. It wasn't as if they'd been having a conversation. By the time he did wander out, Skinner wasn't around. Mulder felt like pouting - it was silly but true. He followed the sound of the clicking keys and ended up in Skinner's office.

There was nothing to say. Skinner was engrossed in something from work, Wanda was playing with a paperclip, and Mulder felt useless. Useless. He didn't do anything anymore. Going out to get groceries was beyond him. He'd tried to cook once or twice but had given up and ordered pizza. Skinner did everything around here, and he didn't complain or seem to notice that Mulder was a complete loser.

He chewed his lip and wondered if he should go upstairs.

"Don't chew."

"I'll be." Mulder stopped and took a deep breath. "In my doghouse."

Skinner didn't glance at him. "I'll come get you for sex after I finish this."

That was a complete surprise, and he hated that he might have turned slightly pale. Sure, they had sex, in bed, with the lights mostly out, and only blowjobs. It wasn't any big deal. He gulped and didn't remember going to his doghouse, but he was suddenly there. Crawling inside, he made sure to keep breathing. He wasn't scared of sex. God, no. He was scared of what Skinner expected during sex. No, that wasn't it either. He took a ragged breath and found the truth. He was scared of what he wanted during sex.

Another deep breath, and he clasped his hands around his knees. He didn't even know what he liked anymore. Everything Skinner did to him felt great. Somehow it had all become very confusing and the longer they didn't do it, the more it worried him. He could admit that now.

"Ready?" Skinner's legs were visible through the doorway.

Mulder's voice seized up on him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Skinner crouched and held out his hand. "Now, please."

That galvanized him into action, and he got out, grabbing Skinner's hand to hold on tight. Skinner headed right for the bedroom, and Mulder tried not to fall down from fear. He hated that he was actually trembling. His clothes were gone almost instantly, and he felt so stupid under Skinner's intense gaze.

"I'm still ugly." Mulder believed that. "I'm sorry."

"Fox, you could never be ugly. You started out too handsome to begin with." Skinner was naked quickly, and he wrapped him into a hug. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Mulder shrugged. He shaved, but he didn't stare. "I feel ugly."

"I believe you, and I'm sorry you feel that way, but you're not." Skinner rubbed his hands down Mulder's back. "You'll carry a small scar on your arm." He kissed him on the neck. "You could use a little sun, but you're fit."

Shivering was a dumb answer, but it was all he had, and he didn't know what was true any longer. "I do love you."

"I'm glad." Skinner nibbled on him. "Do you think I love you?"

Forcing out a raw chuckle, he didn't have to think for that answer. "You must. God knows I'm not worth anything."

There wasn't an answer to that, but Mulder had the feeling that Skinner didn't agree. He gasped when he was picked up and carried to the bed. Skinner gave out a lustful growl, and it made him squirm.

"Help?" Mulder whispered. He wanted to pant and scream and beg to run away.

Skinner laughed softly. "Too late. All mine." He didn't hold him down, but he was right on top. "You feel good."

Mulder didn't have a thought in his brain. He was swinging from stunned to horny to horrified and back again. "I didn't lube," he choked out. It was all he could say.

"I know." Skinner braced most of his weight on his arms and dipped his head. "Kiss me."

That was impossible to say no to, and Mulder kissed him. Their tongues tangled and he began to gasp for breath. He wasn't sure he could do this - this way. "Walter, please." His only answer was another mind-blowing kiss, and he wasn't sure what he was asking for anyway. He felt swept up in Skinner's passion.

Their bodies began to move together. It was natural. It was right, and they fit perfectly. Their cocks rubbed and his grew stiff quickly. In a flash, he wanted to be full - filled up with his lover.

"More, please," he asked softly.

Skinner rolled them so Mulder was on top and locked their cocks together with his fist. "Sexy," he purred and arched into it. With a soft groan, Mulder moved and tried to kiss every inch of him. It boiled out of him, leaving him light-headed and sagging on Skinner's chest.

"More?" Skinner sounded amused.

 

A nod would have to be enough, but he did manage another kiss. His brains had shot out all over Skinner's fist and chest. Skinner sat up until they were chest to chest. "My beautiful Fox, stop picking on yourself."

Mulder blushed. "I don't do anything. Wanda accomplishes more than I do."

"You're healing. There's nothing more important than that. Give yourself some time," Skinner said softly. "I insist." He put his finger over Mulder's mouth. "I need more. Now be quiet and enjoy it."

"I can do that," Mulder said with a grin. He could.

*********

Sitting down in front of the fireplace, he turned on the TV and glanced at his doghouse. He was fine. He was glad it was there, but he didn't need it. He'd worked out and had a little bit of lunch, and he'd sit here with his book and read. He was fine.

His phone rang, and he reluctantly answered it. "Mulder," he said.

"It's Ian. Can I come over?"

"If you gotta." Mulder didn't encourage anyone. "I'm sorta busy."

"Are you sitting or sleeping?"

"Smartass." Mulder shut his phone, but he knew Ian would be here soon. The downstairs door was open as he hadn't locked it after his swim. He was half-asleep when Ian came bounding up the stairs.

"Hey! Wake up!" Ian laughed and flopped down in Skinner's chair. "Let's go to a movie."

"No."

"Out for lunch?"

"Ate already." Mulder changed the channel to the news. "Working this week?"

"Off until Monday." Ian smiled and wiggled his back against the chair. "How about we go shopping?"

"Not gay enough." A glare reinforced that answer. He wasn't going anywhere. Ian needed to get over it. He kept asking, but it wasn't happening.

Ian groaned. "You're getting a reputation, ya know."

"Like I care." Mulder didn't. "Wait. Am I still sexy in this reputation?"

They laughed together, but Ian shook his head. "You're nuts in this reputation. I, of course, encourage the rumors."

"Of course." He didn't worry about it. Since they weren't going anywhere, they could talk, and he was curious about a few things. "You and Perry still happy?"

There wasn't an immediate answer, and Mulder began to worry. He liked them both, and he liked them together. He'd introduced them after all.

"I love him, and it scares me," Ian said softly.

A joke wasn't the answer now. Mulder leaned and patted Ian on the knee. "No one understands that better than I do. You think he loves you back?"

Ian's eyes were darting around the room. "Dunno. Maybe. I might just be an easy lay between shifts at the hospital."

"You might." Mulder wasn't going to pretend to know the answer. "Has he said it?"

"No." Ian looked miserable. "I moved in with him."

Mulder was more surprised than he'd admit. "Big step. Did you demand it, or did he offer?"

"He insisted." Ian shrugged. "That's something, right?"

"A big something." Mulder smiled, trying to reassure him. "Ask him to marry you - you'll know real quick if he's serious."

Ian shook his head fast. "No way! He'll say no, and I'll be alone. Again!" He went to the kitchen and came back with a soda. Popping it open, he gave him a look. "You two aren't married."

"Not possible with his job." Mulder didn't worry about it. They had everything. A piece of paper wouldn't change anything.

"But what if he dies? You'll get nothing." Ian frowned. "Doesn't it worry you?"

Fear grabbed at Mulder's heart. Of course he'd thought of it himself, but the words made it more real than he liked. "His sister would inherit. She and I are close. I'm not worried."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the TV droned on about crap. "The law sucks."

Discussing the prejudicial laws of marriage in America held no appeal for him. "Tell him."

"I can't. My throat clogs up, and my heart races, and I nearly pass out." Ian wouldn't look at him. "You tell him for me. Casually. Like it's no big deal."

Mulder's mouth dropped open. "Like hell I will!" He got up and went to fix himself a whiskey. It wasn't as if he'd be driving later. After a big drink, he sat back down. "Text message him."

"He'd think I was joking." Ian sounded glum. "Believe me, if I didn't love him, I wouldn't share that tiny apartment with him!"

That was funny, and Mulder laughed softly. "Walter says you need to be a more aggressive sub."

"He said that?" Ian looked astonished at the idea. "Me?"

"You." Mulder shrugged - still not sure why Ian got to be aggressive. He waved his hand in the direction of the playroom. "You like the cross?"

Ian hesitated and then adjusted his jeans. "Yeah." He grinned. "Still don't know how you slept through all my yelling."

Mulder downed the whiskey. "Skinner wears me out."

"You guys?" Ian pointed at the locked door.

"No," Mulder snapped. He didn't want to discuss that. It wasn't part of their life, and he blamed himself. "Never again," he whispered, praying it was a lie, but very afraid it wasn't. He refilled his drink and tossed it back.

"Hey, slow down. You'll be drunk when your master gets here."

The only answer to that was very painful indeed. "I don't have a master any longer." He hated himself and his weakness.

"That collar says otherwise." Ian came over to the wet bar and sat on a barstool. "Are you well?"

Mulder nearly lied. Almost. Ian was his best friend, but there were some things they shouldn't talk about - like his health.

"Never mind. If you won't answer, you still ache somewhere." Ian sipped his soda. He had always been smarter than he looked. Mulder nearly growled a denial, but he didn't. He took another drink instead.

"Leg, huh?"

"Yeah," Mulder whispered. It should've been his arm that ached, not his leg. "I don't understand."

Ian put his hand on Mulder's. "Ask Perry. He'll tell you. Of course, the answer will bore you to death, but after you wake up from your coma, you'll know."

They shared a smile, and Mulder managed a chuckle. "He'd hurt you for that."

"I'd enjoy it." Ian grinned. "He gets off at four. Invite him over. Tell him I love him."

"You're a complete asshole." Mulder finished that whiskey too. He groaned. "I'll ask Skinner, but if he says no, you're screwed."

Ian nodded. Mulder dug out his phone and sent a quick text message. He didn't like talking. Skinner always asked the hard questions, like, 'how was he doing?' He hated that one. The reply was quick.

"Shit," Mulder said and shut his phone. "Call Perry, and then we better start cooking."

"Let's order pizza." Ian was searching for his phone.

Mulder wished. "Skinner said no pizza. Fuck." He eyed the whiskey, but he'd hate to fall in the oven. Of course, there was going to be a doctor for dinner. He shook his head and went to survey the fridge downstairs. Ian could catch up with him.

"Perry said it sounded like fun." Ian was enthusiastic. It was annoying. Mulder grumbled under his breath about uninvited guests and having to cook. He should've gone in his doghouse instead of answering the phone.

"Hey, Fox?"

He pulled his head out of the fridge and glared at him. Ian put his hand on Mulder's shoulder and squeezed.

"We all care." Ian's eyes were big. "I know you want to be left alone. Thank you for this."

Guilt was so easy. Mulder rubbed his hand through his hair. "Ian, please don't start to cry. Let's plan a menu, and you can go to the store."

Ian nodded very seriously. "I want pie."

They laughed and got busy, and it wasn't long before Skinner and Perry were coming through the door together, and Mulder didn't think about it. He helped Skinner with his coat and got him a whiskey. Ian took care of Perry. It was cute, and the love between them was so obvious that Mulder nearly rolled his eyes.

Skinner tugged him close and kissed him. "Ian invited himself again?"

"Yeah. This time I didn't have strength to throw him out." Mulder shot him a glare.

"It's Friday. Let's relax." Skinner loosened his tie. "I'm going to go change."

"If you come back as a woman, I'm going to be angry," Mulder cracked. It was a lame joke but Skinner grinned.

Perry almost instantly cornered him. "Your leg is bothering you?"

"Ah, fuck, Ian. Couldn't you wait until after dinner?" Mulder wanted to punch him but wouldn't. Ian bolted for the kitchen - the tattler.

"It is, isn't it?" Perry stared down at Mulder's leg. "You're not standing right. Why didn't you come see me?"

Mulder throttled down his temper. "It's still healing. That means it hurts sometimes!" he hissed.

"And when did you get your license to practice medicine?" Perry rolled his eyes. "After dinner, we'll talk, and I'll examine you. Do not argue."

"I don't want you worrying him." Mulder hooked his thumb at the stairs his master had gone up. He was a big enough pain in the ass without adding more to the pile.

Perry narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what the word 'master' means any longer, do you?"

That was a discussion for another day, and he smiled vapidly. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Ian is getting it." Perry clicked his fingers, and Ian - the chicken - emerged from the kitchen with it. Mulder had rarely seen them act the part of master and sub, but he noticed that Ian was more than capable of kneeling in the correct position.

"Dinner smells good!" Skinner came down the stairs, caught Mulder around the waist, and kissed him on the back of the neck. "You had a good day?"

Mulder smiled, patted him on the hands, and avoided the question. "Let me check everything, and Ian promised to set the table."

Perry pulled Ian up and kissed him. "Go help Fox, Ian."

Ian smiled a very goofy grin, and Mulder barked a laugh. Perry completely owned Ian and he didn't even know it. Skinner turned him loose, winking at him. Mulder dragged Ian to the kitchen.

"Ian, he loves you! He practically collared you right there!" Mulder whispered fiercely. "Stop being a moron!"

"Lower your voice!" Ian wasn't exactly quiet. "He'd never do that. He wouldn't." He seemed to swallow hard. "He wouldn't."

Mulder handed him the plates. "All of Skinner's toppy friends collar their subs. Have you noticed? I think they have a club."

"Oh, fuck." Ian glanced at the swinging door and sat down in a chair instead of setting the table. He put his head in his hands. "Fuck."

"Start getting used to the idea now." Mulder stirred and tested before going to rescue Ian. "If you don't want to wear his collar, tell him. He deserves to know before this goes any further."

Ian gave him a desperate look. "We don't play hard like the rest of you!"

"As if that makes any difference. It's about being owned, not how hard the paddle is hitting you." Mulder put the plates around the table and went to get the silverware. "We don't, but I'd take a bullet before I let someone remove the collar around my neck." He knew that was true, and it gave him pause. There was more to this than bondage - more to his slavery than pain. He'd known that before, but it had taken Ian to remind him.

"Fox, I love him too much." Ian was slumped.

"Join the crowd," Mulder said sarcastically. "Now get a damn grip." He smacked him across the back of the head. "Fast!"

Ian moaned again but got to his feet. "I liked being stupid."

That made Mulder smile. He knew that sentiment perfectly. "Help me get the food on the table."

"I blame you for this!" Ian didn't sound angry, and he started helping. "I like silver. Should I tell him?"

Mulder went ahead and laughed at him. Ian flicked a towel in Mulder's direction and somehow the food got on the table before Skinner came in to check on them. A big hand wrapped around Mulder's neck and pulled him close.

"A good day?" Skinner wanted an answer this time.

"It was okay." Mulder refused to completely lie. It had been a hard day, but Skinner always made it easier to bear. "You?"

Skinner kissed him. "Adequate. Let's eat. I'm hungry." He smoothed his thumb over Mulder's lips. "I suspect Ian wants to visit the playroom again."

"It's not clean." Mulder wasn't going in there for any reason unless ordered directly. "He can tell his dick to forget it."

Ian groaned. Perry, who'd joined them, laughed and said, "Poor Ian. I'll just have to be creative."

"I always have a few ideas," Skinner said with a twinkle in his eye. He patted Mulder on the ass. "I am hungry."

"I heard you the first time," Mulder grumbled and put the finishing touches on the table. He made sure everyone had the drink they wanted and then sat down. The food was good, and the conversation was amusing, but he didn't participate to any great degree. Seeing Ian dote on his soon-to-be master made Mulder feel extremely inadequate.

Skinner - his master - deserved better, and he had to know it. Mulder expected to be tossed out every day of the week but particularly when his inadequacies were so damn obvious, like tonight.

"You made pie?" Skinner sounded amazed.

"We bought pie." Mulder forestalled Ian's lies. "Even a loser like me can heat it up in the oven." He nearly flinched when Skinner put a gentle hand on him. "Sorry," he whispered. He wasn't allowed to insult himself, but he had meant it, and from Skinner's look, he knew it.

"It was my idea." Ian took the credit. "Let's eat it upstairs in front of your huge TV." That broke the tension, and Skinner smiled. Mulder took the opportunity to start clearing the table and cleaning the kitchen. It wasn't exactly polite, but he couldn't sit there any longer and feel like a screw-up.

"Ian, why don't you go upstairs with Walter? I'll help Fox with the dishes. I'm sure it's my turn." Perry brought his plate over. Ian stole a kiss and was gone, and Skinner did the same.

"You do know how to clear a room." Mulder tried to smile at him. "I'm sorry I'm so grumpy."

Perry gently touched him on the shoulder. "You're angry at the men who attacked you, and since you can't punish them, you're taking it out on yourself. No surprise. Walter understands."

"Does he?" Mulder really doubted that. "Or does he think I should grow up and stop whining?" He leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. "That's what he should think!"

Setting down a stack of dishes, Perry didn't touch him again. "That's what you think - not him. The emotional scars from a beating like that can last a long time. No one expects you to pick and go on as if nothing happened."

Mulder wanted to throw something across the room. "I hate what they've forced me to become."

"Fox," Perry said patiently, "if you change into an asshole, they win. They wanted to wreck your life. Will you let them?"

"I might. Yeah." Crumpling to the floor wasn't an option, but he was feeling it. He slammed open the dishwasher instead and started cleaning. It was about all he was good for, and most days he couldn't manage it. "Walter is far, far too good for me."

"Walter owns you - heart and soul. Try to remember that occasionally. Tell him what you're feeling. Let him help." Perry took over the job, nudging him out of the way. "Go sit down before you break the dishes."

Mulder twisted his hands together and finished clearing the table. "Not this time. I can't bear his pain. I can't watch it. It hurts worse than what they did to me."

Perry said nothing until the dishes were washing and the table was clean. "He's strong enough to handle it. Let him."

That wasn't going to happen. Mulder would rather be beat again than watch the pain in Skinner's eyes. He'd stick to crying in the shower and hitting the tiles occasionally. "My leg still hurts."

"Trying to distract a doctor with that will work." Perry tossed the dish towel at the sink. "Let's go upstairs. I'm going to need good lighting. Maybe the massage table."

Mulder instantly shook his head. "No. Not there." He thought frantically. "I don't want the drama. The upstairs bathroom lights up like a Christmas tree." He didn't want to do this at all. "I'm telling you, it's fine."

Perry took two big steps and planted himself in front of Mulder. "Would you prefer another doctor? One that isn't Walter's friend?"

That made him stop, literally and figuratively. He stuffed his hands in his jeans and felt stupid. "No. I like you, and you've always helped me."

"Then trust me now." Perry smiled gently. "You're moving headlong into a crash, and this time, I'm going to put on the brakes for you."

Mulder didn't like the sound of that. He was fine. He was. Desperately, he searched for something to say. "Things have changed," he muttered.

"And they've stayed the same. You're so upset and angry that you're not stepping back to look at the situation with a clear mind." Perry knew too much. It was the pitfall of having a friend that was a doctor.

"Ian loves you," Mulder said. He had to say something to deflect the topic from his shortcomings, of which there were so many.

Perry put his hands on his hips and with tops that was never good. "Butt out."

"I could say the same." Mulder struck hard, trying to get out of what was headed his way.

"Are you two coming up?" Skinner slowly walked down the stairs. He looked from Mulder to Perry and back again.

Mulder ducked his head. He hated telling the truth, but he could tell by the look on Perry's face that he'd better. "Perry wants to check my leg. We were discussing where."

"I need good light." Perry was going to win this one. Mulder could tell, and sure enough, Skinner insisted they use the massage table, and he went upstairs with them. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Sorry about the dust," Skinner said, and Mulder wanted to sink through the floor. That was his fault - like everything else.

"What's going on?" Ian came through the door, grinning.

Mulder felt like a freak at the circus. "Can I please have some privacy?"

"Of course." Skinner caught him by the arm. "Ian, go watch TV."

Perry stepped in front of Skinner. The words were so soft that Mulder nearly missed it and he'd be willing to bet that Ian didn't hear it at all since he was already leaving.

"He's mine."

Skinner's eyes widened and then he smiled. "My apologies, and congratulations." He put his arm around Mulder's shoulders. "Go ahead in here. I'll be out at the bar, but I expect a full report."

"You'll get it," Mulder promised, but he wasn't going to like it. He waited until the door was shut before going to the table and stripping off his shoes and jeans. "Ian likes silver."

"Your ass aches for a spanking, doesn't it?" Perry found more lights to turn on and pointed at the table. Mulder obeyed his doctor and lay back flat. He wasn't answering the question about his butt. Perry had a gentle touch, but he didn't seem inclined to use it tonight.

Mulder nearly sat up. "Ouch!"

"I thought so." Perry had him roll over and continued the examination. "Tell me your workout routine. I know Hammer gave you one."

It took a few minutes, but he went through it day by day and ignored the pushing and prodding. He rolled back over when Perry told him to and sat up. "Well?"

"You've over-stressed it and caused inflammation. You're sure you have no pain around the knee?" Perry squeezed it. "If you did, that would be a bad thing, so tell the truth."

"No." Mulder wouldn't lie about that. "I like jogging."

"You went too far, too fast. Cut it down to a quarter and no running on the weekends." Perry looked very firm now. "You've done very well with your arm, but you're trying to escape your anger by running and all you're doing is hurting yourself."

Mulder found that hard to argue with. He sat up as soon as Perry turned him loose and carefully slid off the table. "My fault. It was my fault!"

"No! It wasn't!" Perry yelled right back at him. "They were idiots! You did nothing wrong!"

"I should've--!" he broke off, unable to continue.

Perry poked Mulder in the chest with a sturdy finger. "What? What could you have done? Run faster?"

"Maybe!" Mulder practically screamed. He took several gulps of air. "Why am I so damn angry?" he asked in a soft voice, confusion was making him even weaker.

"Because they hurt you," Perry said softly. "Did they ever."

Mulder sank down to the floor and wished he could fall through it. He put his face in his hands. Dimly, he heard Skinner's growl.

"Completely mine."

"He is, but he's forgetting."

"Fox never takes the easy way." Skinner pulled him up and held him closely. "He'll get there."

Mulder didn't see how he could. "We don't even fuck anymore!"

"Later," Perry said and was gone fast. The door shut with a click.

Skinner kissed him. "Fox, sweetheart, you don't lube. I'm not going to rape you. If you want me, invite me."

It was always his fault. Always. "You know where the damn lube is!"

"Fine." Skinner pushed him face down over the massage table. "I thought we'd made some wonderful love lately, but you only want my dick in your ass, so hold on tight."

Panic washed over as his boxers were yanked down. He jerked himself upright and turned fast, unable to obey. Skinner had taken one step back. His hands were on his hips, and he looked dangerous. Mulder swallowed all his spit and put his clothes on his shaking body.

"It has been wonderful lately," Mulder mumbled. He reached. "I'm sorry. I don't want to feel this way, and I don't know how to make it stop."

Skinner hugged him, and it felt so good. "I guess we can try fucking your brains out."

Mulder hated to laugh, but he had to, and he ineffectually shoved at him. "I'm tired of being mad."

"Good. It's a start." Skinner fumbled behind him in a cabinet. "Here's the lube. Use it."

"I will." Mulder would. He put it in his jean pocket. "You must hate me." He saw the rolled eyes, and Skinner shut off all the lights before dragging him out to the front room. Ian and Perry had the TV on and were cuddled together on the sofa. Skinner took his chair and pulled Mulder down on him.

"Tell me about his leg," Skinner demanded. Mulder curled into him and was shocked to feel relieved. He almost felt better, and he didn't remember feeling that way lately.

"I'm going to give him a prescription for steroids before I leave. He's going to cut his running schedule down by three-fourths, and we'll see. The inflammation should clear up quickly." Perry took time to kiss Ian. "Steroids can make a person jittery or depressed, so keep an eye on him."

"How will you know it's any different from usual?" Ian grinned at Mulder.

"Oh, shut up." Mulder groaned as Skinner tucked him closer. Perry thumped Ian on the head, and they smiled at each other.

"Collar him already," Mulder whispered into Skinner's neck.

Skinner kissed him. "Always so impatient." He tugged Mulder's hair. "Instead of running, you can cook. I'd forgotten how good you are when you exert yourself."

Mulder opened his mouth to say something, and Skinner put his finger directly in the way.

"You've said enough for now." Skinner's voice was deep. "Think about later," he purred. Mulder blushed and tried to ignore Ian's smirk.

A little bit of TV and some pie, and Perry steered Ian out the door. Mulder would call Ian and thank him later for barging in tonight.

"Thank you, Perry," Mulder said. "Sorry I yelled."

Perry shrugged that away. "Time to get a grip, Fox."

"I'll work on it," Mulder said sullenly. He would, but he wasn't happy about it. Skinner kept his hand on Mulder's shoulder, and the instant the door was shut, they were going towards the bed. 

"Wait! Right now?"

"I'm starting now, but I can go all night long," Skinner said gruffly.

Mulder was sure that was a squeak that came out of his mouth. He had gotten himself into this trouble, and he wanted it, but he didn't, and he hoped he didn't screw up. "Are you going to spank me?"

Skinner laughed, dug the lube out of Mulder's jeans, and started making a pile of clothes. "I don't want to take the time. I want my cock up your ass, and I may leave it there for a week or two."

"Oh, fuck." Mulder hoped they had lots of lube. "I did want you."

"No, you didn't, but I hope you do now." Skinner put his glasses on the side table. "Sit down, please."

Mulder plunked his naked butt on the edge of the bed, expecting to have his mouth filled, but Skinner knelt, put his hands under Mulder's thighs, and pushed.

"Wait!" Mulder yelled again.

Skinner didn't. He licked. "You have a safe word. Use it or hush." He lowered his head and licked again. Mulder dug his hands into the bed covers and thrashed. He hadn't been hard, but he was now. There was tongue, lube, fingers, and more of each and combinations that made him him cry out.

"So fucking tight," Skinner mumbled around a mouthful of flesh. He pressed two fingers deep and expertly stroked Mulder's prostate.

"I have to come," Mulder whispered. He was gritting his teeth against it. A big hand wrapped around his cock and pumped, giving him permission, and he spurted all over himself. The only thing that kept him from collapsing was Skinner.

"Stomach, please," Skinner said as he slicked most of the come off Mulder's chest.

With a groan, he rolled.

"Now you're more relaxed." Skinner licked his way up Mulder's back and then put his cock where his fingers had been. Just the tip, but it was enough to make him arch. Inch by inch, his body was filled until he was trying not to scream. He had to give up on that.

"Fuck!" Mulder panted and squirmed, unsure if he wanted more or to get away. Lips kissed and a sweet tongue caressed and he was briefly very angry again. "Why didn't you insist we do this?" he yelled.

"Because I love you!" Skinner roared right back at him. That was a good reason but stupid. The anger washed away with every stroke, and he lost himself in the wonderful feelings that his lover was so very good at giving him.

Long past midnight, Mulder woke to find Skinner nuzzling him again. "Did you take a blue pill?" he asked sleepily.

"Can you touch your knees to your ears?"

Now Mulder was completely awake. "I don't think so."

"Let's try."

*********

Skinner was long gone to work by the time Mulder dragged himself to the shower. They'd spent two days in bed - fucking like wild animals. His ass was stretched good, and he groaned as he cleaned himself. If they'd eaten anything but each other, he didn't remember. He'd bet his last dollar that Skinner was asleep at his desk.

"Felt good," he mumbled. It had felt great, and he wanted more soon. There had been no bondage or spanking or restraints of any kind. Just two men that wanted to fuck, and he'd enjoyed every second of it. Somehow, what those idiots had done to him seemed less today. Walter still loved him. He might be a total fuck-up, but they loved each other. That love might give him enough strength to do something besides nap and pet Wanda.

*********  
the end


	14. Measure of a Bound Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder needs a change of pace, and Skinner has a plan.

*********

"We're not discussing this?" Mulder asked. He'd thought that Skinner had learned his lesson the last time, but apparently not!

"No, we're not." Skinner shook his head. "I've been given an assignment. I'm going to do my best, and you and Wanda are going to have to be strong."

"What?" Mulder yelled. "Wanda?"

Skinner gave him a withering look. "I'm not going without her. Now wrap your brain around the idea and start making plans."

"Damn it!" Mulder thought frantically, panicked by the idea. "I should have a choice!"

A blunt finger poked him in the chest. "Don't you love me enough to go?"

"Well, of course! But!" He thought it was dirty to put it like that.

"No buts, except yours, going to start the packing. We're flying out in the morning." Skinner smiled and gave him a swat on the ass. "I need to make about a dozen calls, and then I'll come help."

"I hate it when you're cheerful," Mulder muttered. He wanted to stand there and argue until his face turned blue. "Really?"

Skinner picked up the phone. "Pack the swimsuits but don't bother with any toys. If we need them, we'll buy new."

"Toys?" Mulder squeaked.

"Get moving or you'll be sitting on the plane with a hot butt," Skinner growled. That was the master talking, and even though it had been a while, it was still recognizable.

Mulder fled. He hadn't been out of the apartment building since he'd come home, and his master hadn't asked it of him. His body was healed, but his life was very different. The playroom was locked, and he hadn't seen his 'master' until today, and it made him swallow hard. They had a very loving and giving relationship, but it was vanilla - completely. He touched his collar in what had become a habit and wondered again why Skinner hadn't taken it away from him.

Dragging out the suitcases and setting them in the guest bedroom, he spotted Wanda slinking in the room. She already looked pissed. He picked her up and kissed her. "Don't worry. I think he's nuts, but he loves us so we're going."

 

She put her paw on his face and pushed. He let her down and went to find her pet carrier. It was somewhere, and she appeared again the instant he dug it out of the laundry room. He put it by the front door and opened it. She glared. She would. He laughed and went to get organized. They were going whether they liked it or not.

The sound of fingers clicking was incredibly loud, and he hurried to him and knelt before thinking about it. His heart was beating hard in his chest, but he was still breathing. It was something.

"Make sure to get your laptop. I'll have mine from work, and don't worry about the bag limit." Skinner caressed Mulder's face. "Whatever we forget, we'll buy."

"Should I empty out the fridge?"

"Get Gerald to help you." Skinner smiled. "I'll pack the cat food."

Mulder nodded and stared down at his master's shoes. He suddenly wanted to press his lips against the shiny leather. Looking up, he frowned, unsure, and asked, "Master?"

"Yes, I am. I always am. Here, there, and everywhere." Skinner slipped his thumb over Mulder's lips. "I never left you."

The idea gave him pause. He hadn't had morning discipline in forever and bondage never entered their bed. However, there was more to being a master and slave than those things, and as he'd healed, he'd fallen into old rhythms, being there for his master.

"You're strong and beautiful, and I love you. I always love you."

The words were spoken with such calm fierceness that they would be impossible to deny. "Hammer told me to go back to the beginning - take small steps."

"You never take small steps." Skinner laughed softly. He slipped his hand into Mulder's hair and pulled him up a little straighter. "Is your cock hard, throbbing, aching for me?"

Mulder used his hand to check. He was half-hard. "Half," he said miserably. He wanted to be throbbing, but he wasn't. "Stupid dick."

Skinner leaned and kissed him, gentling his hand. "You'll get there. You always want everything now. Some things take time."

"Yes, Master." Mulder shivered at the words, but it felt good to say them again, and he wasn't expecting that. "Master is kind."

"Master wants to fuck your ass, so let's get packed." Skinner grinned in an evil way that Mulder loved. Getting busy, it only took them another hour to get finished, and Mulder ended up giving Gerald bags of food to take home. Last of all, they made sure they had all the computer technology they would need and food for Wanda.

"She's hiding," Mulder said, glancing under the bed.

Skinner moved in quick behind him and ground his groin into Mulder's ass. "She'll come out in the morning. I want your clothes off by the time I count to five. One."

Mulder scrambled to get out of his clothes, not caring where they fell. He knelt on five and listened to his heart beat. His cock throbbed and leaked, and he wanted to plead with his eyes for mercy, but he didn't look up.

"Wanda."

The word seemed to clang inside him. He instantly knew they weren't talking about the cat, and he couldn't seem to feel his legs or arms as he moved into position. Spreading his asscheeks with hands that trembled, he waited to be taken hard. Of course he loved it, but it would be rough, and he hoped he didn't do something stupid like cry.

"You are a pretty slave." Skinner eased in behind him, spreading his knees farther apart. Mulder discovered he was holding his breath, and he tried to breathe casually. He was fine. Skinner reached and thumbed Mulder's piercings. "I'm not letting go, Fox."

Mulder knew his master wasn't talking about his dick. "Please, don't." He cried out when Skinner's big cock nudged inside him. It always stretched him, made him ache, filled him up. He suddenly wanted it harder. "More, Master, please!"

"Hush, slave." Skinner actually went slower, barely pushing in and out. It was more like torture than pleasure, and Mulder wanted every inch of that big dick. Big hands slid from Mulder's shoulders to his wrists and held him tightly. He squirmed, panting.

Skinner shoved it deep and held perfectly still.

"Fuck!" Mulder writhed against his bonds, wishing his master would turn him loose. His master. His master. "Master!"

"I'm right here," Skinner said with a honeyed voice. "You're mine, slave."

"Yes!" Mulder wanted to belong to him - wanted to be possessed by him. Hard. "I'm yours," he gurgled, so full. He pulled his asscheeks a little wider. "Use me for your pleasure."

Skinner gave a soft grunt of pure lust and powered into him, over and over again. His face was practically scraped off by the movements. This wasn't about his pleasure. This was about his ownership, and he was owned completely. There was no denying it. Not that he ever had, but he had pushed the knowledge aside from the trauma suffered.

He was healed, but they hadn't acknowledged this - slavery - that was between them until tonight. It shook him as hard as the fucking. For one second, he wondered if he really wanted this, but the thought was blown away by his own rampant desire for his master.

"With me?" His master asked between thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Mulder wanted to scream, but satisfied himself with howling. He was being fucked to death and loving every second of it. Skinner managed to wrap him tighter and roared out his orgasm. Mulder's head spun but he held it; he held it. His master bit him, flipped him over, and sucked him deep. It blasted out of him, leaving him weak, groggy, and needy.

Skinner kissed him deeply, and he held on tightly as if they'd be torn away from each other. "Sleep, pup. You need it."

"Yes, Master," Mulder mumbled, and he was out.

*********

Skinner tossed the last bag in the Jeep, being careful to miss Wanda's carrier. Mulder tried to focus on that, not the parking garage, or the scratches on the bumper, or the fact that he wanted to bolt for the apartment.

"Fox?"

Mulder hunched his shoulders, crying out when Skinner touched him. "I'm not sure I can do this!"

"You can." Skinner held him close and opened the door for him. "You're safe. I got you."

"Yes, but do you have your gun?" Mulder meant that. He twisted, looking for it, and Skinner nodded.

"I do." Skinner put his hand over Mulder's eyes. "Breathe. Breathe."

Mulder tried, and he slowly relaxed enough to get in the Jeep. He kept his eyes shut as Skinner drove them out of the parking garage and when the sunshine hit him, he looked. He was okay. He was not a damn hermit. Not yet.

"I am a hermit," he said softly.

Skinner put his heavy hand on Mulder's knee. "You'll heal. You're more than halfway there. It's hard."

The heartfelt way the words were said reminded Mulder that Skinner had fought his way back from injury more than once. Skinner knew how hard it was, and that's why he never judged him harshly.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," Mulder said and squeezed him. "Can I go home now?"

"Not quite yet." Skinner drove faster. He didn't go the usual way, and Mulder was a little confused when they got to the airport. The answer was a surprise - a good one.

"A private jet?" Mulder stared at the little airplane in astonishment. He always flew coach and rarely first class.

Skinner smiled big at him. "It was only two thousand more, and you can afford it."

"Oh, that's right. I have money. I totally forgot." He had. Staring at the plane, he decided he might not have to run screaming home after all. "I can do this."

"I know you can." Skinner parked next to the plane. "We'll refuel in Denver. Click your jaw shut and let's go. They have a schedule." He got out, and Mulder wanted to hide behind him.

"Walter Skinner?" That had to be the pilot coming down the stairs of the plane.

Skinner showed his F.B.I. badge, and the rest of the crew came out to help. Mulder counted three people. He hoped that was enough. Smiling and shaking hands, he tried to act casual instead of like the nutball he felt like on the inside while Skinner introduced him.

"If we see a UFO, I promise to point it out," the pilot said. Mulder tried to laugh, but it mostly stuck in his throat. When they were settled in the main cabin with a drink, he felt better. Wanda, of course, had received the royal treatment. She was under Skinner's seat, lounging in her cat carrier. He wished he was too.

Clicking on his seatbelt, Skinner smiled over at him. "Oh, and I put this on my credit card. Can you pay me back this month? You know how I hate interest."

Mulder rubbed his face and allowed himself the luxury of a glare. "I'll write you a check. Now, did you tell him who I was?" he demanded indignantly.

"You're famous. Not my fault." Skinner grinned and sipped his drink. "Didn't you look at your last royalty check?"

"No!" Mulder snapped. He didn't give a shit about that, and Skinner knew it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to force himself to calm down. "Was it big? Did you sign it?"

"Yes, and yes." Skinner put his hand on Mulder's. "Dig out your iPod and relax. Consider that an order from your master."

He had to get up to find it, but they weren't moving, and he hoped it was charged. He had to settle down. At least he couldn't be arrested on this flight.

"We'll be moving out of the hanger now. Please remain buckled until we hit cruising altitude."

Mulder moved to a window, put on his music and his seatbelt, and shut his eyes so he didn't have to watch. His master was close, and he was okay, and California was going to be fun. Fun. Damn it.

*********

"I set up the litter box in the spare bathroom," Mulder said as he eased down to his knees in front of Skinner; not because he had to, but because he wanted to do it. "You think she'll ever come out?"

 

"Eventually." Skinner ran his hand through Mulder's hair. "Confession position."

Mulder dropped into it. He didn't know what this was about, but he was fine with it.

"Tell me how you are - all of you."

The request was simple enough, but Mulder never had an easy time with these things. He took a moment to think so he didn't screw it up. "I feel strong, but weak, and I worry that I can't be a good slave for you. It's a little scary to be outside our building, and I hope I don't get the shit beat out of me the first time I venture to the sidewalk."

"You are my slave - good isn't measured by you." Skinner sounded very firm. "I want you to face your fears, but not all in one day, and I've hired some security for our stay here."

The last words were the ones that stuck in his head. "I'm sorry I'm not strong."

"Fox, sweetheart, no one can win against four men. It's just a precaution. I don't want any surprises while we're so far from home." Skinner paused. "Anything else?"

"Do the people you're going to be working with know about me?" Being weak and an embarrassment seemed to be a theme lately.

"I assume they know. I'm not going to worry about it." Skinner put a strong hand on Mulder's back. "You won't either. Your job is to relax, heal, and enjoy yourself. How long has it been since you worked on your book?"

Mulder cringed a little. "Since before the attack. I can't concentrate."

"Try again. We'll find a different rhythm here in California. It'll be good for both of us." Skinner stroked him. "And you need to remember that life isn't so much all or nothing. You're Fox, and yes, you're my slave, but that's not all you are."

"It's hard," Mulder said softly. "Living on a short leash would be easy."

"But you'll grow to hate it and me. Don't do that to us." Skinner tapped him on the back of the head. "Look at me. Don't go from no bondage at all to the perfect slave. Promise me you'll strive for balance."

Mulder looked at him. "You'll help?" He was such a wimp.

"Always." Skinner pulled him into his lap. "I need a promise."

Reacting to the growl, Mulder did just that, and he hoped he could see it through. He nuzzled Skinner's neck and sighed. "Can I pretend to be the pool boy?"

"By all means." Skinner grinned in a naughty way. "Can I pay you to do the job right?"

Mulder's dick got hard just thinking about it. "I'm not cheap."

"But you're easy." Skinner laughed. He kissed him on the mouth, teasing and sucking. "I want to spank you."

He didn't understand. Furrowing his brow, he looked deep in his master's eyes. "That wasn't a question."

"No, more like a warning. If you can't do this, I want to know now, not after you've sunk your teeth into my leg and dashed off." Skinner licked his fingers and tugged Mulder's nipples.

A spanking sounded like fun. It had been so long. He moaned and tried to look honest. "I'd never bite you - again." He blushed. "I hope." Smiling, he tried, "Master, please yourself on my body."

Skinner eased his hands under Mulder's jeans. "Strip and lay across my lap. I won't promise to be gentle."

Mulder was shaking by the time he awkwardly positioned himself on Skinner's lap. It wasn't fear. Well, it wasn't all fear. It was also crazy need, and he bit his lip to keep from making noises that might make his master reconsider.

"Don't do that," Skinner snapped and insinuated his finger into Mulder's mouth. "Bite that if you have to bite."

Whimpering, he hoped he didn't, and he sucked the finger gently. The first blow was nothing but a tease, but he still nearly fell off Skinner's lap. Skinner steadied him and gave him three more in rapid succession.

"Pink is a good color on you." Skinner chuckled. He gripped Mulder's jaw firmly from the inside and became much more serious about delivering his blows. At first, it was nothing, but as it continued, Mulder began to whimper. It hurt. He felt his skin quiver on his back, and he wanted to fight his way free.

"Give me your submission," Skinner said. "Give it to me."

Mulder shuddered and knew this was a test of his will to be a slave. He focused inward, relaxed slightly, and gave in to the knowledge that he loved being spanked, even when it hurt. Skinner played with him for what seemed like hours, and when he was finally put on the floor, he nearly fell over from all the conflicting emotions that were buzzing through his brain.

Skinner grabbed him firmly by the cock. A few drops of pre-cum oozed out, and he laughed. "That's my slave. Would you like to come, slave?"

"Please, Master," Mulder begged shamelessly. He made big eyes at him. "But after you, always after you."

"My smart Fox." Skinner teased Mulder's piercings, making him gasp and whine. "Grace position. That wall."

Mulder moved so fast that he nearly fell down. He shoved his red ass out, praying for a good fucking. Skinner ran his hands all over him.

"I know it's been a while, but I want you in deep submission for the rest of this day." Skinner's voice poured over him. "If you can't, I'll understand, but I want it. I want it," he snapped. "It doesn't take a whipping to get you there. You just have to accept me. Accept that you're mine and trust that I'll take care of you."

The answer should have been immediate, but he had to lean against the wall and consider whether or not he could do it. He loved his master. Wonderful, strong hands gripped his hips and positioned him correctly.

"Have you forgotten?"

"Never, Master." Mulder hoped not. He had to trust, and he was sure he did. His master knew he was weak - fragile - and he wouldn't have to face the bullwhip. He quivered deep in his guts. He loved the bullwhip. "I will do my very best."

"That's all I've ever wanted." Skinner began to run his hands all over him, never staying in one place too long. "Turn it loose. Let me take care of you. You're strong enough to do this."

Mulder's eyes began to drift shut as his master touched and spoke to him softly. The words ran together with the hands and the slight ache in his ass made it so very easy. He began to focus completely on his master. Nothing mattered but him and his needs and fulfilling them.

"Turn and kneel."

Mulder did so immediately. He kept his eyes strictly where they belonged, and he felt as if his entire body was humming.

"We're going out for the evening. You will remain in deep submission and you will be a credit to yourself and me." Skinner slid his finger down Mulder's nose. "Follow me."

As if they were leashed together, Mulder followed him to the master bedroom. They proceeded to take a shower, and he did as he was told and didn't ask any questions. What he wanted and needed didn't matter tonight. His master needed him to trust, so he would. He ended up kneeling by the bed waiting, and it gave him time to reconsider.

"Don't do it, Fox," Skinner said softly. "I see the tension building in your shoulders. You will stay in the proper headspace. You will," he demanded.

It had to be the truth, and knowing that his master was so attentive made it easy to slip deeper. Skinner dressed all in black, looking drop-dead sexy, and Mulder moaned from the sight.

"You may kiss my boots."

Mulder crawled to him and did so. He lingered.

"Lick them clean."

His cock nearly spurted as he cleaned them carefully with his tongue. He was pleased to have been told to do this - it was a privilege and he'd beat the crap out of any other man who tried.

"Good. Now stand up so I can dress you."

Getting to his feet with one last lick, he shivered with longing as Skinner put him in his leather pants - the ones with no ass. He stared down at his body.

"Is there a problem, slave?" Skinner put his hand on Mulder's red asscheek.

"May I wear my belly ring?" Mulder wanted to wear all his jewelry. It pleased his master.

Skinner smiled and kissed him deeply. "I have a new one for you."

"Thank you, Master." He nearly crowded close as his master found the jewelry box and opened it. He'd never seen inside it, and he stared in amazement.

"It's a fetish of mine." Skinner quickly attached a belly ring that sported a fox. Mulder stared down at it in true amusement. He liked it. His master hooked a very light gold chain from nipple to nipple and then looked him up and down. "Enough for tonight, unless you're willing to wear bracelets."

Mulder pushed out his hands with a smile. He didn't mind them, and he liked the consideration his master had for him. They went on with a soft click, and Skinner held up the third ring that would bind them altogether.

"We'll put this here." Skinner clipped it to the laced front of Mulder's leather pants. "Perfect." He put the box away and clicked his fingers. Mulder responded instantly, kneeling. Skinner brushed Mulder's hair. "Go sit by the garage door and wait."

A single kiss on his shiny boots, and Mulder went to wait. He felt as if his blood was singing and his bones were groaning. His cock was hard as rock, likely to stay that way all night. He adjusted it in his pants to gain some comfort. There had been a time when he'd have questioned where they were going and worried, but those days were long gone. He trusted, and he loved, and he knew deep down that any pain he was given would be bearable.

Images of his beating thrust themselves at him, but he firmly pushed them away. That wasn't this. They'd hated him and wanted to hurt him. His master loved him. This was different.

"A sight for sore eyes," Skinner said softly and tucked Mulder's face into his groin. "Stay focused on me tonight."

Mulder breathed deep of the wonderful smell of his master and leather. He slid his hands up Skinner's long legs and groaned.

"Let's go before I have to fuck you." Skinner opened the door to the garage, and Mulder followed him out to the rental car. The leather seats felt good against his ass, and Skinner smiled. "Put your head in my lap."

That wasn't a problem. He buckled and then slipped the shoulder strap so he could put his head on his master's thigh. Skinner stroked Mulder's hair as the car moved through the city. The street lights were starting to come on, and he suddenly seemed to realize that they weren't in Washington. It was a welcome change. His master had been kind to bring him.

Skinner moved his hand down and played with Mulder's nipples until he thought he might come in his pants. Strangely enough, it had been a long time since his master had played with him, teased him, made him crazy for it.

"Do you want to come?" His master's voice was low and almost dangerous.

"I exist for your pleasure." Mulder meant every word. Tomorrow, he might ask why his master had waited so long to do this again, but tonight, all he could think of was pleasing him - worshipping him.

Skinner parked the car and encouraged him to sit up. "Follow me as if you were leashed."

"Yes, Master." Mulder didn't even glance at his surroundings as he padded up the sidewalk behind his master. When Skinner stopped, Mulder knelt without thinking. This was his place and he'd missed it. He hadn't known it until now, but he was often stupid.

"Walter!"

"Peter!"

Mulder obeyed the clicking fingers and refused to think. None of it mattered, only his master.

"Troy, get Walter a drink. The usual? Scotch and water?"

"Please." Skinner was smiling. "You look great. The climate out here must agree with you."

"I don't miss the six months of miserable weather!"

They were both staring at him now, and it was only through sheer will did he keep his eyes down on his master's boots. His skin felt hot.

"You, Walter, have a lot of explaining to do!" Peter Wingfield laughed.

"I suppose I do." Skinner was smiling. "And this is Troy?"

"Shake hands with one of my dearest friends, Troy." Peter moved a little closer. "He's heard me speak of you."

Mulder eased out a long breath. He should've known he'd end up here, and he knew that at some point he'd be apologizing and meaning it.

"I'm so very glad you called. We'll have dinner out on the terrace."

Skinner laughed. "Troy, do you need help from my Fox?"

"If he does, I'm firing him." Peter was joking. That was easy to hear. He led the way outside, and Mulder made sure to heel correctly. He was out of practice, so he concentrated on that and nothing else. When he was able to kneel again at his master's leg, he relaxed and put his chin on a strong thigh. He sighed with happiness.

"I have to admit, I'm stunned." Peter paused. "Of course he's lovely and well-trained, but he certainly didn't seem the type the first time he was here!"

A gentle hand stroked through Mulder's hair. Skinner shrugged. "It was right after we had signed our contracts. He was nosing around where he shouldn't have been."

There was a long pause, and Mulder let out a soft whine. He was sorry. Skinner launched into a more detailed explanation, and parts of it, Mulder wished he could forget. He didn't jump up and run away, but he did put his forehead on his master's leg so he didn't have to see.

"Amazing story." Peter sounded stunned. "You branded him?"

"Yes." Skinner tugged Mulder's ear. "I'm very certain that Fox has something to say to you."

Mulder looked up to make sure and then crawled to him. "I'm very sorry. I overstepped my bounds, and I shamed my master." He ducked his head and kissed Peter's wingtips. Skinner clicked his fingers, and Mulder returned to him. That hadn't hurt because it had been the truth.

"Is he with the F.B.I., or was that a lie also?"

Skinner wrapped his hand around Mulder's neck. "He's retired now, but he wasn't lying then. Living up to his namesake means he's far too curious for his own good." He chuckled. "Andrew wanted us together, but I resisted as long as possible."

"A true love slave is a tremendous amount of work." Peter laughed with him. "I think I prefer a business arrangement."

Grateful that his master didn't feel that way, Mulder relaxed into his position and let the conversation slip away from him. His part was over, and he only had to worry about his master now. Troy served a meal, and Mulder made sure to be attentive to his master's needs. The meal was superb, and he ate what Skinner fed him.

"Excuse me a moment," Peter said and left the table.

Skinner pulled Mulder up and kissed him hungrily. "Fucking you on the table is always a dessert option."

"Oh, God, yes." Mulder shook from longing. He squeezed his master's leg and begged with his eyes. Skinner pulled Mulder's nipples and then flicked the fox in Mulder's belly button.

"Such a pleasure to look at." Skinner reached lower and removed the ring. "Front or back?"

Mulder had to think of ice. "Master pleases himself." He nearly bit his lip as his hands were restrained into the laces of his leather pants. Skinner smoothed his hands down Mulder's arms and went back to eating. Peter rejoined them shortly, and Mulder was sure he didn't hear a word they said from the blood pounding in his cock. He stared down at his wrists in the gold bracelets. They weren't girly-looking at all, and his master liked them. His master had a fetish for jewelry. It was fascinating, and he had known it, but he hadn't, and he was going to exploit it now that he knew for certain. Hell, he might wear a tiara if it'd make his master happy.

"Fox, help Troy clean up."

"Yes, Master." Mulder felt shy, and hoped Troy didn't dislike him. He stood and the bracelets were unclipped to swing against his groin. Troy grinned, and Mulder tried to help without blushing. When they were done, Troy confronted him directly.

"You're a slave?"

Narrowing his eyes, he waited for the scorn. "His slave."

"Good for you. Takes balls." Troy raised his eyebrows. "And you have a great ass. They'll be in the billiards room. Follow me."

Mulder wanted to see him, and it was a relief to kneel next to him, being careful to avoid the cue. Skinner leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It made him quiver from lust. He accepted the small sip of whiskey and leaned against him.

"That corner, Fox." Skinner went with him, cuffed his hands to his groin, and caressed him. "Watch me give Peter a good beating."

"Not tonight or any other!" Peter laughed. They were obviously old and good friends, and Mulder settled into a comfortable position to watch. Of course, his dick was straining in his pants, but that was almost a relief. He wanted desperately to want his master, and he'd been highly disappointed in himself earlier.

Skinner used Mulder's hands as a cup holder, thus giving him an excuse to stop by between shots and play with sensitive nipples. Mulder seriously began to combust. He was also being plied with large amounts of alcohol. The combination was making him giddy.

"Damn it, Peter!" Skinner began to laugh.

Mulder choked back a giggle. Peter was far and away the better pool player.

"Perhaps your slave can make this interesting." Peter smiled in a dangerous way that Mulder had seen often. He was beginning to think that all tops cultivated that smile in the mirror.

With an assessing look, Skinner rounded on him. "Well, slave?"

Extending his arms as much as possible, Mulder waited until Skinner was directly over him. "Should I win, Master?" he asked very softly.

Skinner's eyes widened. "If you can." He smiled. "Peter, how does double or nothing sound?"

It was difficult to concentrate with his master's beautiful body so close, and twice he had to be pulled to his feet and reminded that it was his shot. They played best out of five, and he was careful to win in such a fashion that didn't embarrass Peter.

Skinner laughed when the last ball rolled home. "I'm glad I lived to see this day!"

Peter gave him a long, steady look. "I'd ask for a rematch, but I know when I'm beaten." He suddenly smiled. "Well played, Fox."

"Thank you, sir." Mulder knew he hadn't fooled him. Skinner scooped up the cash and stuffed it in Mulder's pants.

"To the victor." Skinner grinned and kissed Mulder hard.

Peter groaned. "Enough celebrating. I am humbled. Let's get some coffee."

"Agreed." Skinner clapped Peter on the shoulder and they went out together. Mulder racked his cue and followed close, sinking down when Skinner sat.

Troy delivered gourmet coffee, but Mulder had become fascinated with staring at his master's bulge. Putting his chin on Skinner's knee, he studied every fold of the material.

"Is he always like this? Honestly, I've seen submission, but that's extraordinary."

Skinner cupped Mulder's face. "Confession position."

Mulder dropped into it. He didn't care why, and he'd listen carefully.

"The answer is a difficult one." Skinner sighed softly. "Fox was attacked, brutalized. It was a hate crime. He's had a hard recovery both physical and mental."

"He's over-compensating."

"Most likely. This is the first time I've asked it of him. I wasn't sure he'd ever get to the right headspace again, but coming out here to California has jolted him."

Mulder wished he wasn't listening, but he knew now why he was in this position.

"You're going to take it very slowly, right?"

"Right." Skinner placed his hand on Mulder's back. "We're doing it at his pace."

There was a long pause. Mulder wanted to chew his lip off, but he wouldn't. He nearly sat up and burrowed into his master's lap.

"Have him see me once a week while you're here. Let's make sure he's grounded."

Mulder flinched. He'd almost rather be beat up again.

"Fox, would you mind seeing Peter?"

The truth was necessary. "You should make me."

Peter laughed. "An honest slave. Wednesday around noon is fine, and don't worry, Walter, I'll take good care of him."

"I was never worried about that." Walter tapped him on the back. "You may put your head in my lap."

Mulder bit back a small whimper as he did just that. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Hush. You've done nothing wrong." Skinner stroked him. "Close your eyes. Rest. I need to talk to Peter."

It was easy to do. He didn't listen to them talk, and he dozed, only waking when Skinner kissed him several times.

"Let's go home, Fox."

"Yes, Master." Mulder didn't want to know what he'd missed. "Thank you, Mr. Wingfield."

"Call me-" He broke off and smiled wickedly. "Sir."

"Yes, sir." Mulder caught Troy's smile and returned it. The car seemed very far away, and his master surprised him by pulling him close before they got inside.

"Your ass has been teasing me all night." Skinner squeezed Mulder's ass and pulled it. "Lean over the car, slave."

Mulder did it without one word of protest. If his master thought it was safe, it was safe. The metal was cool against his skin, but he didn't jerk. Skinner kissed him on the back and pressed a finger inside him.

"Not as much lube as I'd like." Skinner pinned him to the hood of the car. "The view is lovely out here. Can I make it lovelier?"

That made no sense whatsoever, but he nodded, unable to form words. One a time his arms were pulled back and cuffed. His nipple rings threatened to scratch the paint and his master spread his legs further before stepping away.

"Nice." Skinner sounded like Wanda with a particularly wonderful catnip toy. "Stay like that. Don't move."

That was an easy promise to make until Skinner's tongue slid down his ass crack and wiggled inside. A finger was added and then two and then Mulder nearly slithered to the ground.

"Master! Please!"

Skinner chuckled and replaced his fingers with his cock. It wasn't gentle. He didn't go easy, and Mulder nearly howled his head off. It felt... so damn good, and he was going to come in his pants.

"Don't. Don't!" Skinner eased away, and Mulder cried out from frustration. That was replaced two seconds later by a yelp as Skinner slid up onto the hood and took Mulder with him. Mulder jammed himself down and rocked. A big hand undid his pants and stroked his cock. His eyes drifted shut from the sheer bliss as Skinner bit him on the neck.

"Come. Squeeze me."

Mulder erupted, clenching his asscheeks over and over again and feeling his master's come spurt inside him. "Master kills me."

"Slave loves it." Skinner nibbled around Mulder's ear. "Let's go back. I want to christen the bed, the stairs, and the kitchen table."

"And the desk?"

"Definitely the desk." Skinner held him tight, and that was all he really wanted.

*********  
the end


	15. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder starts to deal with his problems. Also, there is sex.

*******

Mulder shut the door fast before Skinner could see the fear that had hold of him. He locked it and leaned against it. Knowing that the fear was stupid didn't make it any easier to deal with, and he took several deeps breaths, but it didn't do much good.

He was safe. He was. Even though he wasn't at home, he was fine. There were things he could do, and this would be a fun vacation. The house that the F.B.I. had arranged for them was great. It even had a pool.

Wanda came tearing through the kitchen, jumped up on the counter, and dashed away. He had to laugh at that, and he made sure she had water and went to check her litter box. That helped bring his blood pressure down. The house seemed too quiet, and he glanced at the clock. He'd been alone ten minutes.

"Damn, I am a fucking loser," he mumbled, glad that Skinner wasn't around to hear him. He should be writing, or investigating, or something, but all he wanted to do was curl up in his doghouse. "Fuck!" he yelled to the world in general and wished they'd go home tomorrow.

The silence mocked him, and frustration didn't seem to cover it any longer. Wanda meowed at him from her position near the patio doors, and he threw up his hands. "Fine. I'll let you out, but if you get lost, I'm dead. Do you hear me? Dead!"

She smirked. Unwilling to go outside naked, he put on his swimsuit and opened the door. She lifted her tail high and refused to go out. He wanted to kick her butt. Instead, he left the door open and went to inspect the pool. It had leaves and bugs in it. Well, he'd wanted to be the pool boy, so he'd be the pool boy. It'd give him something to do, and he could keep an eye on Wanda. The privacy fence was high, but she was tricky.

He found the small shed with the pool cleaning equipment and started with the dipper. When he turned, Wanda was stretched out on the concrete in the sunshine - asleep. He laughed and went back to his bugs. When he was done with this, he'd go jogging. Maybe. Hammer would kill him if he didn't keep up his regimen. No weights to lift here, unless he bought a small set, but he could swim and run.

Stopping, he rubbed his arm and flexed it. There was a small scar, but it was strong. Hammer had made sure of that. Mulder smiled. He was lucky in his friends. A bug swam past and he scooped it up. He'd go running, and he'd buy a few hand weights. They were cheap, leaving them behind would be fine.

It was a start. He could do this, and he checked on Wanda again. She was at the pool's edge, staring lovingly at the water. He smiled at her. She was braver than he was. When the pool was clean, he measured it off and calculated how many laps he'd need to swim. A lot, but he didn't have anything else on his schedule, and he got started, losing himself in the rhythm.

When he finally pulled himself out and sat on the side to drip, he looked for Wanda. Asleep. Again. Maybe it was time to stop worrying. She'd proven several times that she was smarter than he was. He shook off and ran inside to get a towel. Now he'd go running, but he didn't dress quickly. There was no need to rush, and when he found himself staring at the front door, he knew he was stalling. It was no big deal. He could always run home fast if something happened.

He made sure he had his keys and went out, determined not to bolt back inside.

"Mr. Mulder, can we help you?"

Mulder nearly squeaked. He'd been staring at his shoes. He looked wildly at the huge, brawny security guard that was planted in his way. "I'm going jogging," he said lamely.

The goon frowned. "We weren't informed that you'd be jogging."

"Well, I am. I do. Every day, except when I don't, but usually." He tried to breathe. "Really. I'm going."

"Please wait one moment." The muscles went back to the black sedan, and Mulder nearly walked off. The only reason he didn't was because Skinner might be upset. The goon gave him a look and then came back to him. "Usually, one of us runs with our client, but we didn't come prepared."

"Not happening." Mulder found a glare. These guys did work for him, well, his master. "Is there a jogging path or a park close by?"

The guy looked frustrated. "Standard protocol--"

"Fuck it." Mulder wasn't going to stand here all day and argue. He was worried enough. "I'm going that way. Do what you want." He knew they wouldn't touch him. The neighborhood was very nice, but no one was home, and he spotted a park with a winding sidewalk. If it went far enough, it'd be perfect, but if he had to make two laps, he would. This was much better than the treadmill, he told himself twice, ignoring the black car that was following him.

His phone rang and he got it reluctantly, making a note to forget it next time. "I'm about ready to start running," he said. "Can this wait?"

"No," Skinner said firmly. "You're making your security very uncomfortable. They can't protect you if they can't get to you."

"They can get creative. I'm not jogging with a gorilla behind me." Mulder glared at the black car. What a bunch of whiners.

"We'll discuss this further when I get home." Skinner paused. "I can tell I'm going to regret leaving your strap."

"Probably." Mulder shut his phone and started running. The thought of a strapping made him groan and worry at the same time. They were easing their way back into bondage, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He pushed it all aside and paid attention to where he was going. He'd think about his master later.

When the sidewalk came back around, he'd gone a little farther than he usually did on the treadmill, according to the ache in his legs, and he slowed down to walk the rest of the way. That was a good workout. Now he just had to find some weights.

The black sedan was still following him, and he didn't wave as he unlocked the door and went inside. Shutting, locking the door made him feel good, and he was glad to have a shower and crash on the sofa. Wanda curled up on his chest, and they were both out.

"Pup, you're in trouble."

Mulder nearly fell off the sofa. "What the hell?" He took a deep breath. "You scared me!"

"In my job description." Skinner smiled and yanked him up. They shared a long kiss. "Now let's talk about your security."

"I don't take orders from them!" Mulder instantly felt defensive. "I'm not staying home all day to keep them happy!"

Skinner held him a little closer. "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

The response made Mulder's mouth fall open. "You're not going to strap me?" He hated that even thought still made him quiver.

"No." Skinner stroked his hand through Mulder's hair. "I'm glad you went out. I've been worried."

Mulder tried to hide his blush in his master's neck. He never fooled him. "It's scary."

"You'll get there." Skinner kissed him gently. "No cabs. If you need to go somewhere, the security I hired will take you. Okay?"

"Goons." Mulder suddenly realized what time it was - noon. "Why are you home?" he asked, bewildered.

Skinner smiled. "It was your first day alone, you already made your security team cry, and I thought I better check on you. I'm going back."

Mulder should've been upset at being coddled, but all he felt was love. "Thanks." 

*********

Today, he was determined to do more - go farther - and not be scared. After his usual routine and a bite of lunch, instead of hiding, he squared his shoulders and went for a walk. They were in a residential area, but a strip mall and grocery store were within walking distance. It had been carefully planned. He ignored the car following him and investigated the mall. A used book store, a hair salon, a dollar store: and he went back to the book store. Maybe he could find something to read. It took some digging, but he found three that looked good.

"Any chance you're Fox Mulder?" The guy, older, at the counter was looking him over.

"Why?" Mulder hated that he glanced outside to make sure his security was close, but it was dangerous to be him lately.

"If you were, I'd ask you to sign your book."

Mulder made a note to argue harder against an author picture next time. He wiggled the books at him. "Can I get a discount?"

"You writers are all crazy and cheap." The guy crossed his arms. "Book signing - tomorrow - and you can have them."

"I'm staying in the area for a few months. Whatever I want, I get."

"Within limits, and you'll return the ones you don't like."

Mulder groaned as if he cared. He'd return most if not all of them all. No way he was taking them home on the plane. "Fine. I'll be here at one, and I want some soda or something."

"Prima donna." The guy laughed. "Charles Fedders."

"Fox Mulder." They shook hands, and he let go fast. "Any news on my second book?"

Fedders grinned. "Word on the internet is that you went nuts."

"And?" Mulder knew that part was true but old news. He avoided his own website and the chat room, but he had a feeling the Lone Gunmen had some fun there occasionally. Starting rumors and generally making mischief was their style. He'd kick their butts later.

"And you're horribly scarred from a terrible accident." Fedders looked him up and down. "I'm disappointed."

Mulder was forced to laugh. "I'll give you the inside scoop. I was injured, not too severely, but I did need rehab on my arm and leg, and I have three chapters done."

"Really? Wow!" Fedders glanced at his computer. "I won't tell a soul."

"Until I leave the store. Okay, bye." Mulder hefted his books and beat it out the door. He'd be back, but it never ceased to amaze him how rumors got started. Of course, his book agent, Richard, was a dickhead and would do anything to promote sales.

Stopping quickly, he stared at the next store front - a jewelry store. He changed his mind twice and then went inside. Once or twice, he'd shopped for jewelry, but he'd always ran out as soon as possible. This time, he really looked. This was about sex now, so it was important.

"Can I help you?" A nice-looking younger man asked.

"I just want to look." Mulder sat the books down out of the way and studied the shiny bits of nonsense.

"You like jewelry?"

"No, not really." He didn't bother lying. "Show me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Mulder nodded firmly. He still had on all his jewelry from the other night, and it didn't bother him, but he didn't think about it. "Is gold my color?"

"Too pale. I'd say silver or brushed pewter."

Mulder rubbed his forehead. "You're serious, aren't you?" It really didn't matter. His master preferred gold, but it was interesting.

"Let me show you."

It was all a bit much, and he was shocked at the prices, but he hung in there.

"Your necklace is custom-made. Any chance you'd sell it?"

"Are you nuts?" Mulder actually took a step away from the crazy guy. He wanted to buy something today, right now, but he had no idea what. His master had thought of everything. He ended up in front of the armbands again. They went above the bicep, and they weren't ugly. "Pewter?"

"Definitely. Or this pewter one that's edged in gold. It'd match the rest of you better." He handed it to him. "Try it on. Squeeze it. Pewter is flexible."

It was, and Mulder put it on tightly so it wouldn't fall off, but he felt dorkier than usual. "One or two?"

"Up to you." The guy handed him a matching one. He put it on before he changed his mind. Rolling up his T-shirt sleeves, he stared. Weird, but he'd buy them.

"And that ankle bracelet that's gold and silver, and I want my ear pierced. Do you do that?" Mulder spat out the words to make them easier. He hoped Skinner didn't care about the ear. It'd be nice to surprise him for once.

"Yep. You hate jewelry?"

"My significant other gets off on it. I want laid." Mulder smiled his best. "Isn't love great?"

*********

Wanda was stretched out full-length on the concrete, taking in the rays. Mulder flicked some water over her, just for fun. She gave him the stink eye. He laughed and heard the front door shut. It was time to have a scene - he hoped - and he got busy with the bug dipper. Skinner took in Mulder's appearance with a slightly-open mouth, which was gratifying, and Mulder hurried into his prepared script.

"I'm about finished. That Mulder guy went out to get groceries. He said to tell you he'd be back soon." Mulder dipped a bug and flicked it aside. "Okay?"

"Of course," Skinner said smoothly. He had a drink in his hand, and he stretched out in a lawn chair. "I'll just supervise until he gets here."

"Cool." Mulder hoped his swimsuit didn't pop from his hard-on and went back to cleaning. It needed work every day to keep it nice, and while this would be fun for a few months, he was glad they didn't have one back home. He made sure to show off his ass, and he could feel his master's gaze.

"Does Mulder usually give you a tip?"

Throwing him what he hoped was a shy smile, Mulder shook his head. "He's usually busy." He put the chemicals away and was surprised that his hands were shaking slightly. "Okay, that's all for today."

Skinner gestured him over, and he went with a smile. "What's your name, boy?"

Mulder controlled a flinch. He hated that name, but he couldn't complain. It was a scene, and he'd started it. "Fox. I usually come by in the morning, but I got held up today."

"Not a problem." Skinner seemed to unfold from his chair, and he trailed his hand down Mulder's arm. "I'm sure you're done for the day. Can I get you a drink?"

"A soda would be nice." Mulder did his best to look awkward. He was sure he did. Skinner's hand lingered when he delivered it, and Mulder hoped his knees held out. "Thanks," he said with a crack in his voice. "I, uh, really gotta go."

Skinner took off his glasses - a bold move - and smiled. Mulder nearly dropped to his knees. He popped his soda and took a long drink. Skinner sat back down, but this time on the chaise lounge. He quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't you like to earn a tip?"

Now that was brazen. Mulder edged over to him. "I've earned a few before, but I don't want you to think I'm cheap."

There was laughter in Skinner's eyes. He slowly unzipped his trousers and pulled out his big cock. It was hard and there was a drop of pre-cum on the slit. "I'm sure your pretty mouth can earn you a big one."

Mulder broke. He put the soda down and crawled up the bottom half of the chaise lounge to bury his head in Skinner's lap. Skinner put his hand on Mulder's head and made him twist slightly. It had the effect of showing off his new earring.

Licking and sucking, he squirmed a little as Skinner inspected him. It was a shock when Skinner said, "Let's go in the house. I want more."

With a last lick, he sat up and frowned. "A blowjob by the pool is one thing, but--"

A hard kiss interrupted him, and before he knew it, he was being pushed on a bed. Skinner stripped off his clothes fast and covered him.

"You can't shake your ass at a man for an hour and then not expect to have it fucked." Skinner's mouth seemed to be everywhere, nibbling and licking. He peeled the swimsuit off one inch at a time. Mulder nearly jumped through the roof when his dick was sucked. He hadn't been exactly cooperating, but now he collapsed back and thrust into the warm mouth.

"That's right. Tell me you want it." Skinner tugged Mulder's belly button ring and swallowed him down again.

Shaking a little, he panted and twisted, trying for more. "Please. Yeah. Fuck your pool boy's ass." He tried to sound sexy. The groan from Skinner gave him hope he'd succeeded. Skinner licked up him, taking his time in certain spots and then thrust his tongue deep. Mulder sucked it and shoved up into the wonderful skin.

"Suck me and fuck yourself on me." Skinner grinned and rolled off him. "Show me what you got."

"Fuck," Mulder gasped. He fought off the orgasm by concentrating on sucking him. Skinner helped out by propping himself up on a couple of pillows to watch. His hand caught Mulder's ear and gently trailed through the gold and silver strands.

"Pretty pool boy." Skinner was gloating. Mulder sucked him deep one more time and then scooted up to shove it up his ass. He had to have it, and he cried out when he got it. Skinner slowly leaned and locked them more firmly together. His dick was always huge, but even bigger this way. He gripped Mulder around the arms and then slowly pushed them behind him.

"Oh, fuck!" Mulder wasn't impressed with his vocabulary. He heard the tiny snick, and his arms were staying back there until he was released. Skinner braced his hands on Mulder's chest - nipples - and thrust up.

"Your ass is perfect for my hose." Skinner loved a good, or bad, pun. "Show me some suction power."

Mulder clenched his muscles tight over and over again until he was dizzy from it. Skinner wrapped his hands around Mulder's armbands and fucked him hard, but he lasted until a big hand dropped and stroked his cock.

"Coming, oh, fuck!" Mulder tensed, and Skinner held him through the tingles. Skinner laughed softly and let him slide off. Gulping for air, Mulder lay on his side, not knowing if they were done.

Skinner nudged him to his belly and spread his legs far apart. "Now I'm going to fuck you."

Tugging his restraints gently, he groaned, but didn't find any words and it didn't matter because Skinner's cock shoving inside him blew it all away. It was slow and easy, hard and fast, and he seriously worried he might break in half when his feet were pulled up so Skinner could enjoy the ankle bracelet while shoving.

It ended with a roar and then Skinner gently bit him on the back of the neck. "I'm sorry, but I've decided to keep you. I've needed a pool boy."

Making his mushy brain work wasn't easy. He groaned and said, "Won't Mulder mind?"

"I think he'll applaud my taste." Skinner chuckled and eased away. He cleaned them both, and Mulder didn't have the strength to ask for his wrists to be freed. Skinner pointed at the floor. "Submissive position."

"Yes, Master." Mulder was glad he didn't have to walk, but he straightened his shoulders and tried to look sincere. What he needed was some food and sleep after that fucking.

Skinner sat down in front of him. "My slave has decorated himself."

"For you, yes." Mulder kept his eyes in the proper position, but he hoped he wasn't in too much trouble.

"Who touched you?" Skinner growled.

"I did it myself with the gun the guy handed me. I knew you wouldn't want him touching me. He said it was illegal and all this other shit, but I gave him a hundred and told him to forget, and he did." Mulder took a deep breath. "I should put the stud back in soon. He seemed to think that the stud would do something."

"It makes the hole heal at the proper width. Where is the stud?"

"On the dresser there." Mulder didn't gesture. He concentrated on breathing and not falling asleep. Skinner took out the flashy earring, cleaned the hole, and inserted the diamond stud. He seemed to almost be studying it, and Mulder hoped he wouldn't have his ass tanned.

"It's straight. I like it." Skinner pushed Mulder's hair off his forehead. "I should've insisted on it earlier, but I was worried you'd cry, boy."

Mulder looked up now, his eyes flashing, angry, but he saw that he was being provoked intentionally. "I thought you liked it when your boy cried."

Skinner tilted his head and didn't smile. "I do," he growled in a very deep voice. "You still find that word very offensive, don't you?"

Thinking about his answer carefully, he took a second. "Yes. I'm not a boy. I never was much of a boy, and after being beaten and taunted with it, it hurts to be called that. I prefer 'pup' or 'sweetheart' or 'dumbass.' Any of those is better."

"I think you should discuss it with Peter, dumbass." Skinner tugged him closer and hugged him. "It's just a word."

"One that hurts." Mulder didn't like it, and he wasn't going to apologize. He suddenly felt stupid and leaned against him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Skinner began to stroke the armbands. "These are sexy." He took one off gently and looked it over. "Expensive?"

"You're worth it." Mulder grinned.

Skinner kissed him and put it back on his arm. "Why not gold?"

"Pewter bends easily and the idiot said it was my color or some such bullshit." Mulder wasn't surprised when he was pulled back up on the bed. The kisses were nice. His master pulled away and licked Mulder's nipples.

"Silver and gold. I like the mixture on you." Skinner eased his big hand down to Mulder's ankle. "This is staying."

Mulder sighed dramatically. "I was afraid of that!"

They exchanged a smile, and Skinner licked his lower lip. "I want one with bells on it."

"I'm not encouraging you. You could spend time decorating Wanda, ya know."

"She scratches. You roll your eyes and look adorable." Skinner got off the bed and came back with a leash that Mulder had never seen. He wasn't the only one that had been shopping.

"We need food. Come along." Skinner clipped it to the rings that pierced Mulder's cock and there was no arguing with that. Mulder got his ass moving, even if it was awkward with his arms still behind him, and if his master did more playing with him than cooking, he didn't complain.

It was much later, and they were wrapped around each other in bed, when Skinner asked, "Is going outside getting any easier?"

Mulder grunted instead of answering. He didn't want to talk about it. Skinner tugged the newly pierced ear and made him yelp. "Ouch!"

"Answer me, slave ass."

"You don't have to be mean." Mulder pouted. "I think so. Today wasn't too bad. Peter told me to find a comfort zone, and I think I have."

Skinner kissed him on the forehead. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Don't think so. I'll get over it when I get over it." He sighed. "Oh, and I have a book signing tomorrow."

Skinner frowned at him. "What?"

"Yeah, the guy at the book store recognized me. I'm doing it for free books." Mulder shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. "I'm sure there'll be six people and me looking dumb behind a wobbly cardboard table."

"Take security in with you, just to be safe." Skinner gave him a kiss. "I'm taking Friday off. We're going exploring."

Mulder didn't want to do that, but he would if his master made him. "Let's explore an ice cream shop."

Skinner laughed and got more comfortable. He was asleep two minutes later. Wanda was purring, and Mulder let himself fall asleep.

********

"Be careful today. Fans are nuts." Skinner smiled and cupped Mulder's ass. "And don't forget your biggest fan."

Mulder glared, letting his irritation show. "As if I could forget you." He groaned from what those hands were doing to him. "I'm taking off some jewelry for the signing. I'll put it back on when it's over."

Now Skinner glared. "For instance?"

"My bracelets and the rings in my dick." Mulder smiled brightly. "I'm sure you can see why."

His master didn't look happy, but he slowly nodded. He stripped off the bracelets and the rings, putting them aside. "I'll dress you later."

"Thank you, my perverted master." Mulder grinned as his ass was swatted. "Good news is that I can't take the earring out for six weeks."

"Or ever." Skinner checked the time. "I'm at a field office today, so I'll be home early."

"Have fun." Mulder avoided another swat and went to find his swimsuit. Skinner had thrown it somewhere last night. Grinning, Mulder pulled it on. Now that had been fun. He stared down at his ankle and made up his mind to get used to it. Hopefully, his ankle wouldn't turn green. He started his day, considered throwing Wanda in the pool since all the straps had been left in Washington, but didn't because she dashed away, and then went for a run.

A quick shower, some lunch, and he was ready for his book signing. He dressed casual, but nicer than jeans, put on his watch, cringed at his earring, and went to the mall. Rounding the last corner, he stopped and took a small step back. This was bad.

"Mr. Mulder?"

"Fuck!" Mulder jumped about three feet in the air. "Warn a guy!"

"Sorry." The bulky suit with the sunglasses didn't look sorry. "Mr. Skinner said you would be attending an event. Is that it?"

"Unfortunately." Mulder rubbed his forehead. He didn't want to turn this into a circus, but it already looked too late. "I guess I'll use the car."

"I was going to insist."

Mulder backtracked to the car and got in the back, reluctantly. He hated this shit - the security, not the people who were willing to stand in line for a signature. They pulled up slow, and he waited for the goon to get the door. He smiled into an array of camera phones and wondered why he was still popular.

"Fox!"

He smiled and waved and shook hands and wished the bookstore was bigger. Pulling the security guard a little closer, he smiled and said, "Call Mr. Skinner and tell him I'll be late tonight."

"Will do."

Mulder zeroed in on the owner and pointed at him. "You're nuts!"

"Things got out of control. Not my fault. Good thing you brought security." Fedders grinned. "I called in all the employees."

The table was set up at the back of the store, of course, and Mulder groaned. "Okay, no. You don't even have copies to sell."

"I have about fifteen!"

"That's nothing. Put the table up here so people can go in and out or the fire department is going to shut you down!" Mulder crossed his arms. "Now."

Fedders sighed but got it done while Mulder went back out to work the line. It was the least he could do - he was very old news. When he got back up to the front, he sat down and picked up a pen.

"Let's do this. Keep a sharp eye on the line in case someone gets crazy and get me something to drink." Mulder smiled. "And where's the bathroom?"

Fedders pointed. Mulder gave his guys the sign and people started coming in the store. One of the goons moved behind him, and he hoped nothing weird happened. He signed everything they brought him and was amazed at how many people asked after his health. When the police showed up, he groaned. When the press showed up, he nearly crawled under the table.

He took a break to give an interview, but outside where he could gulp some fresh air. The security guy looked relieved to be out of the small store also.

"Is it true you were severely beaten by the government in an effort to shut you up?"

Mulder felt like a deer in the headlights, but he told the strict truth. "The men were never apprehended so it's impossible to know what motivated them."

"But you have your suspicions." She wasn't giving up.

He smiled into the camera, and suddenly the fear that had plagued him dropped away. These people cared enough to come see him, his master loved him, and he was strong. They hadn't broken him - the fuckers. He straightened his spine and tried to look charming.

"They left a note that suggested I would be better off if I shut up, so yes, I have my suspicions." He kept the smile on his face. They could kiss his ass.

"A note?" The lady from channel twelve nearly squealed with joy at her exclusive. "Where was it?"

"Nailed to my chest." Mulder smiled falsely in the face of her gasp. "I have to get back in there. Thank you for your time." He walked away and didn't listen to her follow-up. Foolish, perhaps, but he wasn't going to live his life in fear. Not any longer. He was done with that.

He'd given up the X-files, and he had to trust that Smoking Man would honor the bargain that had saved Skinner's life. The men who beaten him hadn't been sent by Smoking Man. They had been too brutal, too stupid. They'd done it in a public building. That kind of stupidity told a story all its own.

He stayed until the last person was gone. It was the least he could do, but it was long past dark and he was tired and hungry. Pointing at Fedders, he snapped, "You owe me."

"I might be willing to admit that." Fedders wiped his brow. "That was crazy, but I sold a lot of books!"

Mulder autographed the last book and tossed it to him. "Something for eBay. Later." He bolted out the door, got in the car, and leaned back. "Don't go straight to the house." He snapped open his phone and called Skinner.

"Where are you?"

"We're going to circle the block and make sure no one is following us." Mulder stretched his neck. "Need me to pick up anything?"

"Just get home." Skinner clicked off, and one minute later, Mulder heard one of the goon's phone ring. That was Skinner, making sure. He was predictable. It was fine, and Mulder rubbed his neck, trying to relax. He shut his eyes, wishing he'd eaten.

"Hey, guys, pull through somewhere and get me a burger and fries, okay?" Mulder hoped they were listening. All those muscles could interfere with ears. "I'll buy for all of us."

"Will do."

They were men of few words, but they'd done a good job today, and he was careful not to trash their car, just eating his fries. They escorted him to the door, and Skinner pulled him inside and stepped out. Mulder shrugged and went to the kitchen table to eat. He was mouth deep in cheesy goodness when Skinner came back to glare at him.

"That was stupid, Fox! You practically threw down a gauntlet saying attack me!" Skinner looked furious, and Mulder had no doubt that it was true.

He swallowed, wiped his mouth, and pointed at a chair. "Sit down and we'll discuss this. Yell at me, and I'm not going to say a word. I'll just kneel and wait for my strapping."

Skinner's eyes bulged but he sat down. He threaded his fingers together and continued to glare. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You've been looking for them. Don't deny it. The fool in the parking garage didn't have a clue, but you haven't quit." Mulder took another bite and chewed. He continued, "Smoking Man had nothing to do with this - too amateurish - and you know it."

"I've been tracking them." Skinner was still glaring. "They left too many clues."

Mulder nodded. He'd assumed that. "I'm not staying on my short leash forever. I was just letting them and their boss know." He ate some more cheeseburger before it got cold. "They'll make a mistake."

"They may kill you next time." Skinner's voice was deadly serious.

"They might, but I trust you to prevent that." Mulder didn't make the mistake of smiling. "And to my credit, now I know that no place is safe, not even our own garage, I'm much more careful."

"Good." Skinner touched him on the hand. "Dumb ass thing to do."

"I agree, but fuck them." Mulder dropped his voice low and spaced each word evenly. "Fuck. Them."

Skinner suddenly smiled. "That's my Fox. Welcome home, my love."

"Good to be here." Mulder grinned. "I missed me." He finished his burger and dug out another one. "I'm hungry."

"I can tell. Didn't you eat?" Skinner frowned now. He didn't approve of his slave going hungry. That was well-established.

"I'd have been torn limb from limb if I'd have tried to leave." Mulder laughed. "Even the goons looked intimidated."

Skinner got up and pulled a soda from the fridge. He slid it in front of Mulder and sat back down. "I tipped them nicely. I thought your fifteen minutes of fame was up."

"Me too." Mulder started on his other burger and sipped his soda. "The thing is - rumors are going around the internet that I was horribly disfigured by a brutal attack. And that I went crazy. So everyone came out to see the nutball. Some of them were really disappointed." He smiled. "But lots of them were very nice, asking how I was. All in all, I expect to hear from Richard any minute."

"Asking when your next book will be done."

"Exactly." Mulder sighed and stuffed the last bit in his mouth. "Ah well, I'll finish it tomorrow."

"You're joking, right?"

"Right." Mulder drank his soda and rubbed his neck. "I hurt."

"Come to bed. I'll fix it." Skinner pulled him up and hugged him very tightly. "It's hard to work when you're being a celebrity."

"Sorry." Mulder was sorry. He hadn't expected all that insanity. "I'll lay low tomorrow."

"Don't forget to go see Peter. The goons will take you, as usual." Skinner grinned. "You should be nicer to them."

"All those muscles freak me out. What if they explode or something?" Mulder laughed and started for the bed, refusing to turn loose of Skinner's hand. "Come rub me all over, especially on the inside."

Skinner laughed and chased him to the bed.

********  
the end


	16. California Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is enjoying his time in California, mostly.

**********

Mulder dug his toes into the wet sand and watched a used condom float by him. The beaches of California were so unique. He laughed and wasn't sure now if he were actually going to swim. The pool back at the house seemed like a safer bet.

The water came in and rippled over his feet, and he began the long jog back to the umbrella that Skinner was probably asleep under. Friday exploring had ended up here, but he was still holding out hope for an ice cream shop. He saw a girl point at him, and he ran faster. She was probably commenting about his nipple rings, but he didn't want to talk to people today. It had seemed like a long week, and he was glad to have a day to do nothing but follow his master around.

Slowing back down, he avoided a thrown frisbee and the dog racing after it. He'd done that before and enjoyed doing it. He hadn't been in puppy mode in a long time, and he wasn't sure his master trusted him enough to do it any longer. Not after the panic attack and the beating and all the other shit they'd had to deal with these last months. Anyway, he didn't have a doghouse.

A cluster of men and women raced in the water, and he ran around them. He missed his friends, especially Hammer and Ian. He'd sent them postcards and emails, but it wasn't the same. Veering slightly to avoid a small child, he slowed down even further to watch two young, gay men kiss. He shouldn't, but he did, and he grinned before running faster. They were cute.

Hot by the time he got back, he took a fast dip and then ran up under the big umbrella to sprinkle water on Skinner's back. Skinner rolled up to one elbow and glared, but it was weak.

"Hey, Master!" Mulder grinned. "This is great!"

"You want ice cream, don't you?" Skinner looked suspicious of such enthusiasm.

Mulder nodded. "Lots." He flopped down and kissed him. "Is it okay if I miss my friends?"

"Yes." Skinner ran his thumb across Mulder's lip. "You've started chewing again. I'm going to buy a gag and break you of that habit permanently."

"Really?" Mulder blushed. "Wow, I'm a slut." He forced a laugh. "Okay, here's my real answer. Please, no, Master, I'll be good. I promise!"

Skinner sat up and took a drink from his water bottle. "I might be persuaded to spank you right here on the beach."

"Really?" He giggled, realized he sounded high and stopped. "Peter has a dungeon." He licked his lower lip but didn't chew it. "He happened to mention it on Wednesday."

"Really?" Skinner grinned and then laughed. "I'm well-aware of the plethora of toys over at Peter's house."

"Plethora - good word. Have you been using that Word for the Day calendar I bought you for Christmas?" Mulder accepted the swat with good grace and made sure his ass was available for more. "Well, anyway, I hate bondage so I'm glad he said we couldn't use them."

"Really?" Skinner drawled out the word. The sexual undertone was blatant. "I promised Peter we'd spend a weekend with him before we left. Good to know that we'll be bored out of our minds."

Mulder sat up on his butt and stared out over the water. "Yep." He wasn't sure he was ready for a full dungeon experience, but he would try for his master. Chances were good that he'd be fine, and he trusted Skinner not to do something outlandish. "Any fantasies I don't know about?"

Skinner said nothing for a long moment. He began to lightly caress Mulder's thigh. "Other than tying you down to the pool table, playing with you for hours, and then fucking you, no."

"Oh, that was cruel." Mulder laughed softly and tried not to blush. He brought up something that he'd discussed with Peter. "When's it my turn again?"

"For what?" Skinner frowned slightly.

That was the problem. Mulder sighed and reached over to grip Skinner's asscheek. "This. Me."

The silence was deafening. Even the seagulls were hushed, waiting for Godot. He got a drink of water and tried not to chew his lip.

"All you ever have to do is ask." Skinner pinched Mulder's thigh gently. "Politely. On your knees. With your hands cuffed behind you and wearing that sexy earring."

That was ridiculous yet probably honest. "Um, yeah. I'll try to remember that." He slicked his hand through his hair. Mentioning it had been a bad idea. "I know it's not your favorite thing." He refused to pout, but he was thinking about it. "Ouch!"

"I think about six hours in a dungeon is just what you need," Skinner purred.

Mulder swallowed hard and rubbed the sting out of his pinched leg. That brought up something else he'd been thinking. "What do you need?" he asked softly and made sure to look Skinner right in the eye.

"A few more smiles might be nice." Skinner shifted slightly and managed to put his head on Mulder's knee. "I also need a backrub occasionally."

Tenderness melted over him, and he felt guilty for being so damn needy. And grumpy. He should think of his lover more often, and he gently brushed his hand over Skinner's head as he smiled. "You're evil when you do that."

Skinner laughed; his eyes sparkling. "But look at that pretty smile." He sat up and stretched. "I think I'll go swim, and then, if you want, we could investigate all the shops for ice cream."

Mulder stole a kiss and ran for the water with Skinner two steps behind. Of course they ended up in a jewelry store, and he tried to play it cool, but he was running out of things to pierce, and his lips weren't an option, or his eyebrows.

"Maybe if you got your tongue pierced you'd suck it instead of biting your lip." Skinner gave him an assessing look.

All that came out was a soft whimper. He must have looked truly wretched because Skinner sighed and said, "Okay, forget that, but I'm buying a gag."

"Fuck," Mulder whispered, but he felt his cock twitch.

Skinner curled his fingers around Mulder's neck. "A pretty one."

"I'm not smiling." Mulder couldn't help but smile once he'd said that. He leaned against him and said, "More and more, I'm just glad you don't have a hair ribbon fetish."

That made Skinner smile, and he dropped his voice very low. "What's your fetish? Late night television?"

Mulder wasn't sure he had one. "Let me think." A flash of color caught his eye and he pointed. "Can I have that one?"

"Did you forget your wallet?" Skinner's eyebrows were up.

"Oh, act like I have choice now." Mulder intentionally bit his lip. He gestured for the salesman and said, "I want that one."

"Anything else?" The guy got it out of the case.

As if he knew, and he looked at his master. "Well?"

"Is there a ring in that birthstone?" Skinner ignored him and began to get serious. Mulder made sure not to sigh, but he left with a new earring and a pinkie ring that would match his belly button ring - all in his master's birthstone. He studied the gold, silver, and emerald while trying not to bump into anyone.

"Like it?" Skinner pulled him out of the way of a young woman and a stroller.

Mulder found a building to lean against and then gave it another look. "Yes. Thank you for buying it. On that other subject: I like all the toys, but that oil you put on? Wow, it makes me crazy."

Skinner chuckled softly and stood close. "The smell or the feel?"

"The whole package: smell, look, and feel." Mulder shrugged and watched the people. Random thoughts popped in and out and he found himself watching the crowd more than usual. No, he wasn't scared, but he had that edgy feeling. "When we get home, I'm going to get a permit to carry my gun again."

"Good." Skinner didn't look as if he'd thought about that at all. He looked about and moved even closer. "Someone watching?"

"Just got that itchy feeling." Mulder pointed. "That way?"

Skinner nodded, and they walked a little faster. "In here."

Mulder glanced back once and was pleased to see they were in an ice cream shop. They each got a cone and kept walking. It was busy. The sidewalk teeming with people and skaters and it was interesting to see an active gay community.

"Not something you see in Washington, D.C." Mulder tried to steal a lick of Skinner's ice cream. "Or at least I don't."

"Me neither." Skinner moved the ice cream closer, and Mulder licked it. They switched ice creams and kept on walking. "Did your book agent call?"

"Of course." Mulder rolled his eyes and sighed. "He wants the book now."

"What did you tell him?"

"No." Mulder grinned and crunched his cone. "We had a one book deal. He just thinks he owns me."

Skinner wrapped his arm around Mulder's hips. "I own you."

That made them both smile. Mulder leaned into it and relaxed. They were fine, and they could enjoy the day. A nap when they got home was necessary, but waking up was the best part, and he snuggled deeper into Skinner's chest. He was rewarded with a long kiss and the slide of a warm hand down to his ass. He had ended up naked, but his master still had on jeans.

"Want me to put on a few baubles?" Mulder tried to purr like Skinner did. It had an amazing effect on Skinner's cock, semi-hard one second and harder than stone the next. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll get the oil."

Mulder groaned. "Got me there. Did you bring the oil?"

"I bought some the other day." Skinner kissed him again before easing away and coming back with the jewelry box and the oil. "First you."

Crawling into his master's lap, he stole as many kisses as possible while he was festooned with chains and jewelry. The armbands went back on, and Skinner said, "I'm getting you two of these with hooks so I can chain your arms to your nipples." He grinned. "No, don't thank me."

"I won't." Mulder accepted a swat for his sarcasm with good grace. He watched his master contemplate nipple clamps and gave him a sideways look. "I should run now, right?"

"Too late." Skinner dropped them over his leg, but they'd go on last. He clipped Mulder's bracelets together but in front and smiled. "Sexy slave."

Mulder sighed with more drama than necessary. "This stuff is heavy!"

"Oh, look at these." Skinner pulled out two larger golden rings. Mulder didn't get what they were for until his master put them in and around his dick. It looked... different. His dick was banded in gold. He heard Skinner groan and that made it fine.

"Is your ear sore?"

"Yes, but go right ahead." Mulder kissed him as the stud was switched out for a long, dangly thing that seemed ridiculous but he didn't really care. Skinner made him stand and walked around him to inspect, jiggle, and tug. His nipples crinkled in fear at the sight of the clamps, and he dropped to his knees. "Master?"

"You're strong enough." Skinner clamped the first one quickly, but it still made him flinch and groan. The sharp pain blazed through him and he gulped for air as the other one was attached. His chest caught fire and then dulled down to an ember. He looked up into Skinner's eyes and saw the rampant lust. Unsure that he should, he got to his feet.

"No chain from my dick to my ankle bracelet?" Mulder made a disapproving noise. "Master, you're slacking off."

Skinner licked his lower lip and roughly kissed him. "I love you, Fox."

"You should." Mulder laughed and didn't dodge the swat. Skinner found a longer chain and hooked it up. Now there were chains running to his dick pulling it up and a chain on his ankle tugging it down.

With a sultry smile, Skinner abandoned him for the chair across the room. He held up his hand and clicked his fingers loudly.

"Oh, fuck," Mulder hissed, but he didn't dare disobey. His leg pulled his dick, which yanked his nipples. Every step was sweet agony. A short distance from the chair, he very carefully knelt down, making sure not to yank his dick off. Skinner eased up and crowded him, pulling his head back by the hair.

"I could come on your face."

Mulder whimpered. He'd rather be fucked, but anything his master wanted was fine. He put his bound hands on Skinner's jeaned crotch and begged, "Please smear some oil on your chest first."

Skinner kissed him. "Stay." He left Mulder's sight and when he came back he was naked and the oil was in his hands. "You may put it on me, slave."

"Oh, God, thank you, Master." Mulder started at the bottom and worked his way up Skinner's long legs, skipping the jutting cock, but scuttling around to do the back of him very thoroughly. His ass was gorgeous.

"Inside my ass as well."

Mulder nearly fainted. The roaring of blood in his ears was loud, and he barely kept his mouth from him. One finger was enough, and he hated to be greedy so he forced his other hand to travel up and rub his master's back. The sight of his finger disappearing into his master's body was enough to make him come, but he fought it away.

"Front now."

With a terrible groan, he switched to broad shoulders, sculpted arms, and rippled abdominal muscles. He smoothed his hands over Skinner's flat hips and looked up at him. "Did I miss a spot?"

"My cock." Skinner slapped him across the face with it. "Your master likes a thorough slave."

Taking his time to remedy the situation, he made sure he stroked every piece of skin again, and nearly collapsed from holding back his orgasm. His master was groaning and moaning and that made it worse. He knelt in front of him again and clutched his hands together.

"I'm going to die." He made sure to sound pitiful.

Skinner laughed. "Reverse grace position."

Mulder scooted to the wall, stopped, turned. "What?"

His master smiled and pointed to the floor. Mulder was on his knees in a flash. Skinner put his hands against the wall, thrust out his perfect ass, and then positioned his cock right in front of Mulder's mouth.

"Suck."

That was easy enough and Skinner's hips pressed him back into the wall as he thrust deep in his slave's willing mouth. Mulder opened his throat and took the big cock down. The smell, the sight, and the domination made him dizzy.

With a terrible groan, Skinner pulled away and pumped out his load over Mulder's lips and chin. It dripped and Mulder licked as he sagged.

"I will remain in this position for four minutes. Do what you like, slave."

Mulder nearly came from the thought. He crawled through Skinner's legs and attacked that perfect ass. Desperately, he unhooked his cock chains and nudged inside his master's ass, gently, trying to be so gentle, and orgasmed almost instantly because his master turned just enough to pop off the nipple clamps. It blinded him, but he pushed onward and upward, gasping through the wonderful feelings. He flexed his cock several times and wrapped his cuffed hands into his master's strong neck.

"I... can't go slow," he moaned. He hated that he might make it miserable for the man he loved.

Skinner chuckled. "I've never asked it of you. Fuck me. I love it."

His cock nearly exploded again, and he realized he was running out of time. Skinner would be watching the clock. If he said four minutes, it would be four minutes. Mulder worked his dick in and out, thrusting that much harder each time. His own come made it easier to slide and the rings around his dick made it wonderful and achy and so tight, and he came again. Collapsing onto the beautiful back of his master, he kept on moving to wallow in every second.

"Time's up." Skinner turned and caught him. He grinned and found places to kiss. Skinner kissed him on the mouth. "You're sticky."

"Thanks." Mulder stole another kiss and went to get a wet washcloth to clean his master. Skinner allowed it and then reattached the belly chain back down to Mulder's cock. The dragging ankle chain, he swiftly hooked to the other leg. Mulder stared down at his hobbled legs. "Do you really like it?"

Skinner laughed and slipped on his swimsuit. "Go wash your face and cock. I'm going to find us some food, maybe pizza."

"Wow, I love you." Mulder shuffled to the bathroom. He cleaned up thoroughly and made sure his own ass was lubed for later. A guy could always hope. The pizza was excellent, and he didn't mind sitting around in massive amounts of jewelry because his master kept playing with him. A kiss, a tug, a finger that pulled hard enough to make him gasp, and extra cheese pizza: heaven. He ended up with his face in Skinner's lap again, nuzzling the swimsuit, full of food and happy to be there.

"Thank you, Master." Mulder tugged at the swimsuit with his bound hands.

"You're welcome, slave." Skinner captured Mulder's hands and released the bracelets. "Hands behind you."

Mulder groaned and put his hands behind his back to be captured again. He mouthed his master's cock through the material and wished he could suck it again. "Permission to be really horny?"

"Granted." They smiled at each other, and Skinner petted him. "Do you want me to fuck your ass?"

"Yes, Master." Mulder wanted that more than anything. "Twice?"

Skinner gripped Mulder's hair and tugged. "Greedy slave. Would you like some pain tonight?"

Stunned amazement coursed through Mulder's veins. Greediness followed quickly and then a small spurt of panic. He did, but he was scared that he'd disappoint him. "Yes, Master."

"I see the doubt in your eyes." Skinner made him sit up straight on his knees. "I need to fist you again, I think."

Shock didn't seem like a strong enough word for what went through him. He knew there would be pain, good and bad, and pleasure, good and fabulous. "Master, I am yours."

"But you're scared." Skinner kissed him. "We'll wait until we get home and I have all the proper tools. Tonight, if you consent, I'll use nothing but my hands."

Mulder didn't blurt out his answer. He shut his eyes for a moment and tried to understand what he really wanted. "Please don't call me 'boy.' It throws me out of subspace."

"I won't." Skinner cupped Mulder's face. "I only said it in love."

"I know. I know." Mulder took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Peter says the word became a focus for my rage and pain. He thinks I'll get over it, eventually."

Skinner slid down to the floor and pulled him into his lap. "You're not a boy. You're my man. It's worried me that you haven't been screaming or crying or both at the same time."

The truth wasn't easy to tell, but he did. "The shower and I have had some moments. I don't want ... to burden you with it. With Krychek, I nearly broke you with my pain. I will not do that again."

A gentle hand pushed the hair off his forehead, and Skinner held him a little tighter. "Sharing would make it less, and you're mine - the good and the bad."

Mulder knew that. Peter had reminded him of it, and it was true. "I am, but I can't hurt you like that - not again. It would break me, and there for a few days--" He stopped, unable to continue.

"You were right on the edge and one more thing would have sent you over," Skinner finished for him. "I saw it in your eyes. So did Hammer. We were all worried."

"That's what all those weird looks were about." Mulder nuzzled Skinner's neck and kissed. "The next time I cry, I'll get you. I promise."

Skinner kissed him on the forehead. "You are still angry, right?"

"Right." Mulder hated them, and he hoped they rotted in hell. He probably wasn't their first victim and he was sure they'd find someone else to torture eventually. "Get them. If you need money or contacts, tell me. I've stayed out of it because I thought you wanted it that way, but you know I'll help you hurt them."

"My Fox is showing his teeth." Skinner chuckled softly. "I love your fierce side, but remember that I can handle your pain. It's what I do."

Mulder furrowed his brow. He hadn't thought of it quite that way. "No one better, but Master, that wasn't it. I couldn't watch you deal with me. I was too weak. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did what you had to, and I respect that." Skinner suddenly pushed him away enough to get to his feet. He made sure the door was locked, turned off the light, and swept Mulder up. "Time for bed. I'm hungry."

"But we just... never mind." Mulder was breathless with anticipation and worry by the time he was put on the bed. His half-hard cock was bobbing at the end of its chain, hoping for something good. He watched his master peel down the swimsuit and give him a long look.

"Look what I found in my bed." Skinner grinned his best evil one. "Someone left me a present."

Talking wasn't possible right then. He managed to scoot away but not much. It helped him think of something to say. "They made a mistake. Please, let me go."

Skinner crawled towards him, capturing a leg and fondling the chain. "Oh, I think they know exactly what I like. Must be my year-end bonus!"

That was absurdly funny, but Mulder didn't want to break a hot scene by laughing. He tried a weak kick. "Please. Not this. I haven't."

"You'll like it." Skinner clicked his teeth on the chain that held Mulder's dick and nipples and amused himself by tugging it. "You have my permission to yell, scream, and cry."

"Permission?" Mulder struggled in his bondage. "Who do you think you are?" He gasped at how quickly he had a large man on top of him.

"I'm your master. Yours. All yours. Aren't you lucky?" Skinner ran his finger over Mulder's lower lip. Mulder turned his face away in clear rejection and squeaked when Skinner's tongue probed inside his ear.

"No! Please! Turn me loose. I have money! I'll pay you!" Mulder made sure his hips didn't betray him by thrusting wildly into the heat of his master.

Skinner laughed. "My sweet pup, you're what I want, all tied up just for me." He licked him on the lips and eased off. "But I guess we could come to some kind of arrangement."

"We could?" Mulder was thrown by that. "I can go?"

The laughter made him blush, and he could see his master was thoroughly enjoying himself. It was a beautiful thing.

"No, but I won't fuck you like a crazed animal if you dance for me." Skinner slipped a finger deep in Mulder's sagging mouth. "That's right. Dance."

"I'd rather be fucked hard," Mulder said flatly, harshly even, because he couldn't picture it.

"Good," Skinner purred and slapped Mulder's belly with his hard cock. "Think you can handle all the inches I'll shove up your tight, so tight, ass?"

Mulder whimpered and tried to crawl away. He got nowhere. "I hate you!"

Skinner kissed him. "That's no way to talk to your master - the man in charge of your ass."

"You could return me with a note that says, 'I don't accept deliveries.'" Mulder tried to sound hopeful. "I'm sure I'll be awful at this ass stuff."

Amusement was clear on Skinner's face. "Dance and I'll go easy. I have a few things to get you in the mood."

"Crap," Mulder muttered with real feeling. He knew he had bells in his very near future. "You'll take all this dumb stuff off?"

Eyebrows raised high. "Some of it. I like my property fancy. Get used to it."

"I'm not a fancy nancy." Mulder went for the obvious gay joke. He saw his master fight a laugh before getting off the bed and returning with a box. "Please?"

"Since you asked nicely." Skinner stripped everything off him but his usual jewelry. A hand touched the pinkie ring, but Mulder curled his hand into a fist. That stayed. Skinner released Mulder's wrists and he considered running. He slid off the bed and raised his hands.

"Now, let's not do anything crazy!"

Skinner cornered him. "Too late. Accept it with good grace, and I'll be a kind master."

"You'll forgive my skepticism. You look like a man that lies for a living." Mulder let his shoulders slump. "I suppose I don't really have a choice."

"Smart man." Skinner grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to the center of the room. "Stay."

Mulder cast a sad look at the door. "We could get some whores and drink beer." He didn't think his jewelry-high master was listening. The jewelry went on with several clicks. "Come on! This is ridiculous!"

Skinner put a chair against the door and sat down on it. "Entertain me, or I will fuck your ass until it bleeds," he said in a very dangerous voice.

That voice made Mulder's cock swell. The threat meant nothing. He took a deep breath and didn't bother trying to figure out when his master had bought all this stuff. "I'll suck."

"In a minute. This first." Skinner waved his hand. "Music?"

"It'd help," Mulder said gloomily. At moments like these, he wished he were more toppy instead of a huge sub. The music came on, and Skinner took his seat again. Mulder turned around, shut his eyes, and tried to find some rhythm in his soul. Nope. Nothing. He groaned but put his hands - ignoring the jingle - behind his head and began to move his hips. The only comfort in all of this was no matter what he did, his master would be entertained. Skinner might collapse laughing, but that would count.

Trying to listen to the music, he moved, and even with his back turned he could feel his master's hot eyes on him. The lack of laughter gave him a little courage and he had a strange thought. They could've killed him. They probably should have killed him. If they'd have hit his lung with that nail, he might've died. He rubbed his chest and remembered putting a gun to it. He'd almost pulled that trigger.

It was better to be alive, and he danced, and he loved his master, and he danced. When he was pressed back onto the bed, it almost came as a surprise, and he laughed even as his master's cock slid deep inside him.

Skinner grinned and made him jingle for entirely different reasons.

********

"Over my knee for your morning discipline, pup."

Mulder stopped in his tracks.

"Click your jaw shut and get over here," Skinner growled. Mulder's body took over and did it while his brain was still gibbering. He wasn't sure why he was worried, and suddenly he realized that he wasn't. Mostly, he was excited.

It was over fairly quickly, and he kissed his master's feet as his butt burned. "Thank you, Master."

"My pleasure. Now, what are you doing today?"

"Writing." Mulder planned to spend the day working on his book. "Can I do anything for you?"

Skinner smiled. "Thank you for asking. Dress for dinner - security will be bringing you to me."

Mulder thought that sounded nice. "Five or six?"

"Six." His master gave him one more kiss and went to work. Mulder put on his swimsuit and adjusted his hard cock. He'd keep to his routine, and he was pleased with the way this book was coming together. So far, he hadn't had to delete entire chapters like last time. Writing, he'd discovered was a rewarding experience but frustrating. He struggled to find words that would help his cause, instead of making him look like a fool.

A swim, a run, a shower and he was back at it, and the day eased away between emails, research, and the realization that he needed to get better organized. One computer for cases and email, and one for writing would make things easier, and this computer wasn't the easiest because of the stupid word processing program that had come pre-installed. If typewriters came with a spellcheck, he'd switch back. Leaning back, he chuckled softly. He had thought that one book would be enough, but slowly he was beginning to understand that this was his career now, and he'd do it until they pried the last book from his cold, dead fingers.

Checking the time, he shut down his computer, resolved to buy a special one for writing, and went to get dressed. He put on the casual suit that Skinner liked best, brushed his hair, and made sure he looked good enough to sit opposite his master. For an added tease, he'd worn his armbands, and he was sure Skinner would notice them through the white shirt. Skinner noticed everything.

The goons were waiting on him, and he thanked them before getting in the back. There was traffic, of course, but they stayed off the interstate, and he was there at exactly at six. He hesitated before going in, noticing that it wasn't a traditional restaurant.

"There you are." Skinner took in Mulder's appearance from top to bottom. "Very nice, but I need to make a few adjustments before we go inside."

"Of course, but-" Mulder shut up when he saw the gleam in his master's eyes. He obediently removed his jacket and his shirt was opened down to his belt.

Skinner handed their coats in to be checked, and then kissed him. "If I had scissors, I'd cut the sleeves off your shirt."

"Sir, I can help you with that."

Mulder tried to bite back his automatic groan as the hat check boy was way too accommodating in search of a big tip, which he received when the sleeves were gone. Skinner smiled in a predatory way and slid his hands up to squeeze Mulder's armbands.

"Perfect."

"You owe me a shirt," Mulder grumbled. He knew what kind of place this was now and he hoped the food was good because he'd skipped lunch. His answer was a look that demanded his obedience and clicked fingers that ordered him to heel. He got the door for his master, and they went inside, where they were expected and seated immediately. Well, Skinner was seated. The place was classy, with an interesting mixture of Asian and Greek artwork, and he wasn't the only one kneeling. There was a stage, and he knew the entertainment would be men and women screaming.

"Where's your head, slave?"

That was an interesting question, and Mulder answered it truthfully. "Buzzing."

"Focus on me. I'm sure this was a shock, but we're going to have a nice meal, watch a show, and then go home. Simple." Skinner stroked him. "You look handsome."

"You look edible." Mulder licked his lips. He was very aroused by all this, but he wasn't going to be able to focus. "A spanking in the lobby would've helped get me centered."

Skinner scooted his chair back, pulled, and made it fast but hard. Mulder's face was beet red, and his ass burned, and he was there now. He kissed his master's shoes. "Thank you, Master."

"You only have to ask." Skinner ordered enough for them both and a good bottle of wine, and Mulder spread his knees and relaxed into it. His master's hand never seemed to leave him, and by the time the salad arrived, he was seriously thinking of coming in his trousers. He ate what was given to him without even a glare.

The wine was very good, and he appreciated the sips he was given. He slowly began to tune out everyone in the restaurant but his master. Sucking the fingers that had just fed him, he slipped into deep submission without trying.

"Watch now." Skinner pointed him towards the stage. He was glad Skinner's hand settled onto his neck, squeezing gently as people were put in different positions and whipped. They seemed to be enjoying it. He remembered liking it.

"He's not as good as you, Master." Mulder shivered from longing and other emotions he didn't want to examine closely.

"You're good for my ego." Skinner slid his hand down and pulled Mulder's nipple out hard with a twist. Pain shot through him, and he shamelessly moved closer for more of it. A particularly vicious crack of the whip made him look and he saw the red line left in its wake. He loved pain. He did, but that made him realize that he had limits. Maybe he hadn't had limits before Skinner had decided to love him, but he had them now.

"I would never."

"I know," Mulder said breathlessly. "Permission to look away?"

"Granted." Skinner patted his knee, and Mulder put his chin there quickly. This was his favorite place in the world. Everything was fine when he was here. He groaned as his hair was stroked and tried not to flinch as the whipping continued. Skinner pushed the plate away. "I think that puts a damper on dessert." He clicked his fingers and Mulder obediently followed him to the bar. "Sit next to me, slave."

"Yes, Master." Mulder knew that was a privilege as all the other subs were kneeling. He leaned close and whispered, "Thank you."

Skinner kissed him hard. "I'll spank you publicly before we leave so the other subs aren't jealous."

Mulder swallowed hard. "Okay," he said with a small squeak in his voice. He scooted his stool very close so he could fawn all over him. "Talk to me."

After a small sip of his drink, Skinner gave him a long look. "It won't be long."

Stunned was a good word for what he felt. "Who gave the order?" he whispered.

"The person who had the most to gain."

That was suitably obtuse. Mulder had been out of the F.B.I. loop too long to know who would benefit from his beating. "Can I kill him?"

"Her." Skinner began to seriously play with Mulder's nipples and arms. Any place there was jewelry was fair game. "No. I'm going to take her out of the game."

Mulder's mouth dropped open and then he gasped from a particularly hard tug. "Can I egg her house?"

"No, but I'm going to let you deliver the bad news." Skinner's voice was soft and deep. I'll be ready not long after we get home, and those four morons?"

"Can I kill them?" Mulder threw his head back and clenched his teeth around a yowl. "Guess not," he panted.

Skinner smiled, but it was cruel. "They've been dealt with, my bloodthirsty Fox." He laughed and gave him a stout drink of scotch. "Prison in Mexico can be such a dangerous place."

With one smooth move, he slid off the barstool and kissed his master's shoes. Several conflicting emotions ran through him, but gratitude was uppermost. If they were in prison, in Mexico, they wouldn't be bothering anyone else. "Thank you, Master." He put his head on Skinner's shoes. "Slave is grateful."

Skinner grabbed a fistful of hair and put him back in the barstool, yelping the entire way. "I did it for me, not you. No one, and I mean no one, hurts my slave."

"Not for me? Not even a little?" Mulder asked with a bit of indignation. He put on a pout.

The fist relocated him face down in Skinner's lap. "A little. Don't push your slave luck."

The love was easy to hear, and he dug his face into Skinner's cock. "Thank you, Master." He grinned because he was out of sight.

"Walter!"

Mulder recognized Peter's voice but didn't make a move. Yes, his ass was mostly in the air, and undignified would be a good way to put it, but he was a slave, and Peter knew that. Skinner shook Peter's hand, and they sat shoulder-to-shoulder. New drinks were delivered, and his master kept him down.

"How's your slave doing?"

"Well, I think." Skinner tugged Mulder's ear. "They should warn that there's blood play in the show. I thought Fox was going to throw up."

Mulder sighed. It hadn't been that bad. Skinner didn't turn him loose.

"Blood play?" Peter sounded disapproving. "I wouldn't have recommended this place if I'd have known. He's not ready for edge play of any sort."

"He hid his head in my lap." Skinner had to be smiling.

"I'll speak to Alfred. Fluids of any kind are against the law." Peter wasn't happy. That was clear. "Is he okay?"

Skinner pulled him up by the scruff of the neck. "Slave?"

"Fine. Yeah. Good. Thanks." Mulder's face was pressed back down and he greedily mouthed Skinner's cock, which was growing. He took a hard swat to the ass and grunted.

"He's making remarkable progress, but remember to play safer than usual and no severe bondage until I okay it."

That was completely unfair. Mulder nearly jerked his head up and protested, but his master held him down. He hadn't been that bad off!

"I remember." Skinner swatted again to take the fire out him. It worked. "I hope you know how much I appreciate your help."

"I think I do." Peter laughed. "Gotta run. Don't forget Wednesday, and Walter, a couple more swats won't hurt him."

Mulder groaned and took them with good grace. After that, Skinner downed his drink, pushed him to his knees, and got up. With a few clicks, they were headed through the club, and he stayed very close.

"Saw you two at the bar. Slaves don't sit. Not ever. It's against the rules."

"And?" Skinner drawled.

"He'll have to be punished."

Mulder kept his eyes down and knelt. He was not making this worse. Skinner put his hands in his pockets. A sure sign that he wasn't happy.

"Thank you. I'll take care of it." Skinner took another step, but his way was blocked. Mulder stopped breathing. This idiot, whoever he was, didn't know who he was dealing with, but he was going to learn.

"That post. Right now. They have bullwhips. I'll get you one." That was so the wrong thing to say, and Mulder didn't dare breathe a word. He'd take the whip if it meant they didn't have to fight about it, but telling him was a very bad idea.

Skinner put his hand on Mulder's head. "Absolutely not, and who the hell are you to tell me what I'll do to my slave? You have five seconds to get out of my way, or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of a very angry dom."

Cringing was his only option, but he didn't because that would piss Skinner off even further.

"Then I'll do it myself."

This was going to be so ugly, and Mulder rooted himself to the ground. No matter what happened, he wouldn't move an inch. This was top's business.

"Walter, is there a problem here?" Peter asked, appearing from what seemed like nowhere.

Skinner didn't answer. He wouldn't. Mulder saw the ripple of movement, and all of his good intentions flew out the window. That fucker was going to sucker punch his master! He was up, moving, and snarling so fast that he heard several people gasp.

The fucker hit the floor hard, and Mulder shook off the hand that landed on his shoulder to pick the guy up and throw him against the St. Andrew's cross that decorated this end of the building.

"You will not touch him, you piece of shit!" Mulder saw the fear in the man's eyes, but he didn't back away.

"Fox! Kneel!"

Mulder heaved out a big breath and stepped away to kneel in front of his master. He didn't give one shit if he were punished. No one treated his master like that.

"A fox indeed," Peter said. "Walter, take him home. I'll clean up the mess."

"No." Skinner was firm on that point. He pointed down at Mulder. "Stay."

"Yes, Master," Mulder whispered, but he didn't bother with the bullshit of trying to look contrite. Skinner and Peter smoothed the way while Mulder knelt near a whipping post that he had no doubt he'd be hanging from soon. He still didn't care. No one messed with his master - certainly not that dumb fucker.

"He doesn't look dangerous."

Mulder didn't look up.

"He takes his responsibilities very seriously." That was Peter. "The moron threw the first punch."

Skinner said nothing, and that made Mulder want to whimper.

"This isn't a saloon, or one of those nasty clubs where people beat the crap out of their slaves."

Who was talking was a real mystery, but Mulder wasn't going to look. His ass was in enough trouble.

"Everyone will be satisfied if he's publicly disciplined."

"No." Skinner sounded so angry that Mulder moaned. "We're leaving. Peter, we'll be talking. Now, excuse us."

"You can't just walk out after that! He's a dom!"

Peter stepped in front of Mulder. "He was a dom. He started it. He didn't finish it. They're done here, Alfred, or I'm done here."

"No." Alfred, whoever that was, sounded panicked now. "You're right, but they should find another club."

"I might as well." Peter sniffed. "Blood play? Bullies? Alfred, you should be ashamed."

Skinner clicked his fingers, and they were leaving, and Mulder didn't do anything but walk and kneel, walk and kneel. The rental car was close enough, and Skinner put him in the front. That was a surprise. Mulder hunched down miserably and waited for the bomb to drop. His ass was getting it. That was for sure. The house was dark, and they went in without a word. Mulder did everything a good slave would, but he wished his hands would stop trembling. Finally, he knelt by the bed and waited.

His master sat down right in front of him. "Fox, I'm not going to punish you."

"You should." Mulder put his head in the space between Skinner's knees. "I fucked up."

"The rule about the bar is incredibly stupid, neither of us knew about it, and you were protecting me. Kinda dumb seeing as how I outweigh you by fifty pounds, but understandable. If I were going to punish you for anything, it would be brushing me aside so you could beat the crap out of him!"

Mulder moaned with real misery. "I'm sorry, Master. I know you were ashamed of me."

"I was not! I had the best slave in the room, and everyone knew it. You didn't see the admiring looks you received after I put you down. I had two offers for you before we left!" Skinner pulled him up and hugged him. "But you should've let me handle it. I was going to drop him."

"Stupid fucker didn't have any business touching you," Mulder growled. He was still angry. "I deserve to get the shit kicked out of me, but you--" He broke off, worried he'd said too much. "I love you," he finished lamely.

Skinner sighed. "Come to bed. We're both tired, and I have to work tomorrow, but we will deal with this." He turned off the light, and Mulder crept in the bed. He hoped for a touch, and his heart was beating so fast when Skinner wrapped around him.

"I love you, Fox. Go to sleep. That's an order."

"Yes, Master." Mulder shut his eyes. It was enough to be held by him. The rest of it could wait. He snuggled closer and listened to his master fall asleep.

********  
End


	17. Set You Free

*********

"Would you like to go swimming down at the beach?"

Mulder turned from watching the little finches in the aviary hop about and managed a polite, small smile. "Dr. Wingfield is running late?"

"Yes, and he asked if you wouldn't mind waiting." Troy strolled over to him. "I can lend you a swimsuit."

"I don't think I'm in the mood to wash sand out of my butt crack today." Mulder went back to studying the birds. "I'll wait. Skinner will spank my ass otherwise."

Troy chuckled softly. "Word is all over the scene that--"

"I'm crazy as a bedbug? They may be right." Mulder tried not to let his shoulders slump. He didn't feel guilty, just sorta stupid. Skinner refused to discuss it with him, after saying they'd discuss it. It made no sense whatsoever.

"Not really." Troy began to fiddle with the door of the aviary, and Mulder stepped back as it was opened. The birds started hopping and cheeping, and Mulder stared in amazement as Troy left the door wide open.

"Won't they fly away?"

"They like the fountain." Troy smiled. "This is their home. They come back."

Mulder thought maybe he was cramping the birds' style so he went back to the table and sat down to watch. Sure enough, they began flying to the fountain and then darting back to their aviary.

"They always go back?" Mulder would admit he was fascinated. The birds should fly away, but they didn't.

Troy shrugged and sat down close enough to talk comfortably. "We lose a few every year, but Peter says some birds prefer a wilder existence."

"Interesting." Mulder couldn't help but compare himself to the birds, and he'd always fly home too. That was where he was safe, and he loved the hand that fed him. "So what are they saying on the scene?"

"Not to mess with your master, or you'll kick ass." Troy laughed. "I bet that spanking hurt."

Mulder rubbed his forehead. Troy wasn't exactly a friend, but there wasn't anyone else to talk to about it. "He didn't punish me. I wanted him to, but he refused."

The silence wasn't very comfortable, but Mulder watched the birds. They were very happy, and the chirping was loud. "I guess we won't go to any more clubs while we're here." He didn't know what else to say.

"Six doms called Peter to get your name and number so they could offer for you. Loyalty is such a rare thing in a slave. All the ones I know sit back and watch the show, getting off on two doms fighting."

The stupidity was damn appalling. "We look out for each other." He knew it sounded lame, and he heartily wished his master had punished him. It would've made it all easier.

Troy shrugged. "Anyway, you're sure you don't want to swim?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mulder controlled a long sigh. "I'll just watch the birds."

"I'll be in the kitchen. Come get me if you need anything."

Mulder didn't watch him leave. The birds splashed and hopped, perfectly happy, and he envied them. Life was simple for them, some water and birdseed and they were good. Their captivity was easy. He rubbed his head, shut his eyes, and knew the truth. It was also easy for him, but most of his adult life he'd hovered on the edge of being ashamed of his lifestyle.

_"Feel good, boy?"_

He opened his eyes, but all he saw were the times he'd hidden it or ran from it or pretended. A small yellow finch caught his eye as it dashed back to the safety of the aviary. That was him, hiding out from the world so he could be free. It made no sense whatsoever, but it was the truth. Society didn't accept his kind. He suddenly smiled at the absurdity of it all. He'd spent a large portion of his life pretending not to care, but he had. And now? He loved his master too much to hurt him by lying about it. To himself. The world could go fuck itself. What mattered was how he felt inside. He could be free inside his captivity - just like the birds - and he was going to be honest enough to acknowledge that he was happy that way.

The pain had nothing to do it. Even if his master never spanked him again - which would be a shame - he was still the slave. It was truly what he wanted and nothing would change that. He'd always been the outsider, whether by intellect or convictions that made people uncomfortable, and he had finally found a place to be free. There was no way in hell he was going to walk away from it. He hoped his master understood that truth.

Seagulls cawed and he looked out at the ocean. He'd needed this change, but finally, he was ready to go home. It was his cage, but he loved it, and he'd be strong enough to make occasional forays to the proverbial fountain. His fingers itched for his laptop and he made a mental note to take it everywhere in the future.

With time to kill, he wondered who the woman was behind his beating, and what was the plan to make her pay. He did know one thing: his master would tell him when he was ready and not a moment earlier.

"Fox! How are you?"

Mulder stood and shook Peter's offered hand. "Good. Thank you, sir."

Peter went to fuss at the birds, and Troy came out to deliver fresh ice tea with mint. Mulder turned over the events again and came to a conclusion, but he waited until Peter was seated with a glass of tea.

"You're the Guardian of the House, aren't you?"

"We're organized a little differently out here, but yes." Peter sipped his tea and smiled. "And no, I'm not banning you from the scene."

He had to laugh. "You can ban me all you want, but I'm on the wrong end of the leash, sir."

Peter's eyes smiled now. "It's easy to think you're a sub until you say something like that. Tell me, Fox, have you ever topped?"

"Yes." Mulder wasn't going into details, but he was willing to say that.

"I thought so, and I'd be willing to bet that as a sub you topped. Did Walter put an end to that?"

"Yes." Very uncomfortable with this line of questioning, he took a drink of tea, wishing he could leave or take that swim now. "I'm ready for some real bondage."

Peter didn't look convinced. "And the whip? Are you ready to be restrained, stroked, spanked, slapped, and hear the crack right before it lands on your aching body?"

"My master never slaps me!" Mulder snapped angrily. His mouth was very dry and a drink of tea helped. "The rest sounds fine."

"Never? Not even a thigh?" Peter had on the face that said nothing. "Your ass?"

Mulder took several deep breaths, upset that he had lost his cool. "I thought you meant my face," he muttered. "I want to try. I trust Master not to hurt me."

"I know you trust him, but do you trust yourself? Or do you believe that if it goes too far, you've earned it?"

It never paid to rush into an answer. When he did, he always felt stupid. Instead, he crossed his legs and forced himself to really think about it. "I have a safe word, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Peter looked astonished. "Walter allows that?"

"We play very rough sometimes, and he's a gentle man. I've never actually used it." Mulder smoothed his hands down his jeans, searching for the right words. "It was his idea," he said a little sullenly, feeling as if he'd let his master down.

"When you play rough, is it your idea or his?"

Mulder took another minute. "Some of each. He usually warns me before it happens, even if it's my idea." He had to get up, and he went to stare inside the aviary. The little birds flew in circles and cheeped at him. He pictured himself strapped to the cross. Could he do it? He wasn't sure. "It could be like riding a horse. I need to get back on after being thrown."

"And Walter? Do you think he's ready? His trauma was different but just as valid."

Refusing to look at him made it only slightly easier. He hadn't considered that his master might not want it, but that was like him - always thinking of himself. With a small thump, he sat back down and drank some more tea.

"I can only trust him. If he doesn't want to do it, he won't. I put myself in his hands and believe that he knows what's best for us. He's never let me down." Mulder smiled to himself. "He's much smarter than I am about this stuff."

"Stuff?"

Flushing, Mulder reminded himself that he was an educated man. "He has a very good grasp of not only his sexual needs but mine."

"Do you think it's a good idea to rely on that? What if he makes a mistake and you end up hurt?" Peter drank his tea and looked perfectly relaxed. It was annoying as hell.

That thought had never crossed his mind. "My first doghouse was made of plastic. One time, I was in it, waiting, and he yelled for me. I bolted out, caught my leg on a corner, and received a cut, really more of a scratch." He smiled at the memory. "He got rid of the doghouse. My safety is his biggest concern."

"You're sure?"

Mulder grinned. "Now you're trying to make me crazy. Yes, I'm sure. Very sure. He told you about the tawse, huh?"

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Tell me your side of the story."

Quicksand swirled under his feet and he cursed himself for mentioning it. He told the story quickly, watching for a reaction, but he was disappointed as usual. As a profiler, he was highly disappointed in the lack of information that he was able to garner from observing Peter.

"And you still trust him?"

"Yes." Mulder didn't even have to think about it. "Even if he'd have done it, I'd still trust him."

"How could you?"

"Because he loves me, and he was upset because of that love."

"You were scared."

"It would've hurt." Mulder finished his tea. He got up and went to look out at the ocean again. "One time, Master staked me out on the beach, naked, and sat down to watch as the tide rolled in and lapped over me."

"There's a note of laughter in your voice. Didn't it concern you that you might die?"

Mulder laughed aloud now. "Never, but I did worry that I'd come on myself and get strapped." He shook his head. "I know very well the difference between a sub and a slave."

"And what are you?"

"His slave, and if some day it ends for one reason or another, I won't have another master." Mulder stuck his hands in his pockets and wished his hour was up.

"You could live without it?"

Mulder didn't have to think about that. "It's him. Don't you see? I can do it because of him. I want to do it because of him. When he doesn't want it, I don't either. It's not about the bondage. It's about us."

"You love him very much." Peter finally stopped asking questions. "You trust that love."

"Yes." Mulder smiled and turned to him. "And honestly, he could beat me black-and-blue and I wouldn't leave him. I know it's not healthy, and I'm under orders to leave him if he ever injures me, but I won't do it." He wandered back to the chair. "Sick, huh?"

Peter tapped his fingers on the table. "Your self-awareness of the problem negates the illness behind it." He frowned. "Can you live vanilla with him?"

"Yes." He'd worried about that himself, but he knew he could now. After all, they had, and he'd been happy.

"What if he can't, and he leaves you?"

Mulder hated those words because he'd thought them himself so many times. "I can't make him stay," he whispered. "If he wants that, I'll go, but I won't enter into another relationship. For me, this is it."

"Have you always been so quick to take the blows meant for your master?" Peter poured himself some more tea and offered it to Mulder, but he'd had enough.

The questions were coming fast and furious, and Mulder felt slightly overwhelmed. He allowed himself a deep breath. "Yes. It's my job to protect him."

"And if you get hurt, injured, it's okay, because you're just a slave." Peter turned all around so brilliantly and struck home with the truth. Mulder had to admire that keen intellect, but he needed a break.

"Are you this hard on John Travolta and Suzanne Somers?" He laughed because Peter did look startled for one moment.

Peter smiled wide and open. "John Travolta is a Scientologist, which you know. They think we're all quacks."

"Doesn't everyone?" Mulder took the easy shot. He chuckled softly. "Yes, I have self-esteem issues. I'd rather be hurt than him. Have you ever nursed him? He's the worst patient in the world!"

Troy happened to be delivering a platter of healthy snacks. "We'll talk later, honey."

Mulder grinned. Peter cleared his throat and that aplomb was gone for a moment. "You know you're as valuable as him in the relationship, don't you?"

"Sure," Mulder lied easily, appreciating the softball question. "You haven't really seen us at our best. We've both been struggling."

"And you being so wonderfully subservient doesn't make things better. It just shows him how much farther you have to go." Peter cracked his whip. He usually waited towards the end of the session to do it.

"It makes me feel safe. I think he knows that." Mulder shrugged it away. "Since we got together, I've always been the basket case. If he did leave, I wouldn't blame him."

Peter nodded. He actually had the balls to agree with that. "He loves you just as fiercely as you love him. Don't underestimate that. You didn't see the look of rage on his face. I was glad he wasn't carrying his gun."

"He always carries his gun," Mulder said automatically. "It was in the small of his back."

"I'll up my estimation of his control." Peter munched a carrot from the tray. "How did you feel when you saw the blood from the whip?"

"Sick to my stomach." It was an uneasy truth. "I'm sure it was consensual, and I know some people truly do substitute pain for sex, but the bruising alone would make it almost impossible to get out of bed the next day."

Peter seemed to agree with that. "Alfred crossed the line of good taste. Have you and Walter ever incorporated breath-play into your games?"

Mulder was sure his eyes widened. "No, and you'd have to ask him why." He put up his hand. "I'm up for anything and he knows that."

"Does he still know that?"

"Yes, I do," Skinner said as he came striding out on the terrace. Thrilled to see him, Mulder got up fast and knelt in front of him when he stopped. Skinner leaned over and kissed him. "Have you been swimming?"

Mulder looked from the one to the other. "You two play me like a fiddle. No, I didn't swim. I watched the birds instead. They like their cage too much to fly away."

"It's their home." Skinner took a big drink, settling into a chair. "I was at a field office not far from here. No reason to drive back into the city alone."

"Peter thinks I should be more disobedient. I'm starting now, okay?" Mulder teased, staying on his knees by his master's chair. He wanted to nuzzle at Skinner's bulge.

Skinner grinned, and it made Mulder shiver from longing. "My hand loves it when you disobey."

"Thanks, Peter. Really." Mulder glared at him. "I should've known a dom shrink was a bad investment of my time."

Peter laughed and nudged the tray closer to them both. "Finally, you're starting to think!"

The snacks quickly disappeared, and Mulder's spine began to relax. He didn't like their sessions, but he did see the necessity of it. "Can I at least see your playroom, sir?" he asked boldly. He saw the quick look they exchanged and realized there was no such thing as patient confidentiality in this circumstance. "Do you have to tell him everything?"

"Fox," Peter said slowly, "I don't, but once you discuss it with him, and he comes back to me with questions, it seems silly not to talk."

Mulder reluctantly accepted that at face value. "It'd be okay anyway. I don't tell you anything I wouldn't tell him. You just ask more questions."

Skinner threaded his fingers through Mulder's hair. "May I show him, Peter?"

"Yes, and I'll allow a small scene, but nothing too intense." Peter didn't look at Mulder this time. "He counts on you for his limits."

"I know. He never had them growing up." Skinner eased to his feet and kept him close. "I count on him to loosen things up occasionally. One of these days, I'll tell you about the time he thought it would be fun to stalk me."

Mulder turned bright red. "Putting me in jail was just wrong!"

"I know you're still mad about it." Skinner laughed and pulled him along until they were walking together through the big house. Mulder felt his heart pick up speed, but he was excited, not scared.

"A small scene?" he asked breathlessly. "Would you be willing to do that with him in the house?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Skinner took him down a flight of stairs to a shut door. The key was at the top of the doorjamb, and he unlocked the door. "Are you breathing?"

"Maybe." Mulder wanted to strip off his clothes, but it wasn't his choice if they had a scene. He was glad Skinner finally pushed the door open wide. They went inside together, and Skinner clicked on the lights.

"Not what I expected." Mulder quivered. "He's into the heavy duty stuff. No imagination here."

Skinner glanced around. "He's added a few things since I was here, but yes. He's a serious player. Don't let that paunch fool you. He can hurt a man."

"I believe it." Mulder kept hold of him. "Please don't ever put me in an Iron Maiden."

"If you ask nicely." Skinner put his arm around him. "The red lights make it spookier. His Halloween parties are legendary."

Mulder did admire an upright whipping post with cuffs coming out of the top. "This was always sexier in my imagination."

"Life is funny that way." Skinner tugged him around and kissed him deeply. "Now, I think, you see the pain more realistically. You don't like pain instead of sex. You like some pain with your sex."

Dropping to his knees was very easy. He looked up at him. "I love you."

"Your master too?"

"Him too. He's a pain in my ass, but I love him." Mulder pressed his face into Skinner's groin. "Did you tell Peter about the tawse?"

Skinner stroked his hand through Mulder's hair. "Yes. It shook me that I almost harmed you."

Mulder wished there was something to say to make it better. "Did he use a tawse on you?" He had to know.

"That's your job." Skinner pulled him up and spun him around. "Go look everything over. If you see something you like, let me know."

With a small sigh, he turned him loose and wandered the big room. One table had a small battery hooked to wires. It made him quiver and not in a good way. He ended up in front of the post. It was simple, yet fun, and it didn't involve electricity or clamps.

Skinner whispered in Mulder's ear, "He said small."

Mulder waved his hand around helplessly. "This place is scary!"

They laughed together, and Skinner hugged him. "The stocks don't appeal to you?"

"Not as much as this post." Mulder looked about one more time. "He really has a rack!"

"I know." Skinner laughed, but it was his evil one. "At one point I thought you'd like it, but I'm not so sure now."

"Those things can permanently damage a man's joints in the wrong hands." Mulder suddenly swallowed hard. "I'm sure you're an expert."

Skinner shrugged and stepped around him to the post. He put his arms up. "How do I look?"

Mulder dropped to his knees. "Damn good."

"You try it now." Skinner moved away and waited for him to get up. Mulder raised his arms and drew a deep breath. His master suddenly pressed him back against it and grabbed a handful of cock. "Do you throb for me?"

"Yes," Mulder whimpered; his cock raging hard. He needed it - needed his master. "Please, Master."

Skinner squeezed him. "I think you do want it. Strip and put your clothes on that bench."

Mulder hurried to obey, and his cock leaked on him. Hell, yes, he throbbed for it. Quickly, he put his arms back up, and Skinner snapped the fur-lined cuffs around him. He felt almost stretched. Skinner did the unexpected. He pulled up a chair and sat down with a flogger in his lap. Mulder tried not to shake. Here he was, hanging naked and helpless, while his master sat fully dressed in front of him with a tiny smile on his face.

The flogger was short-handled, black, and looked like fine workmanship. It could tease, please, or hurt. The waiting was cruel, and his master knew it. His cock leaked on him. "Please," he whispered, unsure if he should talk.

The glasses came off, and Mulder had to shift on his feet. His arms were just high enough to make this position slightly uncomfortable. Skinner tucked the glasses in his suit pocket and then pushed it off. Slowly, deliberately, he began to roll up his sleeves. Mulder thought he might orgasm before it was over. He groaned.

"No more words, slave." His master's voice was soft and low. "Would you prefer a blindfold or a gag?"

That made no sense, unless his master was trying to punish him. He tilted his head and wondered if he could handle either of them.

"My, my, you are feeling obedient. You'd promised me you wouldn't be!" Skinner laughed and eased out of the chair. He stepped over to a cabinet, rummaged around, and returned with two items hanging in his hand. "The gag is new," he said softly as he stepped behind the pole. Mulder took a deep breath as his vision and voice was taken from him. The gag was a gentle one, but he wouldn't be talking. His world narrowed.

"I'm here." Skinner slid the flogger down, starting at Mulder's hands and ending at his feet. "I won't leave you."

The tingles broke out over Mulder's body and he leaned his head back. Skinner took advantage of Mulder's exposed neck and teased the flogger there. From there, he worked a pattern down and across and then he said, "Turn."

Mulder fumbled to cross his arms and pivot. He felt as if he was on fire and each brush of the leather strips was throwing on more gasoline.

"Harder now." Skinner's lips were right at Mulder's ear. "Breathe. I'm with you."

He arched into the first blow that fell across his nipples. Again, there was a rhythm and pattern, and he sank into it, breathing and aching and loving it. He turned and mindlessly cried out behind his gag as it began again. It lasted until there was nothing in him but what his master had put there.

The shock of a blistering, hot mouth devouring his cock was overwhelming, and he nearly passed out as his orgasm roared from him, leaving damn little behind.

"My beautiful Fox." Skinner removed the gag and kissed him thoroughly as he gasped for more air. The cuffs released him, and he fell to his knees, grabbing for his master's legs and holding on for dear life. The blindfold was eased off and he blinked several times as his eyes adjusted.

"With me?" Skinner sounded amused.

Mulder opened his mouth, shut it, and then had to force the words. "Thank you, Master." He kissed his master's shoes. "Really," he mumbled, hoping he sounded sincere. His body was one big pleasure zone. He looked up at him hopefully, but his master only kissed him.

"Get dressed." Skinner pulled him up and gave him a healthy swat on the ass. Mulder hurried, wishing he'd been allowed to give some pleasure back and hoping for a good fuck later. His hands fumbled with his clothes and he tried to breathe regularly. The clicking of his master's fingers seemed very loud, and he rushed to him and knelt.

Skinner stroked his fingers through Mulder's hair, encouraged him up, and straightened his clothes. "Better. You looked stunned."

Licking his lips, he tried not to whimper. "Use me, Master?"

"When we get home." Skinner petted him. "Are you thirsty? Let's head back to that tea." He got the lights and re-locked the door, and Mulder would've followed him anywhere. Peter was still at the table, but now he was clicking away on his laptop. Skinner sat down, and Mulder knelt very close so he could put his chin on his master's leg.

"I'd ask you how it went, but that dazed look of pleasure on his face says it all." Peter chuckled. Skinner handed Mulder a glass of tea, and he was grateful. He was very thirsty, and the tea was good.

His master smiled and kept a hand on him. "It went fine. He did express surprise that your dungeon was exactly that."

"He's not the first." Peter shut his laptop. "You're staying for dinner, I hope. Troy is grilling cheeseburgers."

Mulder actually groaned. He blushed and drank some more tea.

"Fox would tackle me if I tried to leave now." Skinner squeezed the back of Mulder's neck gently. "Thank you for having us."

Peter smiled. "It's been so nice to have you out here."

The thought of cheeseburgers made him lose track of the conversation, and he was happy enough to kneel by his master and drink his tea. That flogger had felt so good. He'd forgotten how nice it could be to hurt like that. It made him feel alive and the thrill of knowing he was completely owned was very heady. Skinner's hand was close, and he nuzzled it.

"Just out of curiosity - how long did it take you to train him?"

Mulder finished his tea, put it on the table, and leaned so he could put his chin on him. Skinner was laughing softly, stroking him.

"It wasn't that easy. I tamed him, taught him what I liked, and he discovered that he liked the limits I place on him." Skinner was so right. "It's part of our life, and we enjoy it, but it's not all that we are."

"And if you couldn't have it?"

"It wouldn't matter one damn bit, and I know Fox feels the same." Skinner slid his thumb over Mulder's lips. "We went months without it, and I was fine. Were you, Fox?"

Mulder stared up at him and told the truth. "Yes. You're a good lover, no matter what we do." He tried not to groan at the thought.

Skinner kissed him. "Go see if Troy needs help, sweetheart."

"I love you, Walter," Mulder whispered against Skinner's lips. He brushed off his trousers and went to the kitchen. Troy gave him a job to do after he washed his hands.

"Did you enjoy the dungeon?" Troy suddenly asked.

Mulder kept his eyes on the knife and the tomato. "Hardcore. Yes." He nearly laughed at himself. Where was his fancy education now?

Troy laughed softly. "It is. The one for lightweights is upstairs."

Unsure of whether he'd been insulted, he concentrated on the tomatoes. His master was fond of saying that everyone had different needs, and it wasn't shameful to admit them. "Whatever he wants is fine with me," he said more for himself than Troy.

"That's what makes you a great slave." Troy didn't sound as if he was making fun, but it was hard to tell. Mulder decided not to worry about it. He did miss Ian and Hammer. Even the guy at the bookstore was easier to understand than Troy. Maybe it was the age difference. Troy came over and swished everything away. "Take out the dips and chips. We'll eat on the big table."

Mulder frowned and didn't move. Troy met his eyes and waited. Neither of them spoke for a long minute. It was Troy that finally looked away.

"Please."

"I'd be happy to help." Mulder took everything out, set the table, and glanced over to make sure his master was fine. Skinner clicked his fingers and pointed at the chair next to him. Mulder sat down and smiled. "Need something?"

"Peter wants to finish the session, and I need to make a few phone calls." Skinner stood and kissed him. "I like that smile."

That earned him another one, and they laughed softly. Skinner strode off towards the house, and Mulder waited to hear the next round of questions.

"Are you happy?"

Now that was an interesting question. "Overall or right now?"

"Both." Peter had his laptop open again, but he was paying attention. He was capable of multi-tasking.

"My life seems to have taken an unexpected turn. I didn't expect to be a writer, and I'm a bit dismayed at how addicting the process has become. But yes, I am happy overall."

"And right now?"

"Troy annoys me." Mulder met Peter's eyes firmly. "But the burgers smell good. Your dungeon was fun. Thank you for allowing it, even if I was very intimidated by some of the implements. So yes, I'm happy."

Peter suddenly smiled. "Troy is a top. Has he been bothering you?"

"He hasn't touched me, or I'd have punched him." Mulder knew now why Troy made him cautious. "For some reason, I thought you and he were a couple."

"Not in a conventional manner." Peter kept a small smile on his face, but what it meant was a mystery. "He's toppier than most."

Mulder deflected that. "It's my issue. You know I've struggled to come to grips with my sexuality."

"Ah, you admit it. We're making progress." Peter didn't take his eyes off him. "What conclusions have you drawn?"

That was a good question, and one he didn't have answers to yet. He thought he was more comfortable in his skin, but he wasn't sure. "That can be my homework for next week. My brain is a little fuzzy."

"Understandable." Peter nodded. "Good session. Play safe." He always ended it like that, and Mulder always nodded, but he did wonder if Peter knew that he and Walter weren't playing. He rubbed his forehead. Maybe they were. He'd talk it over with Skinner later.

Peter stood and picked up the pitcher. "I'll be back in a moment. Maybe we should switch to lemonade." He didn't seem to be asking, so Mulder didn't answer. He tried to make his spine relax, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tense?" Skinner took over the job of rubbing him. "You are. What happened?"

Mulder groaned from how good it felt. He caught Skinner's hands and got to his feet. "Walk with me a minute?"

"Of course."

They slipped away into the terraced garden, and Skinner pulled him down on a bench that was hidden from the house by large bushes. "Tell me."

Mulder swung his leg over Skinner and sat right on his lap. Their mouths came together two seconds later. The kisses were always sweet, and he'd thought once or twice that he could die happy if his master was kissing him when it happened.

"Sessions always make me tense. I worry I'll say too much or not enough." Mulder could tell by the set of Skinner's jaw that he wasn't convinced. "But, did you know Troy was a top?"

Skinner instantly looked dangerous. He caught Mulder's hands. "I haven't really spoken to him. He stays out of my way."

"Probably because he knows you'll knock him down." Mulder kissed him again. "It's nothing. He just makes me nervous."

"You've never had a problem with Murray or Elaine." Skinner's voice was deep.

"They've never checked out my ass or given me orders." Mulder thought about it. "Well, Elaine has, but that doesn't count." He ground his ass into his master's lap. "I'm sure it's just me. I'm weird these days."

Skinner pushed Mulder's arms back and held them with one big paw. "He knows if he touches you, I'll beat him."

Mulder ached to be fucked. He wanted to claw his master's pants off and demand it. "I'm sure he does. Don't worry. You asked. I told."

"You've been through enough without some top hitting on you." Skinner bit Mulder's nipples through his shirt. Mulder let out an undignified noise.

"Throw me in the dirt and fuck me." Mulder panted. He had to have it.

Skinner abruptly turned him loose and stood, almost doing the first half of that. Mulder dropped to his knees, clutched his master's pant leg, and begged with his eyes.

"You're very handsome, but not right now. You love waiting."

Mulder slumped but responded when he heard the click of his master's fingers. They returned to the fountain, and Skinner gave him a smile.

"Go wash up for dinner."

"Damn it," Mulder cursed under his breath, but he went to do it. He took an extra minute and made sure he didn't look rumpled and desperate for more sex. Staring in the mirror, he smoothed his hair down and was profoundly grateful that Skinner loved him. He didn't always know why, but he wasn't going to complain.

Skinner was at the other, larger table when Mulder returned, and he would've knelt, but he was forestalled by a quick hand signal. Peter was discussing something, and Mulder sat across from Troy. Peter was explaining how the scene was played out here, and Mulder found it impossible to listen between the heaven that was his cheeseburger and his master.

"What do you think, Fox?"

Mulder wiped his mouth to stall for time.

"You were lost in the wonder that is a cheeseburger, right?"

"Sorry, Master." Mulder tried not to blush. "You smell good too."

They all laughed, and Mulder felt like an idiot, but he should've been listening. Skinner patted him on the knee and said, "Never mind."

He stayed out of the conversation after that, but he didn't like the looks that Troy was giving him. He'd really thought that Troy was a sub. Not that it mattered, but most tops would've backed off, and he didn't think Troy was going to do that. He glanced over at his master and chewed his lower lip.

"Fox," Skinner growled.

Mulder stopped instantly. "Sorry, Master."

Skinner dug in his pocket. "This is going to become your closest friend." He handed him the gag. Mulder tried not to let his dismay show. He took it and happened to see Troy's dirty smirk.

"Now?" He wanted to rebel, and he thought maybe Skinner saw it.

"Keep it in your hand for now." Skinner picked up his conversation with Peter, and Mulder wrapped the gag tightly around his hand. It had a small buckle, and he made it dig in tight to his palm. A little pain would help keep his mind off chewing his lip, maybe. The gag part was black latex and comfortable. As far as gags went, it was a gentle one. He needed a new nervous habit. One that his master wouldn't notice or mind.

"Thank you for dinner, Peter," Skinner said. "Fox and I need to be getting back to the city. I have a late appointment."

"Make a habit of this, Walter." Peter smiled. "Entirely my pleasure."

Mulder said his thank you and refused to meet Troy's eyes. Troy's handshake lingered too long, and Mulder whispered, "Back off." He thought that would be enough, but the idiot didn't look fazed in the slightest.

"Think about it," he purred, "I can please you." And went back towards the table. Mulder wiped his hand on his pants and hurried after Skinner.

Skinner waited until they were buckled. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him. I don't want to, but I can tell it's going to be necessary. Some tops don't take no for an answer." He didn't seem to even be talking to Mulder, just commenting. "I've been doing this a while, and I know when it's inevitable. Now, if you were my sub, I'd give you a choice, but you're not, and if you even look at him, I'll do more than spank your ass.

"Peter is going to be upset, but I don't see how to avoid it."

"I do." Mulder hated to interrupt. It was a fascinating look into the world of tops.

Skinner got them moving. "I could shoot him. It would be satisfying."

"You're making my dick hard as rock." Mulder groaned and rubbed his crotch. "Please, stop."

"First, I'm going to break his nose." Skinner didn't look at him. "Then, I might knee him in the balls."

Mulder picked up Skinner's hand and sucked a finger deep. "I'm going to come."

"Of course, I'll have to discuss it with Peter, but I don't think he'll try to stop me. He's a top. He'll understand."

Biting gently, he tried to think. "Why did he hire a top as a housekeeper?"

"Why not?" Skinner took his hand back and squeezed Mulder's nipples. "Troy is an excellent cook and runs a tight household."

"But he doesn't bend over." Mulder didn't get it, but he wasn't sure he cared any longer. He writhed against the hand that was teasing him.

"There's more to life than sex, and Peter enjoys watching."

Mulder shook his head. "I didn't want to know that!" His erection drooped, but Skinner brought it back by placing his hand on Mulder's cock.

"Beat him up, but don't tell me about their sex life!"

Skinner laughed and squeezed. "I'll have you beat him up."

"Hit my quota for the month." Mulder groaned because his master put both hands on the wheel.

"Play with your nipples," Skinner commanded and tilted the rearview mirror. "I don't understand the emphasis you have placed on your bondage. If I never cuffed you again, you'd still be my slave. If you never knelt at my side, it would make absolutely no difference. You're mine. Mine. Do you understand?"

His nipples got the message, and he did too. "I know! It's not me," he gasped out. "It's him! He thinks we have elaborate scenes where I end up hanging from the ceiling, and that we're going to miss it desperately."

Mulder tried to laugh with him, but he was trying not to orgasm in his trousers. He distracted himself by unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his pants without removing his seat belt.

"You see, this is the problem with explaining our lifestyle to people who enjoy scenes and nothing else." Skinner didn't take his eyes off the road, but he tugged on Mulder's belly button ring. "Why did you stop?"

"Fuck!" Mulder went slower this time, playing gently. "I tried to tell him. He nods his head like I'm a fool."

Skinner sighed loudly. "I shouldn't have put you in deep submission that first night, but you needed it. He got the wrong idea."

"So did Troy." Mulder yowled as Skinner got hold of a nipple and pulled hard. "That hurt!"

"Yes, it did." Skinner laughed in a not-so-nice way. "The gag. Now."

"Oh, fuck." Mulder unwrapped it from his hand and slid it over his head and into position. He was going to explode.

"Hands behind your back." Skinner stopped at a light, put it in park, and leaned over to bite and lick the closest nipple. "That's right. Arch for me."

Mulder bit the gag hard and prayed the traffic would clear. Skinner gave him another lick and a tug before putting it back in drive. The light changed, and they were moving a little faster. Mulder had never been so glad that the windows were tinted. He ached for him. Ached.

"What shall we do when we get home? Go to bed? Have some ice cream?" Skinner gave Mulder a slap on the belly that was loud yet gentle. "Tie you to the ceiling? Oh, I forgot the chains. We have to go home soon."

"Yeath!" Mulder tried to get the word out as his nipple was pulled and held that way. He fought to keep his hands back and let out a scream behind the gag. It turned his master on so it was easy enough to do.

The garage was such a welcome sight, and the thought he was close to getting fucked nearly made him orgasm. He fought it away again. The instant the door was down, Skinner was out of the car and coming around to him.

"If you come, I won't fuck you."

Mulder wanted to say the threat was making it worse, but he was fighting to get out of the car and on his knees. Skinner propelled him through the door and pushed him over the kitchen table. He yelled behind the gag in anticipation as his pants were stripped down. Gurgling, he screamed again as Skinner's belt came down hard. His stomach came off the table in shock, and Skinner pushed him back down.

"I'm sure at this point you're asking yourself why I'm strapping you." Skinner let him have it again, and his butt burst into flames. "If you know a top is interested in you, you don't shake his hand!"

His mistake blew through him along with another blow. He screamed out an apology that wasn't recognizable because of the gag. Two more and he had to grab the table's edge or he'd have tried to run away.

Skinner grabbed him firmly and marched him to the bedroom. "Corner."

Mulder ran to it, leaning his head against the wall. His cock was trying to bang into it, undeterred by a hot ass. He whimpered deep in his throat several times, wishing he could apologize. It seemed like forever before he was allowed to turn and kneel. His master was gloriously naked, and he trembled.

"Have I made myself clear?" Skinner removed the gag.

"Yes, Master." Mulder couldn't look at him.

Skinner handed the gag to him. "You will keep this with you at all times. If you bite your lip, I expect you to wear the gag for an hour. No matter where you are or what you're doing." He frowned. "Will you obey me?"

"Yes, Master." Mulder would do it. Guilt would make sure of it. "I'm sorry I touched him."

Skinner growled something incoherent and gripped him firmly by the hair. "Never again."

"I swear." He added a small caveat, "Unless I'm punching him."

"No. Some men like that. Do not touch him." Each word was separate and forceful, and Mulder tried to nod but gave up. How his hair was staying in his head was a mystery.

"I won't touch him!" Mulder would run the other way if necessary. He could tell that he'd hurt his master's feelings, and he hated that. "Walter, I'm sorry."

Skinner pulled him up and hugged him. "I love you, Fox." He kissed him. "Rough sex or slow and gentle?"

"Both," Mulder said instantly. He held on tight and began to lick the skin that was under his mouth. "And fuck my mouth too." He laughed when Skinner checked the clock.

"I guess I have time, but I'm not a young man any longer." Skinner ran his hands up and down him, stopping to squeeze a red butt. "Nice and hot. I wasn't joking about hitting him."

Mulder knew that. He wanted Skinner's dick in his mouth. "Let me suck you. Make you feel good."

"And for yourself?"

"Nothing but the pleasure of knowing you used me." Mulder waited hopefully, begging with his eyes. He gripped the gag tightly and prayed his dick wouldn't betray him.

"Loved you," Skinner correctly softly, kissing him and then pressing on Mulder's shoulder hard enough to let him know he should be on his knees. Mulder was very glad to be there. He ran his tongue along the underside of Skinner's cock and told his balls to forget it. Nothing mattered right now but loving him.

Skinner tugged him up after a few minutes and kissed him. "On your back."

Mulder was eager, and he lost himself in Skinner's dark eyes as they loved a good portion of the night away.

*********

The gag was a thing of evil. He hated it. It taunted him. He wore it around his wrist when it wasn't in his mouth, and it was in his mouth too much of the day. "Ukng ing," he mumbled into it. Guilt made him wear it. Shame made him stay home. He wasn't taking a chance on his own weakness. His phone rang, and he checked the number before flipping it open. He grunted into the phone.

"Can I assume you've been chewing your lip?"

Mulder made a noise that was an affirmative.

"Thank you for wearing the gag." Skinner sounded pleased, which didn't make it any easier. "If this doesn't work, I'm getting your lip pierced and hooking it to your nipple."

The very idea made his head swim with fear. He'd try harder. He groaned as loud as possible, trying to whine at the end of it.

"It's your fault for destroying my property." Skinner paused. "Two more weeks and we're going home. I got the word today. Apparently, they're satisfied with the condition of the offices out here now."

Mulder tried to say good but didn't hold out much hope that he was understood.

"This weekend, we're scheduled at Peter's and we're going." Skinner laughed at the sound of dismay and continued, "And one of the field agents here asked me if I knew you. He wants an autograph."

A grunt was enough.

"Good. Oh, and you're adorable slumped over your laptop like that."

Jerking up straight, he turned in his chair, but no one was there. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a camera somewhere.

"I'll be home soon." Skinner clicked off, and Mulder glared at the phone before he shut it. He resented being so predictable. Transferring his glare to the clock, he was surprised at how late it had gotten, and he went to start dinner. It'd take his mind off his mouth. Once he had things going, he went to their bedroom and stripped down to his jewelry. Stupid ball gag had made his dick hard most of the day, and he was bound and determined - he groaned - to get laid after dinner. Finding the box, he put on everything that was reasonable and a few things that weren't but were guaranteed to get a groan from his master. He mixed the silver and gold, going for sexy not whorish, but wondering if Skinner knew the difference.

Back in the kitchen, he made a salad, sliced some fruit, and set the table. He didn't listen to the jingle of the bells from the dancing girl ankle bracelets. He'd refused to consider the belly chain. The slight weight on his nipples made him even hornier, and he hoped he wasn't frothing at the mouth by the time Skinner got home.

When he heard the door, he went to help with his master's coat and get him a whiskey. Skinner looked him up and down before taking the whiskey. He sat on the sofa and pointed between his legs. Mulder knelt there quickly and put his hands behind his back.

"How much longer on this hour?" Skinner stroked his fingers across the chain that ran between Mulder's nipples.

Mulder looked at the clock and held up five fingers. He tried to look pitiful enough to get an early parole.

"Five minutes isn't very long." Skinner thumbed Mulder's lower lip. "How many times today?"

Slumping his shoulders, he told the truth and held up three fingers.

"Straighten up." Skinner lifted Mulder's face by the chin. "That's not too bad. I'm proud of you for obeying me." He kissed him gently. "Is dinner ready?"

A nod was enough, and he arched his back against the sweet pull on his nipples. His cock was bobbing on the end of its chain. He followed his master to the kitchen and served dinner, kneeling when he was finished. Skinner fed them both. The gag lay around his neck, but he was quiet. It had been a long day, and all he wanted was some time with his master. Fucking would be wonderful, but if they didn't, he could live with it. He didn't want to be pushy.

"You're really horny?"

"Yes, Master," Mulder said very softly. "I'm sorry."

Skinner laughed and slid his hand down Mulder's back. "Pup, you're always so hard on yourself."

"I'm too demanding." Mulder knew it was true. "And I think about my needs instead of yours."

"Hush. You do not." Skinner tapped him on the nose. "If we were home, I'd kennel you."

Mulder smiled at the thought. "I miss my doghouse." He sighed regretfully. "I've always been selfish."

"You've always thought the worst of yourself with no provocation." Skinner gave a pull on Mulder's nipples. "Stand up and lean against the table so I can look at you."

He leaned back and tried to look sexy, not stupid. Skinner pushed their empty plate out of the way, smiling at him. "Your attire is a case in point. You like to please me, and you do."

"If I do it because I'm praying you'll let me come, I don't think it counts."

"If you were selfish, you'd masturbate and then take a shower." Skinner hefted Mulder's balls. "If you were selfish, you'd never cook or clean and watch porn all day. You demand more from yourself than I ever could."

Mulder frowned, unwilling to argue when his balls were so firmly gripped. Skinner scooted his chair back and made him move over a little.

"Can I watch porn all day?"

"No." Skinner pulled Mulder's cock back far enough to make his nipples yowl. "You're horny enough." He dropped his mouth closer and gave Mulder a tiny lick on the tip of his cock.

"Yes, oh, Master, yes!"

Skinner stood and chuckled. "I better clear the table off. We wouldn't want to break the dishes. You lie back flat."

Adjusting himself, he gingerly lay back; his legs dangled off at the knee. The table seemed sturdy enough to hold him, and he was busy fussing with a chain when his master pushed his legs further apart and tied them to the table.

"Dish towels are good for many things." Skinner laughed softly. He walked around the table, touching here and there, making him gasp, and then said, "Arms over your head. Nice." He tied Mulder's wrists tightly with his green tie. "You look good enough to eat."

"Please, Master," Mulder whispered. He felt like turkey dinner, and he hoped he was eaten within an inch of his life.

Skinner touched him gently and roughly, and then suddenly gagged him. "You're a noisy dessert."

Mulder whimpered deep in his throat. Skinner walked away, opened the fridge and came back with a can of whipped cream. It was cold! Mulder tried not to thrash so much he tipped the table over, but he was in serious heaven as Skinner turned it all hot.

"You can come, Fox."

That was easy enough, and he wasted no time in doing just that. Occasionally, he wondered if he even had to be touched by this man to make it happen. The licking didn't stop, and he groggily tried to figure out exactly what Skinner was doing. His legs were untied, and he was pulled off the table by the tie. He stumbled along behind his master, trying not to fall to his knees.

Skinner stopped at the bed, tied Mulder's arms to the headboard, and pushed him to his stomach. "I think you need more."

Crying out behind the gag, his head came back as Skinner's big cock pushed inside him. Inch by inch, and he'd have thought he'd be loose after last night, but he wasn't, and he trembled all over. Skinner fucked him hard and fisted him on every stroke. Pleasure grabbed him and wouldn't turn loose. His teeth began to ache, and too quickly he was coming again all over Skinner's fist. He clenched his ass muscles again and again until he heard the beautiful sounds of his master getting ready to orgasm.

"My Fox." Skinner collapsed down on him, but the weight was easy to bear. Mulder shut his eyes and relaxed down to his bones. He was fine right here. The slap on his ass was a shock. He jerked.

"Let's go for a walk." Skinner removed the gag and popped him on the ass again. "You need a shower first but hurry." He untied him and grumbled, "I'll have to iron this one."

Mulder laughed and hugged him. "I'll do it. I love you, Walter."

"Not too vanilla?" Skinner's eyes were laughing.

"You're evil - a hundred percent. You've enjoyed teaching me that there's more to bondage than dungeons and equipment." Mulder smiled and stole a kiss.

Skinner nodded and tugged Mulder's hair. "Our relationship will never be vanilla - not in the way you think. All those times when you were healing, I was gentle but demanding. Didn't you notice?"

"Too busy coming." Mulder laughed at himself. "I see the levels now. It's why you're the master, and I'm nothing but your adoring slave." He dodged a swat and ran for the tub, stripping off jewelry as he went. One quick shower, and he threw on some jeans and a T-shirt. He kept the armbands on, just for the tease, and caught up with Skinner in the kitchen.

Skinner had changed into a black T-shirt and black jeans. He looked sexy as hell, and he pulled Mulder to him for a long kiss. "Are you sure you're not going to miss all this great weather?"

"It's annoying after a while. Does it ever rain out here?" Mulder smiled and followed him out the door. They went towards the mall, and he was glad to be with him.

"It must." Skinner was ambling along. "I saw you bought a new laptop. That makes two?"

Mulder nodded, explained his reasoning, and shrugged. "I never thought I'd be so picky. Hell, I never thought I'd be a writer."

"You like it?"

"Yes. It satisfies some deep urge inside me to be humiliated." Mulder grinned at the look Skinner gave him. "I'm like those finches that Peter has - I like my cage."

Skinner wrapped his arm around Mulder's shoulders. "I'll collar you and drag you out occasionally."

"Works for me." Mulder leaned into it. He wasn't worried. His master would take care of him. "Can I stop seeing Peter now?"

"Let's do him the courtesy of informing that we're going home. It hasn't been that bad, has it?" Skinner kept them moving along.

Mulder pondered his answer. He didn't want to sound ungrateful. "It did help to talk about some of the things I was scared about, but he has very different ideas about what a top is than you do."

"I spoil you." Skinner stopped and looked the mall over. "Jewelry store?"

"You're hopeless." Mulder rolled his eyes. "Hey, how about I buy you something?"

"You don't like jewelry," Skinner said suspiciously. Mulder laughed and started that way, and he knew Skinner would follow. They went in together and spent far too much time whispering and laughing. Mulder ended up with another earring, of course, but it wasn't easy to buy his master anything.

"What you want is a new bullwhip, I'm sure," Mulder whispered.

Skinner laughed softly. "No, I like my old one, and so do you."

Mulder felt a quiver in his asshole at that piece of truth. "Whatever." He went back to the armbands and pointed. "Can I get you two of these for when you're playing He-Man?"

"You don't like my leather straps?"

"Of course I do, but variety is nice." Mulder bought them without asking again and hoped Skinner wore them. They were thick, gold, and very sexy. He caught the slow smile so he wasn't too worried. He opened the door for his master, and they went out.

"It's almost dark. Home?" Mulder watched Skinner look around the mall. Skinner shrugged and pointed at the bookstore, but that wasn't a good idea. Mulder shook his head. "The owner will tell everyone in the world that I have a boyfriend."

"Ashamed?" Skinner's eyebrows went up.

Mulder smiled and started dragging him towards the deli. They could get cheesecake there. "Not in the least, but a boyfriend that's F.B.I.? The horror!"

Skinner burst out laughing. "I never thought of it that way. I wonder if my bosses are worried about your next book."

"We're a bunch of nutballs," Mulder said slowly, but he hadn't thought of that either and now it worried him. It wouldn't shut him up, but he'd be extra careful to keep his book away from cases that Skinner had supervised.

The deli was getting ready to close so they bought a cheesecake and left with it. Mulder carried it and tried to broach the subject gently. "So we're going to Peter's for the weekend?"

"Yes, and I'm trying decide how I'd like you to go. As Fox, my slave, or Fox, my nutball boyfriend."

They both laughed, and Mulder squeezed Skinner's ass because he could. "Can I pick?"

"No." Skinner sounded sure about that. "It'll depend on whether or not Peter is having a scene party, and how tired I am after work tomorrow." He returned the favor and left his hand in Mulder's jean pocket. "But you can tell me your opinion."

"The more clothes the better." Mulder was very serious. "The thought of exposing any skin around Troy makes me quiver."

"Good," Skinner growled. He dug out his keys and let them inside, and Mulder went to the kitchen to cut them both some cheesecake. Not thinking about Troy was the thing to do. He rubbed his collar and smiled when Skinner hugged him from behind. "Fox, this time, if you interfere, I will make your ass wish you hadn't."

Skinner's voice was like danger-ridden honey, dripping over Mulder's shoulder. Mulder swallowed hard and said the only thing a good slave could, "Yes, Master."

They sat at the table and enjoyed their dessert, and Wanda joined them. He gave up on telling his master that he'd rather be whipped than go to Peter's house for even a couple of hours. His master had made up his mind, and they were going. It was going to be miserable. He was sure of it, but he had one more day. If he were lucky, Peter would cancel. He sighed softly. There was no way he could be that lucky.

It wasn't much longer, and they were getting ready for bed. Mulder came out of the bathroom to find his master poking through the jewelry box. It was a big box. He knelt by the side of the bed, put his head on Skinner's thigh, and gave him big eyes.

"None of that is for me, right?" Mulder tried not to laugh.

Skinner put his hand on Mulder's head. "I know I have a nose ring in here somewhere."

"Aw, fuck," Mulder said and collapsed dramatically. Skinner slid his hand down and pinched Mulder's nipples. That made him squirm, and his master loved that.

"I was looking for your bracelets." Skinner frowned. "I thought they were in here."

"Wanda stole them." Mulder crawled up on the bed and put his head in Skinner's lap. He smiled as she glared at him. "Seriously, I think they're in the bathroom."

"Slave, you've been careless with my property. Seducing me is all well and good, but you may not play and then abandon my jewelry all over the house!" Skinner slapped Mulder's ass. "Go get anything and everything. Now!"

"Yes, Master." Mulder bolted off the bed. He found the bracelets and a few chains in the bathroom, ran down to the kitchen, retrieved his armbands, and headed to his office. More jewelry there, and he took it all back to the box, knowing that his ass was in trouble. He knelt, presented everything he'd collected, and tried not to cringe. "Sorry, Master."

"And your gag?" Skinner took the items.

Mulder panicked. He dropped his face in his hands and groaned. "My jean pocket."

"Get it," Skinner growled. Mulder got back as fast as humanly possible, wrapping it tight around his wrist so the buckle dug into his hand. He waited to hear the bad news, kneeling by his master's feet. Skinner frowned down at him and took him by the hand. "That has to hurt."

"Yes, Master. It reminds me not to chew." Mulder was surprised to see Skinner rub his forehead. The silence seemed deafening, and he didn't protest when he was pulled against Skinner's stomach. He liked it there.

"So, in your attempt to stop damaging my property, you're damaging my property?" Skinner put his fingers under Mulder's chin and lifted his head. "Fox, please don't make your master crazy."

"Oh, shit." Mulder hadn't even considered that, and he looked down at his hand. There was a bruise on his palm. "I always seem to fuck up."

Skinner sighed and hugged him. "You don't seem to have the consideration for your body that I do, I agree." He put his head on top of Mulder's. "I've tried spanking you, caning you, strapping you. I'm out of ideas. Can't you see how very much you mean to me? I don't want you hurting yourself. That's entirely my job."

It was hard to protest that it didn't matter when he could see that it did to the one person in the world that loved him unconditionally. "Can you forgive me?"

"Stop hurting yourself, and I will." Skinner kissed him in a way that was incredibly possessive, twining his hand into Mulder's hair. "Please, give yourself to me. I know you think you have, but this shows that you've held out some part that doesn't like you at all. Give it to me."

Mulder shuddered. He didn't want to share his self-hatred with anyone, especially not the man who loved him. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Skinner pulled him up on the bed so they were face to face. "Let me take it from you so you don't have to feel that way anymore. Trust me."

"But you love me too much." Mulder wanted to curl up. He didn't want to share this part of himself. Not tonight, not ever. It hurt. "You don't understand how terrible I can be."

"I do. I know you're sneaky, willful, disrespectful, impatient, impossible, and occasionally spiteful, especially to Wanda." Skinner smiled a little. "You're also hateful, cruel, and show a shocking lack of concern for your own needs. No one knows you like I do. I want the last inch, and I know you want to give it to me."

Mulder made a soft sound of despair. "I am those things. Why would you want all of me?"

"Because I do. I took you down to the basics and you gave up everything but that. I'm tired of waiting. I want it all." Skinner sounded very determined. "All."

Denial flashed through him, but the look on his master's face made his guts clench, and he reconsidered. "Would you promise to get pissed at me occasionally and punish me?"

Skinner never looked away. "You want to be punished in anger?"

The words coming back at him were harder to take, and he burrowed his head into his master's shoulder. "No," he said harshly. "But I'm afraid I need it occasionally."

"Something to relieve the burden of guilt for sins real and imagined?" Skinner petted Mulder's hair.

"Yes," he whispered. He would need it, and he hated that he would. "Can I trust you to hurt me?"

Strong hands grabbed him and put him on his back. Skinner covered him and kissed him hard. Mulder realized how stupid that question had sounded. He'd always trusted Skinner, from the very beginning. He had to clarify what he meant, and he tore his mouth away. "You know the difference?"

"Of course." Skinner's weight was heavy on him. "You will trust me, and you will give what remains to me."

Squirming would be ridiculous. There was no escape. He had given everything but this last tiny bit to this man. It wasn't that he wanted to keep it for himself, but he hadn't wanted to think about it, discuss it, do anything.

"You didn't deserve to be hurt." Skinner's voice was soft and low. "It happened because someone wanted to hurt me. Would you punish me for that?"

"God, no. You're not to blame for their stupidity." Mulder managed to get his arm wrapped around Skinner's neck.

Skinner kissed him deeply. "But by your reasoning, I should be punished. Fox, sweetheart, you see the world in such absolutes, and you have this enormous tendency to think it's all your fault. It's not. Shit happens."

There was no way to laugh at that. "Usually, also my fault," he mumbled. He held him that much tighter. "You are not going to punish yourself. I forbid it."

"Bossy slave." Skinner chuckled. "Stop hurting yourself. You're mine. I forbid it. If it becomes too much, you'll come to me and ask politely for my help. I will accord you the same courtesy that you give me."

Mulder groaned but didn't dare shove him away. He wished it were that simple. "But all those tiny moments of guilt and worry that flash through me during the day - how do I combat it? How do I stop?"

"Train yourself to react to stress in a different manner." Skinner kissed him again and then shifted so he was straddling him. "Is it always pain with you, boy?"

Surprise warred with anger at being called that, and he struggled to sit up, but his master didn't allow it. Something gleamed in Skinner's eyes, and the truth hit him hard. He went completely limp, accepting it and his master.

"If I hurt myself, I'm no better than they are," Mulder said quietly, but he wasn't talking to his master. The words made it real, and it echoed through him. Skinner released him, leaned back against the headboard and yanked him across his lap. Mulder yelped and then jumped at the first hard swat.

"Now, let's discuss your perchance for leaving my property strewn about the house."

"I hoped you'd forgotten that." Mulder grabbed the edge of the bed. He was going to stop chewing his lip or doing anything else that might damage his master's property. His master was in charge of the pain around here, and he did a good job, often. "Ouch!"

**********  
the end


	18. Therapy Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Skinner work their way back to normal with a few hiccups along the way.

*********

"The neighbor girl is thrilled to be looking after Wanda."

"She's planning a pool party, isn't she?" Skinner cuddled said cat in an over-the-top display of affection that should be reserved for his slave.

"Their pool is nicer, but I told her about the security system and the videos." Mulder winked. "I gave her your cell phone number, in case of emergency."

"Video?" Skinner frowned. "Oh, you lied. Good job." He kissed Wanda on the forehead. "We won't be gone long, plush paws. Fox, kiss her."

Mulder rolled his eyes and smooched her. "Be good, sweet, yummy kitty!"

"Pushing your luck, slave," Skinner said in a dangerous voice and kissed her again. "Did you Wanda-proof the house?"

"Yes, Master." Mulder hoped he'd done enough. She was sneaky, and he liked that about her. He hefted their bags, waiting patiently for the kissing to stop. There was no way he was going to rush. They could stand here for two days, and he'd be perfectly happy.

"Okay, we are leaving." Skinner put her down and opened the door. He herded Mulder to the car, perhaps sensing that there was an opportunity to bolt. Mulder tossed the bags in the back seat and cast one longing look at the door.

"I could stay to watch Wanda." He had to try.

"Get in!" Skinner roared.

Mulder's ass hit the leather fast, and he buckled up. "Happy to be here, Master."

Skinner gave him a look that promised a hot butt for that lie. The drive couldn't take near long enough, and Mulder wished he could chew his lip. He did lick it and tap his fingers against his leg, but he wouldn't bite.

The gag was in his pocket. His master hadn't insisted on it. It was only stubbornness that made him bring it. He wasn't going to need it, damn it, but squeezing it occasionally would remind him that he was strong enough not to hurt himself. He'd leave that to the legions of people that seemed to line up for turns at kicking his ass.

"What are you thinking?" his master asked softly.

"Wondering who is gonna kick my ass next." Mulder told the truth. He reached back and double-checked that he had his laptop.

Skinner glanced in the rearview mirror. "You think I'm going to let you open it?"

"No, but it's with me." Mulder smiled. "It can't be stolen or destroyed while I'm gone, and that'll make it easier for me to concentrate on pleasing you."

"Diplomatic answer." Skinner patted him on the knee. "And your other laptop?"

"I have everything from that computer backed up on flash drives that I have with me." Mulder had felt like a fool for buying so many, but it was a vast improvement over the days of floppy discs. He felt old that he even remembered them. "Especially all the porn I've downloaded. If I lost that, I'd cry!"

Skinner took his eyes off the road long enough to glare at him. "Making you cry sounds like fun."

"Crap." Mulder dug out the gag and put it on to forestall any more damage to his ass. Skinner chuckled, pulled into the long driveway, and parked the car. He pulled Mulder over and kissed right under the gag. Wishing he'd insist it be removed was a forlorn hope.

"Okay, here are the rules for this weekend." Skinner tapped him on the forehead. "No talking to Troy. No looking at Troy. No shaking Troy's hand. If he approaches you, come kneel down by me, wherever I am. Failure to follow these orders will result in another strapping and the loss of bed privileges for a month."

Mulder yanked the gag out and gaped. "A month?" he squeaked, horrified.

"A month. It'll be hard on me, but I'll have Wanda." Skinner wasn't joking. "Repeat the rules back to me."

That was easy enough, and he did it quickly. When he was finished, Skinner put the gag back in for him.

"You're not in deep submission, but if you ended up there, I wouldn't mind." Skinner smiled and stroked Mulder's hair. "Let's have a fun weekend."

Mulder didn't bother to glare. He hugged him until he was forced out of the car and handed the bags. Shouldering them, he followed obediently. Deep submission didn't sound like all that bad of an idea. He still didn't know if there was going to be a party, and he really didn't want to deal with Troy or Peter this weekend. A couple of days on the beach with his master would be nice. It was too bad they had to do it here. He sighed around the gag and knelt when his master stopped to ring the doorbell.

"Glad you're here!" Peter sounded chipper. "Did you get off work early today?"

"I took half a day." Skinner was smiling at his friend. "Thanks for having us."

"I see you brought your slave." Peter thought that was funny. "Mulder couldn't make it?"

Skinner laughed with him. "I brought them both, but for some reason Fox wanted to wear the gag."

Keeping from kicking them wasn't easy, and he came to a greater understand of why he wasn't a top, and why he didn't particularly like Peter. With a grunt, he went with Skinner in the house.

"Troy, show Fox where he can put their things." Peter waved his hand at the stairs.

Mulder looked at his master and pleaded with his eyes. Skinner looked impassive. "Go with him."

Not looking at him was going to be damn hard now, so Mulder focused on Troy's shoes and traipsed through the big house right behind him. Troy opened a door, and Mulder put their things on the bed.

"What did you do to earn the gag?"

Silence was a beautiful thing now. Mulder started unpacking, ignoring Troy.

"I know you want me." Troy tried to talk sexy and failed. "You look great in a gag. I'll keep you in one all the time. Peter is going to love seeing me fuck your brains out. I'll put on a real show for him."

There was an attached bathroom, and he took their stuff to the cabinet. From there, he hung up the shirts and dug out anything else he thought his master would want. His laptop, he left in the closet.

"Fox, I will have you. Skinner will give me your mouth this weekend, or your ass. One end or the other, I don't care which."

Any kind of answer would get him in more trouble than he wanted, and he throttled his temper back. Stepping far around him, he went out the door and trotted back to Skinner, who was now on the terrace. His knees protested a little when he thumped down, and he hated that he was trembling from anger and trying not to vomit. His master wouldn't give him away, but a threesome was never out of the realm of possibility. Skinner might do it for his old friend Peter.

Skinner pulled the gag out and let it hang around Mulder's neck. "Put your forehead on my shoe and think of nothing but your service to me."

Mulder didn't waste any time doing that. He forced himself to breathe regularly as he thought about all the reasons he loved his master.

"I hope you don't mind if Fox and I relax into a few scenes. We haven't had a chance lately." Skinner sounded pleased, and that was worrisome.

"Whatever you want is fine." Peter laughed. "I think he's ready. You've always been a safe player."

"Thank you, and it'll give us time to talk if I don't have to worry about Fox's constant interruptions." Skinner laughed. "He loves attention."

Biting him wasn't an option, but Mulder considered it. He found a more comfortable position and started repeating the laws of Mastery silently.

"I noticed that he's a bit of a drama queen." Peter chuckled. "Are you sure he's your type?"

"Positive." Skinner put his hand on Mulder's back. "We'll be going home next week so he won't be returning for another session. Thank you for all your good care."

Mulder shut his eyes and wished he could turn off his ears. The good news was that he didn't have to come back for even one more session.

"He's extremely strong-minded, and he has some strange ideas about his place as a slave. May I be nosy and ask how you acquired him?"

"He found me, and I stopped running." Skinner stroked him like a cat. "It was the best day of my life when I put my ring on his finger. Until me, he'd subbed, but I wanted more from him."

Peter didn't reply right away. "Love is all well and good, but I'm afraid if you don't fulfill his basic needs, you won't keep him. His sex drive is powerful."

"That it is." Skinner was still petting him but now on the ass. "Don't worry about it. Fox is mine. If he's unhappy, he's still mine."

"Just take him down hard whenever he gets lippy." Peter sounded sure of that. Mulder wanted to crawl away, and he was very glad that his master changed the subject to something he could ignore. This weekend was going to suck - he just knew it - and he tried to force his brain into deep submission. Of course it wouldn't go, and he wanted to bite his lip in half.

"Oh, and feel free to keep him naked and bound this weekend. Troy and I certainly won't mind."

Mulder nearly hit his head on the table, and he wrapped his hands around his master's leg in an attempt to stave off panic.

"You're sure he's ready?" Skinner didn't sound enthusiastic. That was good news.

"I believe so. He's separated the traumatic event from his lifestyle. Now that doesn't mean that you should jump right in to breath-play, but as long as you go slow, he'll do fine." Peter was right, but Mulder wasn't going to tell him.

"Very good to know." Skinner tapped Mulder on the shoulder. "Go put on your swimsuit. Strip off all jewelry but my ring and collar."

"Yes, Master." Mulder tried to leave with a measure of decorum, but he thought his master had noticed the trembling. He did exactly as he was told but stole some extra time to sit with his face in his hands and pray that he could get through this without shaming his master. With a small shake, he forced himself up and back downstairs. He was being a drama queen. It wouldn't be all that bad.

Troy was at the bottom of the stairs. "Pretty," he said with a smirk.

Not looking at him was easy, and Mulder went to kneel by his master. Skinner pulled him close for a kiss.

"Go run and swim. Do not overtire yourself, but get your usual workout." Skinner smoothed his hand across Mulder's bare chest. "I have some new nipple rings for later."

Mulder bit back his sarcastic reply, but he was sure it was gleaming in his eyes. "I like my dragon," he said softly instead.

"You'll get it back. Don't worry." Skinner encouraged him up, slapped him on the butt, and that was enough to get Mulder moving. He didn't run until he was down by the water, and he took his time stretching. The gag was still around his neck, but he ignored it as he started jogging. He didn't rush. If anything, he went slower than usual. When he'd gone his usual distance, more or less, maybe a little more, he took a long swim, trying not to worry and half-hoping a shark would eat him. When he crawled out to collapse on the beach, he thought he heard someone yelling his name.

Shaking the water from his ears, he shaded his eyes and looked up at the mansion. Skinner was at the edge of the boardwalk, and Mulder got moving towards him. Now was the time to run, and he screeched to a halt in front of his master.

"I thought I said not to wear yourself out!" Skinner snapped.

"I fucking didn't!" Mulder protested instantly. "I'm in much better shape than before my ass kicking!" He put his hands on his hips and glared. Skinner narrowed his eyes, and Mulder had to look away. He shouldn't have cursed. "Sorry."

"Wash off under the shower." Skinner pointed at it. "I'll get you a towel and meet you on the terrace, where there will be no talking back."

Mulder had hoped the exercise will take the edge off, but it hadn't. If anything, he felt a sense of doom even stronger now. "Fine, but you are officially on notice that I think this entire weekend is a bad idea! Peter doesn't like me, and Troy wants to fuck me! Hard!"

"You lied to and manipulated Peter. He's slow to trust again, and I will deal with Troy if it's necessary." Skinner's body language became more aggressive. "We're staying!" he roared.

Running to the shower was the right move, but Mulder walked, and he gave Skinner one of the looks he saved for special occasions. His ass would pay for it later, and he never cared. If he were smart, he'd call a cab and go home to Wanda, but he was never that smart, and Skinner would be upset, and he washed the sand away while growling about stubborn masters and stupid slaves.

Finished, he went up to the terrace and knelt in front of Skinner. "Thank you, Master."

Skinner put a towel around him. "Come to the table and drink plenty of fluids." He led the way, and Mulder dried off as he walked. He was still breathing hard, but he wasn't worn out. Skinner handed him a glass of water, and he drank it quickly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I cursed." Mulder gave another inch. He put the glass on the table and dried his hair. "May I go get dressed now?"

"Another glass of water and then I'll go with you to our room." Skinner filled up the glass and handed it to him. "I've been invited to attend their monthly meeting and have decided to attend. Peter thinks we can have a good exchange of ideas."

"No slaves allowed?" Mulder prayed it was true. He'd be perfectly happy cuffed to the bedpost all night. He drank the water and watched his master.

"On the contrary, each top attends with a sub. There are no subs on their committee." Skinner took the towel and dried Mulder's back. "You need a shower. Come on."

"Whatever." Mulder sighed. He knew acting sullen wasn't a good idea, but it did get his point across to his master. They went upstairs, and as soon as the door shut, Mulder found himself ass up on Skinner's lap.

Skinner peeled the suit down and slapped the damp flesh. "Tell me what set you off."

"Troy telling me that he's going to fuck my brains out and that Peter is going to love it, and how you'll trade me for one of his banana nut muffins in a blink!" Mulder didn't struggle up. He gripped Skinner's leg and tried not to yowl as his ass was turned a rosy red with sure and steady strokes from his master's big hand.

"A muffin?" Skinner stopped at ten.

"Okay, that was a lie, but he's so damn sure you'll enjoy a threesome, with Peter watching of course!" Mulder wasn't attempting to be quiet. "I'm pissed off!"

Skinner rubbed Mulder's ass. "Five more for lying."

"Fine!" Mulder didn't even kick. He took it with only a grunt or two. Skinner put him on the floor, and he knelt obediently, but he wasn't feeling it. "Master, I want to bite your leg." There was silence, and then Skinner chuckled softly.

"You are a feisty Fox tonight." Skinner put the gag in Mulder's mouth. "Go wash and then we'll dress for dinner."

Mulder chewed the gag as he showered. He didn't think it was funny. Rubbing some of the sting out of his ass, he cleaned thoroughly. Someone would be fucking him tonight. He growled around the gag and snapped off the water. Dry and lubed, he went out to his master.

"Submissive position, and it better be submissive!"

Eyes down, shoulders back, he tried to force the tension from his body. He took several deep breaths through his nose and waited. And waited some more.

"Better. Fox, you know I'll take care of you. You know I love you. Forget them. They do not matter in your life." Skinner stroked the side of Mulder's face. "Anger isn't productive. You will be a credit to me and yourself tonight."

The gag prevented any answer, but more of his tension drained away. It was stupid to be mad at stupid Troy. Skinner loved him. Everything would be fine. He eased out a long breath. The gag was removed, and he looked up.

"I love you, Walter."

"Thank you." Skinner gripped him around the neck. "Now," he purred, "let's get you in the mood to serve me."

An hour on his knees, six swats with a strap, and time spent slathering oil on his master's chest, and he was ready. He was also ready to orgasm in his PVC pants. Skinner had on his moleskin pants, a wide leather belt, and a black shirt that showed off his chest. His boots were shiny. Mulder had made sure of that.

"Now some jewelry. Not too much." Skinner smiled. He switched out Mulder's diamond earring for one that dangled. It was a series of interlocking circles that end in a cuff. The cuff was then hooked to the top of his ear. Clever. His new armbands had chains that ended in nipple rings, and he would try to remember not to raise his arms. The belly button ring was the one with the fox that he liked, and that was it. It was enough. Skinner made him look in the mirror and adjusted the earring slightly.

"Nice." Skinner nibbled Mulder's neck. "No gag."

"Master, may I hook it to one of my rings?" Mulder flipped one of the gold loops on his pants. "Please?"

Skinner tugged him around and kissed him. "You may. Is your butt hot?"

"Piping." Mulder curled into his master's broad chest. "Thank you for the pants."

"I thought you'd feel more comfortable with your ass covered." Skinner smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Where's your head?"

Mulder kissed Skinner's jaw. "Up your ass."

"The fact that you can even make that joke suggests we have farther to go." Skinner gave him a long kiss and then had him kneel. "I'll get your bracelets."

Licking his lips, Mulder wanted to crawl after him and hump him. "Master," he said softly just to hear the word, and he offered up his hands to be encircled with gold bracelets.

"Grab your ankles, slave."

A tiny whimper escaped, but he did it and hoped his nipples didn't explode as the chains pulled tight. Pain began to ooze through every part of him, and he tried to breathe easily. He spread his knees an inch more, but it didn't help, and he was afraid to move any further.

Skinner moved about, cleaning up this and that, and Mulder slowly slipped into subspace. He would serve, and he would ache, and it would please his master.

There was a rap on the door, and Skinner opened it. "This room is lovely, Peter."

Peter came inside and smiled. "I'd hoped you would like it. Our other guests will be arriving shortly. Troy was hoping that Fox could help out in the kitchen, but I can see he's occupied."

Mulder's skin crawled as Peter stared at him.

"My apologies, but he's not available." Skinner smoothly moved between them, and Mulder was grateful. He unclenched his jaw and tried to suck his chest in further. Sweet pain pulsed through him, and he welcomed the endorphins that made it easier to bear.

"We'll be meeting in the smaller dining room." Peter laughed, and Mulder didn't like the sound of it, but the pain washed the small spurt of anger away.

"We'll be along shortly." Skinner shut the door firmly. "Hands on your knees, slave."

Mulder moved them fast, taking several deep breaths as his nipples ceased screeching at him. "Thank you, Master."

Skinner brushed Mulder's hair back. "It's funny how you've brought out a side of Peter that I don't particularly like either. I'd never noticed, being too busy subbing for Andrew at the time. We were bound together by Andrew, but now, I wonder what he thinks of me."

"He's a good psychiatrist," Mulder said. "But he thinks I hurt you so I don't have a chance. I'm sorry, Master."

"Hush." Skinner slid his thumb over Mulder's lips. "Are you ready to serve me?"

Mulder quivered. "Please, Master, let me serve you." He groaned softly as Skinner stroked a finger into his mouth. Combustion was a real possibility, and he greedily sucked it.

"Good enough. Remember the rules I've set down for you." Skinner pulled his finger out and turned towards the door. "Heel."

Snatching up his gag that lay on the bed, he clicked it through a ring on his thigh and hurried after his master. They went to a part of the house that he hadn't snooped around in, and there was Troy, grinning. Mulder focused his attention on his master's ass and knelt the instant Skinner stopped.

"Everyone gathers here, and then we'll go through to dinner." Troy sounded happy. Mulder was glad his body was still humming with ache and endorphins. It made listening to Troy blather so much easier. A small click and he was moving again, and he listened to his master drop ice in a glass as he knelt. The glass was pressed to his lips and he drank deeply.

"Easy there," Skinner muttered, taking the glass away. "Nothing worse than a drunk slave."

Mulder licked his lips and shivered from the scotch hitting his belly hard. It was the good stuff. He put his hand on his master's leg, begging for more. Getting drunk was a great idea.

Skinner gave him another drink - a small one. "Since no one is here, I want to play. Over there, please."

He was up and going before he'd really looked but he wasn't too surprised to discover there was a whipping post in every corner of the well-appointed room. They'd been stained a deep brown so they matched the decor, but the purpose was the same. He put his back to it, and Skinner let him sip the scotch again.

"Hands back. I won't hook them if you behave." Skinner dipped his finger in the scotch and then traced it around Mulder's nipples. His tongue quickly followed the same path, and Mulder gasped softly, desperately wanting more touches.

Another lick became a bite on already tortured nipples, and his back came off the post. He whimpered deep in his throat and almost begged, but he knew he'd get only what his master wanted him to have, nothing more.

Tugging the chains with his teeth, Skinner gripped Mulder's hips tightly and pressed him back until he was firm against the post. "Are you all mine tonight?"

"Every night," Mulder gasped between heavy breaths. He struggled to keep his biceps close to his nipples while keeping his hands back. His master released him, stepped away, and sipped his drink.

"Kneel."

Mulder kept hold of the pole for balance and slid down to his knees. Skinner gave him a short drink and then stroked his hair.

"Who are you?" Skinner asked softly.

"Your slave. I exist to serve you." Mulder groaned at the end of each sentence.

"Walter, tear yourself away from your pretty slave and let me introduce you." Peter laughed. "You can help him suffer more later."

His master clicked his fingers twice and moved to Peter. Mulder tried not to fall over as he crawled the short distance to kneel directly behind his master's leg. He forced himself to breathe instead of whine like a pup. His cock throbbed heavily in his pants, demanding release, demanding he beg, but he wouldn't, not in front of Peter. Peter would enjoy it too much, and the thought made Mulder quiver.

Some rational part of his mind told him that he was being ridiculous. Other people had watched him writhe before, and he hadn't even cared. But, then again, they hadn't been jacking off to it, or if they had, he hadn't known about it. He almost got to his feet and walked out - almost. What kept him down was the brush of Skinner's fingers in his hair. He shuddered and knew he'd stay. His slavery was about focusing on his master. His master. He felt as if he were being tested. He'd never been the best of slaves, but this was fundamental to it. Of course, if he were a little out of practice, no one would blame him, except his master. He nearly sighed.

"Refill this, slave." The glass was put near his face. He slid his fingers over his master's and went to fix him another drink.

Peter was suddenly at Mulder's shoulder. "I have a proposition for you, Fox."

Mulder poured the scotch and water exactly to the proportions he knew Skinner preferred. Three ice cubes would be right. He also measured his reply carefully. "Only my friends call me 'Fox,' sir." He didn't wait for a reply but returned to his master. Kneeling and holding the glass up, he waited. Skinner took it and caressed Mulder's face.

More people arrived but Mulder kept his eyes down. If they were at home, he'd ask permission to mingle, but they weren't, and he didn't care.

"Now that everyone is here, let me introduce our guest tonight." Peter was putting on a show. "Walter Skinner is my equivalent from Washington, D.C., and he brought with him his slave, Fox. Fox isn't a sub. He's a slave, so he might not react as you'd expect. Be careful, he bites!"

Everyone laughed, and Mulder felt his face turn red. Skinner shook more hands but not subs. The subs were kept on their knees. It was very different from back home where tops and subs policed the scene.

It wasn't much longer and Peter declared that dinner was served. Skinner didn't move, and Mulder stayed put also. When they were somewhat alone, Skinner tugged him up, kissed him, and whispered in Mulder's ear, "Hang on to your temper with both hands, Fox. Use that gag if you need to - I do not want to get in a fistfight."

"Yes, Master," Mulder said very softly. He tucked his face into Skinner's neck. "What if you need my gag?"

Skinner laughed, giving him another kiss and a swat to the ass. "Dinner."

"Yes, Master." Mulder figured out quickly that it was his job to go through the buffet and fill a plate for his master. He didn't mind, and he knelt as soon as he'd delivered it. Skinner thanked him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you worry that your slave will take advantage of you?"

Mulder fumbled for his gag and put it on, wishing for earplugs. He'd eat later, maybe tomorrow.

"I don't understand the question," Skinner replied calmly. Mulder eased his arms back so he didn't laugh. His nipples yowled and it gave him better control. Skinner leaned close. "Keep them there."

It was a good idea. A persistent ache might get him back into subspace. Peter had knocked him out. He relaxed into position but tried to remain attentive, refilling Skinner's water glass and once getting him a second serving that he wanted. None of the subs ate. Half of them seemed to be cowering in fear, and one or two were bound so tightly that Mulder anticipated nerve damage. He was overwhelmingly grateful again that he'd accidentally signed his life away to a kind master - someone he loved and loved him in return.

Skinner reached and released the ball gag. "Eat, slave." He put the plate on the floor. "Even the salad."

Mulder sighed softly from disgust but he crouched over the plate and ate it all. His stomach roiled from stress, and he hoped it stayed down. When he leaned up, his master cleaned his face.

"Why did you feed him? It's his responsibility to eat." The asshole on the right was full of stupid questions.

"He's my slave. He's my responsibility. He's not a sub that goes home alone with a red ass and a terrific hard-on." Skinner took the plate Mulder handed him, put it down, and then replaced the gag. "He's mine."

"Like a dog."

"I don't fuck dogs," Skinner snapped. "Nor would I put one in bondage until he comes on my chest." He tapped Mulder on the nose. "Stop groaning."

Mulder blushed but tried to use his eyes to beg.

"Still not sure it's right. It's about me, not him." The guy really was a moron.

Skinner smiled at his slave. "When it becomes about him, you'll have found someone you want to keep."

"Let's call this meeting to order," Peter said in a loud voice.

Still smiling, Skinner moved his chair away from the table, pulled Mulder between his legs, and pressed him facedown in his crotch. Mulder was thrilled. No place he'd rather be on a Friday night, and he groaned as he adjusted everything so there wasn't too much ache in his chest. Skinner put a hand in Mulder's hair and kept it there. Mulder had a feeling that he wasn't the only one that needed comfort, and he wallowed in the smell and feel of his wonderful master.

"Hands back," Skinner whispered. Mulder carefully pushed his hands behind him and Skinner attached the ring so there'd be no wiggling to get comfortable. Gentle touches and gripping ache began to wind together and he would've drooled if he hadn't had a gag in his mouth. Peter was talking, but Mulder didn't get a word of it. He heard the rumble of his master's voice several times, and ignorance was bliss.

When his master did push him down and stand, it was a shock, and he crowded back close. Skinner leaned over and kissed him. "Be good, now."

Mulder pleaded with his eyes for a good fucking. He didn't think it would work, and he whined.

"I know. Be patient." Skinner led him to the corner and another post. "Do you trust me?" He must have seen the answer he wanted in Mulder's eyes because he smiled. The gag was put back on a loop, and his wrists were released. "Just like at home."

"Yes, Master," Mulder whispered.

Peter handed Skinner a bullwhip. "Show these young men how it's done."

Breath coming faster, Mulder would've dropped to his knees, but Skinner raised one finger. That was enough to keep him on his feet. Skinner smiled in that dangerous way that was sexy as hell and nudged him back. The post hit him between the shoulder blades.

"Me and the whip, Fox. Me and the whip." Skinner held it up, and Mulder kissed it.

The whip was a solid, black single-tail, and his master was more than an expert. First, it was a cup on his head, and then a napkin dangling from his mouth. Quickly, it became a game, and the laughter at each successful strike was loud. Mulder never moved. He was caught in his master's eyes and the twirl of the whip.

"Fox, turn!"

Mulder did so instantly, and the crack was loud as the whip wrapped completely around him. Skinner unrolled him to approval. It was just a game, but it would get serious in a moment. It always did, and he waited almost breathlessly.

"Hands up!"

This one was more difficult, but he didn't move as the whip flicked out and around his wrists. He was yanked down to his knees, and he went willingly. Captured was right where he wanted to be, and he nearly orgasmed in his pants. The room narrowed to him and his master.

"Face to the pole." Skinner's voice was deep, smooth, and made Mulder's guts quiver with longing.

The crack seemed to explode in his ears, and he knew exactly where it would land. He didn't even flinch as it tagged him right below the shoulder blade. The whip whistled, exploded, and marked him again. He shook, but it was lust running through his veins.

"Turn, Fox!"

This turn wasn't as fast, but he shoved his back into the pole, pushed his hands behind it, and smiled as his master made the whip dance. Two more welts: one above each nipple and he trembled, almost finished.

"One more, Fox. One more!"

Mulder licked his lower lip and grinned. The whip caressed the fox in his belly button, and he arched his back before dropping to his knees. He crawled the distance to his master and kissed the whip. His cock flexed in his pants, and he shut his eyes in an attempt to stop it, but his balls took over his body and he moaned as he dirtied himself.

"Thank you, Master." His head drooped and he kissed his master's boots. "Thank you."

Skinner squatted down and put his hand in Mulder's hair. "You're so beautiful. Rest, breathe, I'll get you some water."

The other tops swarmed around his master, but he did nothing but breathe. He'd done it. For him, that was the ultimate test of his slavery. He still loved the whip, and he was glad. With a shaking hand, he rubbed the mark on his stomach and smiled. Trust, faith, love: they still had it all.

"Fox, I have to have you. Leave him for me." Troy's voice was low and even.

Wiping some sweat off his forehead, he didn't even get the chance to spit on him. Skinner handed him a big glass of water.

"Troy, you aren't man enough to keep him. He'd be topping you inside of a week." Skinner's voice whipped him with scorn. "The answer is no, and I expect you to back off or I'll put you down hard."

"That is enough, Troy," Peter said. "There are other subs in the sea."

Mulder knew better than to gulp his water. He drank it slowly, taking time to breathe. Breathing correctly was a key part of withstanding pain. Skinner planted himself in front of Mulder to shield him from the other tops. It was sweet of him. The fervor died down, and Peter took over the show again. Dessert was being served out on the terrace, and Mulder put a gentle hand on his master's leg.

Skinner turned and smoothed Mulder's hair back. "Fox?"

"I love you," Mulder said softly. "I wasn't sure we could do that again."

"I knew we'd get to it." Skinner grinned. "I'm a patient man, and you loved the whip too much to give it up." He pulled Mulder up and held him. "Still shaky?"

Mulder leaned heavily against him. "I'm sorry I came." He knew he'd be spanked for it.

Skinner laughed. "Don't lie to me!"

"You're right." Mulder smiled and rested his head on Skinner's shoulder. "But, I am, a little." They shared a long kiss, and Skinner swatted him.

"I'll punish you later." He set him away. "Serve me now."

"Yes, Master." Mulder wanted nothing more than a shower and a nap, but he would serve, and he trailed his master through the big house out to the terrace. He was easing down from the joy that was the whip, but he retained enough sense to take care of his master before kneeling very close. After that, he needed a constant touch. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and stayed there. He kissed the fingers and let it all buzz through him. For the first time, in a very long time, he felt whole again. He felt strong again. He felt as if missing parts had been reattached, and he could be the man he wanted to be.

Several men gave him hungry looks, but he didn't think much of any of them. Out here, it was all show and blow. The scene was full of posers. He didn't know why it surprised him. Time seemed to slow way down, and he hated that he needed to use the restroom. He shifted and tried to think of other things.

"What is it, Fox?"

His master was too attentive. Mulder patted him twice on the leg in their pre-arranged signal that he had needs.

"Go."

Mulder was glad his legs held him, and he went without rushing. He wasn't very happy about the sticky mess that was his pants, and he cleaned up as best he could after pissing. The marks of his master stood out red on his chest, and he touched them for the shiver. It was silly to be proud of them, but he was. His master had proven his love again. He swiped his hand through his hair and stepped out.

"Fox, please. Listen to my offer." Troy moved in on him fast. He ducked his head and tried to get around him, and that was when it all went to hell. Troy grabbed him by the chains that led to his nipples and pushed him hard against the wall. "You will listen!"

Pain ripped through him, and he thought maybe his nipples were going to pull right off. He'd been ordered not to talk to him, but this was fucking ridiculous.

"Master!"

"He's busy. I saw to that." Troy grinned and bracketed him against the wall. There was any number of ways to beat the shit out of him. Mulder forgot about his aching nipples, forgot about the pain from the whip, and stood very straight. He would not shame his master by ripping Troy's liver out.

"He's old. I'm young, and I'll give you all the pain you can handle. You can live here and enjoy the good life."

Mulder turned, faced the wall, and put his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear it. Troy slapped the back of Mulder's head.

"Damn it! Listen to me!"

That wasn't going to happen.

"Kneel, Fox."

Mulder wasn't sure if he was imagining the command, but he knelt and leaned against the wall. He didn't hear anything until Skinner pulled him up and hugged him.

"You obeyed me."

"Is that amazement I hear in your voice?" Mulder asked, but he couldn't work up a glare.

"Yes." Skinner kissed him. "I'm so proud of you."

Mulder laughed, pleased and relieved. "I could've beaten the shit out of him."

"I know." Skinner wrapped his hand around Mulder's wrist and started walking. Mulder nearly stumbled and then let himself be dragged.

"Peter, it's been a lovely evening, but we're retiring."

"We'll talk tomorrow. Thank you for entertaining us." Peter shook Skinner's hand. "I'm very impressed with your slave."

"Thank you. I am too." Skinner didn't turn him loose. "Good night."

"Wait!" Mulder screeched as he was tossed over Skinner's shoulder and carried upstairs. It was a bumpy ride, but he didn't really mind and his cock was hard by the time he was flopped on the bed. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Skinner put his finger to Mulder's lips. "You will be punished for coming before me and fucked through the mattress. Whatever your needs are, I don't want to hear it."

Mulder licked his lower lip and smiled. He was good with that decision.

*********  
the end


	19. Fun in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their working vacation draws to a close, and Mulder finds his strength again.

*******

Skin. Glorious skin. Under his mouth, and he nuzzled his way further down until he could suck on the best skin of all. He licked and sucked until it was hard and then settled in to swallow.

"You think there's some come in there for you?" Skinner asked and laughed. He tugged Mulder's hair and slid his hand down. Thrusting with his fingers, he added them to Mulder's mouth.

Mulder responded to the pull and crawled further up until he was nestled in his master's stomach. Fingers stroked over his tongue, and he sucked them. Skinner eased his hand away and held him close.

"Do you ache this morning?" Skinner asked in a very deep voice.

The answer to that was easy. "Do I ever." Mulder tried not to hump the sheets. He smiled and kissed Skinner's belly.

"Get the oil." Skinner turned him loose and took a long stretch. Mulder ran to get it, and when he returned, Skinner was on his stomach.

"Stop drooling and start rubbing."

Laughing, Mulder straddled him. He was careful where he put his dick. After warming the oil in the palm of his hands, he began to rub. He could feel the tight muscles, and he dug at them. Giving his master a good massage was something he took pride in - it'd taken him long enough to learn the skill.

"Your arm sore?"

Skinner glanced back at him. "Are you being cute?"

"Aren't I always?" Mulder posed and then laughed at his master's smile. He continued his massage but lower, working on Skinner's legs and ass. "You're getting flabby. Have you worked out at all since we've been here?"

"They have a gym at the office. I work out at lunch." Skinner's voice was a soft growl.

Mulder was surprised. "Wow, these agents know how to live. Are you putting in one when you get back?"

"I might." Skinner reached and twisted one of Mulder's welts. It made him shiver, yelp, and groan. He went back to rubbing. He'd been teasing. His master looked great. Felt great. Skinner shifted a little. "Really?"

"No. Absolutely not." Mulder kissed Skinner's ass. "I just hadn't seen you work out."

Skinner spread his legs in what might have been an invitation. "I can be sneaky too."

That made Mulder grin. He liked it when his master was sneaky. Gently, he ran his oily hand down Skinner's ass crack. A slight push back into his hand made him nearly drop a load of come on his master's leg. He tried not to drool as he slicked his master's ass, stretching it. The groans nearly made him pass out from want.

"Please?" he whispered hoarsely. His hand was taken and pulled, and he sheathed himself as he moved over him. "Fuck." From there it was all a blur of ecstasy and kisses. He fell back asleep when it was over, wrapped tight and loving it.

"Fox, are you going to sleep all day?"

Mulder groaned and raised his blurry head. "Can I?"

"If you want." Skinner was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. "I'm going to find some coffee."

"I'll catch up with you." Mulder groaned and tried to find the edge of the bed. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and stumbled to the bathroom. The shower felt good, and he was surprised to find Skinner waiting patiently when he emerged. "You didn't have to wait."

Skinner was playing solitaire on Mulder's computer. "This is nicer than mine!"

"I spent more." Mulder matched his clothes to his master's. "And that reminds me. We don't have to take a private plane home."

"You never buy me nice things." Skinner sighed mournfully. Mulder stared with his mouth open for two seconds and then clicked his jaw shut. That was something he'd never expected to hear. Skinner looked up and grinned. "I already made the arrangements. Wanda expects nothing but the best.

"Anyway, you can afford it." Skinner smirked. That was definitely a smirk. Mulder dropped to his knees next to the bed and gently bit his master on the thigh. He growled and pretended to savage him. Skinner ignored it. He would. Closing the computer, he asked, "Ready?"

"You bet, oh beloved Master." Mulder popped up to his feet, expertly dodged a swat, and opened the door. They went out together, both laughing, and almost ran directly into Peter.

"Ah, you're stirring." Peter was dressed casually also. "Have you been out on the ocean?"

Skinner glanced at Mulder, who shook his head no. "No, we haven't."

Peter's eyebrows went up. "Well, I'll rectify that. We'll have lunch on my boat and give you a tour."

"Sounds great." Skinner wrapped his arm around Mulder. "Right, Fox?"

"Right," Mulder said in his fake voice that he usually reserved for Wanda. He stuck his hands in his pockets and wedged himself closer. It was safer there. He didn't drag his feet as Skinner took him downstairs for coffee, but he was thinking about it. It was out on the terrace, of course, and he dreaded the moment he had to look at Troy. The little birds were hopping, and after pouring his master some coffee, he went to stare at them.

"We're not getting one," Skinner said, coming up next to him.

Mulder turned it into a joke. "But you want nice things." He stole a drink from Skinner's mug. "My stomach hurts."

"You're fine." Skinner tugged Mulder's nipple - the one closest - and Mulder hissed in surprise. He nearly dropped the coffee, but Skinner steadied him.

"Sorry," Mulder apologized.

Skinner led him back to the table and placed the mug on it. "Raise your shirt."

Obeying was easier than arguing, and he tugged it out of his jeans. Skinner looked and then reached, and Mulder refused to flinch as blunt fingers caressed his nipples.

"No rings for a few days," Skinner growled.

Peter came out of the kitchen with a big tray of fruit. "Problem?"

Mulder put his shirt down fast, hoping his master didn't mind. Skinner answered him. "No." But Skinner's jaw was clenched, and Mulder touched him gently on the hand.

"I'm fine." Mulder didn't think his nipples were sore because of his master, but the less said about all that the easier the day would be. "Hungry?"

Skinner kissed him first. "Yes. Sit with me?"

Peter looked halfway stunned, but Mulder simply smiled and sat next to him.

"It's come to my attention that Fox has a much better laptop than I do." Skinner smiled and made sure Mulder had plenty. "What do you use, Peter?"

Mulder listened but not really. He was enjoying the fruit and praying Troy didn't show up.

"The men were very impressed last night." Peter changed the subject from computers. "It was quite a show."

Skinner shrugged, and Mulder couldn't resist telling the truth. "They seemed like a pack of fools to me. Some of those subs were being truly hurt and not feeding them? What the hell is that all about?"

Peter blinked. He did, and Mulder controlled his grin. He so rarely was able to get a strong reaction out of the psychiatrist. Skinner added his two cents. "I don't completely agree, but they did seem pretty clueless. Subs are much better at managing the scene overall, and I don't understand the prejudice behind not allowing them to participate. Just because a person likes to sub doesn't make him, or her, weak in any fashion."

There was half a second of silence, and Mulder decided to fill it. "I do get weak in the knees occasionally, but that's lust. And what was with that one guy asking if I took advantage of you? What a poser."

Skinner nodded. "His sub had bruises beyond what I would call respectable. That was abuse - pure and simple."

"Haven't you attempted to take advantage of your master, Fox?" Peter went in the direction expected.

"Not lately." Mulder speared some pineapple and fed it to Skinner. "A smile, a caress, consideration for each other aren't meant as weapons in a battle. That guy got off on the violence."

His master seemed to agree. "I do think there's a difference between violence and dominant behavior. Yes, I like it when you scream, but I can get you there without harming you."

"Boy, can you ever." Mulder ate some cantaloupe. He did ache in a few places, but it only made him smile. "Of course, I like it a bit rougher than you do."

Peter's eyes were darting back and forth. "Do you think you're a better dom for being a sub, Walter?"

Mulder knew the answer. Skinner fed him some watermelon. "I think I'm a more careful dom for having been a sub. Forgetting how much pain you are inflicting begins a trip down a slippery slope."

"I'm a much better sub after having been a top." Mulder flashed him a grin. "But I really don't want to work that hard."

"Lazy slave," Skinner grumbled. "It wouldn't kill you to give me the day off every now and again."

Laughter bubbled out, and Mulder made sure not to spit fruit everywhere. He patted him on the hand. "I'll try harder." He loved the sparkle in his master's eyes.

"See that you do." Skinner poured him some coffee. "Peter, are you dating anyone?"

"Me? Lord, no." Peter looked uncomfortable. "Too old, too tired, and too set in my ways. Troy and I get along quite nicely."

"He's a handsome boy," Skinner said. Mulder made sure his mouth didn't fall open. Troy had just been relegated to the status of sub. Good thing he wasn't here or there'd be blood. Skinner wasn't finished. "But he needs a tighter leash."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "I'll mention it to him."

Mulder happily ate the rest of his fruit and lazily fed Skinner a few more pieces just for fun. Loving him was so easy. Watching Peter squirm had been the highlight of the weekend. Mulder took his coffee and wandered back to the birds, removing himself from the conversation. He was ready to go home. His doghouse was probably dusty. One more week and they'd be there.

"Brooding?"

"It's not as much fun without my doghouse." Mulder leaned back when Skinner's arms came around him. Skinner kissed him on the back of the neck, and they watched the birds. "Wanda would like to party with them."

Skinner laughed softly. "Her idea of a good time."

"Can I go home now?" Mulder asked very softly. Skinner didn't answer, but there hadn't been a need to, and Mulder enjoyed the strong arms wrapped tight around him. He shut his eyes, felt the wind in his hair, and made up his mind to ignore the world. The sun, the wind, and Skinner were enough.

"Any day I'm with you is a good one," Skinner said and licked Mulder's ear. Mulder didn't fight the silly grin that broke out on his face. He put his arms back, pulling them even closer. Skinner whispered, "Focus on me."

Mulder thought a groan was a good way to answer that. He appreciated his master trying to help him.

"Peter is asking that you meet him in the main living room."

Skinner clicked his fingers, and Mulder went to his knees instantly. His master turned.

"Thank you, boy."

Keeping his eyes down was the hardest thing he'd done lately. He wanted to see the expression on Troy's face.

"I'm not--"

"I think we've established that you are," Skinner snapped, interrupting. "Now lower your eyes and go back to the kitchen, boy."

Mulder's dick couldn't get any harder, and he'd already had two orgasms this morning. He shivered a little, remembering a time or two when Skinner had set him down just as hard. It always made him horny.

His master turned again and loomed over him. "Are you hard?"

"God, yes." Mulder didn't shout the words, but he considered it. Skinner pulled him up, laced their hands together, and started walking. Mulder made sure not to stumble. "Sorry."

"No reason to apologize for getting turned on by my authority." Skinner chuckled. "I do wish you'd have told me earlier."

"Sorry." Mulder adjusted his package. He regretted the wasted years also, but how was he to know his boss would appreciate spanking him?

"There you are!" Peter broke into Mulder's sudden desk fantasy. "Get whatever you think you'll need, and we'll drive to the dock. There are towels on the boat."

Mulder looked at his master. "I'll go throw a few things in a bag."

"Do that and get your laptop." Skinner kissed him first. Mulder trotted upstairs and got their swimsuits, some sunblock, two fresh shirts, and his computer. It didn't take long before they were on their way. Peter had a limo, of course, and Mulder assumed that Troy was driving.

Skinner tucked Mulder close. "You could afford to get me one of these."

"I'm starting to think you enslaved me for my money!" Mulder relaxed against him. "Did I have money when you bought me?"

"I did not buy you, and no, not really." Skinner seemed extremely amused. "We should discuss investing some of your money when we get home."

"Let's buy porn." Mulder wasn't surprised to see Peter's jaw tighten. It was time to shut up, and it was no surprise as Peter took complete control of the conversation and effectively eliminated Mulder from it. The only way to participate would have been to be rude, and he wasn't willing to do that. Carefully, he edged away from his master, dug out a beer from the mini-fridge, and took a healthy drink. He pointedly didn't offer Skinner one. It wasn't Skinner's fault, but he made no attempt to include Mulder either.

Staring out the window, he hoped they left early. A short trip on the ocean and back to their house - it was a nice dream.

"Here we are," Peter said as the limo stopped. Mulder kept his beer, got the bag, and trailed along after the doms. If he were becoming sulky, it was not his fault. The boat was big, and he stared up at it. Skinner glanced back at him.

"Not buying you one," Mulder said firmly.

Skinner laughed. "You're feeling toppy today." He came back to him and took the bag. Mulder let it slip away, and he smiled. He did feel aggressive, but it'd pass. One click of Skinner's fingers and he'd be on his knees. They went aboard behind Peter and he led the way to a top deck. Mulder had no trouble envisioning parties, the hot tub full of gorgeous men and women, and Peter presiding over it all like the lord of the manor.

The boat, more like a ship, left the dock and Mulder dug out the sunscreen first. Putting it on Skinner's back was a wonderful excuse to touch him, but then he spotted Peter watching intently.

"Why am I such a prude?" Mulder asked very softly, not expecting a reply.

Skinner turned and gave him a kiss. "It's not you. He set this up. See the cameras?"

Mulder didn't look, but he would when it wasn't obvious. "Why doesn't he just ask?"

"He will." Skinner was speaking so softly. "Peter is a good friend of mine. I'm asking you to be polite as your lover and your crazy boyfriend."

"Wait a minute, that's my job!" Mulder hissed. He had to laugh as he finished putting the sunscreen on him. "I'll be nice."

"Thank you." Skinner turned and kissed him gently. "I'll owe you one."

"More than that," Mulder grumbled. He was very sorry that he hadn't been honest with Peter the first time. This all might have turned out differently if he had. Honesty was never easy for him, but he liked to think he was much better at it now.

In the end, Skinner and Peter had the day to themselves because Mulder found a good spot in the shade for him and his computer. He spent the time editing and trying to get the next chapters organized. He had lunch in the same place.

"Fox, come see the dolphins."

Mulder blinked, pulled away from his laptop, shut the lid, and went to his master. "I'm not buying you one."

Skinner thumped him on the head, and they watched the dolphins play in the wake together. They were nice, and he leaned against him.

"What's going on?" Mulder didn't see Peter.

After a long kiss or two, Skinner answered. "We're headed back." The dolphins suddenly disappeared into the ocean, and he ran his thumb over Mulder's lips. "Kneel."

That was no problem, and he did it quickly. "Yes, Master?"

"What particular event last night made your nipples sore?" Skinner put his hand on Mulder's head, caressing the earring. "Do not even consider lying."

Mulder nearly cursed. He looked up. "I'm fine, Master."

"That does not answer the question. Was I too rough on you?" Skinner's voice was low, but it was clear that he wanted an answer this time.

"Troy grabbed my chains and twisted - shoved me against the wall." Mulder wanted to sink through the boat. "I'm sorry, Master. I know you didn't want me touching him."

Skinner's jaw went very tight and his dark eyes blazed, and Mulder couldn't look at him any longer. He ducked his head. "I'll feel better after you strap me."

"If I do strap you, it will be for not telling me sooner!" Skinner roared.

Mulder wanted to jump right over the side and swim home, but his master was right. "I didn't want to make a scene. Peter is your friend."

Skinner pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "You should've kicked Troy's ass."

"Oh, I know." Mulder nestled his face into Skinner's neck. "I was being a good slave, for once, and wow, did it hurt!" He nibbled gently.

"I love you for it." Skinner kissed him on the forehead. "Being a dom was never all that hard before you."

Taking a moment, Mulder pulled away. "Being your slave is the toughest and easiest part of my life."

"How's the book going, Fox?" Peter interrupted them, and they both flinched.

Turning inside the circle of Skinner's arms, he shrugged. "Pretty well. I didn't sell this one in advance so I'm being forced to motivate myself."

Peter nodded as if he knew something about it. "Do you really believe all that stuff you spout, or was it all in fun to sell books?"

Skinner put his hand over Mulder's mouth. "Before you answer, take several deep breaths."

Mulder knew his eyes were flashing. He took a deep breath, and Skinner's hand slid away. "I believe. Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I want to finish the chapter I was working on."

"Of course. We'll be back at the dock in about thirty minutes." Peter smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

His master turned him loose, and he didn't look at Peter again. They were done. He was done. He'd been a good slave. He'd been polite, and it had gotten him nothing. Some people just couldn't be pleased, and he wasn't going to waste energy worrying about it. He had real friends. Another deep breath, and he finished what he'd been working on before the boat came to a gentle stop. He powered down and re-packed their things.

Skinner opened the door of the limo and caught him by the arm. "I know you're angry, but I insist you be polite."

"I'm not angry." Mulder gave him a kiss. "Did we get everything?"

"I think so." Skinner pulled him inside. Peter was still on the boat, doing something, and Mulder squeaked in surprise when he was pulled over Skinner's lap. "Fox, I have to confess. I have a number of fantasies that involve limos."

"Well, Master," Mulder drawled. "I guess it's time I buy you something nice."

Skinner gave him three swats - not too hard - and put him on his knees. "We can rent. Finding a discreet driver might be a chore."

"There's always Ian." Mulder eyed his master's groin and wished there was time for some licking. At that moment, Peter opened the other door, and Mulder found himself face down on Skinner's crotch. It wasn't dignified, to say the least, but it did keep him from glaring. He hadn't planned on glaring, but proximity might have forced it out of him.

A gentle hand kept stroking him the entire ride back, and he was starting to get some fantasies of his own by the time the limo stopped in front of the house. He did make sure not to leave a wet spot on his master's jeans.

"Get us ready to leave, Fox," Skinner said in a deep voice, helping him from the limo. "And remember the rules."

"Yes, Master." Mulder tried not to run and shout happily and just managed to act somewhat dignified. He made sure to get everything, even digging under the bed to make sure.

"Nice view."

Mulder hit his head on the underside of the bed in shock. Staying under wasn't an option so he scooted out. He wasn't going to look at him.

"Last chance. In five years, he'll be ugly as hell." Troy laughed. Mulder wished he could say that Troy was ugly now, but he wouldn't. He'd obey. This time, his master was right. He slung the bag over his shoulder and got the hell out of the bedroom. Now, he didn't care if they left anything. 

Troy sneered, "Stupid slave."

Mulder brushed his hair back with his middle finger and went downstairs. He loaded the Jeep and leaned against it to wait. He'd miss the birds. Maybe he'd put in an aviary at their apartment. There was room. He smiled. Wanda would love him for it.

Peter and Skinner came out the door, and Mulder knew it was time to make nice. He went to him and extended his hand. "Thank you, sir, and again, I apologize." He tried very hard not to be annoyed as Peter glanced at Skinner.

"I'm glad I was able to meet your pet, Walter." Peter shook Mulder's hand very briefly. Mulder had rarely been so dismissed, but he wasn't going to whine. He got in his side of the Jeep, put on his seatbelt, and watched Skinner's face. Skinner was making nice, but he wasn't happy. Mulder tapped his fingers on his leg and then made sure he had his laptop. He didn't understand why Peter had found him so distasteful, but the good news was that they lived on the opposite coasts from each other.

"Ready?"

Mulder contented himself with a bare nod instead of cheering. They'd be going home soon, but he had time to organize a limo scene. He wasn't used to having money. Maybe he could buy a few nice things for his master.

"I love you, Fox," Skinner said and put his hand on Mulder's leg.

"I know." Mulder knew that, if nothing else. "I think I've earned a cheeseburger."

Skinner gave him a squeeze. "And some fries." He put his hand back on the wheel. "There's this place not far from where I work that makes a great cheeseburger. We'll go there."

Mulder frowned and slowly turned to glare. "And, how the hell do you know?"

"I, well, it wasn't my idea! They ordered out, and, well, shit." Skinner suddenly laughed. "You're right. I've wronged you."

"You sure as hell have!" Mulder didn't turn off the nasty eyes. "I am completely abused!"

Skinner nodded. "You are. I'll try to make it up to you."

"See that you do," Mulder growled. He didn't stop being angry until his mouth was full of what he loved best with a side of fries and a chocolate shake. Only then did he mumble, "I forgive you, but don't ever do it again."

"You deserve better than me." Skinner managed to look ashamed. "And after everything you've been through lately!"

Mulder swallowed, wiped his mouth, and narrowed his eyes. "Now you're just mocking me. I'm the one with nipples so sore I can barely swallow! And now I find out you've been keeping mind-blowing cheeseburgers from me? It's almost more than a slave can take!"

"Lower your voice before I die of embarrassment," Skinner hissed.

There were people staring. Mulder took another big bite. He didn't care. Another swallow, and he whispered, "Your ass is getting it."

Skinner choked. He did. Very slowly, he said, "I thought you forgave me."

"I did, but I'm still going to punish you." Mulder meant every word. He figured it wouldn't happen, but he could dream. Skinner looked somewhere between chagrined and disbelieving. The rest of the meal passed in silence, and the burgers were so good that Mulder bought two for the next day. Back in the Jeep, he stowed the sack carefully. "Finally, something good from the day."

The ride to the house was quiet, and he loaded up with things to take inside. Now that he was full, he felt much better about life in general. He took the stuff inside, stowed his burgers in the fridge, and put on his swimsuit. Skinner was fawning over Wanda, and that was best ignored. Mulder patted her head once and went to do his laps. It was too late in the day to run, but he could swim. His belly was full, so he didn't push it, but he swam enough to forget all the insults of the day. When he got out, Skinner toweled him off and gracefully sank to his knees.

Mulder stared down at him. "The guilt is eating at you, isn't it?"

"Yes, Master." Skinner sounded very sincere. Mulder stroked his hand over Skinner's head. He hadn't expected this, but it made it clear that his master felt badly about the weekend. Clicking his fingers, Mulder went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and then on to the bathroom to take off his swimsuit. Skinner knelt by the door. He opened his mouth to say something, and Mulder put his finger there.

"No." Mulder didn't want to hear it. "Hands behind your back." He toweled off again and brushed his hair, not looking at him. What to do was the big question. Skinner's idea of punishment for himself was always harsh, and in this case, it was unwarranted. Mulder stepped very close to Skinner's bowed head. "What do you want from me?"

Skinner glanced up and then put his eyes where they belonged. "You're the master."

"Crap." Mulder hated that. He didn't always trust himself with Skinner's ass. "Grace position. That wall." He pointed. Skinner moved fast and effortlessly achieved a perfect grace position. He was the perfect slave. That was more annoying than anything. Mulder ignored him for the moment and re-organized his computer bags, making sure he had all his flash drives. That done, he put away everything from their trip. He had to do laundry before they left, and he probably should start packing tomorrow. "Are we leaving Friday or Saturday?"

"Friday, Master." Skinner didn't sound worried. He never did. Mulder made a mental note to get professional housecleaners in on Thursday. He would have plenty to do this week to keep him busy. There was even a stack of books on his side of the bed that needed to be returned. He'd make a list in the morning. Right now, he had to deal with Skinner's guilt.

Spotting the jewelry box, he pulled out the new armbands he'd purchased. He fastened them to Skinner's arms and stood there stroking them. "Sexy," he murmured. With that golden skin, Skinner looked like a dream. He had perfect curves and washboard abs and Mulder wiped his mouth in case he was drooling.

He stroked across the tattoo of the fox several times. Skinner didn't move or even breathe deeply. He might've been carved from marble. Mulder smacked him on the ass, but gently, and went to get an ice pack. His nipples had ached all day, and it was worse after exercising. The sight of all that ice made him grin in an evil way. He made an ice pack, grabbed a towel, and went back to his main problem.

Skinner didn't look at him as he put the towel on the floor in what he hoped was the right spot. He kissed his slave on the back of the neck and pushed an ice cube up Skinner's ass. The reaction was all in the eyes. Skinner clamped his lips shut, but his eyes were wild.

Mulder gave him a pat. "Hold it." He propped up a few pillows, leaned back, and yowled as he put the ice pack on his right nipple. "Oh, fuck!" It was damn cold, but after a few minutes, the numbness was nice. He breathed through the pain and watched the clock. At fifteen minutes, he switched and yelled again. When his head stopped twirling, he glanced over. Skinner was dripping, and he might have been sweating also.

Another fifteen minutes, and Mulder padded back to the kitchen. His chest was numb. He found some Tylenol, took two, and checked the time. It was only nine, but Skinner had to work in the morning. Locking all the doors, checking on Wanda, and turning off all the lights only took a moment, and he went back to the bedroom.

Skinner's ass still jutted out and Mulder moved in behind him to caress it fully. "You have a great ass. Perfect." He nibbled Skinner's back and pumped his hips. His cock was half-hard, but he knew he didn't have more in him tonight. "Let's get some sleep." He picked up the towel, wiped off Skinner's ass, and pulled him to the bed. "Set the alarm."

Skinner looked confused, but he did it. He opened his mouth, but Mulder forestalled him again.

"No." Mulder pushed his back into Skinner's chest and nestled deep. "Love you, Master."

"Not nearly as much as I love you," Skinner said softy and nuzzled him. Mulder laughed and made sure no heavy arms were near his nipples. Closing his eyes, he refused to dwell on the weekend. It was over. He would concentrate on going home. Wanda snuggled in between them, and everything was right with the world.

The next thing he knew, Skinner was kissing him. "I have to go to work. Sleep in, sweetheart."

Mulder sat more or less up and grabbed him. "Have the goons take you to work. I'll pick you up afterwards."

Skinner looked surprised. "If you want. We'll go out to eat. I'll call."

"No, be ready at six. Outside the building. Don't be late." Mulder grinned. "Please?" He clasped his hands together. "Master?"

"Sure." Skinner kissed him again. "More ice."

"I promise." Mulder pulled the covers up and went back to sleep. He'd need it for later. Wanda meowing loudly woke him up the second time, and he took a couple of long stretches before seeing to her needs. She wanted out by the pool, and he put on his suit so he could do his laps. When he crawled out, she rolled to her back and wiggled.

"You're going to miss all this," Mulder said, flicking some water on her. She acted as if she didn't notice. He dried off and started his list. There was a lot to do, but that was no reason to skip his run. He dressed, taking the time to look at his nipples. They were better. He'd ice them when he got back. The goons were ready to follow, and he was glad to run and forget.

*********

Everything should come off. He hoped so at least. It'd taken money, but he had it, and a couple of moments of a very red face, but he should be used to that. The problem was, as usual, that he had no idea how to play it. Reluctant? Easy? Even cheap? Staring at his meager wardrobe, he sighed and wished Hammer was here to help. Hammer always had good ideas.

"Crap." Maybe he should please himself and trust that would make Skinner happy. Cringing, he put on the leather ass-less pants and his armbands. When the limo pulled up outside, he put on his trenchcoat, grabbed up the sack, and went to put it all in motion.

The limo was full of champagne and snack foods, even caviar, and he stowed his coat and tried not to worry as they went towards Skinner's office building. He arranged the items he'd purchased and hoped he'd gotten the right ones. His master was picky, and he was far from an expert.

Skinner was out on the sidewalk, looking slightly confused when the limo pulled up, and Mulder shoved open the door but didn't get out. That would be a very bad idea. There was a very long moment of waiting and then Skinner looked inside. His smile was sudden, intense, and slightly evil. He got in quickly and shut the door.

Mulder had time for one quick breath and he was facedown across Skinner's lap. He yelped in surprise but said nothing. For some reason, he had the feeling that he shouldn't. The limo pulled smoothly back into traffic, and the driver had his instructions. They weren't going anywhere except down the road.

"Did you ice your nipples?" Skinner kneaded Mulder's ass cheeks.

"Yes, Master," Mulder said softly. He had done it after running. It had hurt, but they did feel better today.

"Good. I resent not being able to suck them." He reached across Mulder's body and picked up the paddle. "Five for not telling me when it happened."

Mulder swallowed hard and hid his face. His cock was hard and throbbing against his master's thigh as the paddle swung and collided with his bare ass. He nearly flew out the window, but he hung on and managed to just whimper not scream.

"Your litany?"

"I'm your slave. I exist for your pleasure." Mulder tried to sound sincere. "My body is yours to do as you will."

Skinner brought the paddle down hard again. "And why are you being punished?"

"Because." Mulder had to take a deep breath. "Because Troy damaged your property, and I didn't tell you."

"If I can't use my property, I'm not a happy master." Skinner delivered two more healthy blows to the same butt cheek. Mulder cried out loudly. He wanted to put his hand back, but that was a bad idea. One more. He could make it. Skinner caressed him on the ass, slipping a finger deep. It felt good, and he groaned. His ass was on fire, but he liked it that way, and he looked over his shoulder. His master had his glasses off, which was always sexy, and he was calmly eating a snack.

Mulder whimpered deep in his throat. "Master is pleased?" He had to know.

"Master is very pleased." Skinner stroked him with the paddle. He didn't seem to be in any rush to deliver the last one, and Mulder began to pump his hips, desperate to come already and it hadn't been more than ten minutes. Skinner put a strong hand on Mulder's back. "Stay still. I'm not that happy with you."

That didn't sound good, and sure enough, the next blow was swiftly delivered. His ass was hot now, and he cried out, hoping it was over. Skinner clicked his fingers. "Kneel in front of me."

It was a stretch limo. There was plenty of room, and he didn't hesitate. His hard cock was straining in his pants, but he didn't think he'd be getting relief any time soon. He knelt and put his gaze on his master's bulge. That was definitely a bulge. Skinner poured himself a glass of champagne and sipped it. He then gave Mulder a small drink.

"Thank you, Master," Mulder said. He made sure not to rub his ass. "Forgive me?" It was strange that he'd never asked that before, but this transgression was different from the others. Another man had touched him roughly, and he'd hidden it. It was a big one. Stupid nipples, anyway. Skinner reached and gently handled Mulder's nipples one after the other. He refused to wince or act like a wimp.

"It was the first time in our relationship that you've been actively pursued by a top. I have no doubt that it won't be the last." Skinner's eyes were dark and he smoothed his hand down Mulder's chest to tug at the belly button ring. "I expect you to be honest with me. I know it's difficult. You want to protect me, but it's my job to look after you, and I can't do that if I don't know what's going on when I'm not around."

"I wasn't protecting you." Mulder told the truth. "No, don't give me those eyes. I wasn't. It happened very quickly, you were there soon after, and I didn't realize that I was hurt. Too many endorphins from being whipped, I imagine. The next morning, when you looked at them, I made the decision not to cause a fuss in front of Peter. It was a mistake, and I apologize."

"Peter was that intimidating?" Skinner looked somewhere between fascinated and disbelieving.

Mulder put his hand on his master's thigh. "Peter thinks I'm using you. He thinks what we share is nothing but sex. I couldn't face another scene with me looking like a wimp. My pride. I'm sorry."

Skinner drank some champagne and considered him. "Didn't you tell him anything in your sessions?"

That was an insightful question. He considered it carefully. "Mostly, Master, we talked about the attack and my fears about going outside. It was only at the end we talked about bondage, and he never quite believed anything I had to say on the topic."

"I wonder why." Skinner's eyes glinted.

"He knew I was a liar." Mulder could be honest about that. "You know it to and beat me frequently to get the truth out of me. He didn't have that option."

Skinner caught him by the jaw. "He sure as hell didn't! And I prefer the word discipline to beat. I don't beat you."

"Not often." Mulder grinned. His butt remembered a time or two that had seemed like a beating. "You see my point?"

"Yes, slave, I do." Skinner scooped up some caviar on a cracker. "Did you lie to him?"

Mulder hoped the caviar was good enough for his master. "Yes." He had, and he'd do it again. Some things were personal. "I try very hard never to lie to you, Master."

"Except by omission," Skinner growled. He took a bite. "Now, this is good." He put a little bit on the tip of his finger. "Suck it."

That was easy enough, and Mulder didn't want to turn the finger loose. Skinner grinned and kissed him. "Any more omissions that I should know about?" His voice was low and dangerous, and he took a good handful of Mulder's hair. Mulder gasped and tried not to wiggle as his neck was assaulted.

"Answer me, slave."

"I can't think!" Mulder couldn't. All his blood was in his cock. Teeth scrapped down his neck and sucked, and he bucked, trying to remember any recent lies and failing. "No, Master, no!" Fingers flicked across his nipples, and he arched further. Ache and pleasure took over his brain. Skinner's warm tongue slipped down to lap at Mulder's nipples, and it felt delicious. Some spare part of his consciousness made a note to get limo service more regularly. Desperately, he tried to run his hands up his master's thighs but they were caught instantly.

"Grabby slaves don't get to come," Skinner said firmly. Mulder groaned loudly. He needed to come - right now and later too. Skinner set him slightly away. "Hands behind you."

Mulder complied quickly, and Skinner reached around him to the pile of toys recently purchased. "You thought of everything." He cuffed Mulder's hands back. "Nothing like the smell of new leather." He picked up a black strap and drew it across him. Mulder shivered. He wanted to pant and writhe and throw himself on his master, but he wouldn't do any of that.

"Put your head down."

"Master, please, let me--." Mulder had to make a plea for his master's cock.

"Now, slave!" Skinner roared. Mulder put his face on his master's shoe, and he'd keep it there. The strap teased across his bare back, arms, and buttocks. He took several shuddering breaths and tried not to whimper. When several items were placed on his back, he froze, making sure to straighten. Time passed very slowly, the limo kept going, and he made sure not to flinch when something cold was put on him.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten all your training," Skinner purred. He squeezed Mulder's ass cheeks, making his ass flame hot again. "Tell me, Fox, what did Troy say to you before we left?"

Mulder knew now was not the time to lie, but oh, he wanted to do just that. "He asked me to leave you. After all, you're old, and he called me stupid."

"Did you answer him?"

"Not in words. I might have brushed my hair back with my middle finger." Mulder held still even though he wanted to kiss him. "I didn't look at him, not directly."

Skinner said nothing for a long time, but that wasn't very reassuring. Mulder wanted to fidget. He wouldn't. 

"Anything else?"

"No, Master." Mulder prayed he sounded honest. He squeaked in surprise when he was pulled up by his hair. Swallowing every bit of spit in his mouth, he waited to hear the bad news.

"Has my slave earned my cock?" Skinner demanded, shaking him a little.

The truth always sucked. "No, Master. Your cock is privilege." Mulder thought he'd said enough. Skinner kissed him hungrily, probing with his tongue. Mulder's knees wobbled and he didn't know how he ended up lying on the seat; his hands uncomfortable beneath him and his legs curled up. Skinner sipped his champagne and slapped the strap down on Mulder's stomach.

"No fat on my slave, just muscle." Skinner refilled his glass and ate another round of snacks. Mulder began to pant as the strap worked over him: thighs, stomach, chest, groin, and a burst of ache when it slapped down on his nipples. He writhed, giving himself up to the pain and at the very moment he was going to beg for a good fucking, Skinner moved to the seat across from him.

"Roll over. Stretch out. Yes, that's good." Skinner looked pleased, almost predatory. "Lift your ass a little."

Mulder gasped, groaned, and began to beg. "Please, Master, please fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

"We'll see." Skinner promised nothing. He lazily searched through the toys. "Ah, a flogger. Just what I need."

It reached out and brushed down Mulder's ass. He'd regretted buying it instantly, but they both loved it, and it had been too long. Skinner pulled it back and examined it. "You were paying attention when I taught you about floggers."

"I try, Master." Mulder was glad he hadn't screwed up, or Skinner would've tossed it out the window. "Please?"

Skinner crossed his legs and looked perfectly at ease. He ate some more caviar and licked his lips and didn't look as if he cared one bit. Mulder kept his ass up slightly and mindlessly wondered if this car ride would ever end.

"Two questions before I gag you: our driver is discreet, yes? And you don't mind suffering for me, do you?" Skinner's face was intense and the flogger was swinging from his hand.

Mulder struggled to make his gooey brain function. "I hired one of the goons. He just smiled and took the money. And, Master, I will suffer anything for you."

His master gave a brisk nod. "Good choice, and I'm very glad to hear it." He brought the toys with him and sat down near Mulder's raised ass. "You're always good to your master, except when you're sullen and bitchy." He secured the ball gag, and Mulder knew two things: he'd be screaming soon, and he might come in his leather pants. He pushed back greedily as Skinner touched him intimately. Unfortunately, it was the dildo that was pressed inside him. It wasn't huge - he wasn't stupid - but it was big enough to stretch him, and it wasn't his master.

"Hold it, now." Skinner stroked him from hair to ass. Mulder bit the ball gag, clenched, and howled with frustration when his master moved away. Skinner sat back down, the flogger in his lap. He watched. Mulder shut his eyes for a moment, breathed in through his nose, and tried to settle down. Thrashing and ending up on the floor with a dildo in his ass would be awful. Wait. He hadn't been told to stay.

"I'm just going to rummage around in the mini-fridge and see if I can find a beer. No, I won't be offering you one."

Mulder's heart sunk. He had been bitchy yesterday, and his master never forgot anything! This called for drastic action. He rolled fast, landing on his knees and chest, which hated him now. Wiggling like a worm, he put his face on his master's shoe and prayed he'd be forgiven. Groveling was all he had left. It was the flogger that impacted with his ass, and he made sure to clench and tilt up like his master wanted. His legs were covered with leather, but the rest of him suffered, and suffered, and he was glad the ball gag kept the screaming from being heard on the street. Sweat began to streak across his body and he hoped his lungs kept working.

It stopped, and he shuddered. His body felt like one huge exposed nerve ending, and he tried to hold perfectly still. A strong hand wrapped into his hair and tugged. He fought to get up, hold the dildo, and get his knees in a good spot. When he finally managed to get his face in his master's lap, the gag was taken off.

"I think you've earned the right to suck me." Skinner's cock was right there, and he trembled with love and lust as he licked both his master's hand and his dick. Nothing had ever tasted better, and he swallowed it down eagerly. It filled his throat to perfection, and he gurgled as his master reached far enough to begin thrusting the dildo back and forth. Bliss and pain combined, shoving him higher and higher.

When he was pushed back, he howled with frustration, scrabbling to get his master's cock again. Skinner pulled the dildo out, forced him up and around, and laughed softly. Mulder didn't hesitate. He slammed himself down on that wonderful cock. His master steadied him and shoved up.

Mulder let his head loll back as he bounced. "May I come, Master?"

"Hold it, Fox," Skinner growled. That deep voice made him buck harder, impaling himself again and again. He was ablaze with so much: lust, gratitude, love, pain, and pure pleasure. His ass tightened around Skinner's cock, and he saw the orgasm on his master's face before he felt it. Skinner held him close, refusing to let him move and then slowly put him back on the floor of the limo. Mulder whined with need as the newly purchased butt plug was shoved inside him.

Skinner straightened his clothes, opened the sun roof, and smiled. "Lovely evening."

Putting his head back on his master's shoe, Mulder whimpered for what he couldn't have. He accepted it, of course, but it would've been nice. "Thank you, Master," he whispered. It was all he could really say.

"All these lovely toys have made me miss home more than ever. Not long now." Skinner sighed. "We are definitely joining the mile-high club on the trip back."

Mulder licked his master's shoes. He was completely ready to go home.

*********  
the end


	20. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Skinner return home, and punishing the people who had Mulder beaten is on the agenda.

*******

Mulder put Wanda's cat carrier down carefully and knelt to open the cage door. To say that she raced out would be a mild understatement. He felt much the same, and he stretched his back. Flying all the way across the country was exhausting.

"Hungry?" Skinner dropped his suitcases.

"Nah, we just ate on the plane. I'm never going to want to fly commercial again!" Mulder smiled but he was serious. "I'll go get the rest of them."

"Deal." Skinner tossed his glasses on the coffee table and sat heavily on the sofa. Mulder kissed him on the head and went back to get the rest of it. One more load and he was done. By the looks of it, Skinner was asleep on the sofa, and Mulder decided to ignore the bags. He made Wanda a fresh potty pan, got her food and water, and then looked around. The place was dusty, but home. He grabbed up his computer bags and started upstairs.

Flipping on the lights, he smiled. It was good to be home, even if it had rained on the way here. No more perfect weather or days spent relaxing around the pool. He didn't care. The indoor pool here was fine, and he didn't have to maintenance it. He took his time and organized his desk around both of his laptops, making room so he could work on both of them at the same time.

That done, he powered up and sent an email to everyone, spreading the news that they were home. Too tired to putter with his book, he shut down and wandered out to his doghouse. He smiled, kicked off his shoes, and crawled inside. He'd never admit to anyone that he'd missed this small piece of real estate that he called his own with permission from his master.

He jumped when his cell phone rang. Smiling, he opened it. "Slaves R Us."

"Where are you, slave?" Skinner didn't sound irritated.

"In my doghouse. Need something?" Mulder yawned.

"Just checking. Good to be home," Skinner said and clicked off. Mulder tucked his phone away. He had no doubt that Skinner worried about him, and going to the parking garage wasn't the same since he'd been beaten there. He'd gotten used to having security in California, but here, he was on his own. On Monday, he was going to fill out the paperwork to carry his gun all the time, and he'd spend an afternoon each week at the range. If someone came for him again, he'd be ready.

He yawned again, tugged the blanket, and curled up. A nap was a good idea. He jolted awake when someone large crawled on top of him. "You're squishing me."

"In my job description." Skinner kissed him and basically lay on top of him. Heavy, yes, but nice, and Mulder grunted in appreciation. He wrapped him tight and found some sweet skin to nibble.

"I've been a good dog lately. I think I deserve a treat," Mulder said and winked.

Skinner raised his eyebrows and thrust his hips into him. "You're never all that good, pup." He smiled and kissed him with plenty of tongue. Pulling away, he continued, "But I'll admit that you haven't been bad."

"You have been," Mulder said with a smirk. "You were terribly naughty. You think I don't know, but I do."

"Troy hurt your nipples and hit you across the back of the head. Did you think I would let it pass?" Skinner growled out each word, and he looked angry now.

Mulder smiled up at him. "I thought you'd chastised him enough, yes. I was glad to stay out of it, but I don't want you to think that I'm not paying attention."

"I knew you weren't all that good!" Skinner laughed suddenly, and it was a relief. "It's not as if Peter would fire him."

"You just humiliated him by treating him like a sub at his favorite club. Really, I wish I'd have seen it. You're fucking sexy when you get all fierce." Mulder sighed. "I was robbed. You owe me, and I have been good."

Another long kiss, punctuated by grinding, and Skinner answered. "Maybe. You were right about the weekend being a bad idea."

Staring in amazement, Mulder let his mouth sag open. "Me? Right? How's that possible?"

"Enough, pup." Skinner looked slightly embarrassed. "It wasn't all bad."

"No." Mulder sighed happily, remembering the whip. "It's good to be home, but I'm glad we went. I needed it."

"You and I both did."

They moved into each other, and Skinner groaned. "Bed. I'm too old for a doghouse."

Mulder was more than willing to follow him to the bedroom. They put a few things away, not talking, but getting the job done, and he hesitated before putting the jewelry box in the closet. He smiled, stripped off his clothes, and put on as much as was reasonable.

When he turned, Skinner was there. Mulder folded down to his knees and put his hands behind his back. "Master, may I please fuck your ass? Please?"

"No, but we can make love to each other." Skinner pulled him up. "I think I'm in the mood for vanilla."

Mulder started to remove the jewelry, but Skinner caught him by the hands. "With sprinkles."  
They laughed together and went to bed.

********

Skinner took the whiskey from Mulder's hand and started for the stairs. Mulder hesitated, unsure of whether to follow. His lover looked somewhere between furious and really, really angry. During his hesitation, his master disappeared from sight and a few minutes later, Mulder heard the door to the upstairs apartment shut. They'd been home two days. What could happen in two days?

Now his curiosity forced him to follow, and he didn't hurry, but he didn't stop to pet Wanda either. She was highly offended by shut doors, and he propped it for her before looking for his master. The playroom door was open, and Mulder wasn't sure he was invited.

It was the crack of the bullwhip that galvanized him through the door. Skinner was sipping his whiskey and the tail of the whip was twitching on the floor. He didn't turn, and the whip flicked out several times before splitting the air.

Mulder had to adjust his cock in his jeans. He quietly walked behind his master and knelt. There was a time for words and a time to shut up - and he knew what time this was. The whip danced and cracked, but Skinner said nothing. Finally, his hand rested on Mulder's head.

"Did you get your gun permit?"

The topic was a surprise. "It's a matter of form because of my status as retired, which was your idea, and thank you again. I have to carry my F.B.I. identification card if I'm going to wear my gun, but that's the only requirement."

"And I have your word that you will wear it when you leave this apartment?"

"You do." Mulder wanted to blurt out a few questions of his own, but now wasn't the time, even he could see that.

Skinner tossed his whiskey glass to the floor. It bounced on the carpet, but didn't break. "I'm dangerously angry. I've killed people before, and I need a good reason not to this time."

Mulder didn't understand, but he knew his master would never kill unless there was a damn good reason to do it. "I say kill the bitch," he said flatly, knowing that they were talking about the woman that was responsible for his beating. "She obviously can't be trusted to operate within the norms of society."

"The F.B.I. is traditionally a male-dominated society, but she's proving that the female of the species is much more dangerous." Skinner stroked Mulder's hair. "I have the information to ruin her. The problem is that I want to kill her, and she knows it. She's laughing."

"She took your parking spot, didn't she?" Mulder wasn't completely joking.

The short bark of laughter wasn't very funny. "She's eyeing it. Today, she held a meeting in my conference room."

"Not very subtle." Mulder put his hand on his master's leg. "Do you want to ruin her in such a way that everyone knows it's you, or do you want to go the more subtle route?"

"Both." Skinner flicked his wrist and the whip danced. "The director is watching closely. While I gained by taking the assignment in California, it also gave her time to solidify her base."

Mulder could see how that was possible. "Is she bad at her job or simply unscrupulous?"

"She's a master at looking competent while doing as little as possible." Skinner was growling now. The whip cracked, and Mulder shivered with longing.

"Let me conduct a short investigation and then I'll advise you on how I think you should proceed." Mulder stood and removed his clothing, folding it neatly. He stepped around to the whipping post, put his back to it firmly, and wrapped his arms behind. "Mark me with the whip, please?"

Skinner prowled over to him. "How short?"

"Give me two days." Mulder thought that would be plenty. He still had friends in low places. "Mark me as your own?"

"Two days and then I might kill her." Skinner slid his hand from Mulder's face down to his groin. He cupped Mulder's balls. "I'm too angry. I can't be trusted."

Mulder didn't believe that for one second. He boldly reached and captured the whip. It slid from Skinner's slack hand. "Let me do you then."

"Have you had any training with the whip?" Skinner looked interested.

"No." Mulder lifted his chin, stepped around him, and pushed him at the cross. "Remove your shirt."

The laughter was what was amazing as Skinner removed his shirt and tossed it. He flexed his muscles and turned his back. "Distance is the key. You must--"

"Be quiet!" Mulder didn't want a lecture on the physics of the whip. He found a good grip and poked Skinner in the back with it. "You, Walter Skinner, are too tender-hearted. You should have eliminated her while we were gone. No, don't talk." He doubled the whip up and smacked him with the thick end. "Because you hesitated, we'll do this together now."

Every muscle in Skinner's back was tensed up. "I don't like--"

"I know!" Mulder interrupted him again. "But you have a responsibility to your job and your sweet, tender insides need to shut up occasionally." He hit him again, knowing that it wouldn't hurt. "The whip is a wonderful weapon. It's loud, letting a man know that he's being punished, or pleasured." He chuckled. "But occasionally, the situation calls for the knife, and I expect you to be tough enough to wield it."

Skinner grunted, but whether in agreement or argument was hard to know. Mulder stepped back and made the whip crack. That part was easy. He watched carefully, but Skinner didn't even flinch. He did lay his face against the post and shut his eyes.

Mulder set up a rhythm of noise and that allowed him to grab up a paddle. He made sure not to touch him with the whip as he stepped closer. "Don't be distracted by the noise, Walter. Administer the proper punishment." And he cracked him across the ass with the paddle.

The reaction was amazing. Skinner levitated a good six inches in the air and pounced in the same breath. The paddle was ripped out of Mulder's hand and the whip fell to the floor. Before he'd taken a deep breath, his ass was upturned across Skinner's lap.

"Exactly," Mulder said quietly.

Skinner stroked the paddle across Mulder's ass. "That was very cruel."

Mulder had known that. He nodded. "My apologies, Master, but my expertise does not lie with the whip."

"Sneaky slave." Skinner threw the paddle aside and pushed two fingers up Mulder's ass. Mulder hissed but shoved back into it greedily. He yelped when he was abruptly shoved off Skinner's lap to the floor, fingers still inside him. Before he had time to look, the fingers were being replaced by a very fat cock. He grabbed hold of the carpet and spread his legs further. Skinner's balls smacked against his and he yowled from the fullness.

It wasn't kind and gentle. It was hard, demanding, and his hips would have bruises from Skinner's fingertips. He didn't try to be quiet. He yelled, complained, and demanded he be allowed to orgasm. Skinner laughed at that and fucked him harder. His master could fuck forever without coming, but Mulder was still shocked when the cock tore out of him and he was ripped up off the floor.

"What the fuck?" he complained as he was restrained tightly to the massage table. Skinner's very hard cock dripped and Mulder struggled ineffectually to get it back inside his body. "I need more!"

The laughter was cruel also. Skinner slowly undressed, taking his time, and then cracked his knuckles. "I think you need a lesson."

"Me? No!" Mulder knew he'd earned one, but he'd had to do it. "You needed a reality check!"

"So do you." Skinner produced a knife from seemingly nowhere. Mulder gasped as it slid from his neck to his cock. Squirming now would be very stupid. He held his breath instead as it traced its way around his body, lingering at certain vulnerable spots.

"The anticipation of the cut is worse than the cut itself. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Mulder whispered. The knowledge that Skinner was a master with the knife was scarce comfort. His cock leaked on his stomach and he groaned with tempered lust. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off it, even though his neck protested. Skinner flipped the knife in a circle and slid the very tip down to the center of Mulder's belly.

"The problem with the knife is the mess. It kills, yes, but leaves a blood trail. Occasionally, a more subtle means of death is required." Skinner grinned in a chilling way. "Of course, you like the mess."

Mulder searched for an argument, but came up empty. He tried a smile. "I think we've taken the analogy as far as it can go," he said weakly.

"So you'd rather I snap your neck with the whip?" Skinner purred.

"Oh, in for the win," Mulder muttered. He should've known better to play weapon word games with his master. There were always levels. The knife came up off him and then darted, and he drew in a sharp breath as it left a thin line down the length of his body. His panic forced him to yowl, but the knife was picked up, reversed, and thrust inside him. "Fuck!" he roared.

"This conversation has been so enlightening. I forget sometimes that you're bloodthirsty and tricky behind that pretty face." Skinner fucked him with the handle of the knife. "I expect a detailed report."

"You'll get it!" Mulder yelled. He was careful not to writhe. Skinner slapped him on the thighs, making him cry out wordlessly.

"Hold it tight or I'll make you sleep with it up your ass." Skinner left the knife deep and stepped to Mulder's face. A minor adjustment in the table and he shoved his cock in Mulder's mouth. Sucking wasn't possible. Mulder tightened his ass muscles and opened his throat to be used. It was impossible to enjoy it because he was desperately hanging on to the knife.

Come filled his mouth and he swallowed, but it leaked out all over his face. Skinner pulled away with a pop, slapped him on the nipples, and said, "Still got it?"

"Yes!" Mulder yelled. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it. Skinner laughed softly in a cruel way and eased it out of him. Mulder sagged but tensed up immediately as the knife was laid alongside his cock.

"Come on yourself."

"No!" Mulder hated that his body would do whatever Skinner commanded. Of course, he also loved it, and his balls spewed out every drop. His muscles gave out, and he whispered, "Thank you, Master."

"No, Fox. Thank you. You have forcibly reminded me that I have many weapons at my disposal." Skinner released him and pulled him up. "Shower. You may pamper me."

Mulder dropped to his knees and kissed his master's feet. "Thank you." He was a shaking mess, but that wasn't the point. Skinner had had a hard day, and Mulder wanted to cuddle him. After that and food and a massage, He encouraged Skinner to go to bed and went with him long enough to get the job done. When Skinner was asleep, Mulder slid from the bed, put on his jeans, and headed upstairs. He had two days. He'd sleep when he was done.

**********

His phone vibrated, and he checked to see who it was and then ignored it. "I don't believe you."

"It's true. You want proof?"

"You aren't getting my money until I see it." Mulder flashed a couple of hundreds.

The guy eyed it. "Two more."

"Deal." Mulder waited until he'd seen the video. He had the man email the file to him and then handed him the money. "I was never here." He called his master as soon as he was out of earshot. "I'm coming home."

"You're making me very nervous."

"Knives do that." Mulder clicked off and made one more stop before pulling into their parking garage. Gerald was on-duty and he wandered out as Mulder locked his car.

"You doing okay?"

"Yes." Mulder smiled. "Did you find anything?"

"She is sincerely hated by the entire staff of her building. For twenty bucks, someone would cut her." Gerald was completely serious. "Her lease comes up soon. Everyone is praying she leaves."

Mulder doubted she was or she'd be packing. "I'll see to it, but tell them I want brownies or something."

Gerald laughed. Mulder grinned and took the elevator up. He got off on the eighteenth floor and went right in to his office. "I'm home." He called Skinner again. "In my office."

"I ordered dinner. Are you coming down?" Skinner sounded unsure.

"Gotta finish this. Love ya." Mulder shut his phone and put it aside. He made sure he had the file, viewed it again, and did some on-line research before making two phone calls. The picture he was getting wasn't a pretty one, and he'd take a break as soon as he had it all down. Suddenly the urge to mess with her came over him, and he made another phone call.

"But you say she hasn't actually signed the lease yet?" Mulder didn't need another apartment, but it would be fun to fuck with her. "Then it's available. What kind of signing bonus would it take to make it mine?"

"Yes, I can PayPal the money directly to you right now. I'll be over to sign the paperwork tomorrow morning. Early." Mulder smiled and logged in to his account. "Here it comes.

"It's good doing business with you." Mulder hung up and sat back to laugh.

"Fox, you are going to eat with me," Skinner said from the doorway. "I haven't seen you in almost two days, and I know you haven't slept."

Mulder eased up and stretched. "I'll sleep when I'm done, and I'm not quite there, but yes, let's eat." He hugged him. "Is Perry still looking for a nice apartment?"

"Last I heard they were." Skinner kept hold of him and moved them out to the bar to eat. "Why?"

"I'll call him later." Mulder wasn't telling him. "Did you get pie?"

Skinner kissed him. "What have I unleashed on the world?"

"If only you knew." Mulder laughed and sat down to enjoy his meal. He also tried to make up for two days of lost kisses. "I need your information."

"I thought you were giving me a report." Skinner frowned. "I don't want you attempting to handle the matter."

Mulder had become convinced otherwise today. "What's the best weapon you have?"

Skinner looked at him a long moment. "I won't have my bosses thinking you're my hatchet man."

"They aren't ever going to know." That was Plan A. He hoped it worked. "Can you trust me?"

"With my life, but this was supposed to be my revenge," Skinner growled. Mulder leaned against him and let him think. The best way was for him to handle it. Skinner suddenly sighed. "I did promise you that you could deliver the punishment."

"You did." Mulder nuzzled Skinner's shoulder. "This is going to require some small element of surprise, and she'll expect you to make a move."

There was another minute or two of silence. "She thinks you've been eliminated."

"She does." Mulder knew it. "Walter, this woman reeks of everything I ever stood against. She targeted me because she knew she'd get that assignment in England if you were occupied elsewhere. I owe her."

"Are you using the whip or the knife?" Skinner asked him softly.

Mulder laughed a little. "I'm only an expert at the paddle." He grinned. "I need your information."

"I'll get it for you." Skinner kissed him before going downstairs. He was back quickly and dropped a manila envelope on the bar. "You're not going to tell me what you're doing, are you?"

"Deniability is the cornerstone of our government." Mulder didn't open it. That was for later, but he was going to enjoy this very much. "Tell me. Is it common knowledge that you and I are a couple?"

"No." Skinner wrapped his arm around him. "Two people, who I'm sure of, besides Scully and Doggett."

"Interesting." Mulder had always wondered. It seemed dead obvious to him, but most people probably didn't worry about it. "When I do this, I'll keep you in the loop."

"You better or your ass will regret it for years to come." Skinner made that a promise. "Now get naked."

Mulder stuffed a fortune cookie in his mouth and slid off the barstool. Now that he wasn't on a deadline, he'd take the night off. Tomorrow morning, he'd get back at it. He folded his clothes neatly on the bar and took a long stretch.

"My pretty pup," Skinner purred and folded him into a long hug. "We'll watch some TV." He pulled him to the sofa but didn't turn it on. Mulder tugged at his master's clothes, caught up in the passion. It was a blur of ache and push and tug, flailing when he was fuller than he'd ever been or so it seemed. He wasn't sure how he ended up asleep with his head in his master's lap, but he was glad to be there.

**********

She had lunch every day at the same park bench, half a block from the Hoover building, and Mulder didn't understand it at first, but after two days, it all clicked. Mulder waited for her the day he'd had her evicted, and she didn't disappoint. She did look furious, and he stayed behind his newspaper until she was settled with a cigarette.

"How are you today?" He folded it up and smiled charmingly at her.

"Fox Mulder! You fucker!" She didn't even say good day - what a bitch.

Mulder kept the smile on his face. "I debated long and hard on whether to kill you or merely wipe you from an organization that still means something to me."

"You're too busy spreading your ass cheeks for Skinner to do anything," she hissed at him.

"Underestimating the man you have brutally beaten is a terrible mistake." Mulder saw her flinch when he reached in his pocket. "You have two days to disappear." He handed her the packet he'd specially prepared for her.

"Or what? You'll release this to the press?" She didn't even look at it. "You are a total loser. In two days, I can have you arrested and sent to a secret prison in the Balkans."

Mulder laughed because he knew it'd make her angrier. "You can fill your days doing that or you can disappear. Either way, the information will be delivered. Killing me won't stop it. It'll just piss Skinner off and then he will disappear you. Ask Alex Krychek. Oh, you can't."

She turned a wonderful shade of pale. "You can't do this," she ground out.

"Wrong. I already have. You are a stain on the hem of Hoover's dress. I intend to remove it." Mulder got up and put down the newspaper. "You're already packed. Time to go."

"You perverted bastard." She jumped to her feet, looking desperately up and down the street.

Mulder shrugged. "He's not coming. I spoke to him. In fact, he agreed that you were a bad investment. Don't bother calling him." He took a step away. "Oh, and the crew you hired to take me out? They're in prison in Juarez, Mexico. Rumor is that they get out in a few months, and I heard they have some things they'd like to discuss with you. Get video, if you can." He moved back to her and whispered, "I've changed my mind. You have one day."

She grabbed the package and tore it open to reveal one picture. A picture, after all, was worth a thousand words. "This is nothing!"

Flipping open his phone, he dialed. "Yes, I'm finished." He didn't watch her stomp back towards the building. "Wow, how do you work with people like that?"

Skinner laughed. "I grind my teeth a lot." He paused. "Is she coming back?"

"Yes, with the picture." Mulder trailed after her. "I don't think she knows what it is."

"She'll figure it out eventually." Skinner sounded very amused. "I have to go. I'll call you back."

Mulder shut his phone. Skinner would bump into her in the hallway and set the last piece in motion. She really was minor league, and she'd know it before the hour was out. Krychek would've eaten her for lunch and still been hungry.

"I need a nap." Mulder caught a cab and headed for home. He wasn't surprised when his phone rang again before he got there. "What's the news?"

"Remind me never, ever, to cross you."

"Will do." Mulder yawned. "I'm going home and staying there."

"Good idea. I'll probably be late."

"Be careful. She does carry a gun." Mulder didn't think she was the type to go postal, but it paid to be cautious.

"Will do. Love you." Skinner hung up. Mulder paid the cabbie, went up to the eighteenth floor, downed two fingers of scotch, and stripped naked. He was curled up in his doghouse two minutes after that, but he kept his cell phone with him. Sleep was easy.

"Pup?"

Mulder took the time to stretch before crawling out. He rolled over and showed his belly to his master.

"Lovely." Skinner squatted and gently pulled Mulder's nipples. "You don't look dangerous." He grinned.

Rolling over again, he kissed his master's shoes and whined softly.

"When's the food get here?" Ian came bounding into the room. "Aw, crap. Fox, what did you do this time?"

Skinner smiled, and Mulder laughed. "Did you invite company over?"

"Perry invited himself and his... boytoy." Skinner pulled Mulder up. "A few clothes, Fox."

"If I gotta." Mulder stole a few kisses first. He caught Ian by the shirt and dragged him inside the office where he kept more than half his clothes.

Ian leaned against the doorjamb. "You're in trouble?"

"No. Just napping." Mulder dug out some jeans and a T-shirt. "You two want to go see the apartment?"

"Is it empty?"

"As of today, yes." Mulder tossed Ian the keys that were lying on his desk. "No pressure."

Ian smiled and shrugged. "Perry is pickier than I am. How did you come to lease another place?"

"That's what I want to know," Skinner drawled.

"Looking out for my friends. You'll like this building. It's newer." Mulder found socks and his tennis shoes. "We have to eat somewhere. I'm hungry."

"Did you skip lunch?"

Mulder wasn't answering that. He liked his butt white instead of red. Ian was waiting downstairs, and they all climbed in the Jeep to go see the apartment. While Ian and Perry poked in corners and discussed, Skinner pulled Mulder into a corner.

"This is her apartment," Skinner said softly.

"I had her evicted." Mulder wrapped his arms around Skinner's neck. "I was facilitating her departure from your life."

"And you intended to sub-lease it?"

"I didn't think you'd want to move, but if you do, we can." Mulder kissed him on the neck. "Did she figure out the picture?"

"Only after she'd showed it to the director and demanded I be fired for attempting to blackmail her."

"What a moron." Mulder laughed. "I think it was more fun letting her hang herself." He found Skinner's lips again. "What did you say?"

"I had no idea what she was talking about - thanks to you." Skinner ran his hands inside Mulder's T-shirt and thumbed his nipples. "She was escorted out."

Mulder put his head on Skinner's shoulder and laughed. "She threatened to have me sent to a secret prison."

"Once the F.B.I. gets finished with her, she'll be in a not-so-secret prison." Skinner bit Mulder's neck gently and sucked. "Breaking and entering are still against the law."

"She'll run. She might try to out you, but she'll run." Mulder was sure of it. "Good thing no one really believes drug addicts."

Skinner held him closer. "And all your information?"

"Doggett will deliver it to the director tomorrow. He was happy to do it." Mulder sighed. "No one messes with my master."

Their kissing was interrupted.

"We'll take it. I don't care how much it is. It has walk-in closets and a jacuzzi." Ian groaned. "You two are insatiable!"

"It really isn't normal." Perry was smiling. "Yes, we'll take it. We'll both be closer to work, and I like the kitchen."

"Good." Mulder didn't want to mess with it, and he wouldn't mention the bonus. That had been money well spent. "Oh, and be nice to the staff here. She put them through hell."

"We can do that." Ian looked around. "Maybe we can finally have a party."

Perry wrapped his hand possessively around the back of Ian's neck. "I have just the occasion."

Ian blushed and seemed to choke, and Mulder would've made some wiseass remark, but his mouth was suddenly full of tongue. When he surfaced, head twirling, his stomach complained loudly.

"Fox can give you the details over dinner." Skinner opened the door. "He's starved."

They all laughed, and he was glad they went to a buffet. He was starved! They spent an enjoyable evening with their friends, but he was glad to get to bed and pull his master around him.

"I need sleep," Mulder mumbled.

"Crazy Fox." Skinner laughed, and Mulder was out.

**********

"Hammer! What's this all about?" Skinner's voice was more than loud enough to carry over the music. This club wasn't one of the ear-splitting ones, and Mulder had chosen it for that reason. He could feel his master giving him a steady look, but he didn't even steal a fast glance. If he did, he'd wreck the scene by laughing. They hadn't had a real scene in forever, and he thought they needed one. David had given him an idea, and Hammer had generously offered to help. With any luck, it'd come off without a hitch.

"Murray and I have an offer to make you." Hammer had to be smiling, but Mulder kept his eyes on Hammer's shoes. "Let me buy you a drink and we'll talk."

"And the slave?" Skinner almost sounded impatient.

"Slaves are good at waiting." Hammer laughed. He was playing this perfectly. Of course, he and Murray did this sort of thing regularly.

Skinner laughed with him. "A scotch and water for me."

Hammer ordered the drinks, and they sat. Mulder didn't even twitch. He was kneeling by the barstool that Hammer was sitting at with a leash leading from his collar to the bottom rung. To the casual observer, he was Hammer's sub. Only Skinner knew better. Mulder had dressed carefully for this occasion. He had tried to look sexy but subby. Hammer had had lots of suggestions, and Mulder had taken most of them. His attention was captured again by the two men above him talking.

"So, anyway, we took in this sub. Charity, ya know, but Murray says two of us are way too much work, so I'm trying to find him a home."

"And what makes you think I want him?" Skinner sounded slightly indignant. Mulder nearly groaned. Everyone was better at these scenes than he was. Skinner wasn't finished. "He's scrawny."

There was a moment where Mulder was sure he was going to bite Skinner on the calf, and then Hammer was talking fast.

"He's very well-muscled, just thin." Hammer sighed dramatically. "He's quiet, and shy, and obedient. Hell, we never hear a peep out of him!"

There was a grunt of disbelief. "Is he the lemon at the used-slave lot?"

Mulder struggled not to glare openly at him. That was going too far!

"No!" Hammer didn't even sound believable.

There was a long moment of silence, and Mulder had the feeling he was being stared at, but he didn't dare look.

"Does he scream when you fuck him?"

Mulder's dick gave a heavy twitch.

"The pup is quiet as a lamb. Doesn't even move much." Hammer laughed too loud.

"Forget it. I like 'em loud. Louder the better. Try the next sucker." Skinner barked a rude laugh. 

Mulder had figured it would go that way. His master was going to make him work for it. Hammer snapped his fingers and sighed. "I told Murray you wouldn't fall for it."

Putting his leash in his mouth, Mulder stood at Hammer's shoulder. He didn't bother with sad eyes. There was no reason to look at Skinner. The big jerk was going to pay for this, but later, like tomorrow, after this hot scene.

"Come on, pup. There's only one way to do this now. I hope you'll find a good home."

The small stage was in the back of the club, and Mulder didn't even glance over his shoulder, but his neck told him that his master was following. Hammer jumped up on the stage and pointed at the spot that was dead center. With a small grunt, Mulder went to his knees. Up until now, he'd been excited but now he was trembling. His cock was hard as rock, and he licked his lips nervously as Hammer began to extol the virtues of his sub, who was now for sale. No one believed him, but it was turning into a good show.

"Take your shirt off, pup!"

Mulder whined, but he did it. He happened to catch the glance of Skinner in the back, and it was almost scary. This scene was going to be intense.

"What's my opening bid?" Hammer was practically bouncing up and down. At two grand, he stopped. "Pup, turn around and show off your ass."

That was enough to make him nearly crawl off the stage, but he did it, without removing his PVC pants. He did flex his back muscles. The bidding started again, and Hammer took another break at three thousand.

"Pup, these men are insulting you!" Hammer had him do twenty push-ups.

"Take it off!" The cries for it grew louder, and Hammer grinned at him.

"Submissive position," Hammer snapped. "Naked."

Mulder sincerely hoped he didn't come on his chest. His skin felt so sensitive, as if his master's eyes were peeling it off, one layer at a time. He deliberately looked at Skinner and did a slow strip-tease. Skinner hadn't made a bid yet, but he would. He'd better.

The noise was very loud as Mulder knelt with his cock bobbing, but he didn't really hear it. He was too busy falling into the dark eyes of his master. The bidding was fast and furious then, and he was complimented, but there was only one man in the room who could own him.

"Thirty thousand." Skinner's voice sliced the air, bringing the room to complete silence. "No, make it fifty."

Hammer scanned the room. Everyone was shuffling their feet and groaning. He scooped up Mulder's clothes, took the leash from his mouth, and delivered him to Skinner. Mulder knelt in front of him and had to fight to keep from coming.

"Softy."

"You knew I'd like him." Skinner had the leash in his hand. "Tell Murray I'll send a check."

Mulder kissed Skinner's shoes. "I'll be good, Master."

That made Hammer laugh. "He won't, but he's yours. You two have fun." He dropped Mulder's clothes in his lap and left with a cheery wave. Mulder clutched his clothes and tried to look worried. In all honesty, he was. Scenes were one thing, being sold in public might be another.

"Well, pup, it's you and me now." Skinner groaned loud enough to be obnoxious. "Chances are good neither of us will be happy." He shrugged. "At least you've got a great ass."

Hoping to get dressed, Mulder fumbled with the clothes. Skinner didn't give him a chance, dragging him into the restroom. There was more than a few guys making out, and Mulder shivered. He didn't have to fake it.

"Slide on the pants, pup." Skinner snapped his fingers. Mulder nearly fell over, but he got them on by mercilessly shoving his rock hard cock to the side and zipping fast. He had to groan. Skinner laughed and pulled him close to whisper, "Forget about coming, ever. My subs never come."

"But, but, I like coming," Mulder whined. He saw his master flinch. It was hilarious. This part was going to be remarkably easy. "If I'm a good pup, I get to come. Those are the rules!" He pouted his very best and crossed his arms. "I thought I'd like you!" he screeched.

Skinner's eyes were wide. "No wonder Murray sold you." He seemed stunned. "Kneel and suck me."

"I can tell you're going to be bossy." Mulder pitched his voice at an uncomfortable level of bitchiness. "I'll do it, but you owe me!" He nearly giggled when Skinner rubbed his forehead. Mulder sank to his knees, but he didn't lose the pout. Skinner's cock was half-hard, pouting was never sexy to him, and Mulder looked up. "This is it?" he asked in disbelief.

The shock on Skinner's face was priceless. Mulder wished he had a camera. This was going perfectly. He sighed. "Did you take a blue pill? I can wait if you need one." He did his best to sound very obnoxious. "Older men are a pain, but at least you're rich!"

His knees left the floor so fast that he gasped as he was dragged out of the bathroom. He squealed the entire way, just for fun. When his belly hit Skinner's knees, he grunted and then kicked. "No, no, no! I'm a good pup!"

"You're a bad pup, and this is your first lesson in manners. No whining, no complaining, and no pouting!" Skinner brought his hand down hard.

Mulder cried out as if he was being killed, and that brought a crowd pretty quickly. There were suggestions and laughter, and he alternated between humiliated, turned on, and chagrin that he'd gotten his master so thoroughly angry.

"Ouch! Please! I'll be good!" Mulder lied. He was never all that good. Squirming didn't help, and Skinner grabbed a handful of hair and pulled while turning Mulder's ass angry red. Screaming, crying, and kicking came naturally. Begging did no good at all. He finally stopped moving and collapsed in submission.

Being put on the floor was a shock, and he sniffled, knowing he looked miserable. It did hurt like hell, but he was a very happy slave in this moment.

"Are you finished whining?" Skinner demanded.

Mulder kissed his master's shoes. "I'll be good. I promise, Master." He clutched Skinner's leg and begged with his big eyes. "Pup can come now?"

"No!" Skinner roared. He was so handsome and virile when he was all worked up, and Mulder gripped his cock through his pants. Coming was so easy, and he was dizzy, gasping, and half-lying on the floor when it was over. Skinner was glaring hard enough to peel skin away, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm a good pup!" Mulder protested. He squawked when Skinner started for the door with the leash wrapped in his fist. "I'm good!"

Skinner didn't answer. He dragged. Mulder nearly hit the door on the way out, and he gasped in shock when he was shoved against the Jeep. Skinner unzipped, looked both ways to make sure no one was around, and shot come on Mulder's chest. Mulder groaned and pulled him close for a long kiss. Skinner fixed his trousers fast, and they held each other.

"You are not a good pup," Skinner growled.

"I am a very bad dog, but you love me." Mulder nuzzled him and laughed. "That was hot."

Skinner opened the car door and put him inside. He groaned happily and rubbed his master's come into his skin.

"I am going to punish you when we get home." Skinner didn't sound as if he'd be changing his mind about that.

"I hope so." Mulder shifted on his hot ass. He wanted more. "David said it was hot to be spanked in public. I believe him now."

Skinner reached and flicked Mulder's nipple ring. "You slaves talk too much, but yes, it was."

Mulder relaxed on the way home. He was still glowing from a good scene. Gerald was on duty, and he just grinned as they went to the elevator. First, they hit the shower, and Mulder tried to pamper his master. After a light meal, Skinner wrapped his paw around Mulder's wrist and started for stairs.

"Now?" Mulder asked breathlessly.

"Right now," Skinner said firmly. He didn't stop moving until Mulder was restrained face-first to the St. Andrew's cross in the playroom. "My pup looks nice."

"I'll be good now. I really will!" Mulder had to play the whiny bitch one more time. The paddle hit his ass hard, and he arched; the chains pulling tight. "I'm a good pup!" he yelled.

His master licked him on the neck and then nibbled. "Not really, but you will be when I get through with you." He chuckled rather meanly and applied the paddle several more times to Mulder's right butt cheek.

The heat, the pain, and the wonderfulness that was his master, swept him away, and he gave himself up to it all. The next morning, he woke up in his doghouse with a very hot ass. He didn't know what had woke him up, but he crawled out. Spotting his master, he collapsed at Skinner's feet.

"Good pup." Skinner stroked Mulder's hair. Mulder kissed his master's feet and leaned against him. Skinner laughed softly. "You are a good pup, right?"

Mulder smiled. "Very good." He looked up at him. "Don't forget to send Murray a check."

Skinner unchained him. "Right. Fifty grand for a whiny puppy. I don't think so."

They laughed together. Skinner tugged him up and kissed him. "I'll be home early. Don't piss on the rug."

Giving a mock growl, Mulder escorted him out. One more kiss, and he was off to work. Mulder had things to do, but with a yawn, he rubbed his ass and went back to his kennel. Another hour of sleep would be nice.

The day slid away, and he cooked a quick dinner early, and they ate together with the occasional smile. The Yankees were playing, and he had no desire to go out, even though it was Friday.

"Can we watch TV?"

"Yankees." Skinner smiled, and they cleaned up as a team. Mulder stole as much of his master's lap as possible and got very comfortable. Skinner kept an arm around him.

Yankees were up by the seventh inning stretch, and Mulder slid out of his clothes after stretching and began to nuzzle his master's groin. Skinner grunted and let him play. The eighth inning passed with no runs, and Mulder popped open Skinner's trousers.

"I'm going to fist you. We'll get started tonight," Skinner said casually, stroking his hand down Mulder's back to his ass.

"What?" Mulder yelled, nearly jumping off the sofa.

"I promised you that I would in California." Skinner pulled him back. "Are you denying me that pleasure?"

Mulder hid his face under his arms. "Do I look insane?"

"Your eyes are a little wild." Skinner caught him by the hair and pulled him up. "Go shower and get very clean. We've been fucking so much, you might not notice it."

"Very damn funny." Mulder scrambled to his feet and started for the shower. He wasn't exactly scared, but it would be very intense. Worse than the bullwhip, or better, depending on how he remembered it. He cleaned himself inside and out and crept back down to kneel in front of his master.

Skinner smiled and opened his arms. Mulder whined softly as he was held. He knew he was being stupid. Gentle hands stroked his back and he tried to relax. Skinner set him back and stood.

"What are you?" he asked in a firm voice.

"Your slave. I exist to serve your pleasure. I do. I really do, but couldn't I give you a foot massage instead?" Mulder pleaded.

Skinner clicked his fingers and started for the stairs. Mulder throttled down the rest of his complaints and gave up. He trudged along behind him and hoped for an earthquake or something to get him out of it.

"Your enthusiasm brightens my day." Skinner opened the playroom door. "You know it's the perfect way to re-establish our trust."

Mulder knelt down in the center of the floor in front of the throne. "I could send you a Hallmark card instead." He didn't laugh either. "I know you're right, but I'll be tired for days!"

"I'll keep you leashed." Skinner smiled and sat on his throne. "I have Monday and Tuesday off. That'll give us four days."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad. I don't like being alone after something like fisting." Mulder felt his only real argument fade away. He sighed and decided to tell the truth. "Please, let's do it. No waiting."

There was an instant shake of his master's head. "I'm not going to risk hurting you. We'll do this at my pace, not yours."

Collapsing onto his face and begging wouldn't get him anything, but he did slump his shoulders. "You're the master." He paused. "Damn it."

"We have so far to go." Skinner rubbed his forehead. He sighed. "Straighten up and we'll talk before I shove something large up your ass."

"Yes, Master," Mulder said and made sure he was in a perfect submissive position. His cock reacted instantly to the dirty words by getting hard.

Skinner stared at him long enough to make his cock get harder. "Is it the idea of it or the reality of it?"

"I'd almost rather be branded." Mulder frowned. "No, I'd rather be branded."

"Talk to me." Skinner gave the hand signal that made him fold down into the confession position. Mulder tried to organize his thoughts. He wasn't entirely sure why he was complaining. Skinner trailed his hand across Mulder's shoulders. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"You know you're the first man I ever really let fuck me, right?" Mulder was going to feel his way slowly.

"Yes." Skinner's voice was on the other side of the room. "You're saying this is about you not being gay?"

Mulder groaned because that's not what he was saying. "No. I'm saying that spending twenty-four hours with a huge dong in my ass is almost more humiliating than I can stand. Almost. Yes, the reward was fantastic, but getting there was hell!"

"Isn't that a turn-on?" Skinner put his hand in the small of Mulder's back and touched him intimately. Mulder had put in plenty of lube, and Skinner grunted in satisfaction. He removed his finger.

A muffled groan was all he could manage as the blunt end of a butt plug was pushed inside him. It wasn't small, and his ass muscle protested, and he tried to remember to breathe when it was lodged deep inside him.

"Relax. I'm bigger." Skinner rubbed Mulder's back before going to sit down. "Answer the question."

"I do get off on some humiliation." Mulder didn't think he was explaining himself very well. "I hated the moments I wasn't in subspace and all I was doing was waiting and I wanted to freak out."

Skinner was silent for too long. Slowly, he said, "It's not the idea of my arm up your ass. It's the preparation that you hate."

"Exactly." Mulder's dick twitched in agreement.

"My failing is that I can't keep you in the proper headspace long enough." Skinner didn't sound upset. "It's probably because you never wanted anything in your ass to begin with."

"Not my favorite thing - before you. Please, Master, shove your foot up my ass, but don't make me wear a plug that size for two hours to get ready. I can't handle it." Mulder knew he wasn't the perfect slave, but his master had wanted to talk, so he could listen to the truth.

"You can if I demand it of you," Skinner growled.

"Yes, Master," Mulder said instantly. He would never deny that. "Permission to be quiet now?"

"Granted." Skinner was quiet long enough to make Mulder cringe. The last thing he'd wanted to do was criticize him in some fashion, and if he was going to be fisted, it was important to prepare properly. He nearly groaned. When was he going to learn to shut up and enjoy the attention? He flinched when Skinner clicked his fingers.

Mulder looked for him and crawled there. He felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Master. This is about pleasing you. Ignore me."

Skinner chuckled and put him face-down on the massage table, bent over at the hips. "Slave, don't accord yourself more influence than you have. I was curious, that's all. I'm still going to do what I want to your ... very ... willing ... body."

It was hard not to orgasm as each word poured through him. His hands were restrained over his head and his feet cuffed to the floor. His ass was hanging in the wind, but he rather thought that was the point. He shut his eyes and tried to relax every muscle in his body, especially the one Skinner was going to fist.

The impact of the flogger was a surprise, and he jerked once before giving himself to the rhythm of the blows. It didn't hurt, not yet, it was more like sensual, and Skinner wasn't sparing even one inch of skin. Building, building, and he began to move his hips with the rhythm. The dildo was still deep inside him, and he yelped as it was removed.

"Now me," Skinner said very softly. The impact was breath-taking, and Mulder cried out each time hips pounded him. He was afraid he'd come on the table before it was over.

"Please, Master, can I come?" Mulder yelled.

Skinner stopped moving, holding perfectly still, but flexing his cock. "Not yet." He groaned very softly, and Mulder looked back to watch him orgasm.

"Very nice." Skinner eased away and instantly pushed a butt plug inside him. "I want my come inside you when I fist you."  
Mulder nearly erupted. His head swam and he saw stars, but he fought it off. "That's huge!"

Skinner stroked him gently and then kissed him. "I'll be cleaning up. I won't leave you."

Complaining wouldn't do any good, so he tried to relax down on his belly. His ass was pulsing and his dick was throbbing and his balls were threatening to turn blue. He blew out a huge breath of air, pressed his face into the table, and tried not to whine. His ass already felt as if a bus could run through it.

"Arms numb?"

Mulder wasn't sure he had arms, but he flexed the muscles. "No, Master."

"Legs?"

"I have legs?" Mulder shifted his feet a little just to make sure. "Yeah, good."

Skinner kissed him several times - long enough to make him groan and beg. "I have to get a few things. I won't leave you, slave."

"I know," Mulder whispered. He was sure he was in good hands, and he managed not to squawk as a cock ring was put securely around his package and tightened. "That'll help."

"I knew you'd appreciate it." Skinner wasn't as funny as he thought he was. "Breathe now."

Mulder knew what that meant and he spun away into a zone of pure pleasure as he was fucked with the butt plug. Begging and pleading didn't help, but it made him feel better, and he hoped his vocal cords could last the night.

"Fuck!" he yowled as something bigger was pushed into his ass. He gulped for air, tears squeezing out of his eyes.

"Relax," Skinner murmured, and his hands began to rub and stroke all over Mulder's body. The pain eased away and he relaxed into it. His master put something nice on his hands and rubbed it all over him. It smelled good and felt good. It wasn't long before he was gone - nothing but a puddle of goo - and so far in subspace he might never emerge.

"My lovely Fox," Skinner purred. "What will you do for your master?"

"Anything," Mulder breathed. He noticed his hands were free, but he didn't feel up to moving them.

"Stand up."

Mulder got his hands under him and pushed. He was a little shaky on his feet, and he grateful that Skinner helped him lie on his back. His entire body shook from the pressure of the butt plug. He began to pant.

"I'm going to restrain you tightly." Skinner was between Mulder's legs and pushed his thighs back. It was almost a relief. "You need to give me everything tonight, Fox. Every last scrap of who you are is mine. No fears, no panic, no worries, nothing but me. I've got you, and I'll keep you safe. Whether it's ropes or chains or butt plugs or fists, you're mine."

"Yes, Master," Mulder said firmly, but he felt as if he were miles away from it all. "I'm yours." He didn't care about all that stuff. He just wanted to be owned - held safe, and he was. His master had him. "You can have it all," he mumbled, almost unable to keep his eyes open as his legs were restrained back, exposing his asshole completely. His arms were shackled to the table but alongside his body, and there was a wide leather strap across his chest. "Yours." He had never believed anything more, and he hoped he was marked before this was over.

"Again."

He couldn't even arch his back but he didn't want to get away. Whatever words he yelled were garbled nonsense and did nothing to stop his ass from being stretched further.

"Good." Skinner petted him. "So strong and handsome. I have to wash thoroughly, but I won't leave you."

"Love you," Mulder managed to say. He couldn't keep his eyes open and he licked his dry lips. Endorphins were making him dizzy, and extreme lust was pushing him to heights he'd rarely seen. Time slipped away and he had no idea how long it was before his master helped him drink some water and kissed him.

Skinner lay on top of him - the weight was welcome - and Mulder wished he could hold him tight. The kissing and licking and tugging on his piercings kept him grounded, but he was floating.

"Stay with me, Fox."

Mulder tried to nod. He wasn't sure he got it done. His entire body felt as if it were swelling to orgasm. "Master," he whispered, "mark me as your own." He needed it.

The weight eased away from him, but he knew he wasn't alone. His master didn't touch him for a long time, but it might have only been a few minutes.

"My hand now," Skinner said softly. "You'll come when I allow it."

"Yes! Touch me!" Mulder wanted him, not a stupid butt plug. He couldn't raise his head to look, and there was no mirror this time, but he felt it. There was no guessing as to how many fingers, and he was sure he looked like a crazy man. There wasn't enough air to suck inside his lungs.

Skinner stroked him in different spots. "Almost there. You're mine. Just mine."

"I am!" Mulder tightened his ass muscles and heard Skinner gasp. His master put his hand on Mulder's belly and there was a push.

"Fuck!" Mulder wanted to flail but was glad he couldn't. He stretched his neck and prayed for more, prayed for it all. "I want it all! You're mine! Give me all!"

There was a moment or two of nothing, and then he nearly passed out. Skinner somehow managed to nudge a finger in Mulder's mouth. "You got it all. Come." And he punched.

The orgasm scalded him, and he didn't think he'd live through any more. "Fuck!" he yowled as another punch took over his body. It blasted through his ass and out the top of his head. He came and came, roiling through him.

"More?"

"Take what you need," Mulder mumbled. "I'm all yours." He couldn't think and every nerve ending in his body was screaming with pleasure and exhaustion. The restraints were all that was keeping him from sliding off the table. "Master!" Another punch rippled through him. And another. Dimly he thought he heard his master roar from his own orgasm, but it might have been his imagination.

"I'll mark you now."

Mulder suddenly felt empty, so empty. He nearly sobbed from it, but then realized he already had tears on his face and did sob. "I miss you."

"I'm right here. I will never leave you." Skinner unhooked Mulder's arm and chained it up high. "My mark."

The pain was as nothing, but he felt it. His arm went white hot and then numb, and he was suddenly free. Grabbing onto his master, he knew nothing would ever make him let go. "Thank you."

Skinner kissed him and scooped him up. "My slave."

That was the truth in Mulder's life. He lay in the tub on his master's chest, half-asleep, wishing he could pamper him but unable to do more than breathe.

"Fox, let's get you to bed."

Mulder hoped he made it, but he wasn't sure. When he woke, he wanted his master, and he whined from frustration. Skinner was gone. Mulder staggered to the bathroom, took care of his business, and stumbled out to find him.

"You need more sleep, pup," Skinner said, coming through the door. Mulder dropped to the floor but was picked up and put back under the covers. He groaned as Skinner petted him. "Sleep."

That was easy enough. The next time he woke, he nearly fell out of bed looking for his master. His feet tangled in the covers, and he ended up on his knees. That was good enough. He didn't want to think or eat or do anything but sit by his master's feet all day. A way to get that message across came to him and he crawled to the closet to find his dog collar. Relieved to find it, he put it in his mouth and went to track down his master. He made it as far as the door before Skinner was staring down at him.

"Is that the way you need it?"

Mulder dropped the collar on his master's foot and tried to beg with his eyes. His voice and brain weren't working together yet.

"Good enough. No talking." Skinner buckled the collar around him. "You need food. Come."

It was hard to eat - or breathe - or do anything but curl into his master's leg. Skinner fed them both, did a cursory cleaning of the kitchen, and Mulder stayed with him, close.

"Let's go relax upstairs," Skinner said and kissed him. Mulder groaned and followed eagerly. He wanted some lap time, and he sighed happily when he got it. Different parts of him ached, but he ignored it. All he wanted was his master.

Skinner fondled him, finally fingering the raised welt across Mulder's bicep. Mulder groaned from the shot of ache and the knowledge that he was marked. He whimpered and dug his head into Skinner's chest.

"If you're tired, you can go sleep in your doghouse," Skinner suggested. "I'm going to go down to my office and get caught up on a few things."

Mulder dithered, unable to decide. He was tired, but he didn't want to be alone, and he whined softly.

"Put the big, brown eyes away. How about I get you settled and then get some work done?"

That sounded fine, and he nudged his master's hand. Skinner walked him over there and crawled in with him. "You're okay, right?"

Skinner sat by the door, and Mulder put a pillow in his master's lap and curled up. His master flipped his blanket over him. A gentle hand stroked his hair.

"I'm proud of you, Fox. You trusted me. You gave me all you had." Skinner's hand soothed him. "I love you."

Mulder fell asleep with his master's praise in his heart. When he woke up, he took several long stretches and tried to find his brains. Nothing much happened and he rubbed his face.

"Come out here, pup. I want to check you."

That got him moving and he didn't stop until he was draped over his master. He moaned very softly as his ass cheeks were pulled apart, but he didn't tense up.

"No tears." Skinner slid his finger deep. Mulder felt a tiny ache but it was nothing. His cock got hard quickly and he pumped his hips into Skinner's lap. "Fox, you can't be serious."  
b  
Mulder stopped, but his dick was still thinking about it. Skinner laughed and clicked his fingers at the same time he tugged. Mulder was up in his master's face instantly, and they shared a long kiss. Skinner looked down and sighed.

"I'm too old for a randy slave like you." Skinner wrapped his hand around Mulder's cock and stroked him. Mulder groaned and shoved greedily into it. Another long kiss, and Skinner nudged him onto his back, settling between Mulder's thighs. "I'll have you for dinner."

Euphoria, mindless and extreme, swept over him, and he didn't last very long under his master's expert technique. He lay gasping and would've scrambled to return the favor, but Skinner got to his feet, clicked his fingers, and they were going downstairs. Dinner was delivered, and he thought maybe he was in heaven. He stared open-mouthed and then kissed his master's feet.

"I thought you'd be pleased. Are you ready to leave puppy mode?"

Mulder frowned, unsure, and he finally shook his head. He needed the comfort right now, and he sat obediently while his master fed him a cheeseburger and then cheese pizza. There was also ice cream. He was extremely full when it was all over, and he groaned several times.

"Happy?"

Kissing his master's feet seemed the least he could do, and they went back upstairs to watch TV. Mulder leaned into his master's leg, perfectly happy, and time dropped away. He had his master, and he was fine.

*********

Mulder got up early and trotted downstairs without waking his lover. One cup of coffee and one newspaper later, he was back, and as the clock turned over to six a.m., he snuggled under the covers. Skinner was warm, and his cock responded to the attention Mulder lavished over it. Sucking, licking, and keeping a steady rhythm: he brought his master to orgasm and loved every drop.

Skinner pulled him up for a hug and kiss. "Nice way to wake up."

"Never hurts to start the day out right." Mulder grinned and settled on his master's chest. He could stay right there forever.

"Are you okay with me going to work today?"

Mulder wiggled down a little. "I insist." He didn't watch Skinner drink his coffee or open the newspaper. It was a familiar rhythm, and it comforted him.

"You want to write, don't you?"

A laugh and a kiss, and Mulder told the truth. "Yes, but I'll think of you often."

"Especially after morning discipline." Skinner laughed in a way that was more evil than funny, but it only made Mulder smile.

"Are you going to keep up your exercise routine?"

Mulder hadn't been sure. "Not as convenient here. I don't like jogging on the treadmill."

"Be a shame to lose all those sexy muscles." Skinner was behind the newspaper completely. Mulder sighed softly. That made up his mind for him. He had noticed a few extra muscles, and he liked feeling strong.

"I love you, Walter," Mulder said. He should say it more often.

Skinner touched Mulder's face. "I love you, Fox." The touch connected them together, and Mulder smiled. He was home, and he was strong, and he had so much more than he'd ever dreamed that he could deserve.

"I'm so glad I signed myself over to you."

"I'm glad that if you were going to do such a damn fool thing, you unwittingly picked me."

"Point in your favor." Mulder couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "One of these days, you'll realize it was fate, karma, kismet, and stop spanking me for it."

"Not any day soon," Skinner growled. Mulder laughed, yanked the newspaper down, and did his best to steal a kiss. He was happy, something he'd never thought he'd be.

*********  
the end

Thanks to everyone who read this thing!


End file.
